Les cicatrices des héros
by Swato
Summary: Quelqu'un s'affala lourdement à coté de moi, posant peu gracieusement son sac sur la table d'à coté. Je fronçais le nez et lui lançais un regard en coin. Le garçon me fit un sourire plein de dents. "Salut ! Je m'appelle Naruto ! Toi c'est Sasuke, déclara t-il".
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros**

**Autor: Swato **

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto**

**Rating: M **

**Résumé: **Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un être hors du commun ? ****

SU&NU****  
><strong>**

**Note 1: Contrairement à mes autres fictions, celles là n'est pas entièrement écrite, je ne peux donc rien promettre au niveau des publications. J'ai décidé de la poster sur parce qu'elle comptait pour moi et que si elle restait dans mes dossiers: je ne la terminerais jamais. Si je la publie, c'est pour me motiver en fait ^^**

**Note 2: Cette fic est un UA. Tout les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, cette histoire est à moi ^^.**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

****_Prologue_ ****

.

Quand je te regarde dans les yeux de cette façon, je me dis que tout ça, tu l'avais prévu depuis le début. Les rapprochements, les hésitations, tout. Tu avais tout prévu et tout semblait être réglé comme sur du papier à musique.

Si bien que je me sentais impuissant, et en même temps flatté par tout tes plans, tes tromperies, les petites mesquineries que tu pensais m'avoir si bien caché.

C'est drôle, non ? D'en être arrivé là...

Je te regardais te débattre, te perdre dans tes explications, sourire quand tu pensais m'avoir piégé dans tes filets. Et jamais je ne m'étais senti si vivant, si perdu, si troublé. Si moi-même.

.

Mais tout ça c'est fini. Je ne veux plus jouer. J'en ai assez des demi-mesures et de l'attente.

.

.

Tout ça, c'est fini... Hein, Naruto ?

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Ma première fic sur Naruto. ^^_

_C'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. _

_Je ne peux pas promettre de date de publication, je peux juste vous dire que j'essayerais de poster chaque semaine._


	2. 1 La force du présent

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto (dans n'importe quel ordre en fait)**

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un être hors du commun ? **

**Note 1: C'est entièrement un UA ! Je suis pas sûr de mettre un lémon, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis le rating à M parce que j'hésite encore lool.**

**Note 2: Le titre de cette histoire vient de là: http:/ www. omerpesquer. info / untitre /index . php . J'ai fais un mixte de deux titres qui m'ont été proposé et en fait... je trouve que ça correspond parfaitement à mon histoire. Lien pratique pour ceux qui sont en manque d'inspiration pour un titre. ^^  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 1_ **

**La force du présent**

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 6 ans:<strong>

Sasuke est un enfant qui présente des troubles de la personnalité et souffre d'un manque affectif constant.

Ordonnance:

Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium_  
><em>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

J'avais oublié à quel point il faisait chaud à Konoha, je posais un carton dans le coin de mon appartement et vérifiais mes messages. Mon portable indiquait 3 messages vocaux. Je mettais le haut parleur tout en accrochant mes vestes dans la penderie que je venais de monter en écoutant distraitement.

« _Salut Sasuke ! C'est Itachi, je voulais savoir si t'avais besoin d'aide avec ton appartement et si tu voulais que je passes pour t'aider à ranger tes cartons. Appelle-moi petit frère._ »

Je secouais la tête en faisant une moue exaspéré. Itachi avait tendance à être un peu trop protecteur pour son propre bien. Je lançais le deuxième message en m'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, buvant le reste de mon chocolat chaud.

« _Bonjour, c'est Fugaku. Itachi m'a appris que tu revenais à Konoha alors je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton voyage et si ton oncle s'était bien occupé de toi... Ah ! Et dire que ça fait déjà sept ans que tu es parti, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait gardé contact que par le téléphone depuis... Enfin, passe nous voir dés que tu auras le temps, Mikoto a changé tu sais, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir si tu passais..._ »

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur en même temps qu'un sourire triste. Ça, ça m'étonnerait... J'effaçais les deux messages et regardais mon écran de portable qui me demandait si je voulais écouter le troisième message, j'appuyais sur oui.

« _Sasuke ! Je t'avais dit de me rappeler ! Dit la voix agacée de mon grand frère. Déjà que j'ai du m'abstenir de venir te chercher à l'aéroport parce que Monsieur ne voulait pas d'escorte ! Appelle-moi bon sang._ »

Je souriais légèrement en effaçant le message et regardais mon nouvel appartement. Konoha avait bien évolué depuis le temps... Les appartements étaient plus grands et lumineux. Mais finalement et même si ce dont je me souvenais était floue, les paysages étaient restés les mêmes. Konoha était toujours vert avec des vues imprenables et une forêt toujours aussi verdoyante. Mon sourire s'effaça alors que je me souvenais du message de mon père. J'avais du quitter Konoha à mes onze ans... Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui avait décidé de partir. Ce départ, je m'en souvenais comme quelque chose de bon, mais avec un arrière goût amer. Cependant, j'étais parti pour de bonnes raisons, cela atténua ma tristesse. Je venais de me réinscrire au lycée, celui où tout le monde se connaissait mais où moi je ne connaissais personne. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, j'avais été pris en charge par un précepteur, je n'avais alors jamais connu l'école. Après, quand j'avais déménagé chez mon oncle, j'avais bien été obligé de fréquenter une école normale. Je n'aimais pas l'école, mais je devais y aller pour réussir dans la vie, pour ne plus dépendre de personne.

Je secouais la tête et reportais mon regard sur mon lit qui n'était pas encore monté. Finalement, j'aurais bien besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. J'avais essayé de le monter hier, mais je n'avais ni tournevis, ni marteau pour enclencher les pièces. Je cherchais après Itachi dans mes contacts et appuyais dessus. La tonalité retentit et je crispais mes mains sur la tasse de chocolat.

_- Allô ?_

- Itachi ? C'est Sasuke...

_- Ah ! Bah enfin ! T'as pas honte de m'appeler si tard ! ? Alors, quoi de neuf ?_

- Euh... Rien. Je me demandais... Je dois monter mon lit mais je n'ai pas d'outils, est-ce que tu pourrais... passer m'en donner ? Balbutiais-je.

_- Je vais faire mieux que ça ! Je vais t'aider à le monter, ce satané lit ! Reprit-il d'une voix enthousiaste._

- Oh, c'est vraiment pas la peine, apporte moi juste les outils et je me débrouillerais.

_- J'insiste ! A toute à l'heure !_

Et il raccrocha sans que j'eus le temps de protester. Je soupirais en éteignant mon portable. Itachi vint vingt minutes plus tard environ, à peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'il me serra dans ses bras. Je me raidissais à son contact.

- Ah ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps ! Alors, ces études scientifiques à Kumo ?

- Bien, répondis-je simplement en me dégageant.

Ça c'était la raison officielle servit par mes parents à Itachi, la raison officieuse... Itachi ne la connaissais pas, même si je soupçonnais qu'il le devinait parfois. Nous n'avions gardé contact que par téléphone, je n'étais pas revenu une seule fois à Konoha depuis sept ans. Itachi se plaça devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais où est passé le Sasuke braillard et pleurnichard ? T'aurais pas prit un centimètre ?

- Et toi t'aurais pas perdu quelque neurones depuis le temps ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcils.

Il me tapa le bras et j'ouvrais la bouche, outré. Je frottais mon t-shirt pour en déloger une poussière imaginaire et relevais le menton en lui tournant le dos. Il rigola.

Itachi resta un moment avec moi, il m'aida à monter le sommier et malgré le temps écoulé, ce fut comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparé. Mais en même temps, je sentais que de son coté, il était heureux dans sa vie en général. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette gêne au fond de moi. Itachi avait tout ce que moi je n'avais pas pu avoir...

.

Je toisais les lourdes grilles devant moi avec hésitation. J'avais l'impression que si je posais ne serait-ce qu'un pas à l'intérieur, le monde s'effondrerait sur ma tête. Je secouais la tête à cette idée stupide et avançais d'un pas. Je soufflais quand rien ne m'arriva et souriais. Je marchais rapidement vers l'établissement, traversant la cour d'un pas pressé et suivais les flèches qui indiquaient « Vie Scolaire ». Je trouvais la porte du CPE après être passé trois fois devant sans l'avoir vu puis toquais. J'attendais avec agacement qu'on veuille bien me sommer d'entrer ou qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, la réponse tarda à arriver et ce fut une voix nasillarde qui résonna derrière le battant.

- Entrez !

Je secouais la tête. _Enfin_, pensais-je. J'arrivais dans un bureau comme un autre. Plusieurs dessins étaient accrochés au mur ainsi que des plannings. La photo d'une fillette d'environ trois ans trônait sur le mur le plus large et en dessous était marqué : Jinny. Une grande femme se tenait devant moi, elle avait de long cheveux noirs et son visage n'exprimait rien à part de l'ennui.

- Bonjour, tu es le nouveau c'est ça ? Demanda t-elle

Je hochais la tête sans parler. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les femmes. Cette aversion, je ne me l'expliquais pas, j'avais toujours détesté le contact et encore plus si cela venait d'une fille.

- Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Je hochais la tête une fois de plus et elle soupira en fouillant dans les dossiers étalés sur son bureau. Elle en sortit un paquet de feuille en vrac qu'elle me fourra dans les mains avant de me montrer la sortie.

- Tu es en terminale TSB, le bâtiment est unique tu ne risques pas de te tromper. Étage 2 salle 123.

Je pinçais les lèvres, agacé par l'attitude de cette femme et tournais les talons.

- Les jeunes de nos jours ! Entendis-je alors que je partais.

Je haussais les épaules et marchais d'un pas vif dans les couloirs. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ma salle de cours. Comme l'avait dit la mégère, on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Je m'appuyais contre le mur en posant mon sac par terre et pinçais l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts. Je sentais déjà poindre un mal de tête. Je jetais un coup d'œil au papier que la femme m'avait donné. Il y avait deux feuilles d'informations – une pour le CPE et une pour l'infirmerie – ainsi qu'un emploi du temps et une carte étudiant. Je fourrais le tout dans mon sac et sursautais légèrement quand la sonnerie retentit. A Kumo, les professeurs sonnaient eux même la cloche.

Je tournais le regard, il n'y avait pas un élève dans les parages. Le professeur n'était pas là non plus. Je claquais ma langue contre mon palet, agacé. Je détestais le manque de ponctualité. Je soupirais quand je vis le professeur claudiquer dans ma direction avec des tonnes de document dans les mains. Il ouvrit la salle et je lui tendis les papiers nécessaires à mon entrée en classe. C'était un vieil homme, des rides s'amoncelaient et formaient des pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux, signe qu'il souriait beaucoup. Sa moustache mal taillée chatouillait ses lèvres, je grimaçais tandis que le professeur regardait mes papiers d'un air vaguement intéressé.

- Vous êtes Sasuke Uchiwa ? Vos parents sont célèbres par ici. Bien, vous pouvez vous installer au troisième rang, la place n'est pas prise.

Je hochais la tête et allais à ma place en sortant un cahier et une trousse. Je regardais au tableau ce que le professeur était en train de marquer et lisais : Les vecteurs. Je souriais légèrement, j'aimais bien les mathématiques. Des rires retentirent dans le couloir et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Un garçon avec des cheveux marron en pétard s'avançait, ses bras sur les épaules de deux filles qui riaient.

- Allons bon ! Tout le monde à sa place et on se dépêche ! Ça a déjà sonné, Kiba-kun, fit remarquer le professeur.

Le brun rit puis alla s'assoir, lâchant les deux filles. Une des deux vint s'assoir à coté de moi. Je me crispais. La salle s'emplit au fur et à mesure et je soupirais en remarquant que certaine personne chuchotait en me regardant de travers. J'étais mal à l'aise mais plutôt mourir que de le montrer. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer tandis que les yeux se fixaient sur mon dos, je m'efforçais de les ignorer en contemplant le tableau, détaillant chaque imperfection du mur pour me détendre et les oublier.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Sakura ! Tu es nouveau ?

Je ne la regardais pas et gardais la bouche close. Il ne fallait pas que je parle. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les filles. J'entendis la fille pousser un son outré puis se détourner de moi avec un haussement d'épaule. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil. Cheveux roses chewing-gum, yeux verts, jupe écossaise courte et collant noir déchiré. Une punk quoi ! Le genre qui veut avoir l'air rebelle mais qui pleure dès qu'elle a un avertissement travail.

L'heure passa rapidement et trois autres la suivirent paisiblement. Je m'étais retrouvé assis à coté de deux garçons par la suite. Les deux avaient tentés de débuter une discussion avec moi mais s'étaient vite lassés en comprenant que je ne répondrais pas. En fait, j'avais tellement peur de parler avec des gens que je préférais les ignorer, je n'avais jamais eut d'amis, et je ne comptais pas changer cet état de fait avant... jusqu'à ma mort en fait.

Nous avions eut une heure de libre avant de reprendre les cours par Anglais. Je regardais les gens se masser à l'entrée de la cafétéria et grimaçais, je détestais le contact et si je pouvais l'éviter... J'avisais les escaliers de secours avec envie. Là je pourrais être tranquille. Je regardais à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne me verrait et passa la porte battante. Enfin au calme, je sortais mon paquet de cigarette et en fumais une, ignorant dédaigneusement le panneau interdiction de fumer.

Je me demandais si un dieu ne s'amusait pas avec les aiguilles de l'heure, les faisant avancer plus vite alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester ici, dans cet escalier de secours. L'heure du déjeuner passa en un claquement de doigts et je retournais en cours en trainant les pieds. Je soupirais en me dirigeant à ma place. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'au fil des heures, les gens changeaient de place. Moi, je ne bougeais pas et reprenais la place qui m'avait été indiqué à la première heure, au troisième rang, deuxième table à droite. Quelqu'un s'affala lourdement à coté de moi, posant peu gracieusement son sac sur la table d'à coté. Je fronçais le nez et lui lançais un regard en coin. Le garçon à coté de moi me fit un sourire plein de dents.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Naruto ! Toi c'est Sasuke, déclara t-il

Ce garçon avait un look plutôt bizarre. Tout les japonais étaient pour la plupart brun aux yeux marron ou noirs. Lui, il était tout le contraire, il avait le physique des occidentaux. Je détaillais ses cheveux blonds canari et ses yeux bleu Il avait l'air tout droit sortit d'un chojo manga. Il avait un pantalon qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches ainsi qu'une veste en cuir orange. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un s'habiller de façon si coloré, ça me piquait presque les yeux. Je détournais la tête et me concentrais sur le tableau noir où la professeur venait d'arriver. _Encore une femme_, pensais-je avec dédain. Elle notait quelque chose au tableau. Mon voisin s'était déjà retourné pour parler avec les deux garçons derrière nous, il riait bruyamment et gesticulait comme un crétin, faisant rire beaucoup de monde.

_La discrimination sexuelle_, lisais-je.

_Oh... génial, non vraiment, G-E-N-I-A-L, pensais-je_

J'espérais qu'on ne m'interrogerais pas. Je soupirais et me contentais de croiser les bras devant moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'interroge, parce que si c'était le cas, je savais que je serais trop franc et que cela me retomberait dessus. Je ne voulais vexer personne. Le professeur commença son cours et interrogea certaine personne en leur demandant ce qu'ils pensaient de la discrimination. Elle nous montra un diaporama avec des situations de discrimination, ce qui provoqua les huées de certaines filles. J'écoutais tout cela d'un air distrait, mon regard s'échappant invariablement vers la porte et donc vers ma libération prochaine. Ce que je craignais vint à se produire, le doigts de la professeur s'arrêta sur moi. Elle me fit un sourire encourageant.

- Et toi Sasuke ? Que signifie pour toi la discrimination ?

_Et merde_, pensais-je.

Tout le monde avait tourné son regard vers moi. Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était une question qu'il ne fallait pas me poser. Parce que je détestais vraiment tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à une fille. C'était une aversion que je tenais depuis que j'étais petit. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer, c'était là, c'était tout. Je détestais les filles. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire ce que je pensais. Sinon tout le monde en aurait après moi et je voulais être invisible. Passer mon année sans emmerde. Mon cœur rata un battement en avisant le monde qui me regardait, même des filles. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur la table.

Mens, mens, mens, pensais-je.

- Je pense...

J'avais l'impression que tout le monde était pendu à mes lèvres, n'attendant qu'une phrase pour me descendre. Je soufflais et fusillais le professeur du regard. La colère m'incendia et me monta à la gorge. La professeur avait toujours son regard posé sur moi, attendant une réponse. Je pinçais les lèvres et ouvrais la bouche.

- Je pense que c'est mérité, lâchais avec mauvaise volonté

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça, Sasuke ? demanda la professeur indignée.

Merde, Sasuke ! Ta gueule, ne dis rien ! Pensais-je vainement.

- Si, je le pense. Vous passez votre temps à nous crier dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Vous exigez qu'on vous comprenne et quand on essaye de le faire vous nous dites : laisses tomber tu peux pas comprendre. La discrimination, c'est le moyen qu'ont les hommes de vous faire payer le fait que vous ne sachiez jamais ce que vous voulez.

Je refermais la bouche et regrettais immédiatement ce que j'avais dit, même si je le pensais. Un ange passa. Je me mordais les lèvres mais relevais la tête et regardais la professeur dans les yeux, assumant ce que je venais de dire. La professeur se leva, mal à l'aise, puis elle montra une fille du doigts. Quelque chose me disait que ça allait mal se passer pour moi dans les jours à venir...

- C'est un point de vue. Et toi Hinata, que penses-tu de la discrimination ?

Mes doigts se décrispèrent sur mon cahier, je soupirais. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres en remarquant l'abandon de la professeur. Je lançais un regard de coté en sentant mon voisin gesticuler.

- Dis, Sasuke. Tu peux pas réellement penser ça, les filles de la classe. Elles sont sympa !

Auparavant, j'avais décidé de ne parler à personne, mais puisque je venais de briser moi-même cette règle , autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Je me tournais complétement vers ce Naruto et souriais en l'entendant déglutir difficilement. Je lui lançais un regard noir,

- Je le pense, je déteste les filles et vu que toi-même tu ressembles à une filles, je te déteste ! sifflais-je avec froideur.

Le blondinet sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même un instant mais le moment d'après, il s'était redressé et m'adressait un grand sourire. Cela me désarçonna un peu, abasourdit par son sourire idiot.

- C'est vrai que Kiba avait tendance à dire que j'étais trop chochotte mais cela ne nous a jamais empêché d'être ami !

Je le regardais rire avec surprise. Je plissais les yeux et me détournais de lui, les bras croisés et bien décidé à ne plus décrocher un mot de toute la journée.

Naruto ne quitta pas sa place à coté de moi alors que tous en changeaient. Ça n'était pas son habitude apparemment puisqu'un de ses amis lui dit :

- Eh, Naru ? Tu viens pas t'assoir à coté de moi ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, Choji ! déclara l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

Nous étions à présent en Arts pratiques. Le professeur était un vieil homme, il lui restait des cheveux grisonnants seulement sur le coté de son crâne, il était tout mince et ressemblait à un moine.

- Bien, vous allez devoir réaliser un projet pour dans deux semaines. Regardez bien votre voisin de table, parce que ce sera avec lui que vous devrez travailler !

Je regardais le mien et grimaçais quand je le vis faire des singeries. Je me détournais en soupirant, posant ma tête dans le creux de ma main. Ce projet allait être un véritable enfer à réaliser.

- Vous devrez trouver un trait de caractère de votre partenaire et le mettre sur papier. Vous avez libre choix en ce qui concerne les matériaux à utiliser. Naruto ! ?

- Oui ?

- Comme vous et... Sasuke, dit-il en regardant sa feuille d'appel, ne vous connaissez pas beaucoup. Et vu que chacun d'entre vous se connaît trèèès bien, à mon plus grand désespoir, soupira t-il en montrant toute la classe, je vous accorde une semaine de plus pour faire connaissance et réaliser le projet.

- Eh ! C'est pas juste ! Je la connais pas moi elle ! hurla Kiba en montrant Sakura.

- C'est cela, on va vous croire Mr Inuzuka !

Les rires s'élevèrent dans la salle et je soupirais en sentant poindre un mal de tête. Je regardais la classe d'un air désespéré. L'année allait être longue, vraiment longue. Ils avaient tous l'air de sortir du pays des bisounours ! Ou d'un mauvais film Hollywoodien. Il y avait la punk, le gars cool avec sa veste qui avait du coûter la peau du cul, et il y avait même l'intello avec ses lunettes. Et moi dans tout ça ? Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'étais encore une fois décalé.

- Eh Sasuke, chuchota mon voisin de table.

Je me tournais nonchalamment vers lui, haussant un sourcils montrant mon impatience. Il fit un sourire en coin et sortit un cahier de brouillon.

- Je viens chez toi ce soir pour le projet.

- Pas question, protestais-je froidement.

- Mais on a pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire !

- On a trois semaines, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

- C 'est bien trop court pour apprendre à se connaître ! Je veux pas me taper une mauvaise note ! grommela Naruto.

Je ne répondis pas et ouvrais mon cahier. Il se tut et commença à écrire le sujet sur son cahier en boudant. Je fis de même et ne m'intéressais plus à lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi finit par se terminer et je sortais avec mon sac sur le dos. La première journée, c'était souvent la pire. Enfin, l'année dernière ça avait été seulement la première journée. Mon comportement n'était pas accepté par les élèves, je finissais souvent par m'en prendre une, et les professeurs ne faisaient rien parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas non plus. J'étais là dans mes pensées, marchant sur le chemin du retour quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me crispais et me retournais, m'attendant à tout. Ce fut pour découvrir ce satané blondinet, je me retournais et le regardais de haut en bas, espérant que mon regard noir le ferait fuir. Il me fit un grand signe de la main, son sourire idiot toujours en place.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Demandais-je froidement.

- Bah ! Le projet ! Tu te rappelles ! ? dit-il en secouant la tête.  
>- Fiches le camp, abruti.<p>

Je tournais les talons et levais les yeux au ciel en l'entendant me suivre. Je me tournais une fois de plus, les mains dans les poches.

- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Repris-je.  
>- Oh ! C'est méchant ça, Sasuke-chan, ajouta t-il en insistant sur la dernière syllabe.<p>

Il fit un petit sourire et pencha la tête sur le coté en observant les traits de mon visage, comme un enfant testant les limites que lui avaient fixés ses parents. Mes épaules se raidirent et je serrais les points à ce surnom ridicule et insultant. Je ne répondis pas et me retournais à nouveau, l'ignorant. Je l'entendis rire derrière mon dos, ma colère monta d'un cran mais je m'efforçais de l'ignorer parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait : que j'explose de rage.

- Sasuke-chan ! Attends-moi ! cria t-il

- Ta gueule, si tu me suis, je te jure que même l'enfer ce sera un paradis à coté de ce que je vais te faire subir, dis-je calmement.

- Oh ! J'attends de voir ça, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix

J'avais malgré tout les mâchoires serrées, et le pire, c'est que ça s'entendait. Je me mordais les lèvres, mécontent et continuais d'avancer. Ses pas ne résonnèrent plus derrière moi, je me décrispais lentement : il ne me suivait plus. Au bout d'un moment, je jetais quand même un œil derrière moi pour m'en assurer et fut rassuré, il avait vraiment arrêté de me suivre. Je tournais au coin d'une rue, m'avançais vers ma porte, la déverrouillais et entrais.

Chez moi, je me sentis tout de suite plus à l'aise, je me débarrassais de ma veste et de mon sac et partais me préparer une tasse de chocolat. Je sortais deux petits biscuits du placard et en grignotais un en m'efforçant de ne pas penser à cette première journée et à celles qui allaient suivre. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre ma vie le plus vite possible, gagner un tas de tune, et enfin vivre sur mes rentes pour qu'on me foute la paix. C'était peut-être con à penser, mais j'avais hâte d'être vieux et débarrassé de tout ces protocoles et usages, je voulais vivre seul. Cette idée ne m'effrayait pas contrairement à toute la race humaine qui éprouvait toujours la peur de finir seul. J'espérais même finir seul. Avec mes livres, tranquille, le paradis.

Ce soir là, je me couchais tôt, j'avais mal à la tête et le déménagement m'avait épuisé. Nous n'avions même pas eut de devoir à faire si ce n'était ce projet foireux. Je me demandais bien comment j'allais pouvoir faire. Je n'avais envie de connaître personne. Je m'endormais sur la pensée qu'après tout, un projet bidon suffirait.

µ

Je me levais en retard. Je me dépêchais et ne prenais pas le temps de déjeuner. Finalement, j'arrivais au lycée à l'heure. Je marchais toujours d'un bon pas. Je soufflais une fois arrivé devant les lourdes grilles et marchais jusqu'à l'entrée, commençant ma deuxième journée en enfer.

Naruto était encore une fois assis à coté de moi pendant les cours. Il ne daigna pas bouger, malgré mes regards noirs et le fait que je lui écrase le pied volontairement pour le faire déguerpir. Les cours s'étaient passés dans l'ennui, nous avions récoltés un DM de français et un en mathématique. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais bien les math, et le français était passable.

Encore une fois, Naruto avait fait mine de me suivre mais n'avait pas insisté quand je l'avais rembarré durement. Ce garçon m'agaçait à essayer de s'incruster de cette façon dans ma vie. Je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur ma marche, j'étais sur le chemin du retour.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir quelqu'un assit sur les marches de mon appartement. Je reculais, surpris. Devant moi, se tenait un blondinet, une veste en cuir orange, pantalon jean bleu et t-shirt rouge. Un véritable arc-en-ciel de malheur. Naruto se leva, me fit le signe de la victoire, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Yo !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Comment tu as su où j'habitais ? Rageais-je.

- Je t'ai suivi hier, dit-il en descendant les marches pour venir à ma rencontre.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Et il disait ça sans rougir et sans en avoir honte. Je secouais la tête et me mordais les lèvres d'agacement. Je montais les marches sans faire attention à lui, ne le regardant plus, je tapais le code de la porte puis j'essayais de la refermer derrière moi. Il grogna et poussa la porte. Il rit puis me suivit dans les escaliers du bâtiment.

- Mais tu vas dégager ! Tu ne rentreras pas chez moi !

- Pourquoi ? Je me demande comment est ton appart. Tu dors dans un cercueil ?

- C'est quoi cette réflexion de merde, grommelais-je à voix basse.

Nous montions les trois étages, je m'efforçais de le semer mais il parvint à me rattraper en trois enjambées.

- Aller Sasu-chan ! On a un projet à bosser !

- Si tu continus à me harceler, je porte plainte.

- Oh, pauvre Naruto, rigola t-il.

J'arrivais à ma porte, je ne fis cependant pas mine de m'arrêter, il ne savait pas où j'habitais, j'allais lui faire une feinte digne d'un Uchiwa. Je continuais jusqu'à une autre porte, fit comme si je cherchais ma clef, puis, alors qu'il tenait la porte pour ne pas que je la referme sur lui, je fis demi-tour en courant. Je déverrouillais ma porte en vitesse et refermais derrière moi. Je me collais à la paroi de la porte et fermais à clef avant de me laisser glisser par terre. Des coups violents retentirent derrière moi.

- Oï ! Sasuke-teme !

Je souriais à ce surnom et à la manœuvre parfaite que j'avais effectuée. Les coups s'espacèrent et au bout d'un moment cessèrent. Je crus qu'il était parti, je me redressais et m'apprêtais à me relever quand j'entendis un rire. Ce gars était un psychopathe. Plus le temps passait, plus je le trouvais bizarre. Soit il était givré, soit il était vraiment stupide. Peut-être un mélange des deux finalement.

- Eh ! Sasuke ! Je reviendrais demain ! hurla t-il d'un ton joyeux.

- C'est ça, cause toujours tu m'intéresses, murmurais-je derrière la porte.

Ses pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, je soupirais et me décalais de la paroi puis allais me préparer mon chocolat. Je prenais mon temps, rangeais quelque carton qui traînaient, et mettais mes vêtements dans la penderie. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais rentré à Konoha et mes affaires n'étaient pas encore complètement rangé. Ma cuisine n'était pas équipée, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais un micro-onde et un four, ce qui me suffisait amplement pour l'usage que j'en faisais. Des fois, en regardant dans mon frigo, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour survivre autant de temps en habitant seul. Faire la vaisselle ne me dérangeait pas, même si ça changeait de Kumo avec le lave vaisselle. Mais j'avais toujours vécu seul. Mon père ne le savait pas, il pensait que j'avais vécu avec notre oncle. Ce dernier m'avait juste donné assez d'argent pour un appartement, il n'aimait pas les enfants, et il disait que j'étais assez grand pour me débrouiller seul. A l'âge de onze ans, il m'avait quand même laissé sous tutelle d'un adulte. Mais on ne peut pas dire que Kakashi soit un bon exemple d'adulte, j'avais finalement du apprendre à me débrouiller tout seul. A douze ans, je savais à peu prés faire la cuisine. Puis mon oncle en avait eut mare de donner de l'argent à un fainéant et il avait renvoyé Kakashi, j'avais 13 ans. C'est pour cela que vivre seul ne m'effrayais pas, cette solitude était réconfortante. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, quand je voulais. Et c'était parfait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A suivre...**


	3. 2 L'energie d'un bulldozer

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto (dans n'importe quel ordre en fait)**

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un être hors du commun ?**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 2_ **

****L'énergie d'un bulldozer****

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 7 ans:<strong>

Remarque : Aucune amélioration. Reste toujours bloqué et refuse toute communication

Ordonnance:

Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium, thérapie familiale conseillée.

* * *

><p>Un coup de poing sur ma joue. Du sang.<p>

- T'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Ma copine mérite le respect. Surtout venant d'une merde comme toi.

Je crachais pas terre, dégoûté par le goût métallique et par l'odeur de rouille. Je lui lançais un regard noir et me dégageais violemment de sa prise d'un coup d'épaule.

- Si elle mérite tant le respect, pourquoi elle vient pas se défendre seule au lieu d'envoyer un primate comme toi me casser la gueule, répliquais-je en souriant narquoisement.

- Un mec contre une fille c'est pas équitable !

- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais la taper, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ce pourquoi tu viens de me frapper, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à ta copine. Un mec contre une fille, c'est pas équitable, répétais-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Le gars fit mine de lever le poing, une moue hargneuse sur le visage mais deux de ses potes le retinrent.

- Aller, c'est bon, Jun, on y va. Laisses-le ce toquard, tu vois bien qu'il a rien à foutre d'autre dans sa vie !

Je reniflais dédaigneusement et passais mon chemin. Et dire que ça n'était que le troisième jour. J'arrivais déjà à me faire des ennemis. En fait, ça ne venait pas d'aujourd'hui mais du cours à propos de la discrimination lors de notre premier jour. Une fille qui s'appelait Ino avait trouvé mon propos fort déplacé et l'avait pris pour elle. Je la rangeais dans la case rapporteuse.

Je trouvais ce concept débile, mais assez amusant. Les gens ne pouvaient pas être sérieusement rangés dans des cases, mais ça m'amusait de le faire quand même. Kiba, Naruto et Choji étaient classés dans la case « Joyeux Débile ». Les autres je ne connaissais même pas leur prénom, et je m'en foutais un peu en fait. Je haussais les épaules à ces pensées et entrais dans ma salle de classe en baissant la tête. J'avais appris à le faire pour éviter toute sorte de projectile. J'avais appris à mes dépends que pendant les intercours, les autres s'amusaient à lancer des boulettes de papier pour atteindre la poubelle, mais ils étaient tous tellement nul que ça donnait une bataille à chaque fois. J'avais regardé tellement méchamment celui qui m'avait lancé la boulette hier que celui-ci était sorti de la classe, la queue entre les jambes.

Je m'asseyais à ma place au troisième rang et soupirais – une fois ne fut pas coutume – quand Naruto s'assit à coté de moi. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi, accoudé à la table et sa tête posée dans le creux d'une de ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

- T'en as pas marre. Tu pourrais pas... je sais pas moi... te jeter d'un pont par hasard ? Ou traverser une autoroute les yeux bandés ? Ou bien avaler par erreur du cyanure ? sifflais-je sarcastiquement.

- Aller ! Je te manquerais bien trop, Sasuke-chan ! ajouta t-il en insistant sur la dernière syllabe.

- Je ne suis pas une fille, grinçais-je.

- Sasuke-kun ? proposa t-il

Je dus avoir l'air d'avoir avalé de travers. Je me tournais lentement vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'un rire passait le barrage de ses lèvres. Il reprit son sérieux un moment, se redressa et prit une mine grave.

- Sasuke-senpai, tenta t-il.

Il éclata de rire avant même d'attendre ma réaction, il essuya ses yeux humide à cause de son rire et je le regardais faire, éberlué par le personnage. Il était réellement bizarre.

- C'est trop bizarre ! Je peux pas t'appeler comme ça ! Sasuke-chan, finit-il par dire

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin puis se détourna, regardant le tableau noir. Je serrais les dents, agacé et amusé malgré moi. Il ne perdit pas son petit sourire de toute l'heure de cours. A mon grand désespoir et à ma plus grande angoisse, j'étais certain qu'il continuerait d'utiliser ce suffixe ridicule.

- Au fait, Sasuke ?

Je me tournais vers lui à l'appel de mon prénom, plus par réflexe que parce que je le voulais.

- Je viens chez toi ce soir. Pour le projet, énonça t-il calmement.

- C'est ça, dis-je en me détournant pour recopier le cours.

Pourquoi ce gars là était-il obsédé par ce projet ? C'était incroyable quand même ! Ça m'énervait, cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait tenté de me contredire de cette façon alors en même que m'agacer, ça m'amusait. C'était plein de contradiction, j'avais du mal à savoir ce que je voulais. Est-ce que je voulais qu'il insiste ? Ridicule... Ou qu'il arrête et qu'il me foute la paix ?

- Eh ?

- Quoi ? Grommelais-je

- Tu vis tout seul, hein ?

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Grognais-je

- Ah Ah, ricana t-il, rien de spécial c'est vrai, je voulais juste savoir !

Je soupirais et continuais de copier l'anglais avec ennui. L'heure du midi, j'allais à l'escalier de secours, j'avais l'habitude de me faire des sandwich le matin et j'allais les manger là. Pour être tranquille, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais toujours réussit à semer Naruto dans les couloirs, donc cet endroit était toujours secret... pour le moment. Je soupirais en m'asseyant sur une marche. Il faisait un peu froid parce que l'escalier était comme une sorte de terrasse avec appui en béton pour ne pas que l'on tombe. J'avais une vue imprenable sur la cour. Je voyais les gens dehors, devant la grille, en train de fumer, alors que moi j'étais là, dans le lycée, en train de m'en griller une, tranquillement. Je ricanais narquoisement puis regardais ma cigarette d'un air sombre.

Il allait falloir que je perde cette habitude. Je prenais une dernière bouffée de fumée, puis l'écrasais sur le mur, gardant l'autre moitié pour plus tard. Naruto n'avait plus décroché un mot de toute l'après-midi, ce qui était plutôt étonnant, enfin, tout du moins avec moi. Il avait passé son temps à parler à Kiba qui était juste devant nous.

Au soir alors que je sortais, j'entendis ses pas derrière moi, je ne dis rien cependant, même si j'en avais assez. Je n'essayais même pas de lui refermer la porte du bâtiment au nez, au contraire, je lui tenais même la porte. Et je fis pareil avec la porte de chez moi. J'espérais qu'une fois qu'il viendrait ici, il se lasserait et me foutrait la paix. Il me lança un regard suspicieux et regarda tout autour de lui comme si j'avais caché un piège quelque part. Je levais les yeux ciel et posais mon sac à l'entrée, pendant ma veste au porte-manteau. J'enlevais mes chaussures et ne lui prêtais plus attention, je mettais ma tasse de lait au micro-onde pour me faire un chocolat et m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine. Je regardais autour de moi, l'idiot n'était même plus là. Il était sûrement en train de fureter un peu partout. Je soupirais, j'espérais juste qu'il ne foutrait pas le bordel.

- Putain, mec !

Je sursautais légèrement en le voyant revenir si vite. Je m'attendais presque à une fouille dans les règles de l'art. Il s'assit bruyamment devant moi, il fit une moue que j'imaginais désappointée.

- Je suis déçu ! Y a même pas de cercueil ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, je m'attendais au minimum à une chambre d'Alien. Mais t'es un mec normal en fait, dit-il en m'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Je haussais les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par ce type. Et c'était moi qui étais censé être étrange et anormal ? Il frissonna exagérément.

- Toi, un mec normal, répéta t-il d'un ton éberlué.

Je secouais la tête et prenais le livre qui traînait sur la table pour m'occuper pendant qu'il faisait ses singeries, j'eus à peine frôlé la couverture qu'il me prit le livre des mains, je fronçais les sourcils, clairement contrarié à présent. Il me tira la langue dans une attitude puérile et lut le titre du livre. Il redressa lentement la tête en levant un sourcil, circonspect.

- « La réutilisation des tombes » ? Oh mon dieu, t'es vraiment un cas à part, dit-il en faisant une grimace dégoûtée.

- C'est un livre en passant, dis-je en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Naruto feuilleta le livre, sa grimace s'élargissant tandis qu'il lisait.

- Nan nan... Le livre « en passant » d'un gars de 19 ans,** normalement** ça aurait du être un magazine de cul pas un truc sur... C'est quoi au juste cette horreur ? S'exclama t-il.

- Oh, c'est bon, grommelais-je.

Il secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! C'était lui qui me suivait partout, qui s'incrustait chez moi, qui forçait presque ma porte pour pouvoir entrer... et c'était moi le gars bizarre ? Il prit soudainement un air pensif en me regardant mais je voyais l'amusement à son sourire. Vu son air malicieux, je m'attendais au pire. Il se pencha vers moi avec une tête de conspirateur.

- Tu es dépressif ?

- Bien sûr que non ! M'exclamais-je en croisant les bras.

- Gothique !

- Mais non !

- Tu crois que je devrais dessiner une tombe pour te représenter ? demanda t-il en se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

Il avait l'air de se poser sérieusement la question. Je tapais le haut de son crane du plat de la main.

- NON, abruti.

Il pouffa et reposa le livre. Je le pris du bout des doigts, le regardant pour savoir si il n'avait pas décidé de me le chiper à nouveau. Mais voyant qu'il secouait la tête je le reprenais et le posais loin de lui pour ne pas qu'il l'atteigne. Il plissa les yeux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? demanda t-il en s'accoudant sur la table.

J'écarquillais les yeux et me reculais sur ma chaise, surpris. Je cherchais la blague, mais son visage était sérieux et attentif, il attendait vraiment une réponse. Je tordais mes doigts sous la table. C'était la première fois que j'étais nerveux dans mon propre appartement. Sa présence semblait improbable et irréelle. Personne n'était venu ici à part Itachi. Il semblait décalé avec tous ses vêtements colorés par rapport à ma décoration si sobre.

- Pour ma défense ? Répétais-je stupidement.

- Bah... Je te rappelle que je dois réaliser un projet qui te représente et tout ce que j'ai vu sur ta personnalité pour l'instant, c'est ce livre sur les tombes.

- Je me fiche de ce projet, j'avais l'intention d'en faire un bidon alors... ne te gênes pas si tu veux faire pareil, déclarais-je.

- Y a pas moyen.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air déçu et un peu en colère. Naruto me regarda dans les yeux.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que tu veux faire un projet bidon sur une personne. Encore se serait sur toi, mais là, les projets vont être montré à toute la classe et si tu fais pas de ton mieux, ils vont tous te lyncher.

- Je m'en fiche

- Bah pas moi. C'est quoi ça ?

Il s'avança si vivement que je n'eus pas le temps de le repousser. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et tourna ma tête de sorte à voir mon coup à la lèvre, celui qu'on m'avait infligé ce matin. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet et me relâcha.

- T'es arrivé y a à peine trois jours et tu te retrouves déjà avec un coup. Les poteaux, ça s'évite tu sais ? dit-il dans une tentative d'humour.

- Hn

- Plus sérieusement, évites de te faire remarquer. Je dis pas ça pour assoir mon autorité sur toi et blablabla mais pour que tu évites de te retrouver à nouveau avec ça, dit-il en montrant ma lèvre du doigt. Tu devrais mettre de la glace dessus, ça commence à bleuir.

- C'est pas grave.

- Si ça l'est.

Il me fit les gros yeux et se leva pour aller dans mon congélateur. Il l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller dedans sous mon regard choqué et ébahi. C'était la première fois qu'un étranger osait fouiller dans mes affaires de cette façon, comme si il avait été chez lui. Je l'entendis grommeler quand il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il voulait puis il soupira et sortit un sachet de riz cantonné. Il revint à sa place et me le tendit d'un air détaché. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout par son attitude. Je lui prenais vivement le sac des mains.

- Eh ! Ça t'arrive souvent de fouiller dans le frigo des gens comme ça ?

- Et encore, t'as pas vu comment j'ai fouillé ta chambre, ricana t-il

Je me reculais sur ma chaise, le souffle coupé. En voyant mon air ahuri, il éclata de rire.

- Mais non ! Ah, si tu voyais ta tête, rit-il. Je rigole, j'ai pas fouillé ta chambre alors respire.

Je reprenais mon souffle et lui lançais un regard noir. Il me répondit par un grand sourire puis me montra le sachet de riz du doigt, me faisant signe de le poser sur ma joue. Je soupirais et le mettais, plus pour qu'il me foute la paix que parce que j'en avais envi.

- T'as des choses à cacher, Sasuke-chan ?

Son regard était malicieux, il s'était penché, les avants bras posés à plat sur la table. Son attitude était si intimidante que je me mettais dans le fond de mon siège, comme si j'avais voulu lui échapper. Mon chocolat était surement en train de refroidir dans le micro-ondes mais c'était la première fois que je n'avais pas envie de bouger pour aller le chercher. J'avais toujours froid en rentrant chez moi et me faire un chocolat était devenu une habitude. Mais le fait d'avoir attendu et d'avoir parlé faisait que je n'avais plus réellement froid, bien qu'un sachet de riz cantonné glacé soit en contact avec ma joue. Je reposais le sachet de glace et me levais sous son regard.

- Tu vas où ?

- Dans ma chambre, répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, remettant la chaise à sa place. Il m'emboita le pas et regarda tout autour de lui quand j'eus ouvert la porte. Son regard était clairement curieux et peut-être un peu fouineur. Il regarda mon étagère où s'étalait tout un tas de figurine du manga Bleach. J'avais été fan, il y avait de cela des années mais je n'avais pas eut le courage de les jeter, ils représentaient de bon souvenir. Il tourna un regard amusé vers moi en avisant une encyclopédie de science posé sur mon bureau.

- Tu t'arrêtes jamais de bosser où quoi ? Est-ce que ça t'arrive de t'_amuser_ ? demanda t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Je haussais les épaules et m'asseyais sur mon lit, les coudes sur les genoux, le regardant déambuler dans ma chambre avec stupeur. Ça semblait de plus en plus étrange d'avoir quelqu'un chez moi. Mais quelque part, c'était comme si il avait toujours été là. Je secouais la tête à cette idée bizarre et retenais mon souffle quand il s'approcha d'un étui. Je me levais et tapais sur sa main pour le faire lâcher. Il me lança un regard outré.

- Aïe ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas touche, le prévins-je.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ta cachette de porno ? demanda t-il avec amusement.

- T'es beaucoup porté sur la chose toi, non ? Dis-je avec une grimace.

Je sortais doucement mon appareil photo de mon sac et le regardais sous toutes les coutures pour voir si il ne l'avait pas abimé. Naruto siffla d'admiration, je le regardais en biais.

- Waouh... Ça c'est un appareil de compétition. Il fait de belle photo ?

- Pour ce qu'il m'a couté, j'espère bien, répondis-je en le rangeant.

Je le posais sur mon bureau et retournais m'assoir sur le lit. J'étais fatigué. J'avais l'impression d'être encore en décalage par rapport à Kumo. Le temps était plus froid là bas, ici la chaleur était modérée, mais revenant d'un pays plutôt froid, j'étais affecté par la température. Ça ne jouait pas particulièrement sur mon moral, j'étais content d'être revenu à Konoha, mais j'avais la sensation que ma vie était terminée ici et que maintenant, elle était loin. Le plus loin possible d'ici en fait. Perdu dans mes pensées, le flash d'un appareil photo m'éblouit, je sursautais. Naruto ricana, l'appareil que j'avais eut tellement de mal à me payer entre les mains. Je fronçais les sourcils, mécontent et exaspéré.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher, lui rappelais-je.

- C'était trop tentant. Et puis, les règles sont faites pour être brisées, on t'as jamais appris ça à l'école ? dit-il en appuyant sur plusieurs boutons sur l'appareil, Oh ! Elle est belle, regardes !

Il se jeta à coté de moi et je rebondissais ridiculement sur le matelas. Quel lourdaud alors ! Se laisser tomber comme une grosse vache sur mon lit ! Je pinçais les lèvres et regardais la photo qu'il me montrait. J'étais assis sur le lit, mon regard semblait fixé sur mes genoux et mes traits étaient sévères. Je détournais le regard, en ayant vu assez et essayais de reprendre l'appareil dans mes mains. Il ne me laissa pas faire et se tortilla hors du lit. Il me regarda d'un air sévère et brandit son index en mettant son poing sur sa hanche, l'appareil toujours en main. Je fronçais les sourcils, intrigué par son attitude.

- Sasuke-chan ! Faut prêter ses jouets à ses petits camarades, enfin ! dit-il d'un ton infantilisant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'avançais plus loin sur le lit jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur.

- Et ne pas voler, c'est pas écrit quelque part dans le code pénal ?

- Et dans les 10 commandements, confirma Naruto. Tu ne voleras point, dit-il avec une voix sonore et grave, ou un truc du genre, ajouta t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Il trifouilla un moment sur l'appareil photo semblant regarder mes photos. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et resta bloqué sur une photo.

- C'est mal de voler, ajouta t-il distraitement. C'est qui lui ?

Il me montra l'appareil de loin. Je plissais les yeux et devinais les traits souriants de mon frère sur l'écran. Nous avions prit des photos quand il était venu à l'appartement.

- C'est mon frère.

- Ah, dit-il simplement.

Il retourna l'appareil pour regarder la photo à nouveau et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Vous vous ressemblez... mais quelque part pas du tout. Peut-être l'attitude, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Hn, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

- Le sourire aussi. Ça t'arrive de plaquer un sourire sur ta_ face_ des fois ? Espèce d'iceberg, dit-il en souriant.

Je détournais le regard et ne dis rien mais ce qu'il venait de dire venait de me ramener loin en arrière. Ma mère le disait aussi quand j'étais petit. Elle disait que j'étais insensible.

- Sasuke ? Oh eh ! ? dit-il en secouant la main devant mon visage

- Hn ? Je fixais mon regard sur lui.

- Est-ce que tu pourras me passer la photo que j'ai prise ?

- Rêve.

- Méchant.

Il reposa l'appareil photo sur mon bureau, apparemment lassé de son petit jeu. Il regarda sa montre et grimaça.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Mais je reviendrais demain, annonça t-il avec un énorme sourire.

_Il aurait pu être l'égérie d'une marque de dentifrice_, pensais-je avec sarcasme. Je le suivais les mains dans les poches jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. Il ramassa sa veste qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur mon canapé et remit ses chaussures. Il se tourna vers moi et me mit une tape sur l'épaule, je me reculais par réflexe avec un regard sidéré. Il sourit.

- Je viendrais te chercher demain, on fera la route ensemble ! A demain, Sasuke-chan !

- Eh ! Non ! Attends !

Je me penchais dehors mais il filait déjà dans les escaliers, courant à toute jambe en riant.

- Ne viens pas me chercher, abruti ! T'as pas intérêt ! M'époumonais-je

- J'ai rien entendu ! Cria t-il en réponse.

J'entendis la porte claquer. Je restais sur le pas de la porte, abasourdi par cette visite aussi improbable que surprenante. Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas, il était bizarre ! Je refermais la porte à clef et allais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et posais un bras sur mes yeux. J'étais fatigué, cet idiot m'avait épuisé à bouger comme ça dans tout les sens. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormais.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**


	4. 3 Les codes de l'amitié

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto (dans n'importe quel ordre en fait)**

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un être hors du commun ?**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 3_ **

**Les codes de l'amitié**

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Bonjour, Kabuto.

Je te transmet le dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, tu auras peut-être plus de succès que moi.

Shizune.

**Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 8 ans:**

Comme dit précédemment : manque affectif, trouble de la personnalité. Trop silencieux.

Ordonnance:

Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium, thérapie familiale annulée (les parents n'ont pas de disponibilité).

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveillais, il faisait déjà noir dehors, j'avais un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Je n'aimais pas trop m'endormir dans l'après-midi, je me sentais toujours horriblement fatigué et mou. Je me levais et allumais la lumière dans mon appartement. J'avisais le sachet de riz cantonné complètement décongelé et haussais les épaules en sortant un wok de mon placard. Je vidais le sachet dedans et le posais sur le gaz de mon réchaud pour le préparer. Je regardais l'heure tout en faisant cuire le riz, l'horloge murale affichait minuit dix.<p>

Je mangeais rapidement et me remettais au lit après avoir lu pendant dix minutes le livre sur les tombes réutilisables. La fatigue revint sournoisement, et je m'endormis.

Ce fut une sonnerie stridente qui me réveilla ce matin là. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir mis une musique de réveil aussi désagréable. Je papillonnais des yeux et les refermais immédiatement en grognant. J'avais oublié de fermer mes rideaux la veille et la lumière du soleil était trop éblouissante. Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie retentit et je me bouchais les oreilles avec une grimace. Ah, voilà ce que c'était. C'était la sonnette de la porte. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu pour la bonne raison que je n'avais eut aucun visiteur à part mon frère – et lui était entré sans frapper ni sonner...

Je me levais en grognant, me grattant le crâne. Je repoussais mes cheveux de mes yeux qui devaient être en une pagaille monstre et regardais l'heure en passant par la cuisine. 6h. Qui osait sonner chez moi à une heure pareille ? Une haine féroce s'empara de moi. Le sommeil était mon bien le plus précieux, celui qui m'avait dérangé allait se faire recevoir. Je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la porte, et me prenais le pied dans une chaise. J'étais encore à moitié dans les vapes quand j'ouvris la porte en grand, le regard furieux et mon pied pulsant de douleur.

Mes yeux s'ouvraient sur cet imbécile congénital. Je plissais les yeux, me disant que cela devait être un cauchemars, puis après m'être discrètement pincé, j'en concluais que : non, ce n'était pas un rêve, cet imbécile de Naruto – Monsieur l'emmerdeur professionnel – se tenait devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres que j'avais envie de faire disparaître. De n'importe quelle façon. J'étais en train d'envisager l'étranglement ou l'assomement dans les règles de l'art – avec un objet contondant bien sûr – quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- Yo ! Je suis venu te chercher, pour le lycée, précisa t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

- Il est 6 heures. Du matin, grondais-je.

- Bah... Je sais.

Il continua de me regarder et se pinça les lèvres avec force, ses yeux se plissèrent et je vis qu'il se mordait pour ne pas rire. Mais Naruto éclata finalement de rire, gardant un œil sur moi au cas où je voudrais vraiment mettre en pratique l'étranglement je suppose.

- Ah ah, désolé, mais vraiment, je pensais jamais te voir dans cette tenue !

- Il est 6 heures du matin, répétais-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Oui oui, dit-il entre deux rires.

Comme il continuait de rire, je lui refermais la porte au nez et retournais me coucher. Il me restait une heure de sommeil et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter pour DORMIR. Je me glissais sous mes couvertures, savourant la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient avec délice. Encore à moitié endormi, je me rendormais facilement.

Je savais que je rêvais, d'ailleurs j'arrivais toujours à faire la distinction entre les rêves et la réalité. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrivais à m'empêcher de rêver. Je n'arrivais jamais à me réveiller lors de ce genre de rêve.

J'avais 6 ans. Les images étaient un peu floues, perçut par le cerveau distrait du gamin que j'étais alors. J'étais dans la même pièce que ma mère et je la regardais. J'avais toujours trouvé ma mère jolie, bien plus que n'importe quelle fille ou femme. Ma mère était la femme la plus jolie du monde, c'était ce que je pensais. Elle se tourna vers moi et sembla sourire un moment, son visage était apaisé et elle souriait, elle souriait...

- Itachi, mon grand, ne t'assoit pas par terre, tu vas salir tes vêtements.

- Oui, maman.

Je me tournais en entendant la voix de mon grand frère et regardais ma mère, ses yeux étaient fixés au dessus de mon épaule, j'avais cru qu'elle me regardait, mais son regard semblait passer à travers mon corps pour aller se poser sur mon frère.

Je me réveillais brutalement, me redressais en haletant et regardais autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de me souvenir de l'endroit où j'étais, repoussant la vague d'angoisse dans mon ventre. J'avais 19 ans, j'étais dans mon nouvel appartement, à Konoha. Tout allait bien. Je m'asseyais lentement sur mon lit et passais une main sur mon ventre noué. J'avais mal à l'estomac. Je soupirais et me levais en passant une main dans mes cheveux tout en me dirigeant vers ma cuisine. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil en entendant un bruit de casserole s'entrechoquant, Naruto utilisait un petit réchaud que j'avais amené avec moi de Kumo et semblait en train de faire à manger. Je secouais la tête, abasourdi et sursautais quand il tourna la tête vers moi. Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il éteignait le gaz.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-chan !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demandais-je en restant sur le pas de la porte.

Il ricana et sortit une assiette du placard. Il semblait être comme chez lui. Je le toisais, il portait toujours sa veste en cuir orange, il avait troqué son t-shirt rouge pour un Marcel noir et son éternel jean Stone bleu retombait lâchement sur ses hanches... Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus désordonné que d'habitude. Naruto regarda distraitement l'horloge, il était 7 heure.

- Oui, je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier ! J'ai passé une bonne nuit également !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Répétais-je.

- Et bien... Après que tu m'ait gentiment fermé la porte au nez, je suis re-rentré et comme tu t'étais remis au lit, j'en ai profité pour fouiller encore plus insidieusement chez toi, expliqua t-il en plissant les yeux. Et ensuite j'ai fait ça pour me faire pardonner, reprit-il en montrant la poêle.

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis m'installais sur une chaise en haussant les épaules. Je regardais l'assiette qu'il venait de mettre devant moi et écarquillais les yeux. Je relevais les yeux sur lui, il s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail et me regardais.

- C'est trop.

- Oui oui, je sais. De rien, dit-il en souriant.

- Non je veux dire... Je suis pas un ogre, y a trop, dis-je en montrant l'assiette.

- T'es sûr que t'es pas un ogre ?

Je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils devant son air sérieux et secouais la tête. Il soupira et sortit un carnet de la poche arrière de son jean ainsi qu'un crayon. Il le porta à sa bouche et enleva le bouchon avec ses dents avant de barrer quelque chose sur le carnet. Je pinçais les lèvres et me levais pour aller chercher une deuxième assiette pour transvider la moitié de mon petit déjeuné. Je plaçais l'assiette en face de la mienne et la montrais du menton.

- Assis.

- A vos ordres... Sasuke-sama.

Je soupirais tandis qu'il prenait place en face de moi et commençait à manger. J'étais pas un grand fan des œufs, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé. Je regardais suspicieusement le bacon avant d'en prendre une bouchée et de pencher la tête sur le coté. C'était plutôt bon. Mon regard se posa sur son carnet qui trônait sur la table, je le prenais, ne me souciant pas plus que ça de son mouvement pour m'empêcher de le lui prendre. On aurait dit une liste. Il avait raturé plusieurs mots et je plissais les yeux en devinant ce qu'il avait écrit.

Vampire : barré

Alien : Barré

Ogre : barré

Restait encore deux ou trois qualificatifs sur la liste, je haussais les épaules et le lui rendait, mangeant le reste de mon plat.

- T'es pas fâché ? Me demanda t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Que je fasse une liste pour trouver ce que tu es ?

- Je m'en fiches, répondis-je sincèrement.

- J'ai fait un pari avec Kiba.

Je plissais légèrement les yeux, j'avais du mal à le suivre, il changeait tout le temps de sujet. Naruto se leva et alla dans mon frigo, il sortit une bouteille de lait et deux verres qu'il posa sur la table avant de nous servir.

- Quel pari ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la discussion.

- Il croit... que tu caches quelque chose. Et je pense qu'il a raison. Après tout, tout le monde connait ta famille, mais on a jamais entendu parler d'un deuxième fils Uchiwa. Et voilà que tu arrives d'on ne sait où ! Je pensais que les Aliens t'avaient déposés sur terre pour éradiquer l'espèce humaine mais en trois jours, c'est vrai que tu aurais eut le temps de tous nous zigouiller.

Lui, il croit que ta famille t'a caché parce que tu caches un secret honteux ! Si t'avais été une fille ça aurait été que tu étais tombé enceinte d'un évadé de prison, que tu l'avais élevé en cachette ou je sais pas quoi. Mais comme t'es un garçon, ça devient plus dur à deviner...

Je le regardais en clignant des yeux. Est-ce que ce type était sérieux ?

- Je ne suis pas un Alien.

- J'ai vu, c'est pour ça que je l'ai barré sur la liste.

- Je suis normal, insistais-je.

- Impossible. T'as sûrement un pouvoir bionique !

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je le regardais, incapable de dire un mot parce que ses théories étaient toute plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Le pire... C'était qu'il avait l'air sérieux. Est-ce que l'image que je donnais était réellement celle d'un Alien ? D'un gars bizarre ?

- Et quelle est ta théorie ? Demandais-je.

J'étais curieux de ce qu'il allait inventé. Il se pencha et s'accouda à la table, il croisa les mains devant son visage puis se mit à compter sur une main tandis qu'il parlait.

- Tu ne parles presque jamais. Tu ne manges pas le midi, tu fixe les gens pendant des plombes...

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit cela, je détournais le regard. C'est vrai que l'on m'avait souvent dit que je fixais les gens trop longtemps. Certaines personnes prenaient cela pour de l'impertinence, j'avais juste eut l'habitude d'observer les gens au lieu d'agir.

- Et tu n'as pas de magazine, ni de film porno ! Tu n'es pas humain ! Confirma t-il.

- J'en ai pas besoin, affirmais-je.

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans son regard, il se pencha encore sur la table, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Je soupirais, puis voyant son air sérieux et concentré, je me penchais moi aussi sur la table, décidé à entrer dans son jeux. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop crédule, ou bien stupide. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il semblait beaucoup s'amuser, il savait que tout ça, c'était pas sérieux, et il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me faire tourner en bourrique. Je m'accoudais à ma table, nous étions si proche qu'il commença à loucher.

- Parce que je vois à travers les vêtements des gens.

Je lui lançais un regard éloquent, puis je me levais et sortais de la cuisine pour aller dans la salle de bain. Un fin sourire s'étalait sur mes lèvres, amusé. Je l'entendis éclater de rire dans la cuisine et secouais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel tout en entrant dans la douche. Je me lavais rapidement puis remettais mon bas de pyjama pour aller me changer dans ma chambre. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil en le voyant assis sur mon lit avec un grand sourire. Il se leva en me pointant du doigt tandis que je fouillais mon placard à la recherche de vêtement.

- J'en étais sûr ! Alors ? Ça fait quoi ?

- On ne pointe pas les gens du doigt, grommelais-je en mettant un t-shirt.

Mes cheveux dégoulinaient dans mon dos, c'était désagréable. Je me retournais et sursautais en le voyant si près de moi. Je le poussais de l'index en grimaçant.

- Dehors. Maintenant, lui dis-je, un caleçon à la main.

- Non. C'est pas juste, t'es en train de me voir à poil !

- Et quoi ? Tu dois toi aussi me voir à poil pour rétablir les choses ? Demandais-je en mettant mes mains sur les hanches.

- Bah... Ça serait plus juste, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Dehors !

Je le poussais hors de ma chambre et verrouillais la porte. Je mettais mon boxer et cherchais après un jean.

- Alors... T'es comme un genre de super héros ? C'est cool !

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton pouvoir ? Lui demandais-je en secouant la tête.

C'était comme si on se foutait de nos gueules réciproquement, bizarre. Je n'avais jamais parlé avec un autre garçon avant, surtout pas de pouvoir magique débile et inexistant. Sa voix résonna derrière le battant, un peu étouffée parce que la porte était fermée.

- Je vois l'avenir ! Répondit-il.

- Ah ouais ? Demandais-je distraitement en passant mon jean.

- Ouais. D'ailleurs on va être super potes, toi et moi !

- Ah ouais ? Répétais-je stupidement

- Ouais. Mais vas falloir que tu sois sympa avec Sakura-chan parce qu'elle dépends de notre cohabitation !

Mais quel garçon stupide. Je fixais la porte avec scepticisme. Est-ce qu'il croyait réellement à tout ça ? Plus ça durait, moins je savais. J'ouvrais la porte et sursautais quand Naruto tomba allongé sur le sol, il s'était assis contre la porte. Il me regardait à l'envers, toujours en souriant.

- Ça devient ridicule, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te le fais pas dire. Ce que tu vois te plait ?

- Hn ?

Il écarta les bras en riant et je me souvenais de mon supposé pouvoir à la noix. Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai pas de pouvoir, espèce de débile. Maintenant, dépêche toi de te lever, on va être en retard.

- Waouh !

Je le dépassais en marchant sur le coté et le regardais se redresser en préparant mon sac de cours.

- C'est la phrase la plus longue que tu ais dites depuis... trois jours en fait... ah non ! Quatre si on compte aujourd'hui.

J'éteignais les lumières et vérifiais le gaz puis sortais, les clefs à la main. Je regardais ma montre. On allait être en retard.

- Dépêche toi !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive !

Je soupirais en tapant du pied puis refermais la porte à clef quand il sortit enfin.

- T'es pas marrant, Sasuke-chan. Joue avec moi !

Je l'ignorais et marchais d'un bon pas vers le lycée, souhaitant de ne pas être en retard. Je sursautais quand il prit ma main et courut. Je faillis trébucher mais me rattrapais de justesse et me retrouvait à courir moi aussi. Il riait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais lui, cela l'amusait. Je le retenais quand il voulut traverser la route, tout juste. Une voiture klaxonna en passant à toute vitesse, je lui donnais une gifle.

- Regarde où tu vas !

- Même pas mal !

C'était à peine si il m'écoutait ! Il repartit en courant et je le regardais faire. Il avait l'air si stupide. Je le suivis à pas rapide, nous avions rattrapés notre retard en courant de cette façon. Je soupirais, il me donnait mal à la tête à papillonner de droite et de gauche de cette façon. Ce mec ne tenait-il donc jamais en place ? Les grilles du lycée apparurent bientôt devant nous et je soupirais de soulagement parce que ça voulait dire qu'il serait assis.

L'heure d'anglais passa vite, nous avions une heure devant nous, le professeur de mathématique n'était pas là. Je soupirais en m'accoudant à ma table, Naruto avait demandé l'autorisation pour rester dans la salle, certains étaient restés avec nous. Je ne connaissais pas leurs noms. Je ne voulais pas les connaître. Un sentiment étrange serra ma poitrine, je me sentais anxieux et mon cœur battait trop fort.

- Eh ! Naruto ! Tu viens jouer aux cartes avec nous !

Je regardais par la fenêtre, j'avais changés exceptionnellement de place, de toute façon, personne n'était là, nous n'étions que 7. Le soleil jouait dans les nuages, la lumière était tamisé et les reflets sur le carreaux du lycée était joli.

- Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

Je me tournais vers Naruto qui venait de me parler et secouais la tête, retournant à ma contemplation.

- Non, je reste avec Sasuke-chan !

Je le fusillais du regard et soupirais quand il me fit un clin d'œil. Ça m'énervait. Le sentiment était toujours là, foudroyant. Je ne voulais pas de lui, je voulais être seul, personne autour de moi. C'était comme ça et pas autrement, je n'acceptais personne.

- Va avec eux. Fiches moi la paix !

- Je reste avec Sasuke-chan, répéta t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais, je laissais mon sac là et partais dans le couloir. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je soupirais en l'entendant me suivre et hâtais le pas. Je finis par le semer au détour d'un couloir et soupirais en me cachant dans les toilettes des filles. Je m'enfermais dans un cabinet et relevais les jambes en m'asseyant sur le toilette. Je fermais les yeux en appuyant ma tête contre le mur, entourant mes jambes de mes bras. C'était silencieux ici, tout le monde avait cours. Le silence sembla trouver écho en moi, mon calme revint lentement. Personne ne devait plus m'approcher. Personne.

J'attendais que la fin de l'heure soit proche avant de sortir des toilettes. Mon calme était complétement revenu. Je savais d'où provenait ce sentiment qui broyait ma poitrine, il me suffisait juste de tout faire pour qu'il ne revienne plus. Jamais. Je retournais à ma place et profitais que Naruto soit à une autre table pour poser mon sac à sa place. Je croisais les bras.

J'inspirais calmement quand la sonnerie retentit et regardais le professeur de japonnais entrer dans la pièce et s'installer sur sa chaise tandis que les autres reprenais leur place. Naruto regarda la place à coté de moi avec surprise, je resserrais mes mains sur mes bras pour m'inciter au calme.

- Bouge ton sac, grommela t-il.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

J'inspirais une nouvelle fois, ne regardant rien d'autre que le tableau et le professeur qui inscrivait le cours dessus.

- Non, répétais-je fermement.

Naruto resta là un moment, je me mordais les lèvres, puis il changea de place. Je soupirais discrètement et posais mon regard sur ma table. C'était mieux comme ça.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_J'espère que ça vous plaît. _

_Est-ce que je dois me fâcher tout rouge comme avec **Madly** pour les review ? snif. Zetes pas gentils, j'ai plein de visite et pas de review. _

_A bientôt pour la suite..._


	5. 4 Le souffle de la joie oubliée

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto (dans n'importe quel ordre en fait)**

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un être hors du commun ?**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 4_ **

**Le souffle de la joie oubliée  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 9 ans:**

Réaction violente aujourd'hui, le patient a lancé une chaise avant de retomber dans le silence. Début d'état catatonique. Comportement inquiétant.

Ordonnance:

Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium. Augmentation des doses.

**Note :** Moi, Kabuto Yakushi, demande un transfert du dossier et un internement provisoire du patient Sasuke Uchiwa. **Cause de l'internement : début de catatonie.**

µ

* * *

><p>Le bruit de l'eau était apaisant. Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas prit de bain, je privilégiais toujours la douche. Je laissais couler l'eau entre mes mains jointes, appréciant la sensation douce. Ça faisait une semaine.<p>

Une semaine que j'étais arrivé à Konoha, une semaine que je voulais partir. Ou rester enfermé chez moi. Je n'aimais pas le lycée ici, tout était bruyant et bizarre. Je m'étais fait cassé la gueule en insultant une fille, une certaine Hinata. Je ne me souvenais même plus son visage, je savais qu'elle était dans ma classe mais... Son cousin avait envoyé deux gars, j'avais fini à l'infirmerie, les deux autres aussi. J'étais plutôt fort au corps à corps sans avoir jamais pratiqué d'art martial quelconque. Je posais la main sur le haut de ma joue, ça tirait et ça faisait mal mais c'était supportable. Je ne me rappelais même plus de ce que j'avais dit à cette fille.

Une semaine que je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose qu'à l'indifférence de Naruto. Je l'avais cherché bon sang ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que son absence m'affectait autant ! ? Je tapais dans l'eau, agacé contre moi même. Ce gars avait passé son temps à me hurler aux oreilles et à me suivre partout comme un toutou ! Et ça pendant quatre jours ! Est-ce qu'on pouvait s'habituer à ça en seulement quatre jours ?

Non... Bien sûr que non. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si déçu ?

- Arrête de te mentir, murmurais-je.

Si je me sentais déçu, c'était parce que j'avais voulu qu'on soit amis. J'avais voulu le croire quand il avait dit qu'il était certain que nous deviendrions des amis. J'étais déçu qu'il ait abandonné aussi vite. Je claquais ma tête contre la céramique de la baignoire, souhaitant pouvoir penser à autre chose.

µ

J'avais fini par changer de place. J'avais vu qu'il restait une table libre au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre. Les professeurs passaient leurs temps à dire aux autres de s'avancer aux places de devant, mais ils ne me firent pas de remontrances et me laissèrent où j'étais. Je regardais par la fenêtre, écoutant le professeur de mathématiques parler des vecteurs et expliquer à cette Sakura de malheur le principe de certaines formules. Cette fille était nulle en math, elle passait son temps à demander des explications. Nous avions rendu le DM, j'avais eut vingt sans vraiment forcer.

La sonnerie retentit, je rassemblais mes affaires et les rangeais dans mon sac avant de me diriger vers les escaliers de secours. Une fois arrivé, je m'installais lourdement sur une marche. Je ne me sentais pas bien depuis ce matin. Maux de ventre, sentiment d'angoisse.

Je soupirais en posant ma tête contre le mur tout en fouillant dans mon sac d'une main. Je sortais une petite trousse bleu et la regardais un moment sans l'ouvrir. Je n'en avais encore jamais eut besoin en plein après midi. J'ouvrais la trousse avec une sensation d'échec, j'en sortais une boite et prenais le comprimé qu'elle contenait dans la paume de ma main.

D'un coté, le prendre et être somnolent toute l'après midi. D'un autre coté, ne pas le prendre et laisser cet état de nervosité perdurer... Jusqu'à ce que je craque. Je secouais la tête et le mettais dans ma bouche, le faisant passer avec de l'eau. Je mangeais rapidement et laissais tomber la cigarette. Après avoir fini, je me dépêchais d'aller dans la salle de cours, je savais que le comprimé ferait bientôt effet et je tenais à être assis avant que ça ne débute.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, je soupirais de soulagement et reprenais ma place, je posais mes affaires sur la table et regardais les gens déambuler dans la rue. Je ne tardais pas à sentir la fatigue rendre gourd mes mouvements. Je fermais un moment les yeux.

_Merde_, jurais-je mentalement.

Un boucan à mes cotés me fit relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux. Je pinçais les lèvres en voyant que Naruto venait de s'assoir à coté de moi. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais oublié de mettre mon sac à coté de moi, chose que je n'avais jamais oublié de faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je détournais les yeux de lui et sursautais légèrement quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. Nous avions Japonnais.

J'espérais au moins tenir une heure. Mais je me sentais si fatigué... Mon corps semblait peser une tonne sur la chaise et j'avais l'impression de devoir faire des efforts démesurés pour ne serait-ce qu'écrire une phrase de ce qui était marqué au tableau sur ma feuille. Je posais ma tête au creux de ma main, espérant repousser cet état d'endormissement dans lequel je m'étais sciemment plongé.

- Sasuke, si ce que je raconte ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir.

Je me redressais et marmonnais une excuse au professeur. Je me mettais dans le fond de ma chaise pour tenir un minimum debout mais mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, j'avais beau me pincer la main de toute mes forces, ça ne me tenait pas éveillé. Je soupirais et grognais quand je reçus un coup de coude.

- Le prof te regarde, expliqua Naruto en chuchotant.

Je haussais les épaules et posais mon front sur mes bras croisés, affalé sur la table. J'entendis le professeur claquer sa langue sur son palet.

- Sasu...

- C'est pas de sa faute, Sarutobi-senseï, Sasuke-cha... Je veux dire, Sasuke-kun fait de la narcolepsie, se corrigea t-il.

- C'est vrai, Sasuke ?

Je gardais ma tête sur mes bras croisés, j'étais trop fatigué... Il me sembla entendre vaguement une dernière parole de mon voisin de table. De Naruto.

- Je crois qu'il s'est déjà endormi, Senseï.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke ?<p>

Ce rêve était étrange. La voix qui m'appelait ne ressemblait à aucune de celles que j'avais connu dans mon enfance. Et pourtant, elle me disait quelque chose...

- Sasuke-chan ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, ma vision était un peu floue. Je clignais des yeux puis me redressais en me mettant dans le fond de mon siège. J'avais du mal à replacer la situation et le contexte. Pourquoi est-ce que mon lit était si inconfortable ? Est-ce que je m'étais endormi dans la cuisine ? Un rire féminin me fit me crisper, je frottais mes yeux et grimaçais à cause de la lumière qui était bien trop vive.

- Oh, il est trop mignon !

Je sursautais et ouvrais complétement les yeux en me rappelant soudainement où j'étais. Je m'étais endormi... en plein cours. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant une petite foule s'amasser autour de moi. Sakura, la fille au cheveux chewing-gum était devant moi, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, je me reculais sur ma chaise et dévisageais les autres. Il y avait Naruto, le gars avec la veste de marque qui devait couter la peau du cul... plusieurs filles en fait. Dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom. Vite un sceau, autant de fille autour de moi, j'allais vraiment être malade. Je grimaçais et les fusillais du regard. Sakura ricana et secoua la tête.

- Ta ta ta ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, j'aurais plus jamais peur de toi ! Pas après t'avoir vu comme ça !

- Oh ouais, il était trop mignon, geignit une autre fille derrière elle.

- Ano Ne... Ne, Sa-Sasuke-kun, je suis désolé, m-mon cousin est b-beaucoup trop protecteur.

Je regardais la fille qui venait de m'adresser la parole, c'était une fille avec des longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux étaient tellement clairs qu'on l'aurait presque cru aveugle si son regard n'était pas aussi éveillé. C'était sûrement cette Hinata.

- Oï, Sasuke ! Tu sais que tu baves quand tu dors !

- La ferme, sifflais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

C'était même pas vrai, d'abord. Je croisais les bras et détournais le regard vers la fenêtre.

- Oh ! Il rougiiiit !

Je me mordais les lèvres tout en me retenant d'étrangler la fille qui venait dire ça, Ino si je me souvenais bien. Mais elle avait raison, je sentais avec horreur mes joues commencer à me chauffer.

- Trop mignon ! Ne, Sasuke, tu veux sortir avec moi ? soupira Ino

- Non ! Sors pas avec elle, c'est qu'une truie ! enragea Sakura

- Eh ! Je te permets pas, grand front !

Je reculais discrètement ma chaise, enfin, je pensais avoir été discret. Naruto me lança un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Il prit une fausse expression exaspéré et soupira, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

- Et encore ! Tu les as pas encore vu quand elles ont leurs règles ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Naruto..., grondèrent-elles.

- Euhh oui ?

Leurs yeux lançaient presque des flammes. Qui avait dit que les femmes étaient douces ? Celui là ne devait pas avoir connu ces deux filles. Je me reculais encore sur ma chaise, feintant de m'intéresser au panorama. Il faisait sombre.

- Il est quelle heure ? Me demandais-je distraitement.

- Le dernier cours vient de finir. On a servit ton baratin à tout les profs et ils y ont crus.

- Où ils en ont rien eut à faire, marmonnais-je à voix basse.

Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et me levais en mettant ma veste.

- Eh Sasuke-kun ! Tu veux venir manger avec nous ce soir ? On va tous au fast food ! Demanda Sakura.

Je reculais, à moitié horrifié et à moitié surpris. Je secouais la tête en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ah ! Laisse Sakura, il est trop timide ! Je suis ton homme ! cria Kiba

- Ton homme, ton homme... C'est vite dit tout ça ! Ne, Sakura-chan, si tu veux un vrai homme, choisis moi ! S'exclama Naruto en se pointant du doigt, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>- Ite... Ça fait mal, geignit Naruto.<p>

Je me demandais encore comment il faisait pour se plaindre après le coup de poing qu'il venait de se prendre. Sakura n'y avait pas été de main morte. Je haussais les épaules.

- Sasuke-chan ? Je mange chez toi ce soir ! Déclara t-il.

- Pas question, répondis-je froidement.

- Aller... Je préparerais à manger !

- Non.

- Méchant, geignit-il.

Malgré toute mes protestations, il me suivit jusque chez moi, j'eus toute les peines du monde à refermer la porte derrière moi, essayant de le garder à l'extérieur, en vain. La porte céda et il entra en sifflotant, retirant ses chaussures et balançant sa veste sur mon canapé.

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux un moment. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour me débarrasser de ce type ? Je croyais qu'après une semaine d'indifférence, il me foutrait la paix! Mais Naruto n'avait de cesse de souffler le chaud et le froid. J'enlevais mes chaussures à mon tour et pendais ma veste à l'entrée quand mon portable sonna. Je regardais mon téléphone, le nom d'Itachi venait de s'afficher, je décrochais en allant dans la cuisine.

- Allo ?

_- Sasuke ! C'est Itachi ! _

- Salut.

_- Comment ça va ? _

Je m'asseyais à une chaise et fronçais les sourcils en cherchant l'abruti des yeux.

- Ça va... Et toi ?

_- Ça va ! Papa m'a dit de te demander si tu voulais dîner avec nous demain soir ? _

Je levais les yeux de la table quand un mouvement à ma droite attira mon regard. Naruto me fit une grimace et prit place en face de moi à la table avec un regard interrogateur sur le téléphone. Je secouais la tête en négation.

_- Sasuke ? T'es là ? _

- Oui, je suis là. Demain soir, je... Je peux pas, j'ai encore plein de travail en retard. Et puis, j'ai pas encore terminé de ranger...

_- Oh. D'accord... Sasuke ? _

- Hn ? Je fronçais les sourcils en cornant les pages d'un livre qui était resté sur la table.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens pas à la maison ? Tu n'es plus à Kumo, et puis on pourrait de nouveau être une famille... C'est pas pareil sans toi. _

Je me mordais les lèvres, serrant les mâchoires presque sans m'en rendre compte et fronçais encore les sourcils. La vague d'angoisse que j'avais réussi à canaliser dans l'après midi revint sournoisement pointer son nez, je baissais le regard sur ma main qui jouait toujours à abimer le livre.

_- Rentre à la maison, Bro', reprit-il d'une voix suppliante. _

- Je... Je ne reviendrais pas, Itachi, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

_- Mais... _

- Non, insistais-je.

_- Sasuke ! Mais pourquoi ! Sas..._

Je raccrochais brutalement et éteignais mon portable. J'étais encore plongé dans la conversation, mes yeux étaient fixés sur mon téléphone, si bien que la présence de Naruto passa aux oubliettes jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle la gorge. Je levais les yeux et pinçais les lèvres en voyant son petit sourire triste.

- C'est qui Itachi ? Demanda t-il.

- Mon frère, répondis-je froidement.

- Oh... Ça ira, de le laisser après lui avoir parler comme ça ?

- Mêles toi de tes affaires, sifflais-je.

- Oh oh ! Ricana t-il. Tout doux !

Je me mettais dans le fond de mon siège et le regardais se lever. Il alla jusqu'au frigo et plongea la tête dedans.

- Tu devrais faire les courses. Tu n'as rien ici, à part des œufs, du lait... et des surgelés. Mais comment tu fais pour survivre ? Tu te recharges avec la lumière du soleil ou quoi ! ? Tiens... Ça me dit quelque chose, y a pas un super héros qui se recharge avec le soleil ?

- …

- Oh ! Je te parle ! S'indigna t-il. Taku..., grommela t-il. (1)

La conversation avec mon frère tournait toujours dans mon esprit. Il était le seul à ne pas savoir pourquoi j'étais parti, il ne devait jamais savoir. A l'époque, il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait, je ne voulais pas gâcher sa relation avec mes parents. Pas maintenant que j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle ne le soit pas. Je sursautais quand Naruto se planta devant moi. Il s'accroupit de façon à être à ma hauteur et je le regardais faire avec incompréhension. Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'il me regardait. Son regard vacilla un moment alors qu'il me fixait dans les yeux.

- Eh... Du calme. Tout va bien, déclara Naruto d'une voix apaisante.

Je hochais lentement la tête. La situation était réellement étrange, et plus j'y repensais, plus je trouvais bizarre que Naruto soit accroupit devant moi dans ma cuisine. Mais malgré cela... Ses mots eurent un effet instantané sur moi, mes épaules se relâchèrent sensiblement et je me demandais comment est-ce qu'il faisait... Comment avait-il compris que j'étais troublé ? Comment arrivait-il à me détendre en ne disant que des mots banals ? Je détournais le regard quand il se redressa et baissais la tête en sentant mes joues me bruler.

- Tu as du pain ?

- Dans le placard. A droite, indiquais-je quand il ouvrit celui de gauche.

- Aller, lève ton cul. C'est pas parce que t'es un super héros que t'es dispensé de m'aider.

Je me levais et me postais à coté de lui, les mains vides et les bras ballants, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans ma propre cuisine. Il me tendit deux œufs avec un sourire.

- Bats les.

- Hn, acquiesçais-je

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'obéissais comme un idiot. Surement parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire à manger de toute façon pour ce soir. Je l'entendis s'activer de son coté tandis que j'attendais avec le bol rempli d'œufs battus dans les mains. Il sortit deux poêles d'un placard et me prit le bol des mains en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'as déjà fait ça ? Me demanda t-il.

- Faire quoi ? Demandais-je à mon tour en plissant les yeux

- Tu verras.

- Pourquoi tu demandes alors, grommelais-je.

Il me poussa d'un coup de hanche et je croisais les bras sur mon torse tandis qu'il riait. Il mélangea plusieurs choses, je ne retenais jamais les recettes de cuisine... Il me tendit une poêle, je la posais sur le réchaud et le regardais faire de même avec l'autre.

- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant un bol de lait et le pain. Tu trempes le pain dans le lait, dans l'œuf et tu le mets dans la poêle.

- Ça a l'air bizarre, protestais-je.

- Ça s'appelle du pain perdu.

- Du pain perdu ? Pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça ?

- Parce qu'on l'a pas retrouvé ! S'exclama t-il en riant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et le regardais faire une fois avant de reproduire ses gestes. Il riait quand j'avais du mal à retourner le pain sur la poêle, je le regardais faire, le découvrant en train de faire des crêpes. Je regardais le plat qu'il avait prit et la pâte qu'il avait faite...

- T'as fait trop de pâte ! Ça va en faire une vingtaine..., lui fis-je remarquer.

- Bah... Comme ça tu pourras m'inviter à manger demain matin et à gouter demain après les cours, déclara t-il en souriant.

Je soupirais et nous continuions à faire à manger. Le babillage incessant de Naruto avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il racontait n'importe quoi et ponctuait sans cesse ses phrases de « Ne, Sasuke-chan ? » comme un idiot, mais quelque part, je me sentais à l'aise en sa présence. Nous nous installâmes à table pour manger et il passa son temps à me raconter des histoires sur Kiba et sur Sakura. Quand il cessa brusquement de parler, je relevais la tête de mon assiette pour le regarder. Il avait posé sa joue au creux de sa main, accoudé à la table, il me regardait avec un sourire étrange.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je

- T'as vraiment pas changé, marmonna t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ah Ah, rien rien ! Dit-il en se grattant furieusement la tête.

Je haussais les épaules et retournais à ma crêpe au chocolat. Je sursautais quand le doigt de Naruto glissa brusquement sur ma joue. Je relevais la tête en fronçant les sourcils et croisais les bras quand il éclata de rire. Son doigt était plein de chocolat. Son regard malicieux se posa sur moi et je grognais en m'essuyant la joue.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, dit-il entre deux rires.

Et dire que je n'avais jamais mangé de crêpes. Je baissais le regard sur mon assiette et penchais la tête sur le coté.

- C'est pas bon ? Demanda Naruto.

- Ça va, grognais-je.

- T'avais déjà fait ça ?

- Hn ?

- Manger des crêpes pour diner ? Demanda Naruto en souriant

- J'avais jamais mangé de crêpes, avouais-je en mordant dans ma part.

- Heinnn ? Sérieux ? Mais comment t'as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps sans... sans sucre ! geignit-il.

Le regard écarquillé, la bouche pendante, Naruto fouilla dans une de ses poches et sortit son petit carnet d'une main fébrile.

- Ça mérite une place dans le carnet. Finalement, t'es peut être bien un Alien.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_(1) exprime l'agacement: comme 'bon sang', ou 'vraiment !'_

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! _

_Pensez à moi en appuyant sur le petit bouton review ^^ _

_Bonne année à touuuus !  
><em>


	6. 5 Ami ?

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto (dans n'importe quel ordre en fait)**

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un être hors du commun ?**

**Note: J'ai remarqué que mon pairing est fauuuux ! **

µ**  
><strong>

**AVIS A TOUS: Cette fic sera plutôt un NarutoxSasuke en fait ! MDR.  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 5_ **

**Ami ?  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 9 ans:**

Évolution du patient : A développé une étrange sensibilité à la tristesse des autres. Ne supporte pas que quelqu'un pleure. Ne parle toujours pas, même avec les autres patients. Refuse le contact avec les infirmières. Insensible à sa propre douleur physique.

Ordonnance:

Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium. Maintien des doses. Thérapie familiale conseillée.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Deux semaines avaient passés. Une bien étrange amitié nous liait à présent. Naruto restait avec moi chaque soirs, nous mangions ensemble, puis des fois, il restait dormir sur le canapé et le lendemain, nous allions en cours ensemble. Ou plutôt, lui courrait et moi j'allais dans la même direction. J'avais appris à m'habituer à ses cris aigus, même si j'éprouvais toujours de la difficulté à ne pas l'étrangler lorsqu'il le faisait. J'avais toujours conservé l'habitude de me rendre à l'escalier de secours l'après midi, et malgré les protestations de Naruto, je n'avais pas démordu. J'avais besoin d'un moment seul, ou je ne supporterais pas qu'on me tourne autour de cette façon.

Car depuis cette satanée journée, celle où je m'étais endormi en classe, les autres n'avaient plus peur de moi. Les filles étaient devenus intéressées puis collantes pour enfin devenir agaçantes. Je n'aimais pas les filles ! Quand elles se mettaient autour de nous pour discuter pendant les pauses, je m'arrangeais toujours pour regarder par la fenêtre, signifiant par cela que personne ne devait me parler. En fait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître... Le seul que je supportais à peu près était Naruto. Chose étrange puisqu'il était, de toute la classe réunit, le plus bruyant, le plus collant et le plus envahissant des abrutis !

- Eh Sasuke-chan ! Attends moi !

Ça aussi, le fait de m'appeler Sasuke-chan. Ça m'énervait. Je le supportais juste parce que depuis qu'il venait squatter chez moi, c'était lui qui faisait à manger. Et bien qu'il ne cuisina pas tout parfaitement, c'était déjà mieux que ce que moi j'arrivais à me préparer en temps réel, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Je soupirais quand Naruto passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me dégageais en levant les yeux au ciel. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, je le prenais et décrochais sans regarder le nom de celui qui m'appelait, j'aurais du.

- Allo ?

_- Sasuke. _

Je m'arrêtais sur le trottoir, surpris par cette voix que je ne pensais jamais plus entendre de ma vie. Le pas de Naruto se stoppa, il me lança un regard surpris et pencha la tête sur le coté, semblant se demander qui était au bout du fil. Je sentais mon cœur battre jusque dans mes tempes.

- Maman.

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Cria t-elle_

_- Allo ? Sasuke ? _

Je baissais la tête. Mon père venait de prendre le combiné à ma mère. Je reprenais ma marche, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. C'était comme si un épais brouillard venait de tomber sur ma vision, ne restait que cette voix qui attendait, au bout du fil.

- Hn ?

_- Nous... Nous voulions savoir... si tu viendrais dîner avec nous demain soir ? _

- Je... Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop de devoir, mentis-je.

_- Oh... Une autre fois dans ce cas. _

- Hn

Je m'apprêtais à raccrocher quand mon père m'appela à nouveau.

_- Sasuke ! ? _

- Oui ?

_- Je veux vraiment revoir mon fils. Ne repousse pas ce dîner indéfiniment, d'accord ? _

- D'accord, répondis-je machinalement.

Je raccrochais, eus à peine le temps d'entendre son « au revoir ». Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche et inspirais calmement pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je n'étais pas triste. Pourquoi aurais-je du l'être ? Personne ne m'avait fait de mal. J'avançais d'un pas mesuré vers mon appartement, regardant à peine autour de moi. Je n'avais pas peur. De quoi aurais-je du avoir peur ? Je sursautais quand quelqu'un me tira brutalement en arrière.

- Attention !

Le brouillard qui m'entourait se dissipa légèrement et je me souvenais. Naruto avait du me suivre. Une respiration saccadée retentissait derrière moi. Mon dos était collé contre son corps, je regardais autour de moi et me rendais compte que j'avais été sur le point de traverser la route alors que le feu était rouge pour les piétons et que les voitures circulaient librement. J'inspirais calmement. Sa main sur ma hanche me brûlait. J'expirais en me redressant un peu. Son autre main, posée sur mon épaule, remonta dans mes cheveux qu'il ébouriffa.

- Tout va bien, d'accord ?

Encore une fois. Encore ces mots que je ne comprenais même pas. _Tout_. Qu'étais-ce « _tout_ » ? Je me retournais vers lui, j'avais envie de lui hurler de me foutre la paix. De me laisser tranquille et de déguerpir, mais ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge en tombant dans ses yeux céruléen. Sa main ébouriffa à nouveau mes cheveux.

- Je suis là. Tout va bien, répéta t-il.

Je secouais la tête, délogeant sa main de mes cheveux et reprenais mon chemin une fois que le feu fut vert. Arrivé chez moi, je me laissais tomber sur mon canapé, j'entendais Naruto enlever ses chaussures dans le couloir. Je mis la télé en marche, bien que je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de l'écouter ni de la regarder. Le canapé s'affaissa à coté de moi. Je regardais Naruto en biais.

Il avait calé sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Son torse s'élevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, il posa un bras sur ses yeux. J'enviais son calme et son aisance avec les autres. Il ne semblait jamais anxieux, troublé ou nerveux. Je soupirais et détournais le regard.

- Y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, déclara Naruto à voix basse.

- Hn.

Je fermais les yeux, ma tête était lourde, j'avais envie de dormir.

- Depuis... Ah ah, je sais pas trop comment le dire ! Ricana t-il bêtement.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, tendant l'oreille. Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel seule sa respiration et la mienne brisèrent le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. J'ouvrais les yeux en ne l'entendant finalement pas continuer. Il me regardait, ses yeux vacillaient sur mon visage, semblant ne pas savoir où se poser. Un fin sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres puis il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mon cœur s'était serré quand il avait dit ça, mais j'étais encore incertain. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit m'aimer, c'était trop absurde. Nous étions deux hommes, et puis j'avais du mal comprendre. Oui, c'était mon cerveau qui avait détourner le sens de sa phrase, j'avais mal entendu. Son regard vacilla une fois de plus et je me mettais à douter.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, répéta t-il.

Ok. Alors là, si j'avais réussi à détourner le sens, la prononciation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'étais assez fortiche. Parce que les deux choses voulaient dire la même chose. Je le regardais stupidement, sans qu'aucune émotion ne passe sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que je devais ressentir ? Du dégout ? De l'orgueil ? De la joie ? Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censé ressentir.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

- Ah ! Sasuke..., dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Je ne le répéterais pas. Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Je... Mais... Comment ? Balbutiais-je.

Son regard se détacha soudainement du mien et il détourna le regard. Naruto haussa nonchalamment les épaules et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- J'en sais rien, moi, geignit-il.

Je le regardais éteindre la télé qui commençait à passer au dessus de notre conversation. Il haussa les épaules à nouveau et jeta la télécommande sur un autre fauteuil avant de se remettre dans le fond. Un silence s'installa entre nous, j'essayais toujours d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi ? Il ne me connaissait même pas ! Je détournais le regard en secouant la tête.

- Tu veux m'aider ? Demanda t-il.

Je me tournais vers lui. Je ne comprenais pas.

- T'aider à quoi ? Demandais-je

- Je t'ai parlé du pari avec Kiba, me rappela t-il.

Je sentais l'irritation me monter à la gorge. Il passait du coq à l'âne ! Je ne comprenais rien, je n'arrivais pas à suivre son cerveau tordu.

- De quoi tu parles ? T'étais en train de me dire que... Attends, tu veux dire que t'as dit ça pour le pari avec Kiba ? Demandais-je avec espoir.

- Non, ça c'est de ta faute. Bon, tu veux bien m'aider ? Pour le pari ?

- Je croyais que le pari c'était de deviner d'où je venais ? Dis-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Non, ça c'était juste une question en passant... bon d'accord, on va dire que je me torture avec ça, tu peux pas être humain, dit-il en secouant la tête. Mais le pari ? Me demanda t-il à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pariés ? Demandais-je en appuyant ma tête contre le dossier.

- Kiba a parié que je serais pas cap de t'embrasser... devant tout le monde au lycée, précisa t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était quoi ce pari de merde ? Je tournais lentement la tête vers lui, le regardant de haut en bas. Il ricana en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ouais bah... N'empêche que j'ai relevé le défi.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Demandais-je.

- Attends, tu te fous de moi au quoi ? T'es le principal concerné ! Répondit-il d'un ton halluciné.

- Non, ça ne me concerne pas. Ça TE concerne, tu vas perdre et puis c'est tout, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ce serait pas juste. Je suis cap de t'embrasser, c'est juste que je veux pas le faire si t'es pas d'accord..., expliqua t-il.

- Et pourquoi je serais d'accord ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Méchant.

Je ne répondais rien, me contentais de hausser les épaules en triturant un pan de ma veste. Naruto soupira à coté de moi.

- Oh aller, Sasuke !

- J'y gagne quoi moi ! ? M'exclamais-je

- Je ferais ce que tu voudras...

- Ce que je veux ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Oui... Sauf déguerpir !

Je croisais les bras et soupirais. En fait, j'avais penser à ça en premier lieu. Dommage qu'il ait suivit le cours de mes pensées, lui aussi.

- J'ai besoin de rien, déclarais-je.

- Sasuke ! Geignit-il. Bon... Y a pas un film que tu voudrais aller voir ? Je te paye le ticket, proposa t-il.

- J'aime pas aller au cinéma.

- Un livre qui t'intéresse ? Si tu veux, je te l'achète, proposa t-il

Hm... Il y en avait bien un qui était sorti la semaine dernière... Mais je n'avais plus d'argent, hormis pour le loyer et pour les courses. Naruto du sentir qu'il avait quelque chose, il se rapprocha de moi sur le canapé et ricana.

- Y a un livre, hein ? Aller, on s'embrasse devant le lycée et je te l'achète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes de toute façon ? Demandais-je.

- Mon honneur est en jeu !

- Tu veux dire que tu pari pour rien ? C'est d'un ennui...

Je me redressais et allais dans ma cuisine, ses pas résonnèrent derrière moi tandis qu'il me suivait à la trace. Je sortais deux verres et le jus d'orange avant de nous servir.

- L'honneur, c'est pas rien ! Alors ? Tu veux bien ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Le livre c'est « _L'envol des ténèbres _», il coute 25 euros.

- Ah ah ! T'es génial.

Je haussais les épaules en portant mon verre à ma bouche. Ce n'était rien après tout. Rien qu'un baiser. Et puis, le livre en échange, ça valait le coup.

- Essaye d'avoir l'air surpris quand même, t'es pas censé savoir, ricana t-il

- J'ai envie de pizza, dis-je soudainement.

- T'as déjà faim ? Il est que 18 heure !

Je haussais les épaules et décrochais mon téléphone puis appelais la pizzeria du coin. Rien n'avait changé. Je pensais à ça pendant que je mangeais ma part de pizza aux quatre fromages. Naruto était toujours le même. Est-ce qu'il était réellement amoureux de moi ? J'en doutais. Il avait du dire cela pour le pari. Ça ne me faisait rien, mais je ne savais plus comment réagir en y repensant. Je haussais les épaules, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ça me concernait.

- Oh putain ! Je suis blindé. J'peux rester ? Demanda Naruto.

Je hochais la tête et lui balançais une couverture et un oreiller de ma chambre. Je faisais un dernier crochet par la cuisine et sortais la trousse bleu du recoin derrière le four. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je le cachais depuis que Naruto avait prit l'habitude de squatter ici. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache, mais ça aussi je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je prenais les comprimés en les faisant passer avec de l'eau puis j'allais dans ma chambre. Je m'arrêtais sur le seuil en voyant que Naruto s'était assis sur mon lit.

- Heureusement que c'est le week-end. T'as fait quelque chose pour le projet d'Art ?

Je secouais la tête. En fait je l'avais déjà fait, mais si je disais que je l'avais fini, il voudrait le voir. Et je ne voulais le montrer à personne jusqu'à ce que je le rende.

- Quand je pense que Sai à fait un cochon en pâte à mâché pour désigner Ino, rit-il.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit, souriant en me rappelant de quelle façon celui ci avait finit à l'infirmerie, après un bon coup de poing de Ino. Je m'appuyais contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

- T'es fatigué ? Demanda t-il.

- Hn.

- Eh Sasuke..., commença t-il.

- Quoi ? Grognais-je.

- Est-ce que... je suis ton ami ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, il fuyait mon regard. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Est-ce qu'il était gêné ? Je penchais la tête sur le coté en l'observant plus profondément, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Je réfléchissais. Est-ce qu'on était ami ? Nous allions à l'école ensemble, il passait son temps à me hurler dans les oreilles, nous rentrions ensemble du lycée, nous mangions ensemble et il dormait parfois ici. Si on prenait ça de l'extérieur, et malgré le fait qu'il m'agaçait la plupart du temps, ça ressemblait à de l'amitié. Non, en fait c'était vraiment de l'amitié.

- Je pense, oui, dis-je.

- Alors ça te fait rien... que je sois gay ?

Je refermais les yeux. Est-ce que ça me dérangeait ? Bien sûr que non, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec son cul après tout... Je haussais les épaules.

- Je m'en fiches, répondis-je.

Malgré mes yeux fermés, je pus presque sentir son sourire et son regard de soulagement. Un peu plus tard, j'entendis son soupire tandis qu'il se levait pour aller dans le salon. Je le sentis hésiter à la porte.

- Oyasumi, Sasuke-chan. (1)

Puis il partit. J'expirais profondément et m'allongeais sur mon lit au dessus de la couverture. Pas une seule fois depuis toute à l'heure, je n'avais pensé à ma famille.

* * *

><p>(1) Bonne nuit, Sasuke-chan<p>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Je planche sur la suite actuellement._

µ_  
><em>

**Repondez aux questions suivantes SVP:** _  
><em>

**- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça avance entre eux deux ? J'aimerez connaître votre ressenti par rapport à leur relation ! **

**- Est-ce que vous trouvez qu'ils sont plus proches ? Ou que ça stagne ?**

**- THE LAST IMPORTANT QUESTION: Est-ce que vous êtes pour un petit lemon ? (**héhé**)  
><strong>

µ

_Tout ce qu'il me reste à vous dire c'est: merci pour vos nombreuses review ! _

_Et à la prochaine ^^_**  
><strong>


	7. 6 Famille Décomposé

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros.  
><strong>

**Note: J'ai remarqué que mon pairing est fauuuux ! **

µ**  
><strong>

**AVIS A TOUS: Cette fic sera plutôt un NarutoxSasuke en fait ! MDR.  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 6_ **

**Famille décomposé  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 9 ans:<strong>  
>Évolution du patient : Visite parentale ce jour. Problème évident sur le plan émotionnel et familial.<p>

Ordonnance:  
>Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium. Maintien des doses. Thérapie familiale obligatoire faute de quoi il faudra faire appel aux services sociaux.<p>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

- Eh Sasuke ? Tu te souviens...  
>- Bien sûr, soupirais-je.<p>

Comment pouvais-je oublier ? Il avait passé la matinée à me dire que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on devait devenir les meilleurs des acteurs DU MONDE. Je remontais la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule et allais à mon casier pour poser mes affaires. Ça ne servait à rien de le faire maintenant, personne n'était là parce que nous étions en avance à cause de cet abruti. Il était tellement nerveux depuis ce matin qu'il ne cessait de sautiller partout autour de moi, me filant la migraine au passage.

Le week-end était passé beaucoup trop vite, je passais mon temps à repousser les invitations à dîner d'Itachi. Il vivait encore aux quartiers Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas fait mention de notre dernier coup de fil, celui où j'avais raccroché. Je ne comprenais pas leurs acharnements, après tant de refus, ils devaient surement se douter que je ne voulais pas venir. Je haussais les épaules en écrivant le cours distraitement.

- Sasuke..., murmura Naruto  
>- Hn ?<br>- Non, rien... souffla t-il

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Depuis ce matin, il était comme ça. Il ne cessait de m'appeler pour rien, de me dire des choses complètement farfelues. Je retournais au casier une fois l'heure de cours terminée. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur battait un peu trop vite. Je regardais autour de moi et soupirais pour me calmer en voyant Naruto se tortiller à coté de moi en grimaçant.

- C'est ton pari, tu sais ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est une corvée ? Demandais-je  
>- Ah ah, non c'est parce... je suis un peu nerveux, expliqua t-il.<p>

Je haussais les sourcils et me calais dos contre mon casier, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Il ricana bêtement et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de poser son avant bras à coté de ma tête, un sourire idiot et gêné aux lèvres. J'inspirais calmement et ne pus m'empêcher de passer rapidement ma langue sur mes lèvres en un réflexe ridicule. Curieusement, c'était plus facile de le mener, de contrôler les choses. Je tirais sur les pans de sa veste orange et l'embrassais. Je passais une main sur sa joue en l'entendant inspirer brutalement par le nez, surpris par la brutalité avec laquelle je l'avais amené jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Son avant bras ne quitta pas le casier juste à coté de moi tandis que sa main se posait sur mon épaule, remontant lentement jusque dans ma nuque. Je suivais la pression de sa main et penchais la tête sur le coté, soupirant quand sa bouche glissa un peu sur la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand sa main se resserra convulsivement sur ma nuque. Le bruit de sa respiration si proche de moi me fit un effet bizarre, c'était étrange d'être si près d'une personne, de ressentir jusqu'aux moindres tremblements qui l'agitait, de pouvoir aspirer son souffle de cette manière et de ne souhaiter qu'une chose : que jamais ça ne s'arrête.

Après une dernière pression de ses lèvres qui me fit tressaillir, Naruto se décala et je rouvrais les yeux alors qu'il me faisait un petit sourire. Il se pencha sur moi et je me plaquais contre le casier instinctivement alors qu'il murmurait à mon oreille.

- Tu embrasses bien, affirma t-il avec une voix tendre.

Il passa une main légère sur ma joue, effleurant ma peau puis il se détacha complètement de moi, m'adressa un sourire et tourna les talons. Je le vis disparaître dans les toilettes des garçons et allais moi-même dans la salle de classe, la tête baissée. Plusieurs exclamations avaient retenti autour de nous et je détournais le regard en voyant de nombreux regards posés sur moi. J'essayais de cacher par tout les moyens, personne ne devait voir, à quel point mes joues étaient rouge.

Les cours reprirent, nous étions différent, j'essayais de ne pas me mettre trop près de lui, après ce baiser, j'avais beaucoup trop conscience de sa présence et de ce qu'il avait réussi à changer dans mon quotidien. J'étais quelqu'un de solitaire, être avec lui ne devait me faire ni chaud ni froid, je ne devais pas commencer à ressentir quelque chose, c'était proscrit. J'essayais de me convaincre que je restais à ses cotés parce que j'en tirais des bénéfices, cela fonctionna moyennement.

- Sasuke-chan ! Gronda Naruto.

Je me tournais vers lui avec un regard interrogateur, nous étions rentrés des cours il y avait de cela deux heures. Les gens avaient chuchotés à notre passage toute la journée et j'avais eut le droit à des regards en coin à chaque fois que Naruto s'asseyait à coté de moi. Il était en train de faire cuire quelque chose dans une casserole... Ça sentait bon en tout cas. Il me regardait, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je  
>- On va pas passer des jours à s'éviter de cette manière quand même !<br>- Je n'évites rien du tout, protestais-je.  
>- Menteur ! Sasu...<p>

Je sursautais en sortant mon portable de ma poche, je grognais en voyant ne nom d'Itachi briller sur l'écran et fis la moue.

- C'est encore Itachi-sama?  
>- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, le réprimandais-je<br>- Oh... Itachi-san ? corrigea t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Hn, approuvais-je.<p>

Je levais les yeux au ciel, faisant presque la prière qu'il ne m'invite pas encore à dîner avec nos parents et décrochais.

- Allo ?  
><em>- Sasuke ?<em>  
>- Hn ?<p>

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fils et grimaçais presque sans le vouloir quand Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté. Il me faisait penser à un chien quand il faisait ça.

_- Encore et toujours la même question. Sauf que père émet... une condition on va dire..., dit-il d'une voix gênée._  
>- Quelle condition ? Demandais-je.<br>_- Il dit que... Ah, Sasuke, laisse tomber, je ne le laisserais pas faire._  
>- Quelle condition ? Répétais-je.<br>_- Il veut te couper les vivres. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas nous voir, et même si ça me fait du mal, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé._  
>- Ce n'est pas toi que je ne veux pas voir, murmurais-je.<br>_- Alors quoi Sasuke ! ? On a attendu tout ce temps que tu finisses tes études et quand tu reviens enfin, on a pas le droit de te voir ? T'es vraiment un égoïste, tu sais ?_

Je fermais les yeux sous l'accusation. Je me sentais coupable envers mon frère. Je l'aimais vraiment, et ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais le voir signifiait voir mes parents et je voulais l'éviter le plus possible...

- Je viendrai, dis-je finalement avec difficulté.  
><em>- J'ai vraiment envie de te voir... Ça fait presque huit ans qu'on s'est pas vu et... Quoi ? S'interrompit-il.<em>  
>- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je viendrai, répétais-je.<p>

Un petit silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil et je rouvrais les yeux, découvrant que Naruto était dos à moi, préparant silencieusement à manger. Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas me regarder, de faire semblant de ne pas écouter alors que je savais parfaitement qu'il ne perdait rien de ce que je disais et de ce qu'il percevait du coté d'Itachi.

_- Oh... Demain soir ?_

Je secouais la tête avec un sourire en percevant la joie, bien que camouflée, dans la voix de mon frère.

- Oui, répondis-je.  
><em>- Je suis content. A demain, alors.<em>  
>- Hn.<p>

Je raccrochais et ne fus pas surpris de voir Naruto se tourner vers moi. Il apporta nos deux assiettes et je mis les couverts en attendant.

- Je vais manger avec mon frère demain soir, lui dis-je quand nous fûmes attablés.  
>- Oh... C'est cool. Ça doit faire longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu ! S'exclama t-il.<br>- Tu veux venir ? Demandais-je soudainement.

Je relevais le regard de mon assiette. Ça m'était venu d'un coup, tout ce que je savais, c'est que je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais envie que Naruto vienne, ça m'avait semblé juste de lui demander. Il posa sa fourchette et haussa les épaules.

- Bah, tu sais, c'est ta famille, alors je veux pas m'imposer.  
>- Hn, acquiesçais-je, un peu déçu malgré moi.<br>- Tu veux que je viennes ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, je pensais que c'était sa manière de dire non. Je me mettais dans le fond de mon siège, réfléchissant. Je ne voulais pas voir ma famille. Je ne voulais pas... Je sursautais alors qu'une pensée que je ne pensais plus jamais avoir me passa dans la tête. Je ne voulais pas être seul.

- Sasuke-chan ?  
>- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, protestais-je en grommelant<br>- Est-ce que tu veux que je viennes ? Continua t-il en ignorant ce que je venais de dire.

Un petit silence s'installa. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'avais envie qu'il vienne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit quoi que ce soit d'abord. Je voulais juste qu'on me foute la paix et ne pas à avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

- Hn, affirmais-je cependant.

Il hocha la tête et retourna à son plat comme si de rien n'était. Il ne m'avait cependant toujours pas répondu. Est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Je soupirais et finissais mon assiette, un poids sur l'estomac.

- Si ça ne dérange pas, je viens, dit-il finalement. Tu as fini le projet ? C'est pour demain, me rappela t-il.  
>- Je l'ai fini. Et toi ?<br>- Il est fait depuis une semaine, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je peux voir ? Demanda t-il.  
>- Bien sûr que non, dis-je en détournant le regard.<br>- Oh aller ! Sasuke-chan ! Méchant, déclara t-il alors que je secouais négativement la tête.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

- Attention ! Top Chrono ! Vous avez une heure !

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. Gai-Sensei était vraiment un tortionnaire. Nous avions sport une fois par semaine pendant deux heures. On devait faire trois courses et s'arranger pour les faire les plus régulièrement possible. C'était le seul cours où je n'étais pas avec Naruto, il avait choisi entraînement à la Capoeira. C'était une nouvelle matière apparemment, je n'étais pas trop aventurier et j'aimais bien courir, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ce qui me dérangeait, c'est que toute les filles de la classe faisaient courses. Je réglais mon chrono et partais pour vingt minutes de courses.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ? Je peux courir avec toi ?

Je toisais Hinata et partais sans répondre à petite enjambées rapide. Non, je ne voulais courir avec personne, surtout pas avec des filles. J'en étais à mon troisième tour de piste quand Sakura arriva à ma hauteur.

- Ne Sasuke-kun. C'était pas très gentil ce que tu as fait à Hinata. Elle essaye juste d'être gentille.  
>- En quoi ça te concerne ? Demandais-je froidement.<br>- Ça me concerne... parce que si tu lui fais encore du mal, je te tuerais.

Je ralentissais en lui lançant un regard en biais. Sa voix avait été froide et menaçante. Je finissais par m'arrêter, elle fit de même et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Elle n'essaye pas de te draguer, elle veut juste être sympa avec toi.  
>- Et comment tu sais ça ? Demandais-je en levant la tête.<br>- Je le sais parce que... parce qu'elle est avec moi, avoua t-elle.

En aucun cas son regard ne se baissa, ses yeux étaient fermement plantés dans les miens, froid, me défiant de dire quoi que ce soit pour la contredire. Mon regard se tourna vers Hinata, la petite brune courrait tranquillement, souriant parfois timidement à Ino qui courrait à ses côtés.

- Uchiwa, Haruno ! L'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha vous ordonne de courir ! Gronda Gai-Sensei.

Je repris ma course, Sakura me suivit, courant à ma hauteur.

- Je te le dis, parce qu'elle veut être plus proche de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle veut être ton amie. Alors je vais la laisser faire, mais si tu lui fais du mal, je t'assure que jamais plus tu ne pourras courir.

Je ricanais et jurais instantanément en sentant un point de coté s'installer dans le creux de mon ventre.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.  
>- Oh, et si tu tiens encore à la vie : ne dis pas un mot de ce que je viens de te dire. Neji est déjà assez chiant comme ça avec elle alors si en plus il se doute de quelque chose...<br>- Tes histoires de coucherie ne m'intéresse pas, Haruno. Si tu es avec elle, grand bien te fasse, l'interrompis-je

J'accélérais sans plus me soucier d'elle, j'avais pris du retard. Je percevais parfois son regard sur moi, comme si elle se demandait ce que je pensais. Hinata ne m'approcha plus. Tant mieux. C'était la fille qui me dégoûtait le plus avec sa timidité maladive et ses bégaiements agaçants. Je me fichais que deux filles sortent ensemble, j'en avais rien à foutre. Qu'elles fassent ce qui leur chantaient ! J'espérais juste qu'Hinata serait longtemps occupé avec sa copine pour me foutre la paix.

La deuxième heure de cours, nous restions dans les gradins à écouter les consignes pour la semaine prochaine. Je m'étais mis à l'écart avec ma feuille de performance, regardant les temps que j'avais fait pour chaque tour de piste. C'était plutôt correct, mais pas comme d'habitude. J'étais perturbé par le dîner avec ma famille ce soir. J'entourais en rouge l'écart que j'avais fait par rapport à la semaine dernière et rendais ma feuille à Gai-Sensei.

A l'heure du midi, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que Naruto réussit à me traîner malgré moi jusqu'à la cafétéria, je fis la grimace mais ne parvint pas à m'échapper sans que quelqu'un ne me rattrape. Notre table était la plus bruyante de toute la cantine. A coté de moi Naruto mangeait comme si il n'avait pas vu de la nourriture depuis quinze jours. C'était dégoûtant. Je fronçais le nez en le regardant manger, dégoûté. Hinata s'était assise à coté de moi, en fait, c'était plus Sakura qui l'avait assise de force entre elle et moi. Elle m'envoya un regard éloquent avant de manger à son tour. Kiba était installé en face de moi, il était aussi bruyant que Naruto, riant pour un rien, lançant des blagues à tout va. Ino nous regardait de loin, semblant regretter de ne pas manger avec nous... jusqu'à ce que Sakura lui fasse signe de nous rejoindre. Je massais mes tempes, fatigué au possible et grimaçais quand Hinata posa sa main sur mon bras. Je me dégageais et ignorais le regard noir de Sakura sur moi.

- Ça va, Sa-Sasuke-kun ? demanda t-elle

Naruto se tourna brutalement vers moi et passa son bras autour de ma nuque, je grognais bruyamment en poussant sur ses bras pour qu'il me lâche.

- Sasuke-chan a mal à la tête ! ? Demanda t-il comme un gosse.  
>- Arrête de parler de moi à la troisième personne ! Grommelais-je.<p>

Naruto rit puis enleva ses bras d'autour de moi tandis que je râlais toujours.

- Ça te fait du bien de te sociabiliser un peu ! Espèce d'ermite. Oh ! Ça me rappelle que j'ai pas vu l'ermite pervers ! Vous savez où il est ? Demanda brusquement Naruto.  
>- Il est sûrement en train de mater les femmes de ménage dans les vestiaires des femmes ! Ricana Kiba.<br>- C'est qui l'ermite pervers ? Me demandais-je à voix basse.  
>- C'est le prof de Capoeira ! Un vrai pervers ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'une fille dans notre cours ! S'exclama Naruto en tapant des mains.<br>- Tu parles ! La seule fille c'est l'assistante !  
>- Quelle assistante ? Tu parles de Obâchan ? demanda Naruto avec de grand geste.<br>- L'appelle pas comme ça ! Elle... Elle est canon ! Reprit Kiba en bavant presque.  
>- Elle est vieille ! Elle a plus de 50 balais ! S'insurgea Naruto<br>- Elle les fait pas, ça c'est sûr. Et puis, elle a de gros...  
>- QUI VEUT MON YAOURT ! ? S'exclama Sakura en coupant la parole à Kiba.<p>

Je la regardais boucher les oreilles de Hinata avec un mince sourire aux lèvres malgré mon mal de tête. Le repas à la cafétéria n'était pas si horrible que je l'avais pensé et au bout d'un certain temps, ma migraine passa au second plan tandis que j'écoutais le babillage inutile de ceux qui étaient à notre table.

Alors que nous reprenions nos places pour le cours de soutien cette après midi là, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir à coté de moi, Hinata avait prit sa place. Je la regardais un moment, surpris par sa spontanéité et haussais les épaules en voyant la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrir d'indignation.

- Eh ! Hinata-chan ! C'était ma place ! S'indigna t-il.  
>- Dé-désolé, Naruto-kun ! Je-Je te la rendrais p-pour le cours suivant ! S'excusa t-elle.<p>

Je détournais le regard, ne m'intéressant pas plus que cela à elle. Naruto se mit à coté de Sakura, à la place que Hinata occupait habituellement. Curieusement, elle ne chercha pas à me parler. Elle écouta le cours silencieusement, si bien que je finis par me détendre au fur et à mesure. Le cours suivant, elle rendit sa place à Naruto avec un sourire d'excuse puis elle se réinstalla à coté de Sakura.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'ennui pour moi, c'était bruyant, ça me fatiguait. Le professeur d'Art prit nos projets et je fus soulagé quand il annonça qu'il les exposerait le lendemain avec les autres. Je ne voulais pas vraiment que tous voit ce que j'avais fait dans l'instant. Avec Naruto, nous faisions le chemin du retour, les mains dans les poches pour moi et lui les mains derrière le crane, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous devions prendre deux bus avant d'arriver chez moi, donc il fallait que nous partions dans l'instant.

- C'est loin chez toi ?  
>- Avec les bus, on mettra environ deux heures, grimaçais-je.<br>- T'as pris de la lecture, j'espère, grommela t-il.

Dans le bus, je regrettais presque d'avoir demandé à Naruto de m'accompagner. Il était insupportable, pire qu'un gamin de cinq ans.

- Eh Sasuke-chan ? On joue à un jeu ?  
>- A quoi ? Demandais-je.<br>- A... je vois quelque chose ? Proposa Naruto

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers lui et secouais fermement la tête. J'avais passé mon enfance à jouer à ça avec Itachi parce qu'il adorait ce jeu, moi je le haïssais. Je l'entendis râler un moment. J'avais cédé ma place à la fenêtre en me disant que le paysage allait l'occuper, mais les arbres ne semblaient pas l'inspirer.

- D'accord, donne ta main, ordonna t-il.  
>- Pourquoi faire ? Demandais-je en mettant mon bras contre moi.<br>- Donne ! Je vais pas te la bouffer !

Il me prit d'autorité la main et la prit de sorte à ce que mes ongles soient contre sa paume. Je fronçais les sourcils un moment devant son air amusé, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

- Ichi... Ni... San... Yon... Go !

Il coinça mon pouce sous le sien avec un sourire victorieux. J'en fronçais d'autant plus les sourcils, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise.

- Tu connais pas ? Oh mon dieu, mais ils sont nuls chez les Martiens ! Ils t'ont rien appris ou quoi ! Geignit-il. Je vais devoir refaire toute ton éducation ! Se plaignit-il.

J'essayais de récupérer ma main, je me sentais agacé par ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais conscience que je loupais pas mal de truc et que j'avais toujours un train de retard mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Il me tapa sur les doigts d'un air sévère.

- Arrête ! Alors, tu mets ta main comme ça, le but du jeu c'est de coincer le pouce de l'autre. Sous le tien hein ! Ça s'appelle la bataille des pouces.  
>- Ça a l'air complétement stupide, protestais-je.<br>- Ichi... Ni... San... Yon... Go ! Compta t-il en sautillant sur son siège.

Je levais le pouce tandis qu'il s'amusait à passer le sien juste en dessous du mien pour me narguer. D'un habile coup de poignet, je le bloquais en dessous du mien. Son air ahuri valait la stupidité du jeu, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu.

- Mais... Oh, c'est la chance du débutant. Aller, on recommence.

Pendant tout le trajet, nous fîmes ce jeu puéril, il gagna peu de fois. Quand je récupérais enfin ma main, nous étions en train de marcher jusqu'à chez moi.

- C'est encore loin ? Soupira t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Les maisons autour de moi me faisait me remémorer des souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Je m'arrêtais en voyant la mienne cinq mètre plus loin. Le pas de Naruto cessa lui aussi et il regarda dans ma direction. Je reprenais ma marche en voyant les lumières du porche s'allumer, ils devaient m'avoir aperçu de loin. Je ne regardais pas derrière moi pour savoir si Naruto me suivait, j'entendais ses pas derrière moi. La porte s'ouvrit avant même que je n'ai eut le temps de sonner où de taper.

- Sasuke-sama ! Ça faisait longtemps. Votre voyage à Kumo fut bon ?  
>- Oui, répondis-je simplement en entrant.<p>

Je me tournais vers Naruto, lui faisant signe d'entrer, il semblait effaré par le portier, ce dernier le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Naruto entra et se débarrassa de ses chaussures tandis que je faisais de même.

- Euh... Waouh ? Dit-il.

Je regardais autour de moi, j'avais comme un air de déjà vu, tout avait l'air neuf et en même temps si familier. Je m'avançais dans le séjour et sursautais quand Naruto trébucha, me tombant presque dessus.

- Excuse moi. C'est grand.

Je hochais sobrement la tête, un bruit sourd dans les escaliers attira mon regard et je fis un petit sourire à Itachi qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il dévala les escaliers d'un bon pas et me prit dans ses bras avant que j'eus pu dire quelque chose. Je me raidissais un peu mais acceptais l'étreinte, attendant simplement qu'il la relâche.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit ! Okaeri, Sasuke. (1)  
>- Tadaima, récitais-je à la suite.<br>- Oh ! C'est un ami ?

Itachi défit ses bras autour de moi et posa un regard curieux sur Naruto. Ce dernier s'avança un peu et lui fit un signe de tête suivit d'un sourire.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Désolé du dérangement.  
>- Bienvenue, je suis Itachi.<br>- Oui, Sasuke-chan m'a parlé de vous.  
>- De toi, par pitié, grimaça Itachi en le corrigeant.<br>- De toi, répéta t-il en riant.

Je les regardais tour à tour, ils avaient l'air à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être une statue horriblement rigide et froide à coté d'eux. Itachi se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Papa est dans le salon. Maman est encore dans sa chambre mais elle va bientôt descendre, vous venez ?

J'emboîtais le pas à mon frère, regardant encore autour de moi, me rappelant vaguement quelques objets qui avaient fait parti de mon enfance. J'avais comme une boule dans la gorge, je me sentais incapable de parler, le nœud dans mon ventre n'avait pas disparu depuis l'annonce de ce dîner, je me sentais sur les nerfs et sur le point d'exploser. J'expirais profondément pour me calmer et entrais dans le salon à la suite d'Itachi.

La première chose qui passa dans ma tête fut que mon père avait incroyablement vieillit. Je me souvenais de lui comme étant un homme grand, brun et à l'allure stricte. La personne que j'avais sous les yeux, mon père, avait gagné en maturité, perdu en fermeté. Il semblait plus accessible, moins froid. Ses cheveux autrefois bruns étaient devenus poivre et sel et les rides autour de ses yeux donnaient à son visage un air plus chaleureux. La différence était tellement frappante que j'eus du mal à l'identifier comme étant mon père sur le coup.

En me voyant, il se leva. Sa bouche était entrouverte, comme si il avait voulu dire quelque chose mais qu'il en était sur le moment incapable. Nous nous regardions, ça faisait presque huit ans que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Le temps sembla se suspendre, puis reprendre d'un seul coup, mon père se précipita sur moi, si brusquement que j'eus un geste de recul qui aurait pu l'offenser si il avait vraiment fait attention. Je sursautais presque en sentant la main de Naruto m'empêcher de reculer en me maintenant dans le dos. En un instant, mon père me serra dans ses bras.

- Sasuke... murmura t-il

La boule qui était dans ma gorge depuis le début sembla grossir, je levais les yeux au ciel et me mordais fort les lèvres en détournant la tête. Ça faisait mal. L'air me manquait, ma gorge était si serrée que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je me concentrais sur la main chaude de Naruto dans mon dos qui me maintenait. C'était un contact que je trouvais apaisant, je me focalisais dessus pour ne pas paniquer. Mon père se détacha doucement de moi et me tint à bout de bras, comme si il avait voulu mieux me regarder.

- Tu as tellement grandi...

Je hochais la tête, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Me vint à l'esprit que je n'avais pratiquement rien dit depuis que j'étais entré dans cette maison. Je n'avais rien dit à part un petit « Tadaima ». Je soufflais enfin quand il me lâcha, mes mains s'étaient crispés en poing sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, je desserrais les doigts et pinçais les lèvres parce que j'étais engourdi. La main de Naruto glissa doucement de mon dos et je frissonnais à la perte de chaleur que cela me provoquait. Mon père me lança un coup d'œil alors qu'il tournait les talons pour se rasseoir, puis il sembla enfin apercevoir Naruto.

- Bonjour, salua t-il.  
>- Je te connais, déclara mon père. Tu es le fils de Minato, c'est ça ?<br>- Oui, monsieur, répondit-il.

Le ton de Naruto était moins enjoué tout à coup. Mon père hocha la tête et alla se rasseoir, Itachi avait prit place sur un canapé lui aussi.

- C'est ton ami, Sasuke ? Demanda t-il.

Je hochais la tête, puis pensais enfin à ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il ne croit que j'étais devenu muet.

- Oui, répondis-je.  
>- Comment tu t'appelles ?<br>- Naruto.  
>- Enchanté, reprit-il.<p>

Je lançais un regard derrière mon épaule, Naruto me fit un sourire avant de se mettre à coté de moi. Sa main frôla le dos de la mienne et sans réellement savoir comment, je compris qu'il m'incitait à avancer dans la pièce, à aller m'asseoir. J'hésitais puis aller m'asseoir à coté d'Itachi, Naruto à ma suite, prenant place à coté de moi. Un silence s'installa. J'essayais de me représenter la scène vu de l'extérieur, selon moi, nous avions l'air complètement ridicule. Les seuls à être à l'aise était Itachi et mon père. Je sentais que Naruto était nerveux, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ses épaules étaient crispés et j'avais la sensation qu'il contrôlait sa respiration, comme si il avait été sur le point de briser le silence et que cela était punissable de mort.

- Tu es installés ? Demanda mon père.  
>- Oui.<br>- Itachi m'a dit qu'il t'avait aidé à monter un lit.

Je hochais la tête en lançant un regard en biais à Itachi. Le regard de mon paternel se fit alors plus grave, il lança un regard vers Itachi et Naruto, je baissais les yeux, comprenant directement qu'il allait parler de quelque chose de déplaisant pour moi.

- Mikoto a changé. Elle veut faire des efforts, expliqua t-il.  
>- Papa... qu'est-ce que..., commença Itachi, perplexe.<br>- Maman... c'est maman après tout, éludais-je en haussant les épaules.

Itachi nous regarda tout les deux, une interrogation au bord des lèvres. Ce fut cet instant que choisi un domestique pour nous prévenir que le repas était prêt. Je soufflais discrètement de soulagement en voyant la bouche de mon frère se refermer et me levais rapidement, suivant Sebastian, le domestique, dans les couloirs des quartiers Uchiwa. Je regardais la longue table avec amertume. Nous étions éloignés des autres par environ dix mètres tellement elle était longue. Je me souvenais de cette salle comme gigantesque... Peut-être parce qu'alors j'étais plus petit, toujours était-il que je détestais cette maison. J'en abhorrais jusqu'au moindre local, jusqu'à la plus petite brique. Cette maison, je la vomissais.

Naruto fut placé en face de moi, je vis son regard halluciné sur la table et sur la distance qui nous séparait, si il avait été vraiment à l'aise et libre de dire ce qu'il voulait, il aurait certainement poussé un juron. A peine eus-je pensé cela qu'il me regarda et pointa ses lèvres en articulant silencieusement un : « putain la vache ! ». Le regard de mon père s'attarda sur lui et il eut le bon sens de paraître gêné. Itachi lui lançait juste un regard amusé, apparemment, il l'aimait bien.

- Madame descend dans un moment, indiqua Sebastian.

Mon père hocha la tête et son regard se planta un instant dans le mien. Je détournais les yeux, fixant obstinément un vase Ming qui se trouvait à coté de la porte. En fait, si je devais être honnête, c'était la porte qui me faisait envie. J'avais envie de déguerpir, de rentrer au chaud, en sécurité à la maison. Je sursautais et sentais mon cœur se serrer en entendant des bruits de talons dans les escaliers.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Ah... J'adore les fins sadiques ! ^^ _

_J'aime bien poser des questions, ça me permet de cerner ce que vous pensez de certaines choses qui m'ont donnés du fil à retordre, donc ce serait sympas que vous répondiez objectivement aux questions suivantes !  
><em>

µ_  
><em>

**Répondez aux questions suivantes SVP: **

- Que pensez vous du comportement de Sasuke ?

- De celui de Naruto ?

- Vous aurez remarqué que les descriptions en général ce n'est pas mon fort (ça m'ennuie en fait) ... Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?

µ

_Merci à tous pour vos réponses aux questions précédentes ! Merci de suivre ;p  
><em>

_Et à la prochaine ^^_**  
><strong>


	8. 7 Révélation partie 1

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros.  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 7_ **

**Révélation (partie 1)  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 10 ans:<strong>

Évolution du patient : Commence à s'ouvrir aux autres pensionnaires, refuse toujours le contact avec la psychologue.

Ordonnance:  
>Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium. Maintien des doses. Thérapie familiale en cours.<p>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je fixais mon regard sur Naruto, amusé parce qu'il essayait de se retourner le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas paraître impoli. J'évitais de poser les yeux sur la personne qui venait d'entrer, je me souvenais de ce qui se passait si je le faisais. Ma mère descendit complètement la marche, puis avança à petits pas jusqu'à sa place, à coté de mon père qui était en bout de table. Elle était placée de sorte à ce qu'elle soit en face d'Itachi, qui était assis à ma droite.

- Bonjour, salua timidement Naruto. Désolé du dérangement.  
>- Bonjour ! S'exclama t-elle d'une voix douce.<p>

J'expirais calmement quand je me rendis compte que je retenais mon souffle depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans la salle. Naruto regardait ma mère, ses yeux brillaient étrangement et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'était étréci ne formant plus qu'un mince trait doux. Je regardais rapidement ma mère et la découvrait avec un petit sourire étonné qui fit battre mon cœur d'une façon désagréable.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda ma mère.  
>- Je... vous me faites penser à ma mère, la ressemblance m'a juste déconcerté, répondit-il timidement.<p>

Naruto baissa la tête avec un sourire d'excuse et je manquais de faire un bond quand les domestiques posèrent nos assiettes sur la table en face de nous. Je n'étais plus habitué à être servi de cette manière. Je faisais un signe de tête à Sebastian pour le remercier. Il était celui qui s'était occupé de moi quand j'étais petit, mon père avait Tsubaki, Itachi Taki et ma mère Gabrielle. C'était un peu comme des valets de l'ancien temps, je trouvais ça assez bizarre.

Pourtant cela ne m'avait pas gêné quand j'étais petit, j'aimais même que quelqu'un soit à mes ordres. Je secouais la tête, amusé par mes pensées et essayant de me détendre en pensant à autre chose qu'à ma mère. Je me crispais en l'entendant claquer la langue sur son palet en un bruit d'agacement. Son regard s'était un instant posé sur moi. Je lui lançais un rapide coup d'œil mais ce fut assez pour la voir dans les moindres détails. Ses longs cheveux noirs brillaient toujours autant, du même éclat bleuté que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux me faisaient toujours frissonner de par leur profondeur et de par leur dureté quand ils se posaient sur moi. Ma mère était magnifique. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me redressais sur ma chaise au son qu'elle venait d'émettre, comme quand j'étais gamin et qu'on me reprenait sur ma tenue à table. Itachi s'agita à coté de moi.

- Eh Sasuke ? Tu sais que maman a reprit la danse ? Elle est professeur maintenant, s'exclama Itachi avec un sourire éblouissant.

Je lui rendais son sourire en hochant la tête. Naruto hoqueta tout en se redressant violemment. J'interceptais le sourire amusé qu'Itachi posa sur lui, il avait l'air de bien l'aimer.

- Vous êtes danseuse ? Vous devez être incroyable ! S'écria Naruto  
>- J'étais danseuse, maintenant j'enseigne, corrigea t-elle d'un ton sec.<p>

Je détournais le regard. Itachi et Naruto babillèrent pendant le repas, empêchant qu'il ne se déroule dans le silence complet. Mon père était accoudé à la table en attendant l'arrivée du dessert, il écoutait Itachi et Naruto avec intérêt bien qu'ils parlaient de chose futiles. Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il ait été si attentif avant, il avait l'air tellement plus à l'écoute, c'était étrange. Le dessert arriva et je grimaçais parce que je n'avais pas réellement faim, mon ventre était noué depuis l'entrée. Naruto par contre, regarda la mousse au chocolat comme si il avait découvert le St Graal, si je me rappelais de l'état de mon frigo après avoir acheté de la mousse au chocolat, Naruto adorait ça. Mon père parlait avec Itachi, Naruto s'était tu dès l'arrivée du dessert, dégustant silencieusement et presque religieusement sa mousse au chocolat. Je regardais autour de moi, écoutant distraitement la discussion de ma famille quand Naruto se tortilla sur sa chaise.

Je le regardais et manquais de ricaner en voyant son air avide, fixant mon dessert que j'avais à peine touché. Je me mordais les lèvres quand son regard implorant se planta dans le mien et secouais doucement la tête, à moitié exaspéré et à moitié amusé. Je la lui faisais glisser sur la table avant de me raidir en entendant mon frère interrompre sa phrase en un « couic » complètement ridicule. Naruto avait réceptionné la mousse et remarquant que l'atmosphère de la pièce venait de changer, redressa la tête. Je relevais moi aussi la tête et rencontrais le regard réprobateur de ma mère, elle me foudroyait du regard. Je jetais un regard en biais à Itachi, lui avait juste l'air agréablement surpris et terriblement amusé.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis ? Demanda ma mère d'une voix glaciale. Tu leurs donne les restes ? Continua t-elle sur le même ton.  
>- Il n'y a pas de mal, Madame. J'ai..., commença Naruto.<br>- Une seconde, veux-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant tendrement.

Mes poings se crispèrent sous la table, elle avait l'air d'une mère qui s'apprêtait à punir un enfant désobéissant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait à Naruto de cette manière ? Pourquoi était-elle si douce avec lui alors qu'avec moi... De quel droit ? Un sentiment d'injustice me serra la gorge, je détournais le regard en baissant la tête pour me contenir.

- Je croyais qu'on t'avait mieux éduqué, cingla t-elle.  
>- Désolé, maman, répondis-je.<br>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla t-elle.

Je ne compris pas ce qui s'était passé, j'avais le regard baissé sur mon assiette quand un bruit d'éclat de verre retentit. Une vive douleur s'abattit sur ma joue, je posais une main dessus, espérant la faire réduire avant de sentir un liquide poisseux couler entre mes doigts.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous êtes folle ?

Je relevais brusquement la tête au cri de Naruto. Il s'était levé de table, sa chaise était tombée derrière lui, signe qu'il l'avait fait brusquement. Ma joue s'humidifia soudainement et je retirais ma main de ma joue, elle était pleine de sang. Je regardais la table en détails, un verre était brisé et les éclats s'étalaient tout autour de moi. Ma mère m'avait lancé un verre. Je sursautais quand une main me retourna sur ma chaise. Naruto enleva mes mains de mon visage, il regarda derrière mon épaule, le regard furieux.

- Vous auriez pu lui crever un œil ! Tiens, dit-il à mon attention.

Il me tendit une serviette, je la posais sur ma joue. Ça ne faisait pas mal, ça tirait juste. Naruto s'accroupit devant moi et ne me quitta plus des yeux, il écarta mes cheveux de la coupure et la regarda un moment, semblant évaluer les dégâts. Il prit de mauvaise grâce la trousse de secours que lui tendait un domestique et se releva.

- Aller viens, on s'en va, décida Naruto.

Je me levais, j'étais content. J'étais content de pouvoir enfin partir. Je ne fis pas attention à mon père et à Itachi qui nous suivaient, l'air hagard. Mon regard était juste posé sur cette fichue porte, impatient du moment où j'allais enfin pouvoir la franchir et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette foutue maison.

- Sauf votre respect, votre femme a un sérieux problème, gronda Naruto envers mon père.

Je me sentais léger et vide, je savais que ça n'annonçait rien de bon, mais pour l'instant j'en avais besoin. La porte claqua derrière moi, laissant mon père et Itachi à l'intérieur alors que nous sortions à l'air libre. Naruto se retourna soudainement vers moi, il planta son regard dans le mien et prit mon menton entre ses doigts.

- Reste, d'accord. Ne pars pas.  
>- Je suis là, protestais-je.<br>- Reste ici, bien éveillé, insista t-il.

Comment savait-il ? Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de comprendre si il avait vraiment dit ce que j'avais compris. Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans mes yeux, puis hocha la tête et se décala. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière moi, Naruto le regarda.

- Excusez-moi. Itachi m'envoie pour vous raccompagner... Il n'y a plus de bus à cette heure ci, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Taki.

Naruto réfléchit puis acquiesça. J'avais complètement zappé cette partie du dîner. Je n'avais même pas pensé que nous ne pourrions plus rentrer à cause des bus. Taki tourna les talons et alla chercher la voiture. Nous restâmes parfaitement immobiles. Lui le dos tourné, regardant l'horizon et moi, les yeux fixés sur son dos. La seule chose qui nous défigea fut l'arrivée de la voiture, Naruto me tira par le bras quand je voulus monter devant, m'attirant à l'arrière.

- Fais-moi voir, ordonna t-il.  
>- C'est qu'une égratignure, protestais-je en le repoussant légèrement.<br>- Je veux regarder si il n'y a pas de bout de verre dedans. Montre.

Je me tournais vers lui tandis qu'il trifouillait dans la trousse de secours, il sortit une lingette d'alcool et regarda ma coupure tandis que je donnais l'adresse de l'appartement à Taki. Je grimaçais parce que ça piquait. Naruto fit un petit sourire en fouillant dans la trousse puis il me mit un pansement avant de tout ranger et de la balancer par terre. Je regardais la route, mes pensées n'étaient pas concentrées, j'arrivais encore à ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se produire, je me tournais vers Naruto en l'entendant renifler... Et sursautais.

- Tu... Tu pleures ? Demandais-je ébahi.  
>- Non, je ne pleure pas ! S'exclama t-il en croisant les bras.<br>- Désolé.

Je le regardais. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et sa bouche tremblait légèrement tandis qu'il regardait obstinément la route.

- C'est de ta faute ! T'es trop gentil ! m'accusa t-il farouchement.  
>- Q-Quoi ? Balbutiais-je<p>

Je le fixais, les sourcils froncés, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je me raidissais quand il passa ses bras autour de moi, m'attirant à lui. Il coinça ma tête sous son menton et me caressa les cheveux de l'autre main.

- Quand je pense que tout ce temps, tu as subi ça... Je comprenais pas... J'avais aucune idée..., murmura t-il, dans un désordre complet.

Ses larmes me mouillaient le front, sa prise était légère et contrairement à l'étreinte de mon père tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas contraignante, il me laissait le choix de la défaire. Curieusement, je le fis pas.

- Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal, pas maintenant que je sais, continua t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si gentil ? Je fermais les yeux, sa main était douce dans mes cheveux et c'était la première fois que je ne me sentais pas sur le point d'étouffer alors qu'on me prenait dans ses bras. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, je m'endormais à moitié, le corps de Naruto était incroyablement chaud et la chaleur avait toujours tendance à m'endormir. La journée avait été stressante, j'avais l'impression d'enfin relâcher la pression qui me tenait depuis hier soir. J'étais cependant assez éveillé pour me rendre compte que nous étions arrivés. Je ne bougeais pas, attendant que Naruto esquisse le premier geste, celui qui mettrait fin à la première étreinte que j'avais trouvé agréable. Il soupira, caressa une dernière fois mes cheveux et se redressa.

- Bonsoir, dit-il à Taki.  
>- Bonsoir.<p>

Je fis un simple signe de tête et sortais maladroitement de la voiture. J'avais les jambes pleines de fourmillements. Le silence régna jusque dans les escaliers, tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était me coucher et tout oublier. J'enlevais mes chaussures avec des coups de pieds las et pendais ma veste. Naruto m'entraîna dans ma chambre, il me poussa sur le lit et s'installa lui même dessus. J'essayais de me relever mais Naruto me repoussa sur le matelas, j'avais oublié de prendre...

- Reste ici. Dors...  
>- Mais je... J'ai soif, mentis-je.<br>- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, dit-il en se dirigeant déjà dans la cuisine.

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux puis haussais les épaules. J'étais vraiment fatigué...

- Naruto, le rappelais-je.  
>- Quoi ? Demanda t-il en se tournant légèrement.<br>- Derrière le four, la trousse bleu, indiquais-je.

Je le vis plisser des yeux malgré l'obscurité de la pièce puis il hocha la tête et partit. Je guettais le moindre bruit tout en enlevant mon jean et mes chaussettes. Naruto revint et me tendis un verre et la trousse. Je n'aimais pas qu'il me regarde alors que j'ouvrais la trousse. Je me sentais honteux et j'avais peur qu'il pense que j'étais faible. Je prenais le comprimé avec l'eau en baissant la tête et m'allongeais sur mon lit en évitant le regard de Naruto. Ma joue me brûlait un peu.

Je retenais mon souffle quand Naruto s'installa à coté de moi, je fermais les yeux.

- Tout ça... Tu le mérite pas. Tu crois qu'on ne le voit pas, mais tu es tellement gentil, murmura t-il.

Je lui tournais dos, souhaitant qu'il se taise, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Il en profita pour se serrer contre moi en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

- Je suis pas gay, Naruto, chuchotais-je en protestation.  
>- C'est pas grave. Je te fais pas des avances. On est ami, non ?<p>

Je ne répondais pas, c'était une question rhétorique de tout de façon. Je resserrais ma prise sur les draps en me sentant trembler, j'étais sûr que lui aussi pouvait le sentir.

- Respire. Du calme... Je suis là.

Sa main remonta et se posa sur ma gorge, il aurait pu aisément m'étrangler, mais sa prise était douce, je le sentis poser son front contre ma nuque derrière moi et tressaillis quand son souffle effleura ma peau. Lentement, à bout de nerf et épuisé, je m'endormais.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je me réveillais brusquement en sentant une main contre mon ventre, je ne sus pas comment, mais j'avais réussi à me redresser malgré l'étreinte étouffante qui m'enserrait. Je grognais en me passant une main dans les cheveux tout en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Naruto. Je grognais à nouveau quand au lieu de le faire lâcher, il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Excédé, je le poussais du pied, l'éjectant du lit sans vraiment le vouloir. Je l'entendis râler sur le sol et ne le voyant pas réapparaître, je me penchais au bord du lit pour le voir. Il avait les yeux plissés, essayant d'échapper au soleil, ses mains étaient à hauteur de son visage, il grimaça et grogna.

- Aïeuuuh ! Gémit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Ses jambes étaient encore à moitié sur le lit. Je me laissais retomber sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd. Nous étions rentrés tard hier soir avec les deux heures de trajet, j'avais encore sommeil. Je soupirais et savourais l'air qui entrait enfin dans mes poumons, ça devait être le manque d'oxygène qui m'avait réveillé, il me serrait comme on serrait une vulgaire peluche. Je basculais ma tête sur le coté et regardaiS mon réveil, il affichait 8 heures. Je refermais les yeux, m'apprêtant à me rendormir quand l'heure tourbillonna dans ma tête. Je me redressais brutalement.

- Putain ! On est en retard ! Grognais-je.  
>- Relax, on va pas en cours aujourd'hui, dit-il d'une voix endormie<br>- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce qu'on sèche, répondit-il en baillant<p>

Je levais les yeux au ciel et l'ignorais tout en me levant pour aller dans la cuisine. Je n'eus même pas la chance de faire un pas que je m'étalais lourdement sur le sol. Naruto m'avait attrapé la cheville causant ma chute. Je lui filais un coup de pied dans les cotes tandis qu'il ricanait.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir viré du lit alors que je dormais si bien.  
>- Je t'ai viré du lit parce que tu m'étranglais.<br>- Ça, c'est faux.  
>- Je ne mens jamais, protestais-je.<p>

Je ne me sentais même pas la force de me lever pour lui filer la raclée qu'il méritait. Je soupirais, affalé sur mon parquet.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on va pas en cours ?  
>- On végète, répondit-il.<br>- J'aime pas végéter. Aller, debout, dis-je en me redressant.  
>- J'ai dit non ! On ira pas en cours aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il est 8 heure, le temps qu'on arrive il sera 8h30 et la grille sera fermée, on devra attendre jusqu'à 9h où, je te rappelle, nous avons Akuma-Senseï qui se fera une joie de nous mettre – 1 pour retard non excusé ! Tandis que si on y va pas, on dit qu'on a choppé une grosse grippe et ils auront pitié de nous !<br>- Et on l'a tout les deux la grippe ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.  
>- Ah... Ça j'y avais pas pensé..., déclara t-il d'un ton penaud.<br>- C'est bien ça le problème, tu pense jamais.  
>- Eh ! Je te permets pas ! Et puis... Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu as eut la grippe et comme je suis le meilleur ami qui puisse exister sur cette terre, je suis venu prendre soin de toi ! Reprit-il<br>- Oh, la ferme. Les conneries de bon matin, ça a tendance a m'endormir.

Je soupirais en me retournant sur le dos et frottais mes yeux que le soleil avait cramé. Je sursautais et poussais un cri parfaitement ridicule quand Naruto me souleva sur son épaule, me portant comme un vulgaire sac jusque dans mon salon. Je tapais vicieusement dans ses cotes.

- Lâche moi !  
>- On ne négocie pas avec le champion de Taekwondo et de Capoeira ! Si tu te débats je te brise les os.<p>

Je m'arrêtais une seconde, puis me débattais de plus belle. Je lui tirais vicieusement les cheveux et il me laissa tomber sur le canapé en gémissant de douleur. Naruto posa ses mains sur ses hanches, puis un sourire éclaira son visage tandis que de la malice se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il se pencha un peu vers moi tandis que je croisais les bras.

- Sasuke-chan se défends comme une fille !

Je me mordais les lèvres en le fusillant du regard puis prenait la couverture sur le dossier du canapé pour l'étendre sur moi. Je n'étais pas pudique mais tout de même, me balader en caleçon devant un ami – gay qui plus est – ça ne se faisait pas. Je soupirais à nouveau et posant ma tête sur le dossier, de toute façon, c'était un bon jour pour ne pas aller en cours. On devait regarder nos projets aujourd'hui en plus. Je hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte, décidant de ne pas aller en cours finalement, et ce ne serait pas ma faute si Naruto avait décidé de sécher en même temps que moi. Je sursautais en recevant quelque chose sur le ventre.

- Tiens ! J'ai la flemme.

Je regardais ce qu'il m'avait lancé et découvrais un paquet de biscuit spécial déjeuner. Je haussais les épaules en l'ouvrant, en enfournant un. Naruto était déjà reparti je ne savais où, se trimbalant en boxer dans mon appartement. Je grimaçais en sentant ma joue me chauffer un petit peu là où je m'étais coupé. Je posais une main dessus mais l'enlevais en voyant Naruto revenir dans le salon, ayant enfilé un t-shirt en passant.

- Ah ben justement, il montra la trousse de secours dans ses mains.

Il sauta sur le canapé et alluma la télé avant de se rapprocher de moi, assis en tailleur.

- Fais voir, ordonna t-il.  
>- C'est bon, ça va, protestais-je.<br>- Montre j'ai dit ! J'ai pas bien vu hier comme il faisait noir.

Il prit d'autorité mon menton entre ses doigts et retira le pansement d'un coup sec. Je me mordais les lèvres en ressentant la douleur et le regardais examiner la coupure avec exaspération. Il me lâcha et imbiba une compresse d'alcool avant de la presser contre ma joue, il me tapa la main quand j'essayais de le faire moi-même.

- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit profond, ça m'a fait peur hier tellement ça pissait le sang, expliqua t-il.  
>- Les blessures à la tête saigne toujours beaucoup, fis-je remarquer.<br>- Ouais c'est vrai. Mais j'ai eut peur quand même. J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait crevé un œil. Ça fait mal ?  
>- Ça va, affirmais-je.<p>

Un épisode d'hier me revint en mémoire. Ce qu'il avait dit à ce moment là tourna dans mon esprit tandis qu'il me mettait un nouveau pansement sur la joue. Il avait dit : « ne pars pas, reste éveillé », c'était peut-être moi qui avait détourné ses phrases, mais il avait semblé se douter... Comme si il avait su que j'étais déjà parti. Je secouais la tête et le regardais prendre la deuxième couverture sur le dossier pour s'en couvrir tandis qu'il s'asseyait face à la télévision.

- Hier... Tu as dit « ne pars pas ». Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? Demandais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi, haussa les épaules puis soupira. Naruto étendit ses jambes devant lui et tapota sur ses genoux en me regardant.

- Couche toi.

Je me reculais, je me sentais révolté par sa demande, comme si il avait demandé à un chien bien obéissant de venir sur ses genoux. Je croisais les bras et détournais le regard en pinçant les lèvres.  
>Il était hors de question que je m'abaisse à faire ça, je n'étais pas un animal de compagnie. J'entendis un soupire à coté de moi et relevais fièrement la tête. Qu'il soupire, tiens !<p>

- Bon !

Je sursautais quand il se baissa brusquement dans ma direction, se laissant tomber sur mes genoux. Je sentis mes joues me brûler, il était tellement imprévisible ! Sa tête était posée légèrement sur mes genoux, dirigée vers la télévision mais son regard se perdait au loin. Mes mains se crispèrent à mes cotés, je ne savais plus quoi faire de mes bras maintenant qu'il avait envahi mon espace vital.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, pas vrai ?  
>- Hn ? M'exclamais-je, perplexe.<br>- Alors il faut que je te raconte tout, en déduit-il.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais penché vers l'avant pour regarder son visage, analysant ses expressions pour deviner à quoi il pensait, pour comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire. Son souffle se perdit sur la couverture et je frissonnais à l'impression de chaleur que cela diffusait sur mes genoux.

- Mes parents sont mort quand j'étais gamin. On revenait de chez des amis, on était sur la route quand la voiture d'en face nous a percuté. Et on a eut un accident.

Naruto attrapa ma main derrière son dos et la posa dans ses cheveux, réclamant des caresses. Je levais les yeux au ciel mais ne bougeais pas ma main, la laissant profondément enfouie dans ses cheveux.

- Le gars de la voiture d'en face revenait d'un bistrot, il était bourré. Mes parents sont mort sur le coup, moi j'étais à l'arrière. Je m'en souviens encore, l'ambulancier a dit que comme ma mère était devant moi, elle avait fait bouclier, je m'en suis sorti avec des égratignures alors qu'eux, ils sont mort.

Naruto passa une main sur ses joues et je plissais les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué, mais des cicatrices s'étendaient sur sa peau. Trois de chaque cotés, mais elles étaient si mince qu'il fallait plisser les yeux pour les voir. Le bruit de la télévision ne couvrait pas sa voix, cela créait juste un fond sonore qui brisait le silence quand il n'était pas rompu par sa voix. Sans m'en rendre compte, je jouais avec ses cheveux blonds, les mettant dans une pagaille indescriptible alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Son histoire était triste, je me demandais comment quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux que lui pouvait avoir un passé comme cela...

- J'ai été à l'hôpital pendant une semaine à cause d'un bras cassé et après on était censé me mettre à l'orphelinat le temps qu'on trouve de la famille à moi quelque part. Mais je n'ai pas de famille, mon père était fils unique, ma mère pareille...

Je l'entendis déglutir difficilement. Une question trottait dans ma tête : pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me racontait son enfance de cette façon si détachée ? Ma main se crispa dans ses cheveux alors qu'il prenait une inspiration.

- Les médecins qui s'occupaient de moi à l'hôpital me trouvaient bizarre, ils ont mis ça sur le compte des séquelles de l'accident et de la perte de mes parents, ils ont voulus que je consulte un psychologue. Le psychologue m'a fait interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour trouble de la personnalité.

Naruto tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit les yeux. Je me perdis un instant dans son regard puis secouais la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Sa bouche se pinça elle aussi, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa main se posa sur ma joue, à l'endroit du pansement.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, pas vrai ?

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

_Salut à tous !_

_Cette histoire devient de plus en plus populaire, je m'en rend compte grâce à mes statistiques (mes visites qui augmentent une fois la suite arrivée ^^) _

_Par contre au niveau review..._

_µ  
><em>

Oh toi, lecteur qui passe par ici, pense à la petite auteur (_amateur_) qui écrit ses lignes en quête d'un avis extérieur ! Je ne vais pas te supplier ! Mais aies au moins l'âme généreuse et fais moi un signe ! (_pas un doigt d'honneur hein, je vous voit venir..._) Genre... une review ?

µ

**Sinon, pour tout les autres reviewer qui me laissent régulièrement des review, je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Merci merci !  
><strong>


	9. 8 Révélation partie 2

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros.**

µ**  
><strong>

**NOTE IMPORTANTE A LIRE ABSOLUMENT: **Je rappelle à tous que cette fiction est **rated M**. Donc, il est possible qu'elle contienne dans l'avenir des scènes homosexuelles explicites. Vous êtes prévenu ! ^^

**Note 2: Bien sûr, le monde est cruel ! Cette fic ne fera peut-être pas mention du port du préservatif mais n'oubliez pas que dans la vie réelle, vous devez vous protéger !  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 8_ **

**Révélation (partie 2)  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 10 ans:<strong>

Comportement du patient : Semble s'être réveillé, a refusé de parler à la psychologue mais parle aux hommes. Autorisation de quitter l'hôpital psychiatrique sous condition.

Ordonnance :  
>Antidépresseurs tricyclique, Lithium. Contrôle psychologique une fois par semaine.<strong><br>**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**Rappel:**

_- Les médecins qui s'occupaient de moi à l'hôpital me trouvaient bizarre, ils ont mis ça sur le compte des séquelles de l'accident et de la perte de mes parents, ils ont voulus que je consulte un psychologue. Le psychologue m'a fait interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour trouble de la personnalité. _

_Naruto tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit les yeux. Je me perdis un instant dans son regard puis secouais la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Sa bouche se pinça elle aussi, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa main se posa sur ma joue, à l'endroit du pansement. _

_- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, pas vrai ?_

µ_  
><em>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je me reculais brusquement, sa main glissa de ma joue tandis que je le détaillais. J'essayais de me souvenir, mais cette époque n'était pas dans ma mémoire, parce qu'à ce moment là... j'avais disparu. Je fronçais les sourcils, me donnant mal à la tête alors que j'essayais de me rappeler. Je me sentais horrifié par le fait qu'il m'ait connu. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se souvienne. Moi même je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Naruto soupira en dessous de moi.

- J'étais dans la salle commune, on était avec plein d'autre enfant, ils s'amusaient tous plus ou moins... sauf toi. On t'avait mis à la fenêtre mais tu ne regardais pas dehors, je ne sais même pas si tu regardais réellement quelque chose...

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, je visualisais assez bien la scène. Mais je ne voulais pas entendre. Je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche, pour le faire taire. Il força ma prise pour que je lâche et fit glisser ma main, la retenant au poignet, reprenant la parole.

- Et à ce moment là, je suis tombé. Comme tout les gosses, j'ai eut une réaction instantanée à la douleur, je me suis mis à pleurer. Et c'est là que tu es venu..., continua t-il.  
>- La ferme, murmurais-je.<br>- Tu t'es levé et tu m'as pris dans tes bras en me demandant d'arrêter de pleurer.

Ma main retomba à mon coté, comme morte. Je ne voulais plus l'écouter, mais si on pouvait fermer les yeux, on ne pouvait pas s'obliger d'arrêter d'entendre. Je sentis la main de Naruto contre mon ventre à travers la couverture, elle était chaude comme si à travers cette chaleur, il essayait de me rassurer.

- Après ça, je suis tout le temps revenu te voir mais tu n'as plus jamais parlé. Je suis revenu tout les jours, et je m'asseyais à coté de toi... Je te parlais, mais tu ne me répondais jamais. Puis un jour, tu n'étais plus là, et quand j'ai demandé à mon psychologue où tu étais, il m'a dit que tu étais guéri et que tu étais parti. Moi, je suis resté une semaine de plus puis on m'a envoyé à l'orphelinat, je suis resté deux ans là bas avant que Iruka ne m'adopte et à dix sept ans j'ai demandé l'émancipation. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, et voilà que cette année, alors que je m'étais assis en pensant repartir pour une autre année aussi banale que la précédente, je te vois ! Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis inspira et reprit. Au début, j'ai hésité, je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment toi, mais ces yeux...

Il tourna ma tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le mien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand je les ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi. Je ne te laisserais plus partir. Où que ce soit, insista t-il.

J'avais voulu une réponse... Je l'avais. J'en avais même appris un peu trop. Je ne me souvenais pas de cette période de catatonie par laquelle j'étais passé. Je m'étais juste réveillé, autant dire qu'apprendre que j'avais passé un an sans rien voir, sans rien entende m'avait ébranlé. Je m'étais endormi à 9 ans, je m'étais réveillé à 10. Je soupirais et m'appuyais contre les coussins derrière moi, posant ma tête sur le dossier du canapé.

- Ma mère était danseuse professionnelle, commençais-je d'une voix rauque et basse.

Naruto était tourné vers moi depuis qu'il avait finit de raconter son histoire. Sa tête était blottie contre mon ventre et il avait fermé les yeux. Ma main s'était perdue dans ses mèches blondes, jouant plus avec que ne les caressant. J'avais juste besoin de m'occuper les mains pendant que je racontais. Je n'avais jamais dit ça à personne. Mon père était le seul à connaître ce qui se passait. Pourquoi étais-je sur le point de tout révéler ? Je ne le savais pas. Je me sentais juste à l'aise avec Naruto, assez à l'aise et … et complice pour en parler.

- Elle a eut Itachi avant de commencer sa carrière. A chaque ballet où elle dansait, elle recevait des récompenses, puis un jour on lui a proposé de danser dans le lac des cygnes à Saint-Pétersbourg. Elle a obtenu le rôle principal, dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Naruto, les yeux fermés.<br>- Elle est tombée enceinte de moi.

Je me mordais pensivement la lèvre. Tout ça, c'était mon père qui me l'avait raconté, comment aurais-je pu savoir... Depuis tout petit, cette rage qu'elle avait contre moi... je ne la comprenais pas.

- Et après ? Pour le ballet ? demanda t-il pour m'inciter à poursuivre.  
>- Elle a voulu leur cacher qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle avait de plus en plus de forme, le metteur en scène a finit par tout découvrir, elle a été viré, dis-je d'une voix atone.<br>- Hm... Et depuis ce temps elle …  
>- Elle me déteste, terminais-je en murmurant.<p>

J'entendais encore ses cris hystériques alors que je m'étais sali sans le faire exprès, je me rappelais avoir regardé Itachi qui était aussi taché de boue que moi sinon plus, puis le regard furieux uniquement dirigé sur moi. Je me souvenais des pleurs de ma mère alors que j'étais caché juste derrière la porte, écoutant mon père la consoler alors qu'elle pleurait :

_- Je le déteste, si tu savais comme je le déteste. Je ne veux plus le voir, Fugaku ! Je ne supporte plus sa vue..._

Alors j'étais parti. J'avais demandé à mon père pour partir puisque ça la rendait si triste de me voir. J'avais disparu, ainsi, elle pourrait prétendre que je n'avais jamais existé. Je sursautais en sentant Naruto se redresser et me crispais quand ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou tandis qu'il se serrait contre moi. Sa bouche se colla contre mon oreille.

- Moi je t'aime. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Tu entends ? Je resterais avec toi..., murmura t-il.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'autorisais à être si proche de moi. Il était le seul qui avait réussi à se faufiler aussi près sans que je ne le rejette. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crane et il poussa un peu pour que ma tête se pose sur son épaule, je me laissais faire. J'avais l'impression d'être du chewing-gum dans ses bras. Sa voix résonnait encore, remplaçant les cris aiguës de ma mère dans ma tête. Je refermais mes bras sur lui et glissais ma tête dans son cou. Juste un moment.

J'aurais pu rester longtemps comme cela si son ventre n'avait pas gargouillé. Il se redressa lentement et frotta ses cheveux d'une main d'un air gêné, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé.

Je prenais le paquet de gâteau et le lui lançais, ressentant de la satisfaction quand il atterrit sur son front dans un bruit sourd. Il éclata d'un rire stupide avant de se rallonger sur mes genoux comme si de rien n'était. Je sentais mes joues rougir pour un rien, ça m'énervait. Il grignota quelques gâteaux, la tête posée sur mes genoux et regardant avec attention un dessin animé. J'essayais moi même de suivre mais ça avait l'air débile, je regardais Naruto une fois de plus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il trouvait à ce dessin animé.

Je soupirais en me mettant dans le fond du fauteuil, bien décidé à ne rien faire. Finalement, végéter c'était pas mal comme plan... Le poids de Naruto n'était pas lourd sur mes jambes mais j'étais mal positionné. Je me tortillais un peu sans m'en rendre compte, inconfortable quand Naruto releva la tête vers moi, gêné par mes mouvements dans sa contemplation de la télévision.

- T'as des vers au cul ou quoi ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je grognais en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était charmant. Non vraiment... Charmant ! Je bougeais encore et il soupira avant de me prendre par les épaules et de m'allonger sur le canapé tandis que je poussais un cri indigné.

- Ça va pas non ?  
>- Arrête de tortiller du cul, je suis en train de tout rater par ta faute, geignit-il.<p>

Il posa lourdement la tête sur mon torse, m'étouffant à moitié sous la manœuvre. C'était bizarre. J'avais conscience que c'était bizarre et puis le temps passait et plus je trouvais ça bizarre. La proximité avec lui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, je ne savais pas si c'était parce que c'était dans sa nature d'agir avec autant d'imprévisibilité ou parce que je m'étais habitué à ses bizarreries. Ma main se posa naturellement sur son dos et je fermais les yeux, sur le point de m'endormir avec le fond sonore de l'animé dans les oreilles. J'entendais le bruit de la respiration de Naruto contre moi, son torse se soulevait doucement contre le mien et je me surpris à trouver cela agréable alors que je glissais dans les limbes du sommeil.

µ

Je me sentais bien, j'étais au chaud quand soudain, la chaleur sembla se muer en un feu qui avait prit place dans mon ventre. Je grimaçais d'inconfort et ouvrais la bouche. L'air semblait irrespirable et brûlant, j'avais l'impression qu'un volcan venait de se mettre en éruption sous ma peau. A moitié endormi, j'ouvrais les yeux en poussant un gémissement de malaise. J'étais toujours allongé dans le canapé, le poids de Naruto reposait sur moi et je mis du temps à comprendre la situation. Les cheveux blonds me bloquaient la vue et je me crispais en gémissant quand une pression presque insoutenable se fit au niveau de mon bas ventre. J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant le gémissement de Naruto et me tendais en essayant de le pousser, conscient de mon érection qui devait se presser sur sa jambe. Mes joues me brûlaient, mais j'étais encore bien trop imprégné par le sommeil pour prendre en compte ce qui se passait.

- Na... Naruto ! Protestais-je. Arrête !

Je poussais sur ses épaules, essayant de le déloger d'au dessus de moi et me crispais en remarquant qu'il avait les yeux fermés, qu'il dormait encore et n'avait sûrement pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Son souffle était hiératique contre mon cou et je frissonnais. Ma tête claqua contre le canapé alors qu'il poussait ses hanches encore une fois contre les miennes, je sentais son sexe battre contre ma cuisse et une vague de honte m'envahit en me sentant durcir à ce contact. La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra contre moi, je percevais sa bouche humide contre ma peau et mon ventre se crispa de plaisir quand elle toucha mon cou.

- Hmm, gémis-je.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mon bras se plaqua contre son dos, plaquant plus ses hanches contre les miennes pour que nos bassins se rencontrent encore. J'avais la sensation que ma conscience était partie loin, très loin dès l'instant ou j'avais senti son souffle si près de ma nuque. Je fermais fort les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, un cri au bord des lèvres, quand la pression fut aussi délicieuse que douloureuse. Contre moi, son corps se crispa tandis que je haletais, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Sa-Sasuke ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Han ! Gémit-il.  
>- Ah !<p>

Il venait d'essayer de se redresser d'une pression de bassin. Je sentais avec horreur mes mains se plaquer contre ses reins pour le maintenir dans la même position, pour que sa cuisse reste pressé de cette manière sur mon sexe. J'avais chaud. J'avais l'impression que tout mon sang était descendu dans mon bas ventre, je levais les hanches, les jambes écartés et tournais la tête comme pour lui offrir mon cou. Son souffle jouait contre ma nuque, le contact était terriblement excitant et j'avais envie qu'il pose sa bouche dessus. Je rougis sans pouvoir m'arrêter, c'était comme si je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard, j'en avais trop envie. Le temps sembla se suspendre un moment, je sentis les cils de Naruto battre contre ma joue, conscient du fait qu'il était maintenant réveillé et pleinement au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

La déception me serra la gorge alors qu'il bougeait comme pour se redresser. Ce sentiment fut si intense que j'en resserrais mes poings sur son t-shirt pour l'empêcher de bouger. Dans un mouvement que je n'aurais pas pu prévoir, Naruto se laissa retomber sur moi, alignant sans effort nos hanches et appuyant sans honte nos sexes l'un contre l'autre.

- Nnnh, me crispais-je.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, le poids de son érection contre la mienne était bon et en même temps insupportable. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et je renversais ma tête en arrière, à la recherche de l'air qui semblait se bloquer dans ma gorge, réchauffant mon corps déjà bien trop stimulé. Naruto remonta les bras et ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules tandis qu'il relâchait son souffle contre moi, me faisant frissonner.

- Oh putain ! Râla t-il, la respiration saccadée.

Je me cambrais contre lui, amorçant un mouvement de vas et vient faisant frotter nos sexes l'un contre l'autre en gémissant. Je l'entendis gronder furieusement contre moi et ce son m'excita bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais avouer. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pensais-je avec un mélange d'effroi et de chaleur. Je me sentais hors de contrôle, chaque geste que faisait Naruto provoquait un pic de plaisir dans mon aine et j'avais envie de plus, sans vraiment savoir de quoi j'avais envie. C'était trop, ce n'était pas assez. Naruto sembla soudain se réveiller et être animé par une sorte d'urgence, sa main qui était jusque là crispée sur mon épaule, glissa le long de mon torse, effleura ma taille, me faisant me tendre, et se posa sur le tissus de mon sous vêtement. Je m'arrêtais de bouger, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire et envieux. J'avais envie. Je ne savais pas de quoi mais ce besoin impérieux qu'il agisse fit reprendre ma respiration haletante. Il s'arrêta un moment et je le sentis se redresser contre moi. Je me mordillais les lèvres en sentant la pression délicieuse qu'il mettait entre nous et sursautais quand son autre main saisit presque durement mon menton.

- Ouvres les yeux, m'ordonna t-il.

La respiration lourde, j'ouvrais lentement les yeux bien que mes paupières semblèrent sur le point de se fermer à nouveau. La chaleur dans mon ventre monta d'un cran et je tressaillis. Naruto, les cheveux ébouriffés à l'extrême et complètement débraillé, me regardait avec des yeux de prédateurs, si bien que la pensée ridicule mais juste de : _tu vas passer à la casserole_, me passa par l'esprit. Ses yeux céruléens se baissèrent dangereusement sur moi, m'observant de haut en bas d'une façon si animale que je me sentis trembler. Sa présence était si imposante qu'elle sembla se poser sur moi comme une couverture brûlante et capiteuse, me transformant en quelqu'un que je n'avais pas conscience d'être avant qu'il ne m'excite de cette manière. Naruto ricana en passant son index sur mon bras recouvert de frissons, il se laissa retomber sur moi, se glissant doucement contre mon corps et sa bouche vint jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Sasuke-chan, ronronna t-il d'une voix suave.

Mon souffle tremblant lui répondit. Je me sentais honteux d'agir avec tant de soumission, la bouche de Naruto effleura mon cou, il fit glisser doucement le bout de son nez sur ma peau puis passa sa langue dessus et je tournais encore plus la tête pour lui laisser la place qu'il voulait tout en poussant des gémissements qui me donnait envie de me cacher la tête dans le sable tellement ils étaient humiliants et révélateur de ce que je ressentais. C'était bon. Ma main se crispa sur son dos, je me mordais les lèvres.

- Mh, gémis-je.  
>- Ça t'excite ? Me demanda t-il.<p>

Je me demandais d'où venait ce Naruto si dominant et pervers. Je tremblais violemment quand il fit descendre mon sous vêtement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mes jambes bougèrent un peu dans tout les sens, je me sentais fébrile. Mon regard descendit directement sur mon corps nu et je tressaillis parce que le fait que Naruto soit habillé plus que moi m'excitait. Mon sexe était dressé de façon indécente vers lui, et je rougissais en le remarquant. Je n'avais jamais connu ce genre de chose, c'était bon, chaud. La bouche de Naruto se posa enfin sur mon cou et je penchais la tête sur le coté en haletant. La vision de son corps sur le mien de cette manière, presque nu alors que je me sentais si vulnérable avec le sous vêtement baissé me grisa. Naruto bloqua mes jambes d'une main, faisant cesser leurs mouvements incessant. Il fit claquer sa langue d'un air agacé qui me fit tressaillir.

- On ne bouge pas, me réprimanda t-il chaudement. Sasuke... Est-ce que tu as perdu ta langue ? Murmura t-il

Je haletais à son oreille, incapable de faire autre chose que gémir alors que sa main relevait mon t-shirt et glissait sur mon torse, griffant de temps en temps, caressant de plus en plus. Mes mains étaient figés dans son dos, crispées sur son t-shirt. Sa main passa près de mon aine et je gémissais de mécontentement alors qu'elle continuait son chemin, évitant mon sexe humide de désir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke-chan ? Ronronna t-il. Dis moi et je le ferais.

Il se redressa un peu pour me regarder et je rougissais alors qu'il contemplait avec amusement mon sexe dressé, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres et je sentis la tête me tourner en le voyant faire. Je profitais qu'il soit proche pour lever brusquement la tête, embrassant maladroitement ses lèvres. Il ricana et je fermais fortement mes yeux à ce son, tremblant. Qui était-il ? Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je criais presque de frustration quand sa main joua à nouveau à passer près de mon bas ventre sans réellement toucher. Ma seule consolation fut d'entendre la respiration de Naruto s'accélérer alors qu'il se penchait plus sur moi.

- J'aime beaucoup cette couleur sur tes joues... sur ton gland aussi, commenta t-il.

Je sursautais en geignant quand sa langue lécha le coin de ma bouche, je redressais la tête en essayant de la prendre entre mes lèvres et grimaçais quand il se recula. Un sentiment intense de frustration me serra la poitrine, je poussais de mes mains sur les épaules de Naruto et soupirais quand sa bouche heurta ma clavicule à cause de ma brutalité. L'atmosphère était brûlante et tendue soudainement, et même l'odeur flottant dans la pièce avait changé. Ça sentait le sexe, et le désir. Je poussais un gémissement quand il lécha à nouveau mon cou.

- Plus, murmurais-je en un soupire.

Naruto renifla avec amusement et déposa un baiser furtif sur mon épaule. Je me cambrais et poussais un cri quand sa main s'enroula finalement autour de mon sexe brûlant. Je me sentais brûler entre ses mains. Les seuls son que je pus produire furent des gémissements ou des geignements qui m'auraient rendu honteux si cela n'avait pas été aussi bon. La bouche de Naruto descendit le long de mon cou, se frayant un passage sur mon torse. La sensation mouillé m'excitait et les bruits de pompe qu'il exerçait sur mon sexe me faisait perdre le contrôle. C'était un mélange de son mouillé, indécent, et terriblement excitant. Je me cambrais quand ses dents se refermèrent sur la peau de mon torse.

- Aah, criais-je.  
>- Tu aimes ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix rauque<p>

Son poing descendit brutalement jusqu'à la base de mon sexe et je m'étouffais presque en cherchant de l'air, serrant les dents. Je secouais la tête furieusement quand ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, me donnant encore plus envie de pousser dans sa main pour enfin atteindre le plaisir qui me narguait.

Ma main quitta son dos et je rouvrais les yeux en la crispant dans ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il me susurrait des mots salaces à l'oreille, il me disait que j'étais beau, que je l'excitais et qu'il avait envie de moi. Sa paume de main roula sur le haut de mon pénis et mes yeux se révulsèrent tandis que je me cambrais plus encore. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, j'avais de plus en plus peur de ce que j'étais en train de faire au fur et à mesure que la jouissance me guettait. Je me sentais hors de contrôle. Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fait sous réserve qu'il me fasse jouir. Mon regard se posa invariablement sur sa main en train de me branler, dès lors, je fus incapable de détourner les yeux de mon sexe glissant dans sa main. La vision me donnait envie d'exploser. C'était indécent, je n'aurais jamais du regarder le faire de cette façon mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de ma verge gonflée coincé dans son poing, montant et descendant en de mouvement rapide. Le plaisir monta d'un cran et j'entendis Naruto ricaner quand il suivit mon regard. Je rougissais.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Réponds, Sasuke, m'ordonna t-il. Tu aimes ?

Je geignais quand il resserra douloureusement son poing à la base de mon érection, m'empêchant de jouir. Ma main dans le creux de ses reins le tapa furieusement, mécontent qu'il ait mit fin à mon plaisir. Je grognais en fermant les yeux, renversant ma tête en arrière en sentant quand même le plaisir perdurer, me submergeant par vague, le souffle court. Les jambes de Naruto étaient entremêlées aux miennes, je sentais son sexe contre ma cuisse et le voir se frotter contre moi de cette manière me donnait envie de le forcer à continuer. Je voulais qu'il... qu'il continue à me faire du bien. Je fermais fortement les yeux quand Naruto lécha mon oreille et soupirais en sentant la traînée qu'il avait fait contre ma peau se rafraîchir.

- Tu n'as pas répondu, Sasuke-chan. Dis moi et je continuerais.  
>- Naru..., commençais-je d'une voix suppliante.<br>- Tu aimes ? M'interrompit-il.

Sa voix était presque menaçante. Je tremblais en gémissant quand sa main se pressa doucement à la base de mon sexe. Je soupirais de plaisir.

- Oui, murmurais-je finalement.  
>- Comme ça ?<p>

Sa main se desserra légèrement et reprit les vas et vient avec plus de rapidité. Je me cambrais, mon dos s'arquant à l'extrême contre lui .

- Oui ! Criais-je.

Le plaisir atteignit son apogée et je serrais brutalement mes mains dans son dos. Je mordais son épaule pour étouffer mon cri en sentant la vague m'engloutir et resserrais mes dents sur sa chair. Son cri se répercuta longtemps dans la pièce et dans mon esprit alors qu'il avait, semble t-il, jouit lui aussi, se frottant contre ma cuisse.

Le souffle court et l'esprit encore ailleurs, mes mains parcouraient le dos de Naruto sans but précis, cherchant juste à me remettre et à retrouver ma respiration. Il se réinstalla contre moi et poussa encore son bassin sur le mien pour faire perdurer le plaisir, je tremblais et appuyais sur ses reins pour le faire arrêter, c'était insupportable, trop. Le poids de son corps contre le mien me fit frissonner me rappelant insidieusement ce qui venait de se produire avec netteté dans mon esprit.

Mon comportement me revint en mémoire et mon visage s'empourpra violemment alors que je cachais mon visage entre mes mains, mort de honte. Je me sentais mal, j'étais poisseux à cause de mon sperme qui avait atterrit sur mon torse et du boxer humide de Naruto qui reposait contre ma cuisse. Je me sentais sale. Je n'aurais jamais du faire une chose pareille, l'excitation m'était monté à la tête et je n'avais pas su y mettre fin, mais j'aurais du être capable de le faire. Je me haïssais de trembler alors que le souffle encore saccadée de Naruto frôlait mon épaule.

Une rage aussi soudaine qu'imprévue me broya le ventre. Je voulais que son corps s'éloigne du mien, je voulais qu'il parte. Le poids de son corps que j'avais trouvé rassurant quelques minutes auparavant me sembla insupportable. Naruto bougea contre moi et je tressaillis quand sa bouche se posa sur mon cou.

- Sasuke ?  
>- Lâche moi, grondais-je.<p>

Je sentis son corps se redresser brutalement au dessus du mien. L'air frais passait sur mon corps encore dénudé et le fait de le savoir me donna la nausée. Mes mains étaient toujours plaquées sur mon visage, je ne voulais plus le voir, autant que je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit.

- Pars, ordonnais-je sur le même ton.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes pour essayer de dégager mon visage et je le repoussais violemment. Mon cœur battait sourdement à mes tempes et je me dégoûtais de plus en plus. Mes yeux furieux se plantèrent dans les siens et ma colère monta d'un cran quand je lus l'incompréhension dans son regard.

- Dégage ! Criais-je

Naruto fronça les sourcils, son expression se durcit et je le vis serrer les dents. Sa main qui tenait la mienne se crispa et il prit brutalement mes deux mains pour les plaquer au dessus de ma tête. Je me débattais comme un diable, refusant qu'il reste ici plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'il parte ! Tout de suite ! Avec mes jambes, j'essayais de l'éjecter le plus loin possible. Naruto gronda au dessus de moi et réussi finalement à m'immobiliser. Il me secoua par les épaules, retenant mes poignets d'une main.

- Calme ! Tu te calmes ! Gronda t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur moi. Son corps était lourd, sa prise était si serrée qu'elle m'étouffait presque. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et constatais avec ébahissement et rage que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Mes épaules se crispèrent douloureusement sous la pression subie et je finis par arrêter de me débattre quand je remarquais que je ne faisais que m'épuiser inutilement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère ? Parce que tu as aimé ? Ou parce que tu l'as voulu ? Siffla t-il à mon oreille.

Mes épaules tressautèrent contre lui et je me mordais les lèvres en fermant les yeux pour me retenir de pleurer. La rage était encore là, bien présente. Mais elle était supplantée par ce désespoir qui m'envahit soudainement. Je me sentais mal, tellement mal. Je me sentais dégoûtant, j'étais un monstre. Je m'étouffais avec mes propres larmes, grinçant des dents parce que je me détestais.

Toute ma vie, je m'étais senti monstrueux. Le regard de ma mère me transmettait tout ce que j'étais, et finalement c'était elle qui avait raison. J'étais une chose horrible qui n'aurait jamais du naître. J'aurais du mourir à la naissance ou avoir le courage d'en finir avant de ressentir ce dégoût de moi même. Il était aussi insupportable que ma vie avait été inutile. Les larmes roulèrent douloureusement sur mes joues, j'avais renoncé à arrêter le tressautement de mes épaules, me laissant envahir peu à peu par l'abattement.

Je ne me débattais même plus quand Naruto lâcha mes poignets, j'étais abruti par la douleur qui coulait dans mes veines à la réalisation du fait de ce que j'étais. Un monstre. Une abomination.

- Sasuke ?  
>- Ça fait mal, murmurais-je d'une voix à peine audible.<br>- Où ? Demanda t-il d'un ton paniqué.

Mes sanglots étaient anarchiques, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je secouais la tête en prenant conscience que j'étais en train de péter un câble. Que je faisais une crise. Mes bras passèrent violemment autour de Naruto, je n'avais même pas conscience de ce que je faisais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que la douleur cesse. Je le serrais de toute mes forces contre moi.

- Ça fait mal, répétais-je plus fortement.

Je me tortillais, essayant par tout les moyens d'échapper à la souffrance qui broyait ma poitrine. Une main défit brutalement l'étau de mes bras et je gémissais en convulsant presque. Je me tournais sur le coté et agrippais le tissus du canapé avec violence. Je n'avais pas conscience de grand chose si ce n'était que ça devait cesser, que ça devait se finir, et le plus vite possible, sinon... Sinon je mourrais.

- Trousse bleu. Quel comprimé Sasuke ?

La voix de Naruto me parvint en arrière plan, comme si j'avais été déjà loin. Puis ses mots pénétrèrent mon esprit, je me tournais violemment vers lui, l'idée que tout ça allait bientôt se terminer me donnant un sursaut de volonté. Je lui arrachais la trousse des mains et tirais dessus à l'aveuglette. Je prenais une seringue déjà préparé et la plantais dans ma cuisse sans réfléchir avant d'appuyer dessus pour faire s'écouler le produit. Je l'enlevais une fois cela fait en soupirant, l'effet n'était pas immédiat mais savoir que ça se terminerait m'apporta un certain réconfort. Je pressais ma tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, m'agrippant toujours au tissus.

Peu à peu, ma respiration se calma, une douce torpeur m'envahit et je soupirais en sentant la douleur refluer par vague. Elle s'en alla lentement après quelques minutes et je soupirais à nouveau quand elle disparut totalement. Mes mains se desserrèrent sur le canapé, l'inconvénient était sans doute l'état végétatif survenant après la piqûre mais c'était toujours mieux que de souffrir. Une main passait dans mes cheveux à intervalles réguliers, le contact était apaisant, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir du touché et de qui il provenait. Mon corps se relâcha complètement et je m'endormais.

* * *

><p>La maison Uchiwa avait toujours plus été comme un manoir, même si Itachi aimait bien l'appeler « la maison ».<p>

- Aller viens Sasuke ! On rentre à la maison !

Dans ces moments là, je ne savais jamais comment réagir. Itachi l'appelait la maison, et pour une raison que j'ignorais à l'époque, je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler « maison ». Pour moi, c'était le manoir. Plus tard, les psychologues qui s'étaient penchés sur mon cas avaient racontés que c'était parce que je ne considérais pas ce lieu comme ma maison. J'avais haussé les épaules. Ma famille était au manoir, donc c'était forcément un lieu que j'aurais du considéré comme ma maison. Mon père était gentil avec moi. Du moins, quand il avait le temps. Je me souvenais de cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder quand maman commençait à pleurer. Ce regard, je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait, je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, j'étais trop petit.

Mais en y repensant, maintenant que j'étais plus âgé, je commençais à comprendre et à pouvoir décrypter ce regard. Il avait sûrement voulu dire : _qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait pour la mettre dans cet état ?_

* * *

><p>Je me redressais brusquement et ouvrais les yeux. Je regardais autour de moi avec étonnement, surpris de m'être endormi dans le salon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais oublié quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Naruto était sûrement là, mais je ne me souvenais plus vraiment pourquoi je savais qu'il était là.<p>

Je grimaçais parce que j'avais la bouche sèche et me mettais en position assise. Je sursautais en voyant la couverture sur moi et tout me revint quand je sentis que j'étais uniquement en sous vêtements. Mon caleçon était remonté sur mes hanches et Naruto avait enlevé mon t-shirt, j'étais propre, il avait du nettoyer mon torse quand je m'étais « endormi ». Je fus étonné de ne pas paniquer cette fois ci, je me sentais juste... différent et stupide. Je me redressais complètement et me mettais debout, serrant la couverture contre moi, j'étais encore sous l'emprise du calmant, ça expliquait peut être pourquoi je prenais ça de façon calme. Je fermais les yeux un moment, une main occupée à remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux tout en évitant de penser à ce qui s'était produit.

Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus honteux, d'avoir pratiquement demandé à Naruto de me branler ou d'avoir fait une crise en sa présence juste après. Je secouais la tête, bien décidé à ne pas choisir. Je rouvrais les yeux. Devant moi, la trousse bleu était encore ouverte, les seringues étaient alignées devant mon regard, comme des petits soldats. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été obligé de les prendre, la dernière fois c'était quand ma mère m'avait appelé à Kumo. Ou plutôt, quand mon père avait forcé ma mère à prendre le téléphone. Ça faisait... trois ans exactement.

- Oh. T'es réveillé ?

Je me tournais vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre dans mon petit salon et tombais dans le regard anxieux de Naruto. Il s'était habillé et sortait apparemment de la salle de bain. Ses mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux mouillés et je sentais son mal être jusque ici, son regard était prudent, comme si il avait eut peur que je ne recommence à paniquer. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que le silence se brise.

- Je suis calme, dis-je comme pour répondre à son regard effrayé.

Je détournais les yeux, je n'aimais pas qu'on me regarde comme ça. J'entendis ses pas dans mon appartement et essayais de deviner où il allait. Si il allait partir, et où il le ferait.

- Tu sais... Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, commença t-il d'une voix posée, je l'ai voulu. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir voulu si fort que ça s'est produit.  
>- Arrête, demandais-je, les dents serrées.<br>- Je ne veux pas arrêter, dit-il en haussant le ton. Sasuke, quand je te dis que je t'aime...  
>- Arrête ! Ordonnais-je en me tournant enfin vers lui.<br>- Quand je te dis que t'aime, continua t-il en criant presque, est-ce que tu crois que je plaisante ?

Son ton était comme désabusé, comme si lui même avait du mal à réaliser que je pensais ça. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et ses poings étaient serrés à ses cotés. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de parler dès à présent, je ne voulais pas entendre ça.

- Tu vas tout gâcher, lui répondis-je, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Naruto se redressa, c'était comme si il venait de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa tête se décomposa et sa bouche se tordit en un pli amer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec cette expression. Il avait l'air tellement blessé par ce que je venais de dire. Et pourtant c'était la vérité, il allait tout gâcher. Nous allions tout gâcher.

- Et gâcher quoi au juste ? Demanda t-il, amer.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demandais-je en secouant la tête à mon tour.<br>- Tu veux que je te dises ce que je pense ? Nan, j'm'en fiche que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te le dire.

Je secouais la tête et marchais à grand pas vers la cuisine pour ne pas l'entendre. Il me suivit en parlant et je fermais furieusement les yeux, comme si cela avait pu dénaturer ce qu'il était en train de me dire, comme si cela avait pu changer le sens des mots qu'il prononçait parce que je ne voulais pas les comprendre.

- Je sais pourquoi t'as été en thérapie, tu sais pas gérer tes émotions. Et là, t'es en train de tout fiches en l'air parce que tu as peur ! S'exclama t-il.  
>- Savoir d'où je viens... commençais-je d'un ton dur.<p>

Je me retournais, sentant la fureur monter en moi. Ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme ça, avec condescendance, comme si j'avais été un gamin trop stupide pour comprendre ou trop petit pour saisir ce qui se passait. Je le regardais dans les yeux, le dardant furieusement, le défiant de parler.

- Ça te donne pas le droit de dire qui je suis, complétais-je d'une voix froide et cassante.

Naruto resta sur le seuil de la porte, son visage était indéchiffrable. J'avais mal au cœur, je n'aimais pas me disputer. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec lui. Je tournais vivement la tête à cette constatation, il dut prendre ça comme un rejet puisque je l'entendis reculer. Je fermais les yeux en l'entendant partir dans le salon. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise à l'aveuglette, la couverture toujours contre moi. Je l'entendis s'activer dans le salon et sans le regarder, je sus qu'il rassemblait ses affaires pour partir. Je l'avais vexé, je lui avais fait du mal. Et ça me faisait du mal à moi aussi. Depuis quand étions nous aussi proche ? Je n'avais remarqué à quel point nous nous étions rapprochés que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Il était suffisamment proche de moi pour me faire du mal. Alors il devait partir. Maintenant, avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Je sursautais et rouvrais les yeux quand il revint dans la cuisine, son sac de cours sur l'épaule et son éternelle veste orange sur le dos. Naruto passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée. Puis il secoua la tête, comme si il réalisait seulement maintenant que j'étais là.

- Je m'en vais. On se voit demain en cours, dit-il froidement.

Naruto tourna les talons, le dos raide. J'étais à l'affût des bruits de mon appartement, je refermais les yeux en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

Je regardais l'heure, il était environ une heure de l'après midi. Je me levais et ouvrais mon placard, en sortais une boite de ravioli qui traînait là. Je sortais une casserole en essayant de me persuader que ce n'était rien, que ma vie allait reprendre son cours, comme je l'avais voulu finalement. Je la mettais sur le gaz du réchaud et vidais la boîte dedans. Je touillais distraitement dans la casserole, remarquant à quel point l'appartement était calme et silencieux. Trop silencieux. Je me retournais et contemplais le vide. J'étais seul. Tant mieux. Ça allait être plus simple à partir de maintenant.

Les raviolis étaient déjà prêts, je prenais la casserole par une main pour la poser sur la table et sursautais quand je me brûlais, lâchant le wok qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Je restais un moment à contempler les dégâts que j'avais produit, la sauce tomate s'étalait partout sur le sol et la pâte se rependait dans toute ma cuisine. La casserole gisait dans un coin, ayant rebondie plusieurs fois dans un boucan indescriptible avant de stopper sa course contre mon réfrigérateur. Je me laissais glisser sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre mes placards, regardant ce que j'avais fait avec désolation.

Ma gorge, qui était serrée depuis que Naruto avait franchie la porte, me brûla presque aussi fort que ma main qui commençait à rougir. Je ne la mettais même pas sous l'eau, estimant que je l'avais peut-être mérité. Je levais les yeux au ciel, ravalant la boule que j'avais au bord des lèvres et m'injuriais mentalement parce que j'étais encore une fois sur le point de me laisser aller. Je cessais de résister quand la première larme roula sur ma joue. La vérité, c'est que je n'avais jamais voulu être seul. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire pour ne plus l'être.

Je haletais, claquant ma tête contre le placard derrière mon dos parce que je me détestais de pleurer comme ça, comme un idiot. C'était comme si j'avais voulu rattraper les huit années d'insensibilité, toute ses années à résister, à ne laisser personne entrer dans ma vie parce que j'avais peur. Ridiculement peur de laisser quelque chose m'arriver parce que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire et que cela me compliquerait la vie. C'était facile de rester dans mon appartement, d'être seul, d'aller en cours et de recommencer le lendemain. C'était tellement facile et moins douloureux que de vivre...

Je secouais la tête et essuyais rageusement mes joues puis je me levais et laissais tout en plan. J'allais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit, bien décidé à dormir pour tout oublier. Pour me faciliter la tâche et après avoir compté scrupuleusement les heures pour ne pas faire d'overdose, je prenais un somnifère.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

**Hello you ! **

Alors, alors ?

Comment avez-vous trouver mon premier lemon ? Nul ? A retravailler ?

Tomate or not Tomate ?


	10. 9 La déception est souvent amère

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?  
><strong>

µ

**Cette fiction est toujours RATED M. **

**Le monde est toujours cruel ! Cette fic ne fera peut-être pas mention du port du préservatif mais n'oubliez pas que dans la vie réelle, vous devez vous protéger !  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 9_ **

**La déception est souvent amère  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 10 ans<strong>

Contrôle de routine : Sasuke a le comportement d'un enfant timide et asocial. Présente des difficulté avec la gente féminine. Problème relationnel avec la mère semble t-il.

Ordonnance :

Lithium. Contrôle régulier conseillé.

µ

* * *

><p>- Du calme ! S'il vous plaît ! Tout le monde s'assoit !<p>

Je soupirais en me renfonçant dans mon siège, regardant Naruto à la dérobée. Il s'était installé à coté de Kiba, lui même à trois rang du mien de l'autre coté de l'allée centrale. Je détournais le regard pour contempler le ciel par la fenêtre. Il faisait gris. Il n'y avait rien à observer en fait, mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Surtout en ce moment. Le professeur d'Art était en train de s'énerver contre Sakura qui ne s'était pas assise assez vite à son goût, papotant avec Ino et je supposais qu'Hinata comptait les points. On devait regarder nos projets aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que le professeur voulait que tout le monde soit assis. Tout en sachant que deux minutes plus tard se serait un joyeux bordel comme la semaine précédente. Je retenais mon souffle alors que le professeur disparaissait dans sa réserve. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Naruto à nouveau, sans que je le veuille. Nous n'avions pas parler depuis ce matin. Il n'était pas venu me chercher et habitué à ce qu'il le fasse, j'avais été en retard, avais zappé le petit déjeuner pour arriver à l'heure. J'avais faim maintenant, parce que je n'avais pas mangé de la journée hier sauf quelques petits biscuits. Ensuite, il s'était mit à coté de Kiba qui l'avait regardé bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules, me jetant un petit regard en coin.

Je me crispais quand le professeur revint avec une grosse boite en carton et une feuille roulée sur elle même. Dans la grosse boîte, il y avait mon projet. Je me ratatinais presque sur ma chaise, j'aurais du faire un projet bidon, je le savais. Surtout maintenant que nous nous étions engueulés. Plus que jamais, j'aurais du dessiner une pie. Bavard comme lui ça n'existait pas et ça aurait pu correspondre parfaitement mais l'argument de Naruto avait fait mouche. Je n'aimais pas bâcler mes devoirs, surtout un projet où on m'avait laissé trois semaines. Je n'avais pas envie de me foutre de la tête du professeur en faisant un projet débile. Mais là, ce que j'avais fait, c'était trop, je m'en rendais compte à présent.

- Bon, je vais commencer par le moins gros des deux ! C'est qui ? Demanda le professeur d'Art.

- C'est le mien, répondis-je Naruto d'une voix faible.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne m'attardais pas au son de sa voix un peu faiblarde. Je regardais son projet, comme tout les autres élèves de la classe. Le professeur déroula le dessin, le regardant en premier. Il fit la moue et leva les yeux sur Naruto. Son regard déçu me transperça même si il n'était pas dirigé sur moi. Bien qu'il soit de dos, je vis les épaules de Naruto s'affaisser et sa tête se baisser.

- C'est malin, Naruto, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il retourna la feuille et mes yeux restèrent figés sur le dessin grossier. Plusieurs rires retentirent dans la classe et je détournais le regard, contemplant une fois de plus le ciel. Naruto avait dessiné une sorte d'alien avec de grand yeux et de long cheveux noirs. C'était un dessin qu'un gamin de dix ans aurait pu faire. J'accusais le coup mais encaissais plutôt bien selon moi. Mon visage ne trahit pas ma déception. Je sentis plusieurs têtes se tourner vers moi pour voir ma réaction mais je n'en eus aucune. Je me félicitais intérieurement pour ce masque indéchiffrable alors que je me sentais trahi. Le professeur rangea le dessin dans son tiroir avec violence, il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto.

- 0 Naruto, le but n'était pas de vexer son partenaire. Sai, je crois que tu peux te passer de commentaire vu que tu as eut exactement la même note ! S'exclama t-il.

- Mais professeur, elle a vraiment un caractère de cochon ! Geignit Sai.

Ino fit mine de se lever mais Choji lui tapa sur la tête avec son cahier roulé pour la faire s'asseoir. Elle se contenta de fulminer, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le professeur tira brusquement mon carton à lui et je retenais mon souffle alors qu'il l'ouvrait. Je me sentais encore plus débile maintenant que Naruto n'avait pas joué le jeu. Le professeur d'Art enleva le papier bulle, son air agacé n'avait pas totalement disparu de son visage mais soudain, un sourire illumina son visage. J'avais envie de me cacher sous la table quand il releva la tête, semblant ravi.

- C'est magnifique, Sasuke, dit-il.

Il sortit mon projet du carton et je me retenais de fermer les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Certaines filles poussèrent des exclamations de surprise puis d'admiration alors qu'elles se rapprochaient du bureau du professeur pour mieux voir. Je jetais un œil en coin à Naruto pour voir sa réaction, il avait toujours la tête baissée et les épaules affaissées, dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

- Est-ce que cela te dérange si je le garde pour une exposition ? Demanda le professeur en tournant autour de la table pour voir le projet sous différent angle.

Je secouais la tête, qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait. Je ne voulais plus jamais voir ce fichu projet de ma vie. J'avais fait une reproduction du système solaire. Une grosse boule rouge était au milieu et tout autour se tenait Mercure, Vénus, la Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus et Neptune. J'avais réussi à faire tenir les planètes grâce à un système en fil de fer et le tout se tenait sur un pied. J'étais parvenu à tout suspendre pour que cela fasse une sorte de mobile comme pour les bébés. Et au milieu du soleil, j'avais épinglée une photo de Naruto que j'avais prise pendant qu'il dormait. Le message était clair, il n'y avait pas plus honteux. De par son comportement, de par sa façon de s'habiller : Naruto était le soleil.

- Bon, tout le monde s'assoit ! Non Sakura vous ne pouvez pas rester pour mieux voir ! Assis tout le monde ! Je vais dire la note !

- C'est un radin si il met pas au moins 15, radota Kiba.

- Je vous ai entendu, Monsieur Inuzuka !

Quand tout le monde fut assis, le professeur mit en avant mon projet sur la table avec un grand sourire. Je le regardais faire avec incertitude. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voyait de si extraordinaire, moi tout ce que je voyais, c'était de grosse boule en papier mâché peinte, avec une photo épinglée dessus. Le professeur d'art joignit les mains.

- 20 Sasuke, encore bravo, dit-il avec le sourire.

Je haussais les épaules et tournais une fois encore les yeux vers la fenêtre. Je me sentais juste incroyablement idiot. La boule était revenue dans ma gorge et je me sentais sur le point d'exploser. J'envisageais avec hésitation de partir, et au moment où j'allais le faire, quelqu'un prit place à coté de moi. Je tournais la tête vers la personne et toisais avec incertitude Hinata. Celle ci me répondit par un sourire timide.

- S-Sasuke-kun... T-Ton projet est très beau, balbutia t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et ma main se crispa sans que je le veuille. Sa présence me gênait, je voulais qu'elle s'en aille. Hinata tourna la tête vers le bureau des professeurs et ses longs cheveux noirs suivirent la cadence, voletant doucement autour d'elle tandis que je détournais le regard.

- Eh Sasuke-kun ? Est-ce que c'est un lapin sur ton pansement ?

Je levais le regard sur Sakura qui était au rang juste devant moi. Je regardais autour de moi, personne n'avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire vu qu'elle avait presque chuchoté. Je fronçais les sourcils en portant une main à ma joue. Je sentis qu'Hinata se tournait vers moi elle aussi.

- Oh ! C-C'est vrai, Sasuke-kun !

- C'est... mignon, termina Sakura en grimaçant comiquement.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je en secouant la tête, perplexe.

Hinata fouilla dans son sac tandis que je toisais Sakura en face de moi. Elle me fit de gros yeux avant de me montrer Hinata du regard, elle fronça les sourcils et fit passer son index le long de sa gorge en prononçant silencieusement « _mort_ ». Quand Hinata se tourna vers nous, Sakura fit semblant de se gratter le cou tandis que la brune la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Hinata finit par hausser les épaules puis elle me tendit quelque chose. Par réflexe, je reculais pour ne pas qu'elle me touche. Elle fit un pauvre sourire, puis posa ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main sur la table.

- R-Regarde, t-tu verras.

Je regardais le miroir qu'elle avait déposé sur la table et le prenais pour regarder le pansement. En effet, il était bleu et au milieu se tenait un lapin rose souriant et tenant un petit panier. Je n'avais pas changé le pansement depuis hier, je m'étais lavé rapidement le visage et il avait séché sur moi. C'était Naruto qui me l'avait mit. Je comprenais mieux le petit sourire qu'il avait eut à ce moment là en le posant sur moi. Et dire que je n'avais même pas fait attention. Je haussais les épaules et rendais le miroir à Hinata. D'un geste rageur, j'enlevais le pansement sur ma joue et le pliais avant de le mettre dans ma poche. Les deux filles sursautèrent et j'entendis Hinata pousser une petite exclamation horrifiée à coté de moi.

- Ç-Ça doit faire mal !

Je secouais la tête et détournais une fois de plus le regard. Je faisais glisser mes mains en dessous de la table et me tordais les mains nerveusement. Plus que les autres, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me faisait plus peur que les autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille comme Hinata me faisait peur ? Parce qu'elle voulait irrémédiablement m'approcher ? Parce que c'était une fille ? Pourtant, elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Mais je savais, que c'était ce genre de personne, celle qu'on juge inoffensive, qui arrivait à foutre le plus gros bordel de toute une vie. Je savais que si je la laissais s'approcher, ma vie actuelle, la petite routine que j'avais mis en place, serait terminée. Malgré le fait qu'elle bégayait, qu'elle était timide et rougissante, elle était celle qui pourrait réussir à tout chambouler. Et je n'étais pas prêt à un tel bordel.

- Tu n'aurais pas du l'enlever. Regarde..., dit Sakura en grimaçant.

Elle me montra Ino du doigt. Cette dernière me regardait, elle avait viré au vert en deux secondes. Elle plaça une main sur la bouche et se tourna vers le professeur, une main levée. Le professeur d'Art fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de parler.

- Monsieur, je me sens pas bien, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Tiens... Il y a une minute tu allais parfaitement bien pourtant ! S'exclama le professeur en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

- C'est de la faute de Sasuke-kun ! Vous n'avez pas vu la blessure qu'il a ! Rien que la vue, ça me rend malade..., continua t-elle en respirant par la bouche.

Je me reculais sur mon siège, comme si cela avait pu me protéger du regard que le professeur me lança. Je le vis froncer les sourcils, puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- Sasuke-kun... Ça ne te dérange pas de conduire Ino à l'infirmerie ? En même temps, tu pourras demander à l'infirmière de regarder cette coupure.

- Je vais bi..., commençais-je.

- J-Je vais les conduire tout les deux ! A-Après tout, i-il faut un responsable p-pour les malades ! M'interrompit Hinata.

Le professeur d'Art hocha la tête et fit un mot pour l'infirmière tandis que je lançais un regard noir à Hinata.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, protestais-je.

- Tu n'as plus de pansement, et Ino sera encore malade si elle voit ta coupure, donc pour elle, tu dois couvrir ta blessure ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle me vomisse dessus tout à l'heure ! Grogna Sakura.

Je soupirais et me dégageais brutalement quand Hinata essaya de me prendre par le bras. Je la dépassais sans la regarder et prenais le mot des mains du professeur avant de sortir. Je me sentais agacé, je n'aimais pas les médecins. Et encore moins une femme médecin.

J'entendis Ino s'arrêter plusieurs fois tandis qu'elle haletait, les pas timides de Hinata retentissait derrière alors qu'elle se stoppait en même tant qu'elle, sûrement pour la soutenir. Je soupirais une fois de plus et m'arrêtais pour les laisser me rejoindre. Des tas de truc me passaient par la tête, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y penser parce que je savais où ça allait me conduire. Je fixais mon regard sur la première chose que je voyais et je faisais ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire pour tromper mes pensées. Je me mettais à délirer sur les choses qui m'entouraient, trouvant le raisonnement le plus stupide et abracadabrant afin de ne pas m'attarder sur les choses vraiment importante.

L'escalier par exemple, qui avait décidé de créer les escaliers, est-ce que le créateur avait trouvé ça joli ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il vouait une haine incommensurable pour les handicapés moteurs ? Est-ce qu'un handicapé avait déjà essayé de monter les escaliers, était-il mort en essayant et était-ce pour cela qu'on avait inventé les rampes pour handicapés ?

- S-Sasuke-kun ?

Pourquoi est-ce que le carrelage des lycées étaient toujours aussi moche ? Est-ce qu'on essayait de dissuader les élèves de venir ? Parce que c'était bien imité... Chaque lycée dans lequel j'avais été possédait des carrelages aussi moche que celui d'une vieille grand mère aveugle et sentant le moisie. Je reprenais ma marche sans m'en rendre compte, content d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire à ce qui me trottait dans la tête. Nous arrivions enfin dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, Hinata sonna sur le bouton d'appel et nous attendions. Je repartais dans mon observation de la salle. Est-ce que tout le monde attendait qu'un établissement s'effondre avant de le reconstruire ? Parce que cette salle d'attente était si fissurée qu'elle semblait sur le point de se casser la gueule.

L'infirmière nous ouvrit et je rentrais dans l'infirmerie sans vraiment en être conscient. Ino prit le cachet que la femme lui tendit et je me laissais faire avec une passivité qui m'étonna quand l'infirmière me mit un pansement sur la joue.

Pourquoi est-ce que les fenêtres étaient aussi crade ? Est-ce que le lycée faisait des économies sur les frais ménagés ? Ou est-ce qu'ils attendraient qu'on ne voit plus au travers avant de les nettoyer ?

Avant que j'eus comprit quoi que ce soit, j'étais de nouveau en classe, assis à coté de Hinata. Les cours de la matinée passèrent enfin et je soupirais de soulagement quand je retrouvais le calme de l'escalier de secours. L'inventeur des escaliers avait peut-être juste besoin d'un endroit calme où tout le monde lui foutrait la paix. Je fermais les yeux en m'adossant au mur, y reposant ma tête. Je sursautais quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche et décrochais sans même regarder le nom de l'interlocuteur.

- Allo ?

_- Sasuke ? C'est Itachi... _

Je gardais les yeux fermés. J'aurais du m'y attendre avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Est-ce que ça ne faisait vraiment que trois jours que cela s'était produit ? J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

_- Tu me demande ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? Je... Je me suis inquiété... par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant hier, expliqua t-il d'une voix troublée. _

- Hn, répondis-je sobrement.

_- Alors j'ai fait des recherches. Sasuke, je viens de tomber sur une liasse de paperasse en rangeant le bureau de papa... Des tas de papier de consultation, de frais, et d'ordonnance ! Pour toi ! S'exclama t-il. _

Je sentis mon cœur battre dans ma gorge, comme si il avait voulu sortir de ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si il était en colère ou triste. Sa voix oscillait sans cesse entre les deux émotions, n'arrivant pas à se fixer.

_- Je... Est-ce que tu es malade ? Sasuke, je ne comprends plus rien..._

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer alors que j'entendais la voix faible de mon frère au bout du fil. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, c'était ce qui avait motivé mon silence, depuis toujours. Je l'aimais trop pour lui faire du mal. Il était le seul qui avait toujours fait attention à moi.

- Nii-san...

_- Est-ce que je suis vraiment ton frère ! ? Cria t-il soudainement. Je ne sais rien de toi, putain ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as des ordonnances depuis tes six ans ? Et que je ne sais rien, absolument rien de ce qui s'est passé ! _

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, avouais-je.

Mon sang se glaça quand j'entendis son ricanement amer au bout du fil. Je rouvrais les yeux et me redressais. Le téléphone me brûlait l'oreille.

_- C'est un peu facile, tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant, tu vas répondre à ma putain de question. Est-ce que tu es malade ? Demanda t-il froidement. _

Sa voix glacée me fit frisonner et je serrais le téléphone dans ma main.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

_- Est-ce que tu es toujours sous traitement et est-ce que c'est grave ? Continua t-il sur le même ton. _

- Je... Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, balbutiais-je.

_- Bien. Écoute, je... Je ne veux pas te voir ni avoir de communication avec toi pour le moment d'accord ? Je ne sais même pas si... je serais capable de te pardonner ! Je t'appellerais mais pour l'instant : tu n'es plus mon frère, dit-il d'une voix heurtée et colérique._

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester mais il avait raccroché. Je gardais le téléphone à mon oreille, me demandant quand. Bordel quand est-ce que ma vie était devenue si compliquée. Itachi n'était plus mon frère ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? Je descendais mon bras et fixais mon téléphone, les yeux encore écarquillés. Il reprendrait contact avec moi, quand il le désirerait ? Si il le voulait ? Mais en attendant, je n'étais rien ?

Un élan de panique monta dans ma poitrine et je jetais mon téléphone sur le sol de toute mes forces. Le portable s'éclata sur le béton. Il était totalement fichu. Itachi ne pourrait plus reprendre contact maintenant. Je détournais la tête de mon méfait et laissais retomber ma tête contre le mur, souhaitant ne m'être jamais réveillé ce matin pour aller en cours. Je n'avais même pas réussit à avaler mon sandwich. Mon estomac s'était noué, je n'avais plus faim. En classe, je me laissais tomber sur ma table et m'autorisais une sieste. De toute façon, les professeurs de l'après midi se fichaient de ce que je faisais. Je fermais les yeux, prêt à m'endormir quand une main se posa timidement sur mon épaule. Je me reculais instinctivement et rencontrais le regard bleu pâle d'Hinata. Elle posa un mouchoir sur la table. Cela se voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur parce qu'il était gonflé, elle le déplia avec un sourire et le poussa dans ma direction. Je détournais le regard et m'enterrais à nouveau dans mes bras, dédaignant les biscuits qu'elle avait prit pour moi à la cafétéria. Je m'endormais facilement, et même avant l'arrivée du professeur.

µ

_Nous étions en train de jouer dans le jardin. Il était grand et Itachi aimait bien courir le long de l'étang, les rives n'étaient pas profondes donc nous ne pouvions pas nous y noyer. Je riais parce qu'il venait de me pousser et que j'étais tombé dans un tas de feuille que le jardinier venait d'empiler dans un coin. La chute ne m'avait pas fait mal, c'était moelleux. Itachi riait lui aussi._

_Je me souvenais m'être remis debout et avoir sursauté quand Itachi avait trébuché sur un rocher, son pied se prenant dedans. Il sautilla sur un pied d'une façon tout à fait ridicule avant de tomber dans l'étang. Je me rappelais avoir ri en voyant sa tête déconfite alors qu'il était les fesses, dans l'eau, de la vase plein les pieds et un nénuphars posé sur son épaule._

_- C'est pas drôle, Sasuke ! S'était-il exclamé d'une façon indignée._

_Je n'en riais que plus. Sa moue boudeuse renforçait le tableau comique qu'il formait et gagné par mon hilarité, il s'était mit à rire lui aussi. Nous étions rentré pour qu'il se change, le bruit que faisait ses chaussures mouillés sur le sol était si pathétique et drôle qu'un petit rire me secouait parfois de temps en temps. Maman avait soudainement accouru sur le porche, nous ayant vu revenir, elle se précipita sur Itachi en le prenant par les épaules._

_- Oh mon dieu ! Itachi ! Mais qu'est-il arrivé ! ? S'était-elle écriée._

_- Je suis tombé dans l'étang, répondit-il en baissant la tête d'un air penaud._

_Le regard de maman s'était durci alors qu'elle s'était tournée vers moi._

_- Itachi... Est-ce qu'il t'a poussé ? Demanda t-elle froidement._

_- Non maman ! Je me suis pris le pied dans un rocher et je suis tombé, expliqua t-il avec de grand geste._

_- Tu es gentil, dit-elle d'une voix tendre en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Aller ! Vas te changer ! L'eau devait être froide ! S'exclama t-elle avec un sourire doux._

_- Oui ! Elle était glacée ! Dit-il en riant._

_Maman le poussa dans le dos, le reste d'un rire accroché sur son visage tandis qu'elle regardait Itachi disparaître dans la maison d'un pas enjoué. Puis comme si elle s'était soudain souvenu que j'étais là, son visage se transforma. Le sourire sur ses lèvres fana et ses traits devinrent sévère tandis qu'elle me toisait de haut._

_- Arrête de bailler aux corneilles et fais donc quelque chose d'utile ! Cingla t-elle._

µ

Je rouvrais lentement les yeux. Pour une fois, je m'étais réveillé tout seul. Je chassais les restes pénible de mon rêve et essayais de visualiser le cours dans lequel nous étions. Japonais, apparemment. Soit une heure avant la libération.

_Ah non, même pas une heure, rectifiais-je en regardant l'horloge. _

Il restait dix minutes avant la fin du cours. Je regardais à coté de moi et grimaçais, encore à moitié endormi quand je vis que Hinata était encore installée à coté de moi. Elle avait du se tenir là toute l'après midi. Ce qui était plutôt stupide selon moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'intéressais tant ? Je n'avais rien d'extraordinaire. Je grimaçais en pensant que j'aurais du mal à m'endormir ce soir vu que j'avais dormi près de trois heures. Je haussais les épaules, un petit somnifère et le tour serait joué. Le moins j'étais éveillé, le moins je pensais.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je prenais mon temps avant de sortir, rassemblant mes affaires avec lenteur. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Depuis que Naruto n'était plus là, c'était calme. Mon regard se tourna vers sa place à coté de Kiba, mais il avait déjà déguerpi. Je soupirais et mettais mon sac sur mon dos. Les couloirs étaient déjà vide, j'avais mis plus de cinq minutes pour rassembler mes affaires, j'avais refait trois fois mes lacets, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus reculer, je devais rentrer chez moi.

Je traînais les pieds, m'apprêtant à descendre les escaliers quand une voix en particuliers me fit m'arrêter sur la première marche.

- Je te jure, tu ne peux pas lui dire !

C'était la voix de Naruto. Je regardais par dessus la rampe de l'escalier en colimaçon et m'asseyais sur la marche pour ne pas qu'ils me voient. Il était en train de parler à Ino avec de grands gestes, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Naruto semblait tout le temps avoir besoin de bouger le plus possible pour s'exprimer.

- Je sais, tu viens de me le dire ! Mais je l'aime bien... Il me plaît beaucoup et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait dérangeant que je sorte avec lui !

- Avec Sasuke ? Demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur, en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Je retenais mon souffle à l'énonciation de mon prénom de cette façon et m'efforçais de calmer ma respiration.

- Tu ne le connais vraiment pas ! Y a pas pire ! Tu crois que je suis parti pour quoi ? Il est trop bizarre, tu finirais par flipper si tu voyais son appart ! S'exclama t-il.

- Vrai... vraiment ? Demanda Ino d'un ton hésitant.

- Laisse tomber, franchement, celle qui se mettra avec Sasuke, je la plains. C'est pas un mec pour toi, quand j'étais chez lui, je passais mon temps à faire la conversation. Pas un mot, c'était d'un ennui !

- Ah oui ? Sérieux ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton excité tout à coup.

- Ouais ! Et puis il y a la fois où il...

Je secouais la tête alors que leurs voix se perdaient dans les couloirs tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. Un sourire sans joie se plaqua sur mes lèvres. Après tout, Naruto avait peut être vraiment joué avec moi. Maintenant que je n'étais plus intéressant, il passait à autre chose. C'était compréhensible.

Je me relevais en passant une main lasse sur mon visage, je n'aurais peut être pas besoin de somnifère ce soir. Je massais mes tempes, grimaçant quand je les sentis me pulser douloureusement. Le chemin fut long jusqu'à mon appartement, mais une fois arrivé, je me laissais tomber avec joie sur mon lit, enlevant mes chaussures du bout des orteils, me tortillant pour enlever mon jean. Je m'endormais.

Je me réveillais peu de temps après. En fait, j'avais du dormir une heure tout au plus. Je me redressais dans mon lit et plaquais une main sur ma tête à cause de la douleur sourde qui broyait mon crâne. Je n'ouvrais pas encore les yeux, je fronçais les sourcils, comme si cela avait pu faire partir la douleur qui pulsait dans ma tête. Je n'eus pas besoin de me remémorer ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas oublier. Naruto et moi nous étions disputés et Itachi m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il n'était plus mon frère... L'inverse plutôt, je n'étais plus son frère. Je soupirais et ouvrais lentement les yeux puis me levais pour me diriger dans la salle de bain où je pris une douche rapide. L'atmosphère de mon appartement était trop pesante, j'avais besoin de sortir.

Je me séchais, enroulant rapidement une serviette autour de mes cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et retournais dans ma chambre pour enfiler mon jean et un t-shirt au passage. Je passais par la cuisine et me préparais un sandwich que j'avalais en quatrième vitesse. J'enlevais rageusement la serviette de mes cheveux et la jetais dans la salle de bain en passant devant la pièce. Je me sentais énervé et trop d'énergie circulait en moi, ça devait forcément déborder à un moment donné. Je prenais à peine le temps d'enfiler une veste et sortais dans la rue.

Je grimaçais en voyant le monde qu'il y avait sur les trottoirs. Mais c'était logique. On était un vendredi soir, tout le monde était de sortie. Je resserrais les pans de ma veste légère sur moi, il faisait froid. Je marchais sans but, cherchant juste à faire s'en aller ce trop plein d'énergie. Je sursautais en entendant des éclats de rire à ma droite, je me tournais vers le son tonitruant et tombais sur une famille. Le père et la mère se tenait par la main, comme un jeune couple d'amoureux et ils souriaient à une adolescente. Elle devait avoir 15 ans. Elle parlait avec animation avec son père et celui ci l'écoutait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ponctuant les phrases de sa fille d'exclamations ravies ou surprises au fil de son récit. La mère les regardait tout les deux en souriant tendrement.

Je me détournais de se spectacle et continuais ma route. Je me concentrais sur les bâtiments, essayant de me divertir et d'éviter de penser. La vision de cette famille ravivait mes propres souvenirs et la panique me monta à la gorge quand ceux ci m'envahirent.

_Mon père regardant Itachi avec tendresse, puis me regardant moi avec pitié. _

_Maman se détournant de moi, à chaque fois que je venais la voir. _

_Maman refusant de me lire une histoire alors qu'elle se penchait pour embrasser le front d'Itachi, le bordant avant de lui dire bonsoir, me laissant avec les draps défaits et le cœur au bord des lèvres. _

_Papa soufflant de soulagement quand je lui avais demandé pour partir de la maison. _

_C'est un monstre, Fugaku ! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! _

_Maman souriant à Itachi. _

_Je ne le supporte plus ! _

_Itachi se complaisant dans son étreinte avec un sourire joyeux. _

_MONSTRE !_

Je m'adossais brutalement à un mur et serrais les dents.

- Ta gueule ! Suppliais-je d'une voix forte.

Je me plaquais les mains sur les oreilles mais je savais que cela n'aurait aucun effet. Parce que je n'entendais rien, les sons n'étaient pas là, ils étaient dans ma tête.

_MONSTRE ! _

- TA GUEULE ! Criais-je

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ?

Mes mains retombèrent le long de mon corps et je relevais brutalement la tête à cette voix. Je restais un moment sans rien faire d'autre que regarder la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Je me reculais quand elle tendit les mains vers moi et elle finit par baisser les bras.

- E-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Hinata recula soudainement, comme si elle avait eut peur, puis elle essaya de me toucher à nouveau mais je refusais le contact en m'enfonçant plus loin dans la rue.

- Attends ! D-D'accord, je n'essayerai p-plus de te toucher, balbutia t-elle. V-Viens !

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la ruelle. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je la suivais. Elle m'attendait au bout, ses yeux pâles étaient posés sur moi et son regard était étrange, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Je m'en fichais en plus.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

**Salut tout le monde ! **

_Alors ? J'attends vos réactions ! _

_Dans ce chapitre, Naruto n'est pas très présent mais ça vient ne vous inquiétez pas ^^_

µ_  
><em>

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai un blog et qu'il est possible que j'y mette des informations concernant cette fiction ! **

**xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces ! )  
><strong>


	11. 10  Mais l'espoir perdure

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?  
><strong>

µ

**Cette fiction est toujours RATED M. **

**Le monde est toujours cruel ! Cette fic ne fera peut-être pas mention du port du préservatif mais n'oubliez pas que dans la vie réelle, vous devez vous protéger !  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 10_ **

µ

**... Mais l'espoir perdure**

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 12 ans :<strong>

Je suis le nouveau psychologue de Uchiwa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on l'a fait changé de ville de cette façon, si tu veux mon avis, ils sont complètement à la ramasse dans sa famille. Encore un garçon riche, malheureux parce qu'il n'a pas l'attention nécessaire de ses parents. Tu aurais vu son regard aujourd'hui, j'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos.

Ce gosse vient à peine d'avoir 12 ans et il est déjà blasé de la vie. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe au sein de sa famille, mais si tu veux mon avis, ses parents l'ont sacrément bien cassés.

Je t'enverrai une autre lettre, j'ai besoin de ton avis de toute urgence.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>Je soupirais en évitant une fois de plus la main tendue de Hinata.<p>

- Pardon, s'excusa t-elle.

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un parc, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait. Hinata s'était stoppé sur un pont, la rivière dessous s'écoulait joyeusement, les clapotis de l'eau étaient vif et on pouvait quelque fois entendre une grenouille coasser. Je m'asseyais à même le sol, laissant pendre mes pieds dans le vide et m'accoudant à la petite barrière en bois du pont. C'était un endroit agréable. Ça me rappelait le lac des quartiers Uchiwa. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara de moi et j'eus un petit sourire en y repensant.

- J-je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'aimais pas q-qu'on te touche. J-Je suppose que c'est comme ça...

- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu bégayes, je suppose qu'on est quitte, dis-je ironiquement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette envie de la blesser, de lui faire du mal. Je la détestais. Je grognais quand elle s'assit à coté de moi avec un petit soupir doux et m'éloignais un peu.

- S-Sakura t'a dit qu'on est ensemble. E-Elle me l'a dit, précisa t-elle.

Je ne répondais pas, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me parlait, je ne savais pas pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi je l'avais suivit. Et je me demandais ce qu'elle me voulait, bordel. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux noir derrière son oreille, son sourire était doux et fixé sur le paysage en face de nous, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle y voyait d'extraordinaire. Il faisait noir, les arbres formaient d'inquiétantes ombres sur le sol, la rivière passait sous nos pieds mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire.

- A-Au début, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que t-tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais certaines personnes agissent comme s-si elles étaient mauvaises alors qu'elles ne le sont pas... A-Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait attendre avant de juger. Et j'ai eut raison.

C'était étrange, elle parvenait à prononcer les phrases courtes sans bégayer. Hinata ne me regardait pas en parlant, son attention était complètement fixé sur le paysage, je détournais les yeux d'elle à mon tour, mettant une main dans ma poche parce que j'avais froid.

- E-Est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Naruto ? Demanda t-elle.

- C'est pas tes affaires, rétorquais-je.

- Naruto est q-quelqu'un de gentil, il est juste un p-peu imprévisible mais il est fidèle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça, grommelais-je.

- E-Et bien... Vu que v-vous sortez ensemble, j'ai pensé que...

Je me tournais brutalement vers elle, si rapidement que je sentis presque mon cou craquer. Je relâchais ma respiration que j'avais retenue sans m'en rendre compte. Alors comme ça, on me prenait pour un gars cocu ? Étais-ce pour cela que j'avais essuyé des regards de pitié aujourd'hui au lycée ?

- Je ne sors pas avec lui, dis-je en me détournant à nouveau.

- Mais ! Et-Et le baiser dans les couloirs ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un air éberlué.

- Je l'ai aidé à gagné un pari. En échange, il m'a acheté un livre, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me justifiais au juste ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je parlais à une fille ! ? Une putain de FILLE ? Je me redressais et m'apprêtais à partir quand elle me retînt par le bras, je la repoussais violemment.

- A-Attends, je dois te dire quelque chose, dit-elle, affolée que je parte.

Je me rasseyais de mauvaise grâce et attendais qu'elle parle. Je la sentais qui me regardait mais je n'en faisait rien et gardais le visage tourné vers le paysage.

- Naruto ne pari pas, me dit-elle.

- La preuve que si, rétorquais-je.

- N-Non, tu ne comprends pas... Il ne peut pas parier, insista t-elle.

Je me tournais vers elle, un sentiment d'énervement bien planté au creux de mon estomac. J'étais fatigué qu'on me parle par énigme. Je voulais qu'elle balance sa bombe et qu'elle me foute la paix.

- U-Un garçon lui a déjà fait du mal de cette manière, N-Naruto a jurer de ne plus jamais faire de pari. Nous ne parions p-plus avec lui, même pour de petite chose, N-Naruto ne veut plus en entendre parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Je me mordais les lèvres, mécontent d'avoir laissé échapper cette question. Mais j'étais curieux. Je fis semblant de ne pas être intéressé et regardais une pierre avec beaucoup d'attention. Cela ne la trompa pas, elle fit un petit sourire triste et regarda le paysage à son tour, s'accouda à la barrière comme moi, ses cheveux noirs flottant autour d'elle.

- N-Naruto a toujours été tout seul, il n'a jamais c-caché qu'il aimait les garçons et au début, certaines personnes l'ont m-mal pris. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de p-personne homosexuelle avant et quand un autre garçon est v-venu le trouver en lui disant qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, N-Naruto n'a pas hésité et il est sorti avec lui.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, essayant de m'imaginer Naruto avec un autre garçon. Je n'arrivais pas à me représenter l'autre, il était flou dans ma tête et cela m'énerva sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi. Hinata soupira et je revins à l'instant présent alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

- Jusqu'au jour où il est v-venu le voir avec une cassette dans les mains a-avec ses amis qui riaient derrière lui. A-Apparemment, il avait parié avec ses a-amis qu'il pourrait coucher avec Naruto, preuve à l-l'appui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Kiba lui a c-cassé la figure. En fait, tout c-ceux qui se sont moqués de Naruto ont p-passés un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Et la cassette ? Demandais-je.

- Tous les garçons d-de la classe sont allés chez lui, ils ont d-détruit la caméra, l'ordinateur, la cassette et la s-sauvegarde sur la clef USB, raconta t-elle d'une voix sombre. Mais cela n'empêche qu'ils ont t-tous vu et ça, personne ne pourra l-l'effacer. Je n'aurais pas du t-te raconter ça, mais malgré les apparences, Naruto n'est p-pas aussi fort que tu ne le crois. I-Il est gentil.

- Il parle mal de moi dans mon dos, rétorquais-je.

- Na-Naruto ? Demanda t-elle, surprise.

Je hochais distraitement la tête. Un poids venait de s'ôter de mes épaules et c'était étrange que rien que le fait d'en parler m'apaisait. Je me dégageais quand Hinata tenta de poser une main sur mon épaule, elle fit claquer sa main sur sa cuisse et je tournais mon regard vers elle. Elle était en colère. Ses yeux me fusillaient du regard, c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi fâchée.

- P-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux p-pas que je te touches ! Je n'ai pas la g-galle ! S'écria t-elle. C'est p-parce que je suis homosexuelle ? Demanda t-elle.

Surpris par son éclat de colère, un petit ricanement passa le barrage de mes lèvres, ce qui parut la vexer. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, me dardant furieusement de ses yeux pales.

- Je me fiches complètement de ce que tu fais avec Haruno. Je ne veux pas qu'une fille me touche, un point c'est tout, conclus-je d'une voix dure.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as un problème relationnel avec ta mère ?

Je clignais stupidement des yeux et sursautais quand une lueur victorieuse passa dans son regard. Je feignais l'indifférence et me mettais debout, frissonnant tandis qu'elle me suivait des yeux.

- J-Je fais des études de psychologie a-après les cours. Je c-crois que ça commence à payer.

- Tu as tort, révise ton diagnostic, espèce de débile, lui dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et tournais les talons.

- Eh ! A-Attends moi !

- Quoi ? Grognais-je

Je me tournais à moitié mais ce fut assez pour voir son visage paniqué et sa course rapide vers moi. Je m'éloignais quand elle fut juste à coté de moi et elle rougit.

- J-Je ne veux pas rester dans le p-parc seule... Est-ce que je peux m-marcher avec toi jusqu'à la sortie ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix timide.

- Pourquoi ? Grimaçais-je.

- Plusieurs filles... P-Plusieurs filles se sont déjà faite violer ici... J-J'ai peur, déclara t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules et regardais le parc d'un œil critique. Tout avait l'air calme et tranquille par ici. Je reprenais ma marche tranquillement, évitant de penser.

- T-Tu veux que je parle à N-Naruto ? Pour ce qu'il a d-dit derrière ton dos, précisa t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de personne et sûrement pas de toi, rétorquais-je d'une voix froide.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça t-te dérangerait de me c-conduire quelque part ? J'ai peur t-toute seule et il est tard... demanda t-elle d'un air gêné.

- Mais pourquoi par l'enfer ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

Je regardais mes pieds. Je n'avais pas envie de rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie, mais je ne voulais pas encore rentrer chez moi. Mais d'un autre coté, je ne voulais pas rester avec elle, je voulais être seul mais j'avais peur d'être seul ce soir. Je ne voulais plus me souvenir. Quand nous atteignîmes la sortie du parc, nous marchions cote à cote avec une distance de sécurité que j'avais imposé, c'est à dire, à au moins trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Je grimaçais quand je vis les rues bondés de monde. Des jeunes riaient, des bouteilles de saké à la main, d'autre se tenaient la main en se lançant des sourires tendres. Je grognais et m'arrêtais pour attendre Hinata qui avait du mal à se faufiler dans la foule. Je soufflais, agacé.

Elle était longue et passait son temps à rougir en s'excusant d'avoir bousculé des gens. Elle souffla de soulagement une fois arrivée à ma hauteur et regarda autour d'elle d'un air angoissé.

- I-Il y a trop de monde, d-donne moi la main.

Je sursautais violemment quand elle se saisit de ma main et la secouais pour qu'elle l'a lâche mais elle tint bon.

- Lâche moi ! Protestais-je.

- O-On va finir par se p-perdre, aller viens !

Elle tira dessus et elle m'entraîna malgré moi, j'essayais de faire peser tout mon poids pour la ralentir. Ce qui fonctionna, mais Hinata ne râla pas une seule fois. Je tirais parfois sur ma main pour la faire lâcher. C'était désagréable comme touché, elle avait les mains moites et je détestais cela. Hinata me traîna un moment mais quand la foule se dispersa, je tirais violemment sur mon bras et la fit lâcher. Elle se tourna pour me regarder un moment. Je ne me sentais pas coupable du tout, je l'avais prévenu, je n'aimais pas qu'on me touche. Je levais la tête, la défiant de se mettre en colère, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules et reprit sa route.

Je la suivais à petit pas, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je soupirais et m'arrêtais en fermant les yeux. J'étais agacé, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun ?

Je rouvrais les yeux et reprenais ma marche, ne faisant pas attention à elle plus que cela. Je sursautais quand elle essaya de prendre ma main à nouveau, je la poussais sur le coté et elle trébucha sur quelque pas tandis que la fixais furieusement.

- Tu vas arrêter de me coller comme ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit de pas me toucher ! Sifflais-je.

- Hinata ! Cria une femme.

Je me retournais dans la direction du cri et tombais sur Sakura qui courrait pour nous rejoindre. Je sentais un mal de tête pointer son nez. Je voulais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Le plus vite possible d'ailleurs.

- Sakura !

- Bon sang ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? On avait dit une heure pas deux ! Gronda t-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur.

Je soupirais bruyamment et les regardait toute les deux, grimaçant quand Sakura prit la main de Hinata, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Sasuke-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici avec Hinata ? Demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien. Je rentre maintenant, répondis-je en tournant les talons.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun !

Je me retournais à l'appel d'Hinata, levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais sortis aujourd'hui exactement. Mon mal de tête s'installa et je grimaçais parce que la douleur était lancinante.

- Est-ce que... t-tu veux venir avec nous ? Demanda Hinata avec hésitation, regardant Sakura du coin de l'œil.

Et elle fit bien, je vis Sakura pincer les lèvres en une moue mécontente. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas être dérangé alors qu'elle flirtait avec sa copine. Et puis, tenir la chandelle, très peu pour moi. Je secouais la tête et tournais les talons une fois de plus, les laissant seules.

- Alors ? Tu me fais des infidélités ? Grogna Sakura d'une voix menaçante.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Hinata.

Je haussais les épaules en entendant cette bribe de conversation et reprit le chemin en sens inverse. Je jurais quand la pluie tomba ardemment sur moi et quand je rentrais, je laissais tomber ma veste trempée sur le sol, me disant que je la rangerais le lendemain. Je tombais mon pantalon à nouveau et passais dans la cuisine où je pris mes comprimés ainsi qu'un somnifère.

Je ne m'endormis cependant pas tout de suite, les somnifères mettaient toujours environ trente minutes à agir. C'était ces moments là que je voulais éviter le plus possible, je ne voulais pas penser.

Mon frère m'avait éjecté de sa vie et je m'en voulais.

Je savais que ce que j'avais fait était la solution juste. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Et puis, j'avais six ans quand j'avais commencé à voir un psychologue, j'étais trop petit à l'époque pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Papa avait gardé ça secret, et je m'étais tu aussi, pensant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais plus revu de psychologue mais on m'envoyait mes ordonnances par courrier. De toute façon, je savais que j'en aurais pour toute la vie avec ces bazars. Ça n'empêchait pas ce sentiment de culpabilité que je ressentais.

Je me sentais coupable de devoir toujours dépendre d'un comprimé, de ne devoir jamais casser le rythme par peur de péter un câble. J'aurais voulu pouvoir arrêter tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas possible et je le savais. On était pas dans une de ces séries américaines où le personnage principal arrivait à surmonter toute ses difficultés grâce à ses amis ou à sa copine. On était dans la vie réelle, et me passer de mon traitement, c'était m'envoyer directement à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Itachi avait raison, mais je voulais bien l'y voir à ma place. J'aurais voulu le plonger dans ma situation et voir comment il aurait réagit, peut être qu'il aurait fait comme moi... Peut être pas.

Je soupirais en me retournant sur le dos, la fatigue ne venait pas. Je regardais le plafond et m'attardais sur le dernier sujet qui fâchait. Naruto. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi on s'était réellement disputé. Est-ce que mon rejet l'avait blessé ? Ou est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était déjà à bout de nerf avant ? Je trouvais ça stupide.

Le somnifère commença à faire effet et dans mon endormissement proche, je me surpris à espérer qu'on se réconcilierait bientôt. Naruto me manquait...

* * *

><p>Je ne fis pas de rêve cette nuit là, ce qui était plutôt étonnant parce que j'en faisais pratiquement toute les nuits... Le réveil fut moins doux cependant. Je grimaçais quand la sonnette retentit encore une fois et mettais mon oreiller sur ma tête pour étouffer le bruit.<p>

En plus ça devait être une erreur... Personne n'avait de raison de venir chez moi. Je grognais quand la personne à la porte s'acharna et sonna de plus en plus vite. Je me levais furieusement, me prenais le pied dans mon draps et m'écroulais sur le parquet en geignant. C'était pas un bon jour. Cette idée persista alors que je me traînais vers la porte, complètement à la ramasse, une main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. J'ouvrais furieusement la porte et me retrouvais en face d'une vieille dame. Je grimaçais quand elle pinça les lèvres à ma vue.

- Enfin jeune homme ! Ce n'est pas une tenue pour ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un ! Grinça t-elle.

Je regardais ma tenue et haussais les épaules en regardant distraitement mon horloge. Il était 6 heures du matin. Je fermais furieusement les yeux, me pinçant l'arête du nez en soufflant bruyamment. Une mamie osait me réveiller à une heure pareille...

- Écoutez mamie, ce n'est peut être pas une tenue pour ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un, mais ce que je sais, c'est que **6 heures** du matin un **samedi**, ça n'est sûrement pas une heure pour sonner chez les gens ! Sifflais-je.

- Oh ! Quel impertinent ! S'indigna t-elle

- Bon, maintenant que je suis réveillé, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Grognais-je.

- Vous signaler que votre animal de compagnie urine sans arrêt devant ma porte ! S'exclama la vieille dame.

Je rouvrais les yeux et grognais. Elle avait plein de ride, tellement que l'on aurait pu assimiler son visage à un vieux parchemin égyptien.

- Je n'ai pas de chien ! Rétorquais-je

Je lui refermais la porte au nez et m'adossais au mur de l'entrée. La sonnette retentit une fois de plus et je soupirais en ouvrant à nouveau. La vieille dame me lança un regard outré, les mains sur les hanches, me fusillant du regard.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, jeune homme ! Je le vois tout les matins sur le pas de votre porte !

- Je n'ai pas d'animal ! Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose qui jappe et qui pisse dans mes pattes ? Non ! ? Alors arrêtez de me harcelez, je vous dit que je n'ai pas de chien !

Je lui fermais la porte à nouveau au nez, soupirant bruyamment. J'étais en train de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre, m'apprêtant à me recoucher quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Je m'arrêtais, sentant la colère monter en moi. Une fois ça allait bien, deux fois ça commençait à faire lourd mais alors trois fois ! Je marchais à grand pas vers la porte et l'ouvrais comme un forcené.

- Je n'ai pas de chien, bordel de merde vous êtes sourde ! ? Criais-je.

N'ayant pas de réponse, je m'arrêtais de hurler et regardais la vieille dans les yeux. Je tombais sur deux billes céruléennes. Naruto se tenait sur le pas de ma porte, il avait reculé à mon éclat et me regardais comme si j'avais été fou. Je m'avançais un peu, regardant à droite et à gauche, mais la grand mère avait l'air d'avoir foutu le camp.

- Sasuke ? Est-ce que t'es clean ? Demanda t-il d'une voix amusé.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et entrais à nouveau chez moi, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrer. Je devais être sacrément sadomasochiste à ce train là. Je soupirais en me frottant les yeux d'une main quand la porte claqua derrière moi.

- Je suis désolé de débouler comme ça... Surtout après... enfin bref, commença t-il d'une voix gêné.

- Ça tu peux le dire, répondis-je amèrement.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il revenait comme ça que j'allais lui pardonner. Il avait foutu un sacré boxons dans ma tête, je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui.

- Avant de t'expliquer... ce qu'il y a à t'expliquer, je voulais te demander quelque chose...

Sa voix était fluette, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son comportement de d'habitude. Je me tournais vers lui et m'arrêtais à ce qu'il tenait en main. Je relevais mon regard vers lui. Il avait l'air misérable et à bout de nerf. Ses cheveux, déjà dans une pagaille indescriptible à l'origine, étaient un peu plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs et il semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une valise ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ah ah, j'y viens, déclara t-il. Je... Je me suis fait viré de mon boulot le mois dernier, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour rassembler le loyer la dernière fois mais ce mois-ci, j'ai pas réussi. On m'a viré de chez moi, expliqua t-il en passant d'un pied à l'autre.

Je l'écoutais m'expliquer tout cela, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Alors si il revenait, c'était seulement parce qu'il était à la rue, pas parce qu'il avait voulu se réconcilier avec moi. Cette état de fait me fit grimacer. Mon cœur se serra et je jurais mentalement. Que je le veuille ou non, qu'il se serve de moi, ça faisait mal.

- Alors tu débarques comme ça, et tu t'attends à ce que je te serve de bouée de sauvetage ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

- Bien sûr que non... Ah, soupira t-il.

Sa valise glissa de sa main et tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd, je détournais le regard alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur d'entrée, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- J'étais en train d'emballer mes affaires pour foutre le camp et Hinata m'a appelé. Elle m'a traité de tout les noms en disant qu'elle venait de te voir et que tu croyais que j'avais parlé derrière ton dos. Enfin bref, après ça, je suis sorti et j'ai squatté le centre ville pour éviter d'avoir à traîner dans les rues. Et j'ai repensé à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. La seule fois où j'ai parlé de toi à quelqu'un, c'était à Ino.

Je pinçais les lèvres presque sans m'en rendre compte, me rappelant ce qu'il avait dit, comme quoi j'étais taré et que personne ne pourrait jamais rester avec moi. Je savais que j'étais fêlé, mais l'entendre dire, c'était encore pire que de le savoir. Ma réaction sembla suffire à Naruto, il soupira encore tandis que je m'appuyais contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

- Donc tu nous as entendu. Vraiment, la seule fois où tu n'aurais pas du entendre, tu as entendu.

Naruto éclata de rire, un rire amer. Je me sentis geler de l'intérieur en entendant cela. Si je n'avais pas entendu, il aurait pu continué de jouer avec moi, maintenant, la tâche était plus ardue. Je gardais les yeux fermés, ne pas le voir, ça m'aidait à comprendre les intentions cachés derrières sa voix.

- Elle voulait sortir avec toi. J'ai eu peur parce que Ino a certainement plus de chance de t'avoir que moi..., murmura t-il.

Je rouvrais brusquement les yeux, étonné par ce revirement, mais gardais tout de même mes distances au cas où ce serait une farce. Naruto ne me regardait même pas, ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux, ses mains étaient jointes devant lui et ses yeux se perdaient sur le mur d'en face. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses souvenirs et tellement sérieux que je me mordais la lèvre, ne sachant pas trancher si il disait la vérité, ou si il jouait encore.

- J'étais en colère après ce qu'on s'était dit, alors je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, personne d'autre ne t'aurait. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit toute ces choses stupides, termina t-il en fermant les yeux et en soupirant.

- Et le projet, me rappelais-je.

- Ouais, ricana t-il. Une belle connerie encore si tu veux mon avis. Et dire que j'étais le premier à dire de pas faire un projet bidon. Quel crétin, dit-il en secouant la tête, exaspéré contre lui même.

- Ça fait un peu trop pour que je te crois, fis-je remarquer d'une voix dure.

- Je sais. Je sais bien...

Son ton était fatigué, je le regardais un moment. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait si las qu'il aurait sûrement pu s'endormir ici, assis dans le couloir. Nous restions un moment sans rien dire. J'essayais d'assimiler. Je ne le croyais pas totalement, j'avais peur qu'il me mente.

- Tu joues avec moi depuis le début, constatais-je.

- Je joues gentiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, précisa t-il.

Peut être. Peut être que je devais le croire. Peut être pas. Ça se jouerait sur un coup de poker. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ses pensées. Il me parlait, mais peut être qu'il mentait. Tout se résumait à un peut être. Un minuscule peut être.

- Écoute, pour le projet... J'en avais fait un. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était juste un peu... too much, compléta t-il.

_Comme moi,_ pensais-je. C'est exactement ce que j'avais pensé quand le professeur s'apprêtait à le déballer devant tout le monde. C'était trop, je n'aurais jamais du faire un projet pareil.

- Est-ce que tu veux le voir ? Demanda t-il. Le vrai projet, précisa t-il.

Il redressa la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Je me mordillais les lèvres un moment, hésitant, puis hochais la tête. Naruto hocha la tête lui aussi et ramena sa valise à lui, il fouilla plusieurs minutes dans la pochette de devant et en sortit une sorte de boule. Il me le tendit avec un sourire puis se détourna quand elle fut dans ma main.

- Déballe le, précisa t-il.

Je le regardais un moment. Il n'avait pas l'air nerveux ni heureux. Aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage... Juste de la fatigue. J'ouvrais le paquet, grimaçant en découvrant une sorte d'oursin de mer en plastique. La boule était noire et les piquants bien réalisés et je grimaçais à nouveau.

- Finalement, je crois que je préfère le premier, murmurais-je.

Naruto ricana en se passant une main dans les cheveux, son rire s'atténua un peu et je le regardais, inquiet. Il avait l'air prêt à s'effondrer à la moindre pichenette.

- Dévisse maintenant, la marque rouge, fit-il remarquer.

Je détaillais l'oursin et voyais enfin la marque rouge dont il parlait, elle était minuscule. Je tournais la boule noire entre mes mains et trouvais enfin le sens de vissage. J'ouvrais et haussais les sourcils en tournant la tête vers Naruto. Il regardait l'oursin entre mes mains, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Je sortais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et serrais le bout de tissus entre mes mains. C'était une sorte de tissus pelucheux, très doux. Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant son explication. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'à ce rythme là, tu peux deviner tout seul, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête, pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il entendait par cela. Est-ce qu'il croyait réellement que j'étais quelqu'un de... doux ? Gentil ? Je fronçais le nez en regardant l'oursin et il éclata de rire.

- Tu verrais ta tête, soupira t-il.

- Aller, debout, dis-je en secouant la tête, me décollant du mur d'une petite impulsion du bassin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

Je le regardais, intrigué par sa voix. Il avait l'air paniqué tout à coup. Je prenais sa valise d'une main et allais la déposer dans le salon.

- Vas te coucher, t'as l'air d'un mourant, répondis-je de l'autre pièce.

- Oh, toi et tes morts... Me place pas dans une tombe réutilisable, par pitié, plaisanta t-il.

L'angoisse avait quitté sa voix et je soupirais. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et refermais à clef derrière moi. Je secouais la tête et prenais la direction de la douche. Je me détendais sous jet d'eau chaude et soupirais en essayant de me calmer. J'étais content que Naruto soit là, je n'aurais pas du, mais je ne voulais plus réfléchir. Je sortais de la douche et me brossais les dents, prenant le temps pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un désespéré en manque de contact. Puis j'allais vers ma chambre et levais les yeux au ciel en remarquant que Naruto avait prit toute la place. Je m'approchais du lit et lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule en baillant.

- Pousse toi, ordonnais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Me taquina t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Parce que soit tu dors là mais tu me laisses la place, soit tu dors par terre, déclarais-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Méchant, geignit-il en se poussant.

Je me glissais dans le lit en baillant à nouveau. Je fermais les yeux, le sommeil ne m'avait pas totalement quitté, ce serait facile de m'endormir à nouveau. Je grimaçais en sentant les mains de Naruto passer autour de mes hanches.

- Lâche moi, grognais-je.

- Désolé, Sasuke-chan.

Il ne retira pas ses mains, enroulant même ses bras autour de ma taille. Mais je savais qu'il ne s'excusait pas pour ça. Il s'excusait pour la dernière fois, pour ce qu'il avait dit quand j'avais fait une crise. Je m'agrippais à mon oreiller tout en pensant que ce jour là, nous avions été deux à nous engueuler, et que j'avais eut ma part de bêtise aussi.

- C'est rien, répondis-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement dans mon dos et je me crispais quand son souffle se perdit sur ma nuque, encore plus quand il m'embrassa à ce même endroit.

- 'Yasumi, marmonna t-il

- Hn.

Finalement, ce serait peut être un peu plus difficile de m'endormir. Surtout quand il me prenait pour son oreiller. Je me détendis cependant quand j'entendis son souffle régulier dans mon dos ainsi que ses mains se desserrer autour de moi, preuve qu'il s'était endormi.

Peut être que j'aurais du être plus méfiant. Peut être que j'aurais du faire plus attention. Mais je voulais qu'il soit là. Cette envie était de plus en plus présente au fil du temps, à mesure que j'acceptais la présence de Naruto à mes cotés. Je voulais qu'il soit là. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie qu'une personne soit là alors je voulais la conserver le plus longtemps possible à mes cotés, même si ça devait faire mal à la fin.

Sur cette pensée, je m'endormais à nouveau, soupirant parce que les bras de Naruto autour de moi me donnait l'impression d'être recouvert d'une couverture chaude.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

Naruto revient en force !

Alors ? Joue, joue pas ? ^^

Vos impressions ! ! ? ? ?

µ_  
><em>

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai un blog et qu'il est possible que j'y mette des informations concernant cette fiction ! **

**xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces ! )  
><strong>


	12. 11 La tentation des Innocents

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?  
><strong>

µ

**DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT:**

C'est là que ça commence à devenir corsé au niveau du **RATING**. Les scènes vont devenirs **de plus en plus détaillées**, alors je vous aurais prévenue ! Si vous ne voulais pas lire ce genre de scène, arrêtez de lire **DES MAINTENANT** !

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 11_ **

µ

**La tentation des Innocents**

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 13 ans :<strong>

Oui je sais. J'ai changé son traitement il y a deux mois, il a du mal à s'adapter et ses crises sont plus fréquentes mais moins violentes. La première fois que j'en ai vu une je n'ai pas tout compris, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. C'est encore un cas isolé on dirait, et si je n'avais pas été au courant du dossier j'aurais prit ça pour une maladie orpheline !

Merci de ton aide. Il ne supporte pas ta présence, mais il va mieux grâce aux conseils que tu m'as donné, c'est rassurant de le voir s'améliorer. Mais on sait très bien l'un comme l'autre que ce gosse ne sera jamais comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'est jamais lié d'amitié et tu sais comme moi que c'est par peur de l'abandon.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p><em>Je soupirais en préparant à manger, je n'aimais pas particulièrement cela mais Naruto n'avait pas eut le courage de le faire. <em>

_- Eh Sasu ! Dit-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Je grognais au surnom et lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il était encore en boxer et se baladait torse nu dans mon appartement. Je grognais à nouveau. _

_- Heureusement qu'y a pas des pervers qui t'observent à la jumelle, grommelais-je_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'as été vérifié ? Demanda t-il d'un ton curieux. _

_Je haussais les épaules et retournais à ma casserole qui chauffait. Non, je n'avais pas été vérifier mais je préférais me rassurer en me disant que personne ne regardait. Je sursautais quand Naruto se plaqua contre moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je grimaçais en me débattant. _

_- Arrête, Naruto ! _

_- S'il te plaît._

_Je sursautais en entendant sa voix suppliante. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien depuis qu'il était entré chez moi mais de la à utiliser ce ton de voix si... fragile et quémandeur. Je fermais brusquement les yeux quand ses bras serrèrent plus ma taille et poussais un cri quand je remarquais son érection contre mes fesses. _

_- Naruto. Stop, ordonnais-je d'une voix tremblante. _

_- S'il te plait, Sasuke, continua t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Sa respiration était heurtée et il soufflait comme si il avait mal. Mes mains étaient agrippés à ses bras, essayant de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Mais je savais que je me débattais faiblement, c'était comme si je... Je sursautais... Comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Tout ça, tout ce que je faisais, c'était de la comédie. Le contact de son sexe contre mon dos était brûlant et j'ouvrais la bouche à la recherche de mon souffle. Je gémissais quand il m'attira loin de la casserole, coupant le gaz au passage d'une main pressée. _

_J'arrêtais de me débattre. Je sentais mes joues rougir quand il s'approcha de moi à pas lent. _

_- Tu le veux pas vrai ? Demanda t-il à voix basse. _

_Je frissonnais au ton qu'il avait prit. Ce n'était plus la voix suppliante, c'était un ton dominateur. Je sursautais quand il prit brutalement mes mains, les nouant sans hésitation derrière son cou et je poussais un petit cri de surprise quand ses mains saisirent mes fesses pour me poser sur la table de la cuisine. Je me laissais retomber le dos sur la table, l'esprit vide. Est-ce que j'étais réellement ce genre de personne ? Je gémissais quand Naruto tira violemment sur le jean que j'avais enfilé. Étais-je réellement ce genre de personne, le genre qui se laissait faire et qui aimait être ainsi soumis ? Non. Je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre comme ça, me laisser faire sans agir. _

_Je criais quand Naruto profita de mon inaction pour enlever mon sous-vêtement. Je rouvrais les yeux et le regardais, frissonnant à l'image qu'il me donnait. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés n'importe comment autour de son visage, je geignais quand je suivis le mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres et déglutis difficilement en baissant le regard sur sa verge. Sa vue m'excitait. Son ventre était contracté, montrant sa musculature délicate, mais bien présente et une traînée de poils blond en dessous de son nombril menait à son érection tendue. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'entrouvrais les lèvres, mon souffle se coinçait dans ma gorge tellement je me sentais brûlant. Naruto suivit mon regard avec un sourire en coin, relevant ensuite la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les miens. La lueur de son regard était sauvage, chaude. Je poussais un gémissement quand il posa brutalement sa main sur mon sexe, le masturbant lentement, me faisant perdre toute mesure. Je haletais quand il se pencha à mon oreille, tendant mon cou dans l'espoir qu'il m'y embrasse. Naruto souffla lentement sur ma peau brûlante puis ricana en remarquant mon frisson. _

_- Bientôt... Bientôt, elle sera à toi, chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque. _

µ_  
><em>

J'ouvrais brutalement les yeux et poussais instantanément un gémissement. Ce rêve avait été horriblement bon et je m'en voulais presque de m'être réveillé, mais la réalité était encore mieux.

- S'il te plaît, Sasuke. Debout !

Je haletais furieusement. Mon corps semblait sur le point de s'embraser. J'essayais de remettre ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais tout ce dont j'avais conscience, c'était que le corps de Naruto était pressé d'une façon tout à fait délicieuse contre le mien. Ma respiration était hachée et je me sentais trembler de temps en temps sous le plaisir et l'envie. Je gémissais en sentant le sexe dur de Naruto contre ma hanche.

- Aah.

Ce rêve avait été si réel ! Je sentais ma propre érection qui pulsait douloureusement contre son ventre et j'avais envie de me frotter contre Naruto. Je cachais ma tête dans son cou en gémissant à nouveau à cette pensée.

- Réveille toi, bordel ! Si tu continus comme ça, je donne pas cher de ta peau, râla t-il d'une voix rauque. Debout, Sasuke !

- Je... Je suis réveillé, rétorquais-je.

Je grimaçais en entendant ma voix rauque et vacillante. Le souffle de Naruto contre mon épaule n'arrangeait rien. Un frisson remonta le long de mon dos quand il soupira et je fermais fort les yeux pour me retenir de bouger.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos des films pornos... Apparemment, ton cerveau arrive parfaitement bien à créer ses propres images, soupira t-il. Ça devait être un beau rêve, désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais te sentir te frotter de cette manière contre moi c'était intolérable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve toujours dans ce genre de situation ? Tu dors, je dors et d'un coup on se retrouve à se frotter contre l'autre comme des animaux en chaleur ! Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, tu sais ? babilla t-il.

- Na-Naruto..., commençais-je.

- Quoi ?

Je me mordais furieusement la lèvre. Si dans mon rêve j'avais été une véritable chienne en chaleur, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'être dans la vraie vie ! Mais j'avais envie... J'étais tellement nerveux que mon bassin bougea tout seul contre Naruto et je poussais un nouveau gémissement en m'agrippant brusquement à ses épaules. Il se raidit contre moi et je fermais fort les yeux.

- Hnn, gémit-il.

Naruto siffla contre moi, serrant si fort ses mains sur mes hanches que des bleus se formeraient sûrement demain. Il m'empêcha d'entreprendre un autre mouvement quand je voulus le faire et haleta contre moi.

- Arrête ça. Tu te souviens ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois ? Gronda t-il.

- Naruto..., haletais-je d'une voix suppliante.

- Non, Sasuke. Je veux pas que ça se termine de cette façon. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

- Je... On est ami ? Proposais-je d'une voix entrecoupée.

Je resserrais mes mains en l'entendant ricaner. Ça me rappelait mon rêve. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas pareil, son rire était ironique, un peu cynique même. Naruto aligna rapidement nos érections et fit un geste de vas et vient du bassin. Je me crispais en serrant plus fort ses épaules entre mes mains.

- Nnnh, gémis-je.

- Est-ce que tu crois que des amis font ce genre de chose ? Demanda t-il, cynique.

- S'il te plaît, geignis-je.

Je me sentais au bord du gouffre. J'en avais envie. Non plus que cela. J'en avais besoin. Je voulais du sexe avec lui. Je me foutais qu'on soit amis, même qu'il m'aimait. Je voulais juste qu'il bouge... Je voulais son sexe contre le mien, maintenant. Alors je me foutais de supplier, d'avoir l'air ridicule et en manque. J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant. Naruto se redressa, mes bras tombèrent lâchement autour de moi tandis qu'il m'observait. Je voyais qu'il hésitait, qu'il était tenté mais que sa raison lui criait de me dire non. Je poussais un soupire en fermant légèrement les yeux. Je sursautais quand il se laissa retomber doucement sur moi en poussant un gémissement désespéré.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes au juste, pour quoi est-ce que tu me supplies ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? Ma mort ! ? babilla t-il.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de ses épaules, j'avais peur qu'il s'éloigne et ne me laisse dans cet état. Je gémissais quand il bougea nerveusement contre moi, faisant se frotter mon sexe contre son ventre sans le faire exprès. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière. J'avais besoin de jouir.

- S'il te plaît, suppliais-je à nouveau faiblement.

Je l'entendis haleter contre mon cou et retenais presque mon souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse. J'aurais pu essayer de lui faire perdre le contrôle en le touchant, mais je voulais qu'il soit conscient de ce qu'on faisait. J'avais fini de me cacher derrière des excuses. Je ne voulais plus me cacher. Je le voulais, j'avais envie de lui. La détermination de mes pensées m'étonna moi même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'un coup tout cela paraissait évident. D'une impulsion de la hanche, je retournais la situation, me mettant au dessus de lui. Je savais qu'il s'était laissé faire. Techniquement, Naruto était plus musclé que moi, il aurait pu me retenir facilement contre le matelas si il n'avait pas été aussi hésitant.

Je me penchais à son oreille, souriant en remarquant le tremblement qui l'agitait tandis que mon corps se collait à lui. Je fermais les yeux, pesant les mots que j'allais prononcer avec gravité, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Je rouvrais les yeux.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmurais-je.

Naruto gronda contre moi et je frissonnais violemment à ce son. Mes reins se plaquèrent contre lui et je fermais brusquement les yeux quand ses mains épousèrent le creux de mon dos, juste au dessus de mes fesses.

- Dans ce cas... J'ai plusieurs... conditions, on va dire, dit-il.

- Lesquelles ? Murmurais-je, fébrile.

- Pas de crise. Si on doit baiser, je veux que tu en prennes pleinement conscience. Pas de crise, répéta t-il d'une voix grave.

Le mot _baiser_ m'avait arraché un soupir. Loin d'en être effrayé, j'étais excité. Je tirais sur son t-shirt, l'enjoignant à l'enlever mais Naruto me prit les poignets de ses mains et me força à me redresser au dessus de lui. Je rougissais en voyant notre position plus qu'équivoque et essayais de ne pas gémir quand sa poigne se resserra autour de moi.

- Alors Sasuke ? Demanda t-il.

Je tressaillis à sa voix. Il avait complètement changé de comportement, il n'était plus hésitant et sa voix avait pris des intonations dominantes qui me chauffa les reins. J'entrouvrais les lèvres, j'avais la sensation de manquer d'oxygène sous son regard dur, sous la lueur chaude et pleine de promesse qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Oui. Ah ! Criais-je.

Il avait profité de ma réponse pour échanger à nouveau notre position. Naruto était imposant contre moi, sa carrure large me plaquait contre le lit sans répit et au lieu de m'en inquiéter, ça m'allumait. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière quand sa main descendit le long de mon torse en une caresse aérienne avant de se poser durement sur mon érection, au dessus de mon sous-vêtement.

- Nhhh !

- Deuxième condition : Je fais. Ce que je veux, reprit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- La ferme ! M'exclamais-je. Oh, s'il te plaît ! Gémis-je à nouveau.

Je levais la tête pour l'embrasser, mais n'atteignis que son menton. Nous ne nous étions pas embrassés depuis ce jour là, dans le couloir du lycée. Cette envie brûlait dans mon ventre, j'en avais envie, terriblement envie. Je poussais plus fort contre ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi mais il résistait. Il pencha la tête et mordilla mon cou, léchant ensuite comme pour se faire pardonner. Je haletais à son oreille, incapable de faire autre chose que de caresser son dos, le poussant plus contre moi. Sa main était posée sur ma verge, le contact était aussi douloureux que bon. Délicieusement bon. Je gémissais en poussant contre sa main, faisant se frotter mon érection ainsi que celle de Naruto contre ma jambe. C'était bon, j'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais... Je m'immobilisais quand Naruto remonta jusqu'à mon oreille, soufflant doucement sur ma peau fragilisée.

- J'ai envie de te sucer, me souffla t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mon sexe pulsa douloureusement contre sa main à l'entente de sa voix et surtout de ce que cela sous-entendait.

- Aah ! Naruto..., geignis-je.

- Partout, continua t-il.

Naruto fit passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête, et je poussais un soupire de bien être quand sa bouche se posa sur le bas de mon cou, glissant sur mon torse de plus en plus. Sa langue traçait des sillons brûlant contre ma peau et je me cambrais quand il atteignit mon ventre. Sa main quitta mon sexe et je poussais une plainte mécontente. La frustration était si intense qu'elle me laissa pantois, je devenais égoïste, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il s'occupe de moi. Naruto fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, son regard dur se planta dans le mien alors qu'il me bloquait avec ses jambes.

- Du calme, me gronda doucement Naruto.

- Touche moi ! Demandais-je avec désespoir.

Perdu dans mon plaisir, j'en oubliais tout ce qu'on m'avait appris, qu'on ne devait pas supplier de cette manière, ni se laisser aller comme cela. Naruto redescendit sur mon torse, ses dents rappèrent doucement ma peau et je me crispais, j'avais l'impression que tout ses effleurements se répercutaient sur mon sexe. C'était bon, ça en devenait malsain tellement c'était bon. Mes mains étaient perdus dans les mèches blondes de Naruto, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il continue de suçoter mon ventre comme il le faisait maintenant. Je sentais le plaisir tourbillonner dans mon estomac, et je rouvrais les yeux, sachant pertinemment que la vision de ce qu'il était en train de faire m'amènerait à un palier encore plus haut. Naruto était penché au dessus de moi, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait ôté son t-shirt et je m'en voulus instantanément en contemplant son torse halé un peu plus musclé que dans mon rêve. Il était beau. Sa bouche était rougie des baisers qu'il déposait sur moi depuis tout à l'heure et je faillis laisser échapper un cri quand sa langue entra dans mon nombril. Mon ventre était contracté à l'extrême depuis qu'il avait entamé cette torture et mes mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux quand il releva son regard sur moi sans cesser d'embrasser et de lécher ma peau. Je soupirais, la respiration saccadée quand il se redressa pour s'allonger contre moi, me tirant un geignement quand son sexe rencontra le mien abruptement.

- A ton tour. Montre moi ce que tu veux, Sasuke-chan, ronronna t-il presque à mon oreille. Si tu veux que je te suce... Suce moi. Ça ne te fait pas peur pas vrai ?

Je tremblais presque à ce qu'il sous entendait. Je l'imaginais en train de me sucer, sa bouche autour de mon sexe, montant et descendant dessus. J'agrippais le cou de Naruto, enfonçant presque mes ongles dans sa chair et mordais sa nuque sous le désir que je ressentais. Je sentais ma verge pulser et c'était trop. Trop fort. Trop d'envie. Naruto ricana à mon oreille et je n'en resserrais mes dents que plus encore sur sa peau.

- Ça t'excite hein ? ricana t-il.

Comment un gars pouvait-il changer de comportement de cette manière ? Quand Naruto était-il devenu un tel dictateur ? Quand étais-je devenu une telle chienne ? Je rougissais à cette image et desserrais mes dents autour de la nuque de Naruto. Je laissais glisser mes mains le long de son dos et les faisais passer en dessous de son boxer. C'était étrange. Jamais je n'avais fait ça et pourtant ce contact semblait familier, apaisant et brûlant. Je resserrais mes mains sur ses fesses rondes, ma respiration eut quelque ratés en entendant ses gémissements appréciateurs.

- Tu aimes ? Demandais-je, d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, soupira t-il. M-Merde, Sasuke ! Encore, murmura t-il.

Je le poussais sur le coté et faisais peser tout mon poids sur lui, bien décidé à être acteur, et non spectateur, comme la dernière fois. Au diable mes questions existentielles, au diable les convenances et aux chiottes ma raison. Je baissais son sous-vêtement avec hésitation et le regardais. Naruto mordait ses lèvres sensuellement, ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et son regard... Il avait les yeux à demi clos dans une expression lubrique qui me renversa. Son comportement venait encore de changer. Combien de facette possédait-il ? Naruto me lança un sourire moqueur.

- T'es pas inspiré ? Demanda t-il d'une voix hachée.

- J'étais juste en train de penser... que tu as plusieurs facettes, dis-je sincèrement.

- C'est pas le moment de penser, beau brun. Ou du moins, pas avec la partie de ton corps que tu utilises en ce moment.

Je poussais un juron quand il remua des hanches contre moi, et retombais mollement sur son torse au contact humide de son sexe. Le corps de Naruto était moite de sueur, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Aller... Suce moi, geignit-il.

- J'ai jamais fait ça, protestais-je.

- Mais t'en as envie, hein ? Reprit-il un soupons d'amusement dans la voix.

Je m'interrogeais. Est-ce que j'avais envie... de le sucer ? Je rougis instantanément à cette pensée et baissais le regard sur son sexe. Il était bronzé, comme sa peau, sa verge était un peu plus courte que la mienne mais elle était... plus épaisse. Ma bouche s'assécha et je déglutis difficilement. Dire que j'en avais envie... C'était peut être pas le bon terme, mais une certaine partie de mon corps semblait excité à l'idée que le fasse. Et une image de moi montant et descendant sur le sexe de Naruto me traversa l'esprit. Je mordais légèrement la peau du torse de Naruto, comme pour le punir de m'avoir mis cette image dans la tête. Il sursauta légèrement et ricana en soupirant. Nous étions tous les deux en sueur et la pause que nous faisions en ce moment ne faisait qu'ajouter à la tension qui régnait entre nous.

- Moi j'ai envie... de te sucer, continua t-il d'une voix lascive. Bouges, ordonna t-il.

Je me laissais retomber à coté de Naruto sur le dos et fermais les yeux en sentant ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, jouant un moment avec l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je retenais mon souffle quand il le baissa. J'eus l'envie stupide de resserrer mes jambes pour cacher mon sexe, mais me retenais de le faire, me demandant ce qu'il voulait que je fasse maintenant. Je rouvrais les yeux et tombais sur son visage. Il avait l'air... fasciné. Je fronçais les sourcils et penchais la tête sur le coté, remontant une main à coté de ma tête pour dégager une mèche de cheveux qui bloquait ma vue. Naruto secoua la tête répondant à ma question muette par un sourire tendre.

- Tu es magnifique, répondit-il. Assieds toi...

J'obéissais docilement et me mettais dos au montant du lit, le regardant se placer à coté de moi. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent quand il posa sa main sur le haut de mon cou, descendant lentement sur mon torse. Je soupirais en gémissant quand sa main s'égara sur une de mes cuisses, mon regard était perdu sur ses lèvres.

- Écartes les jambes, ordonna t-il.

Je mis plus de temps à m'exécuter. C'était une chose d'être nu en face d'un autre garçon, s'en était une autre de se laisser aller complètement dans ses bras. Je sentais que ce qu'il me demandait n'était pas sans signification. J'avais l'impression qu'en le faisant, je me donnerais entièrement. Le faire, ça me rendrait vulnérable, est-ce que j'étais près à accorder mon entière confiance à Naruto ? Est-ce que ma confiance en lui allait jusque là ? Naruto sembla comprendre mon trouble, il ne cessa pas sa caresse sur ma cuisse et remonta sur ma hanche avant de poser son autre main de l'autre coté, me saisissant doucement par la taille.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est OK. Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sur ces mots, il fit lentement descendre ses mains entres mes jambes que j'avais serrés à son ordre, et tout en évitant mon sexe, les fit glisser sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'écartais les jambes sous la pression douce de ses mains, suivant le mouvement qu'elles m'incitaient de faire au fur et à mesure. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un touché si intime. Personne ne m'avait jamais touché à cet endroit et ma respiration qui s'était calmée, commença à s'affoler de nouveau.

Quand mes jambes furent complètement écartées, Naruto se mit entre elles et se pencha brusquement vers moi. J'entrouvrais les lèvres quand son souffle se perdit sur ma joue, le regardant avec attente. A chaque fois que j'avais voulu initier un baiser, il s'était reculé, je me contentais donc d'attendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de redresser la tête pour que nos lèvres soient plus proches.

- S'il te plaît, Naruto, murmurais-je.

Mon murmure sembla le décider, il me fit un sourire tremblant et combla la distance entre nous. Je fermais instantanément les yeux, savourant le contact de sa bouche contre la mienne. Naruto sentait le chocolat, sa peau avait l'odeur du cacao. Ma mâchoire se serra compulsivement à cet état de fait et j'ouvrais la bouche, souhaitant qu'il approfondisse le baiser.

Sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, ma main était venue se perdre dans ses boucles blondes et l'autre s'agrippait avec désespoir à sa nuque, comme si j'avais voulu le retenir. Je soupirais quand Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres et aspirais son souffle avec envie. Il ricana contre moi quand, lorsqu'il lécha mes lèvres, je sursautais. Ma surprise fut de courte durée. La seconde suivante, je me damnais pour sa langue. Je poussais une plainte tandis qu'il caressait mes jambes avec plus d'ardeur, poussant sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne.

Quand nous nous détachâmes, je soupirais en gardant les yeux fermés, assaillit par le désir, par l'envie que j'avais de le prendre à nouveau contre moi pour l'embrasser. Un bruit de draps froissés se fit entendre mais je ne réagis pas, trop ancré par les sensations que venaient de me donner ce baiser. Je me cambrais brutalement, me cognant la tête contre le mur quand une prison chaude et humide se referma sur mon érection.

- Ah ! Criais-je.

Je rouvrais les yeux en la sentant emprisonner plus fermement ma verge, descendant jusqu'à sa base. Naruto, profitant de mon étourdissement, s'était baissé sur le lit et avait prit mon sexe dans sa bouche. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les draps et je faillis rouler hors du lit quand sa langue passa sur mon gland tellement c'était bon.

- Ah ! N-Non ! Ne fais pas... pas ça ! Balbutiais-je.

Je haletais quand il recommença, ses avant bras pesant lourdement sur mes cuisses pour éviter que je bouge et ne manque de tomber du lit à nouveau. Je le regardais monter et descendre sur mon sexe, dès lors que mon regard se posa sur lui, avalant mon érection, les yeux à demi-clos comme si il s'était agit de son plat préféré, c'était tout simplement trop... Je ne pouvais cependant me détourner de ce spectacle. Je sentais que je n'étais pas loin de jouir, c'était trop fort, c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait une fellation. Le contact était si chaud, si humide... Je crispais mes mains dans les mèches blondes de Naruto, poussant ma verge plus loin dans sa bouche sans pouvoir me retenir de le faire. Il alternait coup de langue et succion sur la pointe de mon sexe, ce qui me rendait tremblant et m'amenait au bord de la jouissance.

- Na... Naruto, je..., commençais-je.

Je tirais sur ses cheveux mais il colla sa bouche plus étroitement contre moi, refermant plus ses lèvres sur mon sexe et ses mains sur mes hanches. Je regardais ma verge disparaître dans sa bouche et me cambrais en sentant l'orgasme me dévaster. Je grognais en resserrant mes mains sur les cheveux de Naruto et retombais sur le matelas, tremblant et essoufflé. Je frissonnais en l'entendant déglutir, pensant avec un mélange de satisfaction et de plaisir qu'il venait d'avaler mon sperme. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon. Des vagues de plaisir me parcouraient encore et mon corps ne cessait de se tendre compulsivement. Je reprenais mon souffle en fermant les yeux.

- Sasuke... Ne m'oublie pas.

Je me tournais mollement vers Naruto. Ses traits étaient tendus dans une expression douloureuse et il baissa le regard sur son bas ventre, je suivais le mouvement de ses yeux et tombais sur son sexe veiné. Dans un état second, je me rapprochais de Naruto, posant ma tête sur son ventre, observant sa verge avec intérêt. Son gland était rouge et que je le regarde devait l'exciter puisque du sperme s'en écoulait. Sans réellement réfléchir, je tendais la main vers son sexe et le prenais dans ma paume, le soupesant. La peau à cet endroit là était douce et l'image de Naruto avalant mon sexe me revint à l'esprit. Je sentis ma peau m'échauffer et je tremblais à nouveau, excité par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Naruto soupira quand je fis un mouvement de vas et vient et j'embrassais son ventre.

- Je ne vais pas durer longtemps, soupira t-il. S'il te plaît, Sasuke, supplia t-il.

Je tressaillis à sa supplique et me penchais sur son sexe. Je fermais les yeux et repoussais la vague de honte qui menaça de me submerger. Naruto l'avait fait lui, ce n'était pas honteux... Quelque chose d'aussi bon ne pouvait pas être honteux. Satisfait de l'acheminement de mes pensées et malgré l'appréhension qui me serrait le ventre, je glissais son sexe dans ma bouche. La première chose que je pensais, fut que sucer quelqu'un était vraiment étrange. Le poids de son sexe sur ma langue était lourd, doux mais inhabituel. La seconde suivante, je fus dans l'incapacité de penser. Le cri que Naruto venait de pousser venait de briser le peu de réticence que j'éprouvais à donner une caresse aussi intime à quelqu'un d'autre. J'inspirais violemment par le nez quand ses mains saisirent mes cheveux avec un semblant de sauvagerie et gémissais quand Naruto poussa des hanches vers ma bouche, faisant glisser son sexe plus loin entre mes lèvres.

- Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke ! Cria t-il.

Je glissais sa verge hors de ma bouche et entamais un mouvement de vas et vient, gémissant parce que les cris que poussaient Naruto me faisait perdre le contrôle. Je me sentais incapable de bander à nouveau, mais le plaisir était là malgré tout, le sucer m'excitait. L'entendre pousser ce genre de cri me faisait perdre la tête.

- Oh putain ! Merde, bordel ! Geignit-il

Le poids de son sexe n'était soudain plus étrange, il était imposant, et j'adorais la place qu'il prenait entre mes lèvres. Je rougis en pensant cela et sursautais en le sentant tressauter contre ma langue. Je continuais de monter et de descendre sur sa verge malgré le tiraillement que Naruto exerçait sur mes cheveux pour me faire reculer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite, je voulais que ce moment dure encore un peu. Je ne compris pas le cheminement de mes pensées et sursautais quand il jouit dans ma bouche. Je laissais son sexe glisser hors de ma bouche et me crispais tandis qu'il criait une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, tremblant encore de son orgasme. Je grimaçais et fronçais le nez en avalant son sperme. C'était amer. Je grimaçais à nouveau et rougissais en pensant à ce que je venais de faire.

- Bon sang, murmura Naruto. C'était..., soupira t-il.

Je grognais de gêne en enfouissant ma tête dans son ventre. Je me cachais le visage de mes mains, repensant à ce qu'on venait de faire. Je venais de me faire sucer par un mec, et j'avais adoré ça... Le pire : Je venais de sucer un mec, et j'avais adoré ça.

- Pas de crise, Sasuke. Tu te rappelle ? Me dit-il.

- Hn, grognais-je.

Je fronçais le nez à nouveau en le sentant bouger sur le lit, ma tête retomba sur le matelas tandis que je l'imaginais en train de se lever. Qu'étais-je devenu ? Est-ce que j'étais homo ? Je geignis à nouveau en me disant que je devais sûrement l'être. Ce n'était pas possible d'aimer autant faire... _ça_ avec un autre garçon. Je me crispais quand Naruto me tira par les épaules pour me remettre correctement sur le lit mais ne retirais pas mes mains de mon visage. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Bon... Je dois avouer que tu as une meilleure réaction que la dernière fois... Est-ce que tu as une furieuse envie que je parte ? Demanda t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement. Je suppose que non.

Naruto soupira et je me raidissais à nouveau quand il me prit dans ses bras. La chambre sentait le sexe, c'était une odeur acre et musqué mais pas tellement désagréable... La peau de Naruto était brûlante et ma tête étant posé sur son torse j'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre. Je rougissais tandis que je revoyais la scène dans ma tête, pensant avec quelle facilité je m'étais laissé faire et avais participé.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'avaler tu sais..., fit-remarquer Naruto d'un ton badin.

- Bon sang... Ne parle pas comme ça de chose si..., balbutiais-je en rougissant d'autant plus.

- Excitante ? Termina t-il, espiègle.

- Embarrassante en fait, corrigeais-je.

Naruto se décala un peu de moi, et je me laissais faire quand il prit mon poignet pour dégager ma main de mon visage. Il me regarda d'un air amusé, un sourire en coin, puis ses yeux se focalisèrent avec intensité sur ma bouche. Je fronçais les sourcils et hoquetais quand il se pencha brutalement sur moi, léchant le bas de mon menton jusqu'au coin de ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux en rougissant quand je compris ce qu'il venait de faire et l'image que j'avais du donner avec ce filet de sperme sur le menton. Il soupira et pencha la tête sur le coté en me regardant, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est amer, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je baissais les yeux, fuyant son regard. C'était trop d'un coup. C'était embarrassant, je ne me sentais pas prêt à parler de ce genre de chose d'une façon aussi libéré que lui. Je secouais légèrement la tête et fermais les yeux quand Naruto me fit basculer pour s'allonger de tout son poids sur moi. Ses mains pressèrent les miennes à coté de ma tête contre le matelas et il entremêla nos doigts ensemble. Son sexe mollissant reposait sur ma cuisse et je frissonnais. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'être un obsédé. Naruto embrassa ma joue avant de se poster à mon oreille.

- Sasuke-chan, soupira t-il.

Son ton émerveillé me laissa perplexe un moment. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Je rouvrais les yeux à demi quand il embrassa ma joue, près de mon oreille, et les refermais quand ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus du coin de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser. Pas que je n'en avais pas la force nécessaire. Je n'en avais plus l'envie. Ni la volonté.

Ma respiration eut un accroc quand sa bouche se posa doucement sur la mienne. Ce n'était plus passionné ni empressé. La peau tendre de ses lèvres étaient juste posées sur les miennes en une douce pression. Je soupirais lentement contre sa bouche, c'était un bruit superflu mais je voulais lui montrer à quel point ce baiser me plaisait à moi aussi. J'aurais voulu agripper sa nuque et le forcer à approfondir le baiser mais ses mains maintenaient les miennes d'une étreinte aussi affectueuse que ferme. Je me contentais de serrer ses doigts poussant plus mes lèvres contre les siennes en relevant la tête. Naruto s'éloigna et le baiser se termina en un bruit mouillé si indécent que je tressaillis. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été si osé que ça.

Naruto lâcha mes mains mais ne bougea pas et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, caressant mes cheveux du bout des doigts tandis que je laissais mes mains se poser sur ses reins. Sans m'en rendre compte et perdu dans mes pensées, mes doigts caressaient le bas de son dos, traçant des arabesques aussi imaginaires qu'inconscientes. Nos jambes étaient si entremêlés que j'aurais été bien incapable de dire à qui appartenait quoi. Le rire de Naruto contre mon cou me sortit de mes pensées et je tournais la tête vers lui dans une tentative de voir son visage, en vain.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je

- Tu vas devoir revoir la définition de hétéro, murmura t-il.

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, répondis-je, perplexe.

- Très bien. Ou alors, la définition du mot gay, continua Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se décala un peu sur le coté, sa tête toujours dans mon cou. Il ne pesait plus qu'à moitié sur moi et je tremblais parce que c'était comme si la température de la pièce venait de se refroidir. Il soupira tandis que sa main jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux, l'entortillant autour de son index.

- Depuis le début, tu me dis que tu n'es pas gay. Mais ce qu'on vient de faire, c'était vachement gay, tu trouves pas ? Plaisanta t-il.

- Je..., commençais-je sans trouver quoi répondre.

- T'es pas obligé de me mentir, dit-il d'une voix douce. Si tu as fait ça juste pour essayer, c'est pas grave, continua t-il sur le même ton.

- J'en avais envie, avouais-je en rougissant.

- Écoute... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on... est-ce qu'on se mettrait pas ensemble ? Continua t-il, hésitant.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me crispais en le sentant se tendre contre moi. Plus mon silence s'élargissait, plus il devenait tendu. Mais la proposition qu'il venait de me faire venait de faire resurgir la peur qui s'était tapi en moi.

- C'est ridicule, Sasuke, soupira Naruto. Avant ça, on vivait pratiquement ensemble. Et je ne sais pas pour toi mais je... je t'aime, reprit-il.

Ma main se crispa sur son dos tandis que je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre ! Quelle était la réponse ? Je ne savais pas. Naruto était un ami, sans aucun doute. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas exagéré de directement envisager... une mise en couple ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? Je grimaçais à l'évocation de ce terme. Mise en couple. Ça sonnait comme promesse ou engagement. Je pouvais presque entendre la sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête et elle criait : Warning !

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Si tu n'es pas sûr... de ce que tu es. Je veux dire... homo ou hétéro, balbutia t-il. Je suis là, termina t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

La tournure de cette discussion prenait un virage qui ne me plaisait pas. Et ce qu'il sous-entendait me filait froid dans le dos. Je me mordais les lèvres en ne l'entendant pas répondre.

- Est-ce que tu veux être une sorte de... cobaye ou un truc du genre ? Demandais-je d'une voix sidérée.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, confirma t-il.

- Attends... Où est passée ta fierté, bon sang, murmurais-je.

Je me sentais outré qu'il se rabaisse de cette manière. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit comme ça. A la limite, j'aurais préféré qu'il parte en claquant la porte parce que j'hésitais, mais pas agir comme une serpillière et se proposer à être une potiche qu'on peut jeter et reprendre sans qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit. En gros, il me proposait de l'essayer. Ma gorge se serra.

- Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me propose ? Demandais-je.

Il se redressa et planta enfin ses yeux dans les miens. Naruto semblait surpris de ma déception et de ma colère.

- Sasuke...

- En gros, c'est comme si tu te proposais pour être ma pute, crachais-je.

- Mais non ! Sas...

Je secouais la tête, ne souhaitant pas l'entendre d'avantage et me levais en le repoussant. Je prenais des vêtements au passage. Je me retournais une fois à la porte et fronçais les sourcils. Il avait l'air pensif et en même temps, c'était comme si il se demandait ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour me mettre dans cet état. Je me mordais la lèvre avec rudesse.

- Je suis peut être un salaud, mais je profite pas des gens. Pas comme ça, dis-je en tournant les talons.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, agacé et me dirigeais à nouveau vers la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une douche, j'en avais prit une avant d'aller me recoucher mais me brosser les dents ne serraient pas du luxe. Je rougissais en pensant au pourquoi et refermais à clef la salle de bain derrière moi. J'étais en colère, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Arrivé devant le miroir, je rougissais en voyant que Naruto m'avait fait un suçon dans le cou et posais une main dessus en grognant. Ça me chauffait à cet endroit là. Je me brossais les dents en me demandant si il serrait parti pour demain et comment je ferais pour le cacher si il n'était pas parti. J'entendais d'ici le : « oh ! Sa-Sasuke-kun ! Tu as du rouge dans l-le cou ! »

Je geignis à nouveau et me rinçais la bouche. Je m'habillais doucement avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol avec un soupir. Bon... En même temps, j'aurais peut-être du me douter que je n'étais pas hétéro. Je détestais les filles depuis toujours. Mais je m'étais simplement attendu à être seul. Je n'avais jamais regardé plus les garçons que les filles... En fait, je n'avais jamais regardé personne. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux qui devenaient trop long.

- Fait chier, jurais-je.

J'étais énervé que ce soit Naruto qui ait révélé ce genre de truc. Je m'étais déjà masturbé avant, rien de bien réjouissant, c'était juste pour apaiser la tension qui m'envahissait parfois, mais je n'avais jamais mis un visage sur ça. Maintenant quand je pensais au sexe, j'en arrivais à l'associer à Naruto. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux en fronçant les sourcils. A vrai dire, j'aurais préféré être asexué. Je n'avais peut-être pas voulu être seul, mais maintenant que je l'étais, c'était quelque chose que je connaissais. C'était rassurant. Et puis l'autre abruti qui me faisait une proposition indécente !

- Merde, geignis-je.

Je fronçais le nez en sentant mes joues me brûler. Je n'avais jamais autant rougi de ma vie.

- Sasuke ?

Je redressais la tête à l'appel de mon nom à travers la porte. Je retenais presque mon souffle à la vérité. J'espérais juste que Naruto n'allait pas partir. Je voulais éclaircir les choses une fois pour toute.

- Je... Ce que je t'ai dit, je ne vais pas le retirer. Parce que ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de faire ça. Je ne pense pas que ça fasse de moi une pute... enfin j'espère, dit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie. Je veux juste t'aider... Alors si t'aider me permet d'être plus proche de toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte. C'est pas une question de fierté. Je veux juste être avec toi, peu importe comment.

- Eh bien justement, tu devrais t'en soucier. Lâche moi, Naruto, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, soupirais-je.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? Demanda Naruto, incertain.

- Non... Je..., je soupirais. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, répétais-je.

- D'accord...

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner et posais ma tête contre le mur. Voilà le deal. Soit je sortais avec Naruto et je m'engageais dans une vie d'embrouilles et de malentendus soit je restais seul et en paix.

_En gros, soit tu vis, soit tu attends de mourir_, me souffla ma conscience.

J'étudiais cela avec incertitude. C'était vrai que dans un sens, soit je faisais confiance à Naruto et je m'embarquais avec lui, soit je restais sur la rive à regarder le bateau s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ?

La matinée s'écoula sans que je ne trouve de réponse à cette question. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Je dus sortir de la salle de bain, rien que pour aller manger déjà mais je savais que Naruto aurait apprécier une douche après avoir passé la nuit dehors dans le froid. Quand je sortais de la salle de bain, je croisais son regard interrogateur, je secouais la tête.

- Je ne suis pas plus avancé, répondis-je du bout des lèvres.

Je me dirigeais à la cuisine et sortais un paquet de pâtes. Je regardais l'eau bouillir pensivement.

- Tu pense trop.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me tournais. Naruto était appuyé contre le chambranle d'une épaule et me regardais. Il avait l'air exaspéré et désappointé.

- Tu as aimé tout ce qu'on a fait, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

Il se décala d'un mur d'une poussée et s'avança vers moi, je continuais de le regarder dans les yeux tout en maudissant mes joues de se colorer un peu. Le sourire amusé de Naruto me fit froncer les sourcils. Il leva la main et caressa ma joue gauche de son index.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Ce que je dis c'est que tu essayes trop d'analyser ce qui se passe autour de toi. Tu te fixe des limites sans arrêt, m'interrompit-il.

- On a besoin de limite, fis-je remarquer. Ça permet de savoir quand on va trop loin.

- Dans notre cas, j'ai surtout l'impression que ça t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux.

Naruto planta ses yeux dans les miens, sa paume épousa l'arrondi de ma joue et il me fit un sourire malicieux tout en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait sans cesse l'air d'un gamin sur le point de faire une bêtise et je trouvais ça amusant.

- Me... Me sucer, ça n'a pas été trop loin dans tes limites, dit-il, souriant en voyant mes joues s'empourprer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que sortir avec moi ça serait aller trop loin ? Est-ce que tu crois encore que je joue avec toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Son pouce passa en dessous de mon œil. C'était encore rugueux à cet endroit là à cause de la coupure. Je fermais les yeux et posais mes mains contre le plan de travail derrière mon dos. Naruto soupira.

- Bon sang, regarde toi.

Sa main glissa de ma joue à mon menton et je me laissais faire docilement quand il leva ma tête dans sa direction. Je le sentis se pencher sur moi mais je ne bougeais pas, je frissonnais en sentant son souffle sur mon cou et tremblais quand sa bouche embrassa ma peau déjà malmenée.

- Sasuke-chan ? M'appela t-il.

- Hn ? Émis-je en appuyant mon visage contre sa main.

- Les pâtes crament.

Je rouvrais brutalement les yeux et le repoussais avant de me retourner vers la casserole. L'eau avait débordée et les pâtes allaient être dégoûtante. Je soupirais en sauvant le plus de nourriture que je pouvais avant de jeter plus de la moitié du plat à la poubelle, grimaçant en voyant ce qui restait. Naruto s'était sauvé en riant dans la salle de bain et je jurais à son encontre tout en nettoyant les dégâts.

_La décision allait peut être s'avérer plus facile que je ne le pensais_, pensais-je avec énervement.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**A suivre...**

Bon, je vous rassure ça va pas devenir une histoire basée que sur le sexe !

Là, Sasuke est juste curieux de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais connu, c'est pour ça qu'il est obsédé par le sexe en ce moment MDR

µ_  
><em>

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai un blog et qu'il est possible que j'y mette des informations concernant cette fiction ! **

**xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces ! )  
><strong>


	13. 12 Peur de l'abandon

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 12_ **

µ

**Peur de l'abandon  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 14 ans :<strong>

Bien sûr que je suis content ! Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il aille mieux encore ! Enfin... c'est génial que ses crises soient de plus en plus espacées, mais j'espérais qu'il réussirait à vivre comme tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression que ça empire.

Alors non je ne suis pas content, j'ai fait tout ces progrès avec lui pour découvrir que tout ça c'était du vent ! Et si je te disais que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir, il a un bleu quelque part ? Je sais qu'il est odieux, je le supporte tous les mois ! Mais moi, je suis au courant de la raison pour laquelle il fait ça, béni soit Shizune au passage. Ses parents sont de vrais connards, autant sa mère que son père pour n'avoir pas réagit quand il en était encore temps !

Alors tu m'excusera d'en faire un cas personnel, mais quand je vois son état psychologique déjà très bancal et qu'en plus je le vois me revenir démoli, je me sens hors de moi !

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je massais mes tempes en regardant l'horloge, à la limite du désespoir. J'attendais midi avec impatience, j'en avais marre de me farcir Hinata. Elle et Naruto alternaient les heures à coté de moi et tout ce qu'ils avaient réussit, c'était à me donner le tournis. Au final, je ne savais même plus qui était à coté de moi parfois et j'étais obligé de tourner le regard vers la place d'à coté pour le savoir ! Je soupirais. Le coté positif, c'était que Naruto ne me posait plus de question parce qu'il savait que nous n'aurions pas le temps avec une heure. Hier, il était resté dormir chez moi, et je lui avais dit que sa prostitution, c'était quelque chose que je ne supportais pas. Il était revenu sur ses mots :

- Alors tu as deux choix : soit tu sors avec moi, soit nous restons amis. Mais Sasuke, si tu choisis la deuxième option, ce ne sera même plus la peine de me dire « s'il te plaît », ce serait trop facile...

Je rougissais en me rappelant comment je l'avais supplié hier. En gros, il me disait que si je choisissais de rester amis avec lui... il n'y aurait plus de sexe. Je laissais tomber ma tête dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit rougir de cette façon.

- Ç-Ça va Sasuke-kun ?

Je grognais d'agacement en réponse à la question d'Hinata. Quelle question stupide. Non ça n'allait pas. Parce que curieusement, la deuxième option sans le sexe me frustrait. C'était comme si je venais de me transformer en un obsédé sexuel du jour au lendemain. Maintenant que je savais que le sexe était aussi bon, c'était dur de se dire que ça n'allait plus avoir lieu. Et en même temps, j'étais terrorisé par ce que signifiait le mot : « en couple ». Je grimaçais. C'était la fin de la tranquillité, des week-ends seuls... Quoi que, si ça avait été une fille – je grimaçais encore – ça aurait été pire. Les filles étaient chiantes. Je relevais la tête quand la sonnerie retentit, après m'être assuré que mes joues avaient repris leurs couleurs normales.

- Le self, Sasuke !

Je m'arrêtais alors que je m'étais dirigé tout naturellement vers les escaliers de secours et me tournais vers Naruto qui venait de me parler. Je fronçais les sourcils devant son air joueur.

- Si tu vas dans les escaliers de secours, je te suis, dit-il sérieusement.

J'écarquillais les yeux et secouais la tête. Finalement, mieux valait être en compagnie d'autre personne, dieu sait ce que tenterait Naruto si nous étions seul. Je me mordais les lèvres quand mes joues rougirent et resserrais mon écharpe autour de mon cou. Bien sûr, avec ma veine, le suçon que Naruto m'avait fait n'était pas parti, à sa plus grande joie d'ailleurs. Je soupirais avec l'air d'un condamné à mort et m'asseyais « _à ma place »_ entre Hinata et Naruto. En fait, c'était les seuls qui me supportaient volontiers à leurs cotés.

Kiba fronçait toujours le nez en me voyant à la table, Ino semblait s'en ficher, Sakura ne m'appréciait pas plus que cela, elle s'arrangeait juste pour qu'Hinata ait ce qu'elle voulait. Choji était trop occupé à manger pour se soucier de qui que ce soit et les autres je ne savais même pas leur nom. Mais je m'en fichais que les autres ne m'aiment pas, je ne les aimais pas non plus.

- Bah ! Tu vas pas manger ça ! ? s'exclama Naruto avec dégoût.

- C'est bon les choux fleurs ! Rétorqua Choji en brandissant sa fourchette.

- Yeurk ! Grimaça t-il.

Naruto s'éloigna le plus possible de Choji et je grognais quand il me bouscula dans la manœuvre.

- Sasuke-chan ! Me dis pas que tu aimes les choux fleurs, par pitié ! Geignit-il.

Je haussais les épaules et piquais dans mon steak haché, ne lui répondant pas. Je n'aimais pas cela, mais si je parlais, je savais qu'il en ferait une affaire d'état. Généralement, quand j'étais avec eux, je me contentais d'observer et d'écouter.

- Peut être que si tu en mangeais tu aurais un plus gros pénis...

- PENICILLE ! Voilà, c'est ça que Sai a voulu dire ! Un plus gros PENICILLE !

J'écarquillais les yeux en regardant celui qui venait de parler – Sai donc – et me tournait vers Sakura qui bouchait les oreilles de Hinata en psalmodiant le mot pénicille. Je fronçais les sourcils et décidais de parler pour une fois.

- Un plus gros pénicille ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcils.

- Oui c'est ça ! Un plus gros PENICILLE ! Affirma Sakura en hochant vivement de la tête.

- Soit... Alors si Naruto mange plus de choux fleurs, il aura un plus gros... Champignon ? précisais-je

- Euhhh...

Sakura me regarda avec des yeux ronds et je me mordais les lèvres. Lentement elle sembla intégrer ce que je disais et elle enleva ses mains des oreilles de Hinata qui avait sûrement tout entendu. Le silence à la table m'acheva et j'éclatais de rire. Un rire plus aiguë se joignit au mien et je mettais une main devant ma bouche pour reprendre mon calme. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi ça me faisait rire, la situation était juste comique et voir Sakura se décomposer ainsi avait été drôle. Quand je me calmais enfin, tout le monde à la table me regardait comme si j'avais été un Alien mais mon sourire ne voulait pas s'en aller de mes lèvres. Hinata continuais de rire en s'appuyant sur Sakura et je secouais la tête en y repensant, amusé.

- Euhhh. On reviens !

Je sursautais quand Naruto tira sur mon bras et nous fit sortir de table.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je.

Naruto ne répondit pas et continua à avancer en me traînant à toute vitesse. Je haussais les sourcils quand il poussa la porte des escaliers de secours et poussais un gémissement quand il me plaqua contre un mur après l'avoir refermé. Naruto se pencha avec sauvagerie sur moi et m'embrassa.

- Nhh ! Gémis-je.

Je m'agrippais à sa nuque quand il mordit ma lèvre, fermant fort les yeux alors que ses mains glissaient dans mon dos. J'avalais son souffle et inspirais son odeur en soupirant de bien être. Naruto était chaud. Je hoquetais quand ses mains pressèrent mes fesses, me renvoyant directement à mon rêve de la dernière fois et je rougissais en resserrant mes mains sur sa nuque. Sa langue parcourait mes lèvres et je frissonnais quand elle entra dans ma bouche. Comment est-ce que je pouvais envisager de dire non quand il m'embrassait comme ça ? Comment avais-je le culot de faire arrêter quelque chose d'aussi bon ?

Je levais plus fort la tête vers lui, j'avais du mal à respirer mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de ses lèvres. Je gémis quand il y mit fin, se détachant si abruptement de ma bouche que je sentis sa salive couler sur mon menton. Je me mordais les lèvres, gêné et séduit. Je sentis sa langue laper ma peau, nettoyant mon menton. Je rouvrais les yeux sur Naruto. Il avait encore les yeux clos, sa respiration était hachée et j'avais mis ses cheveux en une pagaille monstrueuse.

- J'ai faillit t'embrasser devant tout le monde, dit-il.

Naruto soupira et s'appuya lourdement contre moi. Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement quand je remarquais qu'il bandait. Je reprenais mon souffle et repoussais la vague de chaleur qui me parcourut en pensant au sexe. On était à l'école, c'était pas le lieu pour faire ce genre de chose.

- C'est la première fois que je t'entends rire. Tu étais si beau...

- Naruto... Tu ferais mieux de te décaler, dis-je en essayant de casser notre étreinte.

Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête le fait qu'il était excité et qu'il le soit m'excitait à mon tour. Naruto, loin de m'obéir, poussa ses hanches contre moi. Je soupirais.

- J'ai l'impression d'être retourné à quand j'avais 16 ans, soupira t-il encore. Pourtant, j'ai eut mon lot de sexe, mais à chaque fois que je pense à toi, c'est comme ça que je termine.

Sa voix était chaude et son ton frustré, je sentais qu'il essayait de me faire céder pour qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais je me refusais à le faire alors qu'on était au lycée et que je n'avais pas encore choisi. Du moins, je refusais qu'il me fasse quelque chose...

- Si tu veux..., commençais-je.

- Quoi ? Murmura t-il.

- Si tu veux, je peux te branler... Pour te calmer, terminais-je en rassemblant tout mon sang froid pour ne pas rougir.

Ma proposition sembla le surprendre. Naruto se décala et me regarda dans les yeux. Puis il me lança un sourire moqueur comme si il se doutait que j'en serais incapable. Son attitude me poussa à lui prouver le contraire et je fronçais les sourcils, mécontent qu'il me prenne pour une espèce de gars prude et effarouché. Je posais ma main à plat sur son torse et la faisait descendre lentement jusqu'à son pantalon, ralentissant d'autant plus alors que j'atteignais la fermeture. Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent un peu alors que son ventre se contractait contre ma main, il entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant de l'air. Il déglutit et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- Mais je t'en prie, répondit-il, souriant.

Je le repoussais légèrement et baissais le regard sur le bouton de son jean. Je m'humidifiais les lèvres sans y penser et tendais les mains pour défaire l'attache. Je relevais le regard alors que j'enlevais le bouton et rougissais en voyant que Naruto me regardait faire avec un sourire.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, protestais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et comment dois-je te regarder ? Rétorqua t-il en souriant d'autant plus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et défis la braguette de son jean, le descendant légèrement, pas assez pour qu'il tombe cependant. Je sursautais quand Naruto me prit par les cheveux pour relever ma tête. Il m'embrassa, sa langue entrant directement dans ma bouche sous mon petit cri surpris. J'en profitais pour passer ma main dans son boxer, le cœur battant quand mes doigts rencontrèrent la peau frissonnante et chaude de son érection. La bouche de Naruto se défit du baiser et il poussa un cri rauque a ce contact.

- Encore..., ordonna t-il, le souffle court.

Je hochais la tête et sortais son sexe de la prison de tissus, tremblant au soupir que poussa Naruto à ce moment là. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce que je faisais et au fait qu'on pourrait nous surprendre à tout moment. Je me mettais à aller et venir sur sa verge, alternant mouvement vif et va et viens lent. Naruto posa sa tête contre mon épaule, et je fermais les yeux en sentant son sexe tressauter dans ma main.

- Ah ! Gémit-il. A-Attends... Comme ça...

Je secouais la tête en haletant quand il plaça sa main au dessus de la mienne, appliquant un rythme qui semblait lui plaire. Nous ne nous caressions pas de la même façon, il aimait bien passer mon pouce sur son gland. Je rougissais en sentant la chaleur monter dans mon corps alors que Naruto était proche de jouir. D'humeur joueuse, je ralentissais le rythme de ma main sur son sexe, prolongeant l'étreinte et souriant alors qu'il grognait de mécontentement.

- Sasuke ! Râla t-il.

- Oui ? demandais-je innocemment.

Je soufflais sur son oreille et frissonnais en entendant son gémissement rauque. Sa main sur la mienne essaya de forcer le mouvement et de me faire bouger à nouveau mais je l'immobilisais, souriant d'autant plus alors qu'il ne retenait pas son sifflement agacé.

- Putain, fais pas l'enfoiré, Uchiwa, soupira t-il.

- Sinon quoi ? chuchotais-je.

- Hmmm, gronda t-il.

Je resserrais ma main à la base de sa verge, la caressant de mon pouce pour maintenir son plaisir à un stade insoutenable. J'avais une idée précise de ce que je voulais entendre, j'attendais juste le sésame.

- Oh, gémit-il. Putain Sasuke ! râla t-il.

Je plaçais ma bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille et passais ma main en dessous de sa cuisse au même moment. Naruto ne m'opposait même pas de résistance et je sentais qu'il était intrigué par ce que je faisais et par mon changement d'attitude. Sa poigne s'enleva lentement de sur son sexe et il haleta dans mon cou tandis que je serrais presque douloureusement la fesse ronde que je tenais de ma main.

- Supplies-moi, chuchotais-je avec amusement.

Je voulais savoir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller. Jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour trouver son plaisir et jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller pour l'allumer de la façon dont il l'était. Naruto ricana.

- Rêves, répondit-il.

- Très bien.

Je souriais dans son cou et relâchais ma prise sur ses fesses et sur son sexe. J'allais me décaler quand Naruto se plaqua soudainement contre moi, m'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit. Son bassin se pressa douloureusement contre moi et sa respiration difficile résonna avec délice à mes oreilles alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à ma veste.

- D'accord, d'accord, grommela t-il. S'il te plaît. Branles moi, s'il te plaît, murmura t-il chaudement.

Je me penchais sur lui et prenais ses lèvres tout en reposant doucement ma main sur son sexe. J'adorais la façon dont sa respiration avait des accrocs alors que ma main le caressait plus rapidement. Il avait presque l'air vulnérable et quelque part, c'était fascinant qu'il se laisse aller de cette manière, qu'il me fasse autant confiance. Je mettais mon excitation au second plan et accélérais le rythme de ma main, le maintenant dans le dos alors qu'il se raccrochait à ma veste. Naruto se tendit violemment contre moi, poussant une dernière fois son bassin contre ma main et je frissonnais quand il éjacula en mordant mon cou au dessus de l'écharpe en poussant un râle rauque. J'entrouvrais les lèvres pour mieux respirer et attendais en silence que Naruto reprenne pied.

Je rouvrais les yeux, contemplant ma main pleine de son sperme. Le souffle saccadée de Naruto s'étendait sur mon cou et je grimaçais parce qu'il m'avait encore mordu et que ça faisait mal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, la tête toujours enfouit dans mon cou.

- T'as un mouchoir ? Demandais-je, la voix éraillée.

- Non, répondit-il.

- Merde, murmurais-je.

Je regardais ma main avec un air contrarié, resserrant mon autre bras autour du dos de Naruto. Je l'entendis soupirer, il prit mon poignet et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. Je refermais les yeux en le voyant prendre un de mes doigts dans sa bouche et frissonnais quand il lécha la paume de ma main, la nettoyant de son sperme. Je rouvrais les yeux quand il la lâcha, me maudissant parce que j'étais complètement dur maintenant. Naruto se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces, un peu rugueuses mais chaude. Il se décala et me fit un sourire en coin ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

- Merci, dit-il.

Je haussais les épaules et fermais les yeux alors qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau. Une fois le baiser rompu, le regard de Naruto alla vers le bas et je haussais les épaules en détournant le regard, c'était moi qui était excité maintenant. Je frissonnais violemment quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et refermais les yeux pour ne plus avoir à regarder cela.

- Tu ne veux pas que je fasse quelque chose pour ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je supposais qu'il venait de montrer mon bas du corps du menton. Je secouais la tête et soufflais pour calmer les battements de mon cœur.

- Non, ça ira.

Je soupirais en passant mes bras autour de son dos quand il se colla contre moi. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille et je rouvrais les yeux en caressant ses reins d'une main légère.

- Ça va bientôt sonner, me fit-il remarquer d'une voix légèrement endormie.

- Hn.

Naruto leva la main et alla la poser dans mes cheveux tout en soupirant. J'imaginais qu'il avait du mal à redescendre de sa jouissance, il était plus calme que d'habitude, c'était agréable. Je calais sa tête sous mon menton et refermais les yeux pour profiter du calme et de ce sentiment qui me parcourait. Je me sentais bien. La chaleur de Naruto semblait m'irradier et loin de m'en plaindre, je le laissais se plaquer plus lourdement contre moi. La brûlure de l'excitation fondit doucement, ne laissant derrière elle que ce sentiment étrange de satisfaction et de bien être que je ne comprenais pas.

- Tout le monde va penser qu'on sort ensemble maintenant, marmonna Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

- Ben... On s'est embrassé devant tout le monde dans les couloirs, et là on vient de disparaître mystérieusement tout les deux..., je grimaçais parce que sa voix avait l'air tout sauf contrite.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça te réjouit, grommelais-je à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Sa main qui n'était pas dans mes cheveux se resserra sur mes reins et je grognais quand il tourna la tête, me dérangeant dans la posture agréable que nous avions prises. J'ouvrais les yeux pour la énième fois en le sentant se crisper contre moi.

- Oh putain ! Mais qui a fait ça ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en suivant son regard et tombais sur mon portable en miette. Je pinçais les lèvres et levais les yeux au ciel. Naruto se détacha de moi pour s'approcher du portable – ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait – il remonta et referma son jean tout en se penchant pour mieux voir. Je me sentais amusé en même temps que gêné, combinaison assez spéciale... Naruto me fit un sourire tordu et prit un bout de plastique avant de soulever l'appareil. Je passais une main lasse sur mon visage quand le portable décomposé se souleva, relié uniquement par un câble. Naruto fit remuer la sorte de guirlande électronique et sans pouvoir me retenir, un sourire en coin s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Je me demandais comment il arrivait à faire d'un moment qui m'avait laissé au bord du gouffre un moment comique. Quand je le voyais saisir les restes de mon portable de cette manière, j'avais plus envie de rire que de pleurer.

- C'est moi, répondis-je d'une voix amusé par son ébahissement.

- Toi ! ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ? Le pauvre...

Naruto fixa le portable avec une peur feinte, il grimaça et se tourna vers moi, semblant me regarder d'un œil neuf.

- Rappelles moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère, plaisanta t-il.

- Noté, dis-je en me décollant du mur.

Je m'accoudais à la balustrade en béton, regardant les grilles du lycée. Je pouvais voir Sakura avec Hinata. Elles étaient tout le temps à deux celles là, je me demandais comment elles faisaient pour ne pas finir par se taper dessus.

- Sasuke-chan ! T'as plus de portable alors ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, baka, rétorquais-je en grimaçant.

- J'ai récupéré ta puce. Comment est-ce que tu peux laisser ça comme ça ? Taku, grogna t-il.

- Hn ? Je tournais légèrement la tête vers lui, ne le regardant pas cependant.

- Tu pourras garder ton numéro de portable si tu garde ta puce ! Heureusement que les femmes de ménage sont pas passés... Comment t'as fait pour le casser comme ça ?

Je me tournais complètement vers lui. Son ton avait été inquiet et soucieux. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais pour comprendre parfaitement les intonations de sa voix, pour comprendre la moindre inclination, mais j'arrivais à le faire à présent. C'était étrange. Je n'avais jamais rien compris aux gens. Je détournais une fois de plus le regard vers la cours.

- Je me suis énervé, je l'ai jeté par terre, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais quand même... de là à l'exploser...

- Oh, et puis je peux bien te le dire, dis-je à voix haute, mais presque pour moi même. Mon frère m'a appelé. Il a trouvé des papiers et il était en colère contre moi.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda t-il.

Son ton était neutre, mais je savais qu'il crevait de curiosité et d'envie de le savoir. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Ma grimace dut être assez équivoque puisqu'il haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Tu fais souvent ça. Iruka me dit tout le temps : on garde notre expression la plus familière quand on devient vieux ! Si j'en crois ce qu'il dit, tu vas finir avec une tête difforme à force de grimacer comme ça.

- Et toi, à avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux trop crédule, répliquais-je en me tournant à nouveau pour m'accouder à la sécurité en béton. L'avantage, c'est que avec ma tête on n'essayera jamais de me rouler dans la farine, moi.

- Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa..., soupira Naruto.

Je frissonnais quand il se posta derrière moi, appuyant son torse contre mon dos et posant ses mains sur mon ventre.

- Je t'imagine bien en vieille tête de con. Comme la dernière fois que tu m'as ouvert la porte en disant : J'ai pas de chien, bordel ! Rit-il.

- Ça faisait trois fois qu'elle sonnait chez moi, marmottais-je.

Un petit silence s'installa, je regardais ma montre distraitement. Ils nous restaient dix minutes avant la sonnerie. Je soupirais quand Naruto embrassa mon cou. Je me demandais où était passé ma foutu fierté. J'aimais bien trop ses étreintes. Je tressaillis quand il inspira profondément mes cheveux, me demandant pourquoi ça avait l'air si important pour lui d'agir ainsi. Pas que je n'aimais pas, au contraire, ça me plaisait bien trop pour mon propre bien. Naruto avait l'air incapable de se passer de me toucher plus de deux secondes et cette idée, bien que foireuse et sortie des profondeurs de mon cerveau tordu, me faisait me sentir en sécurité, et incroyablement empli de chaleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demandais-je cependant.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ?

- Je te trouve... pas comme d'habitude, terminais-je avec incertitude.

- Tu m'étonne ! En fait..., commença t-il avec une voix gêné. Je profites de toi, si on peut dire ça. Toi aussi t'es pas comme d'habitude, mais j'aime bien, dit-il en soupirant de bien être contre moi.

- Ah bon ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ouais. On dirait que... bah je sais pas... T'es plus câlin aujourd'hui que les autres jours. Fais attention, je pourrais croire que tu es en train de céder, plaisanta t-il.

Je sentais ma bouche s'assécher à ces mots. C'était vrai que j'étais plus enclin à accepter ses étreintes aujourd'hui, mais je... je me sentais juste bien. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je ne me sentais pas sur le point de casser quelque chose ou de dire quelque chose de cruel à quelqu'un. J'inspirais profondément.

- Et si c'était le cas ? Demandais-je d'une voix vacillante.

Je me mordais les lèvres en le sentant se tendre contre moi. J'avais lancé ça sans vraiment réfléchir. La respiration de Naruto, qui semblait s'être arrêter depuis que j'avais parlé, reprit dans mon dos en un son doux.

- Ça l'est ? Demanda t-il prudemment.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en fermant les yeux. Je... J'ai jamais... été dans ce genre de situation, avouais-je.

- Attends attends, dit-il brusquement. Sasuke... Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que... que t'es genre... puceau et que... t'es jamais sorti avec personne ? Balbutia t-il.

Je sentis mon visage s'empourprer violemment tandis que les mains de Naruto quittaient mon ventre. Je me sentais honteux, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. En fait, j'en avais une vague idée mais je la repoussais parce que je ne voulais pas la comprendre. Je me contentais de regarder le vide, et d'essayer de ne pas penser à ce que Naruto pouvait bien penser de ma virginité.

- Oh mon... dieu ! Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ! ? S'exclama t-il.

- Parce qu'on a ce genre de conversation maintenant ? marmonnais-je à voix basse.

- J'ai entendu ! S'indigna t-il.

Je me crispais à son air étonné et en colère et me tournais vers lui avec un mélange de peur et de colère moi aussi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela lui semblait important. Comme si ça avait été catastrophique que je ne sois jamais sorti avec personne.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Demandais-je froidement.

- Attends, attends... Avant que tu ne comprennes tout de travers, je te précise que c'est pas parce que t'es puceau que je réagis comme ça. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, je suis pas en colère ! Du moins pas contre toi.

- Mais alors quoi bordel ! ? M'énervais-je.

- Je suis en colère parce que si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas sauté dessus de cette manière !

Je me collais le dos à la balustrade, surpris. Est-ce qu'il avait peur que je ne me mette à crier parce qu'il y était aller un peu vite ? Je le regardais, les sourcils relevés haut dans ma surprise. Est-ce qu'il défendait ma vertu ? Je me tournais dos à lui pour ne pas lui montrer mon sourire amusé, ça c'était difficile à retenir, décidément, j'étais bien trop heureux aujourd'hui.

- Je croyais que t'avais au moins déjà couché avec une fille ! S'exclama t-il, perdu.

- Et comment ? Entre deux insultes ? Je déteste les filles, lui rappelais-je.

- Ouais mais... Ouais c'est vrai, si tu le prends sous cet angle..., balbutia t-il, ahuri.

- Et puis... on était deux, non ?

Je sentis son souffle se couper dans mon dos et je le laissais aller à sa surprise, me concentrant sur les petits points au loin qui devaient sûrement être des humains. Je crispais mes mains sur le béton en le sentant se coller contre moi à nouveau.

- Donc... Tu n'as jamais couché avec personne ?

Mes joues me brûlèrent. Je me mordillais les lèvres puis secouais négativement la tête en réponse.

- Tu n'es jamais... sorti avec quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il à nouveau.

Je secouais la tête encore une fois. Sakura et Hinata venait de rentrer dans le lycée, je les voyais traverser la cours d'un pas vif. La sonnerie allait retentir dans moins d'une minute, mais tout ce que j'arrivais à penser, c'était que jamais je n'avais connu d'étreinte aussi brûlante que le corps de Naruto pressé contre le mien. A chaque fois qu'il me touchait, j'avais l'impression de m'embraser à son contact. Des fois, cette chaleur faisait mal... D'autre fois, elle était apaisante et rassurante... comme aujourd'hui.

- Donc tu as peur, affirma t-il. C'est mignon.

- J'ai pas peur ! Protestais-je.

- Ah non ? Et quoi alors ? Je sais que tu m'aimes assez pour...

Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains à la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il la termine pour comprendre. En gros, je l'aimais assez pour avoir du sexe avec lui. J'expirais profondément et enlevais mes mains de mon visage, une étrange vague d'acceptation courrait dans mes veines. C'était la vérité, je me sentais assez en confiance avec lui pour parler de chose que je n'avais même jamais dites à mon propre frère. Je savais que j'avais du mal à accepter son absence dans ma vie, même si des fois, sa présence était trop envahissante. La vérité, c'est qu'en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé et de tout ce qu'il était, j'avais besoin de lui.

Alors oui j'avais peur. Parce que jamais je n'avais eut besoin de quelqu'un. Parce que mon monde venait de s'élargir et qu'il avait ajouté une personne dans la liste des gens important. Dans la petite liste des gens important, il avait prit une place monstrueuse, il envahissait tout l'espace, et je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à lui laisser ce genre de place.

- Le truc c'est que... maintenant, quoi que tu fasses et quoi que je fasse, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors tu pourras pas tout foutre en l'air sans me foutre en l'air moi aussi, murmurais-je sans y faire attention.

- Je te l'ai dit non ? Je suis celui qui ne t'abandonneras jamais. J'ai déjà vu le pire chez toi, tu ne me fais pas peur, teme, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je sursautais quand la sonnerie se fit entendre dans le couloir derrière nous et Naruto se décala. Je secouais la tête et le poussais pour me retourner. Je sortais, ne l'attendant pas. J'avais laissé mes affaires dans la salle pour une fois. Je me réinstallais à ma table, réfléchissant à ce que Naruto venait de dire. Il passait son temps à me dire qu'il était celui qui ne m'abandonnerai jamais, mais comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Comment pouvait-il promettre une telle chose ?

Je ne cillais même pas quand il s'assit à coté de moi, trop ancré dans mes pensées. Moi qui avait passé ma vie à ranger les gens dans des cases, il y avait bien une personne que je n'arrivais pas à classer. Et ça m'énervait. Je cernais les gens d'habitude, j'étais pas capable de comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient mais j'arrivais à les mettre dans des cases. Mais je n'y arrivais pas avec Naruto, il était trop imprévisible. Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il connaissait mon passé, mais il ne savait pas tout de moi, même si il en connaissait beaucoup. Qui me disait qu'il ne partirait pas à la moindre révélation qui serait trop pour lui ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir, et ça m'énervait.

- Tu ne peux pas promettre de telles choses, dis-je finalement.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

J'étais étonné qu'il relie aussi facilement notre conversation de toute à l'heure à ce que je disais maintenant. Pourtant, la moitié de l'heure venait de passer, et c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eut lieu. Comme si nous étions toujours dans les escaliers de secours en train de parler.

- Parce que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ta promesse ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passera demain, donc tu ne peux pas dire avec certitude que tu ne partira pas, expliquais-je, têtu.

- Oh bon sang..., râla t-il. Est-ce que c'est ça le problème, Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu as peur que je t'abandonne ? Demanda t-il, exaspéré et en haussant le ton.

- Monsieur Uzumaki ! Est-ce que vous voudriez venir au tableau pour nous faire cours à ma place ? S'exclama le professeur.

- Excusez-moi, Akuma-sensei, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Naruto se concentra un moment sur sa feuille puis sa tête se tourna légèrement vers moi quand le professeur tourna le dos, continuant son cours en écrivant au tableau.

- D'accord. Alors c'est ça, tu as peur que je t'abandonne, statua t-il. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je serais toujours là et qu'on s'engueulera jamais. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je ne me vois pas du tout te laisser. Et si il le faut, je te le répéterais tout les jours pour que tu me crois.

Je détournais le regard vers la fenêtre, prenant quelques notes de ce qui était marqué au tableau. Naruto s'agita à coté de moi, je le vis s'accouder à la table, la tête tournée vers moi.

- Ce que je peux te promettre par contre... C'est de revisiter toute les positions du Kamasutra, plaisanta t-il en riant à voix basse.

Je me tournais brusquement vers lui, le regard désapprobateur. Je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un nous entende, même si il avait chuchoté.

- Arrête ça, grondais-je.

- Oh c'est bon ! Faut bien que je fasse ma publicité ! Murmura t-il.

Je secouais faiblement la tête puis détournais le regard pour écouter le cours. Sakura qui était devant nous se retourna lentement, regardant Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Et je compris qu'elle nous avait entendu parler. Je me mordais les lèvres et regardais au dehors, souhaitant que mes joues reprennent leurs couleurs normales.

Je ne répondis pas à Naruto. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ce soir là, bien que je n'avais toujours pas arrêté ma décision, je ne repoussais pas Naruto quand il vint me rejoindre en pleine nuit pour se serrer contre moi, se rendormant en un soupire. Sa présence n'était pas envahissante. C'est ce que j'avais craint au début, qu'il soit trop envahissant, trop présent à mes yeux.

Mais sa présence n'était pas de trop. C'était comme si il avait toujours eut sa place dans cet appartement. Il était bruyant, et un peu trop surexcité parfois, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour m'accoutumer si bien à sa présence, moi qui détestais qu'on envahisse mon espace personnel... Au début, ça m'avait mis hors de moi qu'il essaye de s'insinuer dans ma vie, mais maintenant, je ne le voyais pas autre part qu'ici, à mes cotés.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

_Voila ! Alors alors aloooors ?_

**Swato:** J'ai droit à une review pas vrai ? *chiby eyes*

**Naruto:** nnn... non.

**Swato:** Hey ! Pourquooooiii ? *fusille du regard*

**Naruto:** Parce que Sasuke me fait peur à vouloir devenir dominant ! T'avais dit que ce serait MOI qui aurait le dessus...

**Swato:** Ouais bah... Tu l'auras ! ... *petite voix* ... de temps en temps.

**Naruto:** Heyyyy ! *étrangle*

**Sasuke:** Moi ça me va...

**Naruto, marmonne:** Traitre...

**Sasuke, sourire de pervers:** Tu dis ?

**Naruto, tremble, ENORME sourire:** Rien, Sasuke-chan !

**Swato:** Donc... revenons à nos moutons... Review ?

µ_  
><em>

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai un blog et qu'il est possible que j'y mette des informations concernant cette fiction ! **

**xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces ! )  
><strong>


	14. 13 Asphyxie

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 13_ **

µ

**Asphyxie**

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 14 ans :<strong>

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans son dossier...

Je viens de récupérer des vieux papiers de l'hôpital où Sasuke est né et je sais que ça va pas te plaire que je fouines de cette façon mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui cloche.

Y a quelque chose... Je sais pas, c'est pas logique.

Je te tiens au courant.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé d'une bien désagréable façon. On me poussa du lit. Je sursautais en sentant cette impression de tomber dans le vide et grognais quand je me retrouvais allongé sur mon parquet.

- Naruto, si tu tiens à la vie, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, grondais-je.

- Je l'ai fait exprès. Ton téléphone sonne, bâtard, grommela t-il d'une voix endormie.

J'écoutais un moment. Effectivement, j'entendais bien un bruit de sonnerie de portable. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être le mien, je n'avais plus de portable. Je grognais une fois de plus parce qu'il m'avait réveillé pour rien.

- J'ai pas de téléphone, abruti.

- Si... J'ai remplacé ma puce par la tienne hier. Donc _ton_ téléphone sonne, bâtard, répéta t-il

- Arrête de m'appeler bâtard, bâtard.

Je frissonnais. Le parquet était froid sous moi et je n'avais aucune énergie. En tout cas, pas assez pour me lever. Je levais les yeux pour regarder mon réveil sur ma table de nuit. Il affichait 6h55. En gros, dans cinq minutes je devais me lever. Je grognais à nouveau.

- Et voilà, il a arrêté de sonner, marmonna Naruto.

- Il a eut pitié pour mes oreilles, grommelais-je.

- Ah... Il re-sonne, fit-il remarquer.

- Putain..., jurais-je.

Je dégageais mon pied de la couverture que j'avais entraîné avec moi dans ma chute et me traînais jusqu'à la cuisine. Le téléphone de Naruto était posé au centre de la table, bien en évidence. Je m'asseyais et posais ma tête dans le creux de ma main, accoudé à la table. Le numéro était affiché mais comme je ne connaissais aucun numéro par cœur, je ne savais pas qui m'appelait. Je haussais les épaules.

- C'est sûrement une erreur, murmurais-je.

Je décrochais et fermais les yeux. Je me sentais encore tellement fatigué...

- Allô ?

_- Allô Sasuke ? Bon sang ! J'essaye de t'appeler depuis hier, est-ce que ça t'arrive de décrocher ton putain de téléphone ? _

- Itachi ? M'exclamais-je.

Je me redressais sur ma chaise, complètement réveillé à présent. Je pensais que je n'existais plus ? Que je n'étais plus rien ? Je calmais les battements de mon cœur et frissonnais en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je croisais le regard de Naruto en levant le regard et déglutissais difficilement.

_- Oui, Itachi ! Qui d'autre enfin ! Bon je... Oh excuse moi. J'ai eut tellement peur. Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre et j'ai cru que... que tu me détestais. _

- Je... Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, ébahi.

_- J'ai été un vrai con. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je m'en voulais déjà quand j'ai raccroché. _

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire de toute façon. Je sursautais quand Naruto se pencha brusquement vers moi, me volant un baiser. Il me fit un clin d'œil, et quitta la pièce. Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris par son comportement puis reprenais mes esprits quand la voix de mon frère reprit à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Seulement... Écoute je... J'y ai repensé et je me suis dit que t'avais que six ans quand tout ça est arrivé et... Et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si je l'ai pas vu, c'est parce que j'ai fermé les yeux. Tout ce temps, je savais, je pressentais que ça n'allait pas pour toi, mais j'ai fermé les yeux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... _

- Tu... Tu étais jeune. Ça n'allait pas si mal, dis-je.

_- Je t'interdit de dire ça. J'ai tout vu. J'ai vu les papiers... Les ordonnances. Si tu as eut besoin de tout ces cachets, c'est que ça n'allait pas. Je... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ? J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire et je... Je veux qu'on parle de tout ça. _

- Je... Oui, d'accord, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_- Est-ce que ça va si je passe te chercher à 11 heure ? _

Je fronçais les sourcils à nouveau. Est-ce que je pouvais encore sécher les cours ? Je l'avais déjà fait la semaine dernière, ce ne serait peut être pas judicieux...

- Je voudrais bien mais je... J'ai cours, répondis-je.

_- Aller, Sasuke. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Tu pourras toujours demandé à ton... Il s'appelle Naruto, hein ? _

- Oui, confirmais-je.

_- Tu pourras toujours demandé à Naruto de t'aider à rattrapé les cours que tu as manqué... S'il te plaît, on doit vraiment parler. _

- Je... D'accord, cédais-je.

_- A tout à l'heure... _

- Hn.

Je raccrochais quand la tonalité retentit et reposais calmement le portable sur la table. Je sursautais quand Naruto parla derrière mon dos.

- Tu lui as déjà pardonné ?

- Il n'a rien fait, répondis-je distraitement.

- C'est bien ça le problème, fit-il remarquer d'une voix amère.

Je me tournais vers lui, le contemplant. Il avait l'air en colère, mais pas contre moi.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Itachi n'est même pas au courant. C'est pour ça qu'il était en colère la dernière fois.

La colère sur le visage de Naruto se fana, laissant place à de l'incompréhension. Je pinçais les lèvres.

- Ouais, je piges que dalle, confirma t-il.

- Mon père sait que ma mère a du mal à me supporter...

- Ça c'est un joli euphémisme...

- Mais mon frère ne le sait pas. Mon père n'a pas voulu le perturber alors on ne lui a rien dit, dis-je en ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ouais... Dans le genre complicité de meurtre ils sont fort tes parents hein ? Reprit-il amèrement.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de moi. Il avait les bras croisés et sa colère était contagieuse, ça m'énervait qu'il parle en énigme. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il racontait.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Ils t'ont rendus complice de ta situation. Ce qui est plutôt vicieux d'ailleurs parce que du coup, tu te sens coupable de tout ce que tu as traversé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en secouant la tête.

- Oh pitié, Sasuke.

Je me mordais les lèvres. Et voilà, je l'avais dit. Il passait son temps à me dire qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, mais il faisait tout pour me laisser. Je baissais un peu la tête sous sa colère. Je la relevais en l'entendant soupirer. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme si il essayait de se contenir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un petit sourire s'étalait sur sa bouche.

- Excuse moi. C'est ridicule, je ne suis même pas en colère contre toi. La nuit dernière, tu dormais et tu demandais pardon, tu disais que tu étais un monstre.

Je baissais la tête. Je hoquetais quand ma chaise fut tiré sur le coté et tombais sur les yeux cians de Naruto. Il s'était mit à genoux devant moi et ses mains reposaient à plat sur mes cuisses.

- Je sais que t'es abîmé. Mais c'est pas une raison pour laisser ça te bouffer. Ta mère, elle... Tu es plus fort qu'elle ne le croit, et c'est ça qui l'énerve. Tu ne te soumets pas, alors ça l'agace. Et tant que tu continueras de le faire, ce sera toi qui gagneras...

Naruto haussa les sourcils en une question muette et je hochais la tête en réponse.

- Bien. Donc si j'ai compris, je prends tes cours aujourd'hui parce que tu as rendez vous avec ton frère... Il passe à quelle heure ?

- Onze heure.

- D'accord, je rentre à midi, je te prendrais tes cours... Enfin, si je m'endors pas. Heureusement que l'ermite pervers a prit un congés aujourd'hui.

Naruto m'embrassa sur la joue puis se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il agissait avec de plus en plus de naturel et ça me troublait.

- Oh au fait. J'ai trouvé du travail. Je bosse ce week-end, je te rembourserais.

- Ne sois pas idiot, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'y tiens ! Et puis... je trouverais un autre appartement.

- Comment tu as fait pour trouver aussi vite ? Demandais-je, curieux.

- Kiba a un pote, qui connaît un pote, qui connaît un pote... Enfin bref, tu vois quoi. Ils avaient besoin d'une aide le week-end, c'est assez bien payé donc..., éluda t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Hn.

- N'y pense pas trop, ok ? C'est ton frère après tout.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, mais il avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain. J'en profitais pour faire le petit déjeuner. Je prenais mon temps pour manger puis prenais la place de Naruto dans la salle de bain quand celui-ci en sorti. Au final, le temps passait si vite que je me sentis désœuvré quand il franchit la porte pour aller au lycée.

* * *

><p>J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là en fin de compte. Sa présence était rassurante. Je passais mon temps devant la télévision.<p>

Je repris une douche pour me décrasser. Les heures passèrent rapidement. Je n'y crus presque pas quand la sonnette retentit. Il était déjà onze heure. Je me mordais les lèvres, remettais mon jean en place et ouvrais la porte. Itachi me fit un sourire, il portait une tenue simple et décontractée. Jean stone, t-shirt blanc et veste noire. Il tenait une pochette noire dans ses mains. Ses cheveux étaient plus court que les miens. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je pense à me les couper, ils commençaient à me tomber sur la nuque d'une façon désagréable.

- Salut ! Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ou..., commença Itachi.

- Je préférerais ici, répondis-je, si ça ne pose pas de problème...

- Non, pas du tout.

Je pinçais les lèvres. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi nerveux en sa présence. J'avais l'impression que maintenant qu'il savait, je n'étais plus le même à ses yeux. Il devait me voir comme quelqu'un de faible, de déprimant. Je m'écartais et le laissais entrer puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine, sortant une tasse à café.

- Merci. Encore désolé pour ce que j'ai dit vendredi... Je ne le pensais pas du tout.

- Je sais. C'est pas grave...

Je lui servais son café et sortais ma tasse de chocolat du micro-onde. Nous parlâmes du temps, de mon lycée et de son travail. Mais je savais qu'il voulait parler d'autre chose, je le lisais dans son regard. Je m'asseyais face à lui, le regardant mettre la pochette devant lui et sortir des papiers. Il me les donna d'une main hésitante. Je les regardais avec distance. Je ne les avais jamais réellement vu, papa s'occupait de tout à l'époque.

- Je suis encore sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qui s'est... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke ? Papa n'a rien voulu me dire et maman se met à pleurer dès qu'on parle de toi à la maison... Je comprends plus rien, commença Itachi en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je haussais les épaules. Je n'étais pas sûr moi même. On me l'avait expliqué mais je ne savais pas vraiment. Papa disait toujours :

_- Il faut pas en vouloir à maman, d'accord Sasuke ? Elle est juste très triste d'avoir abandonné son rêve pour s'occuper de toi. Mais ça ira mieux. _

J'avais guetté l'amélioration. Je n'avais pas encore vu le bout de son nez. Je secouais la tête, revenant à l'instant présent quand Itachi reprit la parole.

- Je vois bien que le problème se passe avec maman. Elle est... Elle est bizarre depuis qu'elle t'a revue et je... Je me souviens qu'elle n'a pas toujours était gentille avec toi mais... Est-ce que...

- Hn ? Demandais-je.

Itachi avait baissé la tête. Il pinça les lèvres puis secoua la tête. Il semblait choqué et perplexe. J'avais l'impression que le monde venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il semblait courbé sous le poids d'un secret trop lourd à porter. Je frissonnais quand il releva la tête vers moi. Ni lui, ni moi, n'avions touché à nos tasses. Les papiers s'amoncelaient autour de nous.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce bébé qui est mort à la naissance ? Demanda Itachi d'une voix tourmentée.

- Que... Comment ? Demandais-je.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je le vis fouiller dans sa mallette et ressortir une sorte d'échographie. Je la regardais dans un état second. J'avais l'impression que le monde venait de disparaître, qu'il se réduisait à ce que je tenais entre les mains. Mon cœur battait à mes tempes et j'avais la tête vide. Une étiquette était collé dans un coin de l'échographie, elle indiquait : _Sasuke et Akira 6 mois_. Deux bébés étaient là, devant mes yeux...

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que maman est bizarre ?

- Où... où tu as trouvé ça ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

- Sasuke ?

- Où tu as trouvé ça ? Répétais-je, tremblant.

Je levais le regard vers Itachi. Mon cerveau marchait à toute vitesse. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je lâchais l'échographie, souhaitant qu'elle disparaisse à jamais, qu'elle brûle.

- J'ai... Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de papa. Je... J'étais trop petit pour comprendre, mais je m'en souviens, j'avais cinq ans quand vous êtes nés et... Akira n'a jamais vu le jour, il est mort dans le ventre de maman... Sasuke, est-ce que c'est à cause de ça ? Demanda t-il d'une voix pressante.

Je secouais la tête... Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Pourquoi me haïssait-on ? Pourquoi me détestait-elle ? Je ne savais plus.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...

J'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement. J'aurais du avoir un frère jumeau ? Je ne savais plus rien. Je fermais les yeux et m'accoudais à la table, prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je me sentais mal. J'avais besoin de savoir.

- Tu as un téléphone ? Demandais-je dans un état second.

- Je... Oui. Tu en as besoin ? Demanda Itachi.

- Oui...

Je levais la tête quand Itachi posa son téléphone sur la table. Je le prenais, mes doigts tremblaient. Je me levais, puis faisais passer le téléphone entre mes mains. Je regardais son répertoire et pinçais les lèvres avant de tourner mon regard vers Itachi. Il me regardait, son regard était inquiet, comme si il avait eut peur que j'explose. Je passais d'un pied à l'autre, incertain.

- Est-ce que tu peux me le laisser ? On parlera de tout ça plus tard, dis-je en soupirant.

- Et... Et ton téléphone ?

- Je l'ai cassé, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Oh... D'accord. Je... Appelle la maison quand tu auras finit et quand tu... quand tu voudras en parler, balbutia t-il.

Itachi rassembla les affaires et je posais ma main sur l'échographie quand il voulut la reprendre, claquant bruyamment ma main sur la table dans mon empressement. Mon geste le surprit, il me regarda, interloqué.

- Laisses la moi...

- D'accord.

Il se leva et posa une main sur mon épaule en passant à coté de moi.

- Je suis là. Quand tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas à m'appeler. Je veux être là pour mon petit frère, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- D'accord.

- Au revoir.

- Salut, répondis-je.

J'attendais d'entendre ses pas s'évanouir et quand j'entendis la porte claquer, je regardais le portable dans mes mains, hésitant encore. Je le regardais de nombreuse minutes, puis je regardais l'heure. Nous n'avions parlé que trente minutes. Trente minutes avaient suffit à foutre le bordel dans ma tête. Je regardais l'échographie sur la table, lisant encore une fois les deux prénoms cote à cote, comme une évidence. Une évidence qu'on m'avait caché, qu'on avait enfouit.

_Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça_, pensais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec le poids de cette incertitude sur le cœur, j'avais besoin d'entendre la vérité, même si elle allait me faire mal. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ma mère me détestait. Je voulais tout savoir. Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. C'était l'endroit de la maison où je me sentais le plus en sécurité. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi.

Je tournais le téléphone dans ma main, et cherchais le contact dans le répertoire du téléphone d'Itachi, trouvant rapidement celui que je cherchais. Le mot « Maison » s'afficha en surbrillance sur l'écran et j'hésitais encore avant d'appuyer dessus. La tonalité retentit deux fois avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

_- Maison Uchiwa, à qui souhaitez vous parler ? _

- Itachi à l'appareil. Je veux parler à ma mère.

_- Une seconde monsieur Itachi ! Je vous la passe dans un instant. _

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. Il avait du vérifier le numéro, et comme il correspondait à celui d'Itachi, il n'avait pas eut de doute. Les domestiques ne savaient pas reconnaître nos deux voix. Mon cœur battait fort, je sentais presque mon sang circuler dans mes veines. Il bouillonnait en fait. Ma respiration s'arrêta en entendant un souffle doux au bout du fil.

_- Allô, mon chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

- Je veux savoir qui est Akira, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Je n'en revenais pas de lui parler comme cela. Au téléphone, c'était plus facile de se montrer courageux. Je ne voyais pas son regard méprisant et sa bouche se tordre en une moue réprobatrice. Je l'entendis hoqueter et priais pour qu'elle ne raccroche pas.

_- Qui êtes vous ? _

Je fermais les yeux à nouveau. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Elle ne reconnaissait même pas ma voix. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais parlé en face d'elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me gronde, alors j'avais appris à me taire.

- C'est Sasuke. Itachi est passé à la maison avec une échographie. Je veux savoir qui est Akira, répétais-je.

_- Toi... Tu oses me poser cette question ? _

Je me mordais les lèvres. Sa voix était désabusée, méprisante et... désespérée.

_- Tu oses me poser cette question alors que si tu ne le connais pas... C'EST PARCE QUE TU L'AS TUÉ ! _

Je posais ma tête contre le carrelage de la baignoire pour réduire la douleur de ma tête. Je me sentais vide, même ses paroles ne me faisaient plus mal. Je me sentais juste si las, si vidé de mes émotions.

_- Avant de naître déjà... Avant de naître tu étais déjà un monstre ! Tu l'as tué, tu l'as tué... répéta t-elle en sanglotant. _

Sa voix était hystérique. Je peinais à la reconnaître. Je tournais mon regard sur l'échographie que j'avais amené dans la salle de bain, le prénom Akira me sauta aux yeux.

_- Tu lui as volé jusqu'à sa nourriture, il n'a même pas pu respirer parce que tu lui as tout volé... Oh mon dieu... Mon Akira, dit-elle, éclatant en sanglot. _

_- Sasuke ! ? Sasuke tu es là ? _

Mon père avait reprit le téléphone à ma mère apparemment. Je fermais plus fort les yeux. Je me sentais sur le point de craquer, mais il ne fallait pas.

- Je suis là.

_- Oh, Sasuke, soupira t-il. Ne fais pas attention d'accord... Elle est fatigué en ce moment, ça lui passera..._

- Qui est Akira ? Demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

La respiration de mon père se coupa au bout du fil. Je l'entendis soupirer une fois de plus. Mes épaules commencèrent à trembler violemment mais je n'y fis pas attention.

_- Alors tu as fini par le savoir... _

- Hn.

_- Akira... Écoute, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Il était trop faible, le cordon ombilical qui le reliait était trop petit alors il n'a pas pu se développer correctement. Il est mort-né. Mais toi tu es là... C'est ça qui est important. _

- Toute ma vie... Tu m'as fait croire toute ma vie qu'elle me détestait parce qu'elle avait loupé le coche de sa carrière de danseuse, ricanais-je amèrement.

_- Sasuke... _

- Tu m'as fait croire que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était si triste ! Alors que je n'y pouvais rien ! L'interrompis-je. Je ne veux plus te parler. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette famille de dégénéré !

Je raccrochais et posais le téléphone par terre. Je me laissais tomber sur le coté, contre le carrelage frais. C'était encore pire que tout. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais cru que sa haine contre moi était justifiée, mais ce n'était même pas le cas...

Alors à quoi ça servait ? Toute ces questions, toute ces angoisses... Pour rien ? Tout ça parce qu'un bébé était mort-né ? C'était dramatique, mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Je n'étais pas conscient, comment aurais-je pu le tuer ? Est-ce que c'était de ma faute ?

Qu'est-ce que j'étais finalement ? La raison de mon existence, quelle était-elle ? Je n'étais plus rien. Cette haine n'était plus justifiée, elle n'existait pas vraiment.

.

Qu'étais-je sans cela ?

Pourquoi étais-je devenu ce que j'étais ?

Pour rien.

Pour quoi avais-je souffert ?

Pour **rien**.

.

L'angoisse me serra la gorge et je me retrouvais à haleter sur le carrelage.

Je serrais ma tête entre mes mains, souhaitant que ces questions disparaissent, que tout disparaisse. Même moi. Je voulais ne jamais être né. J'aurais voulu n'avoir jamais vu le jour.

La porte d'entrée claqua et je sursautais violemment, toujours enserré dans mes bras.

- Sasuke ?

Je fermais plus fort les paupières en reconnaissant la voix de Naruto et en sentant mes yeux me piquer. Ma gorge se serra plus encore si cela était possible, me faisant mal et je sentais avec horreur mes épaules trembler de nouveau. Les questions tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête, ce vide m'assaillait, me répétant sans cesse que je n'étais rien, rien... rien pour personne.

- Sasuke... Tu es là ? Oh...

Je me mordais la lèvre aussi fort que je pouvais pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur mes joues mais c'était comme si la présence de Naruto dans la salle de bain avait fait sauter un barrage.

- Bordel... Ça va aller. Je suis là.

Mais ses paroles eurent l'effet contraire. Je sentais un sanglot monter dans ma gorge et je me cachais d'autant plus dans mes bras pour l'étouffer. Je hoquetais quand Naruto passa ses bras en dessous de ma tête et de mes genoux mais je n'avais pas la force de me débattre. C'était comme si mon corps s'était transformé en mont de chiffon tout à coup. Je devais être lourd, mais il ne se plaignit pas alors qu'il me portait je ne savais où. Naruto me posa avec douceur sur ce que j'identifiais être mon lit et se colla contre moi. Mes larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler mais je m'étais un peu calmé durant le trajet conduisant à la chambre. Les questions tournaient, encore, inlassablement. Et je me sentais invariablement triste.

La main de Naruto se perdait dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage, et cette tendresse, au lieu de m'apaiser, accentua mon chagrin. Je recommençais à pleurer, plus fort qu'avant, de façon presque hystérique tout en ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi je me sentais si mal. Mais ça devait sortir, en tout cas, c'était comme si quelque chose devait sortir.

Naruto bougea contre moi, me serrant plus fort et je me laissais faire quand il posa ma tête contre son torse. Ma respiration était saccadée, je sentais ses bras autour de moi, caressant mes cheveux et mon dos en un geste apaisant. Le corps de Naruto m'enveloppait en une douce étreinte, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la comparer à une couverture chaude, capiteuse et protectrice. Je n'avais jamais connu ce genre d'étreinte mais elle calma ma peine. Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon front.

- Ça va mieux ? Murmura t-il contre ma peau.

Je ne répondais pas et enfouissais mon visage dans son torse. Sa main s'encra plus profondément dans mes cheveux et il soupira contre moi.

- Là... Tout va bien...

J'avais l'impression d'être plus léger. Même si je me sentais encore triste. La douleur dans ma poitrine s'était réduite de moitié et ma gorge ne me brûlait plus autant, même si mes larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Je clignais doucement des yeux quand le pouce de Naruto passa sous mon œil, effaçant une larme. Il murmurait des paroles sans queue ni tête mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Il me semblait que je n'arrêterais jamais de pleurer. La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Itachi, ma mère et mon père tournait en boucle dans ma tête et je poussais un gémissement quand je sentis la boule dans ma gorge grossir à nouveau, signe que j'allais recommencer à pleurer comme un possédé. Je fermais fort les yeux et m'agrippais à Naruto quand mes épaules tremblèrent violemment. Je sursautais quand il inversa nos positions et qu'il s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi, me mettant sur le dos.

Naruto se redressa, et je fermais les yeux alors qu'il me regardait. J'avais la furieuse envie de le forcer à se coucher sur moi pour l'empêcher de voir mon visage. Je me sentais faible, pathétique et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je soupirais quand la texture douce de ses lèvres se posa sur ma joue. Naruto m'embrassa un moment de cette façon, passant sur ma joue, remontant sur mon front, descendant sur une de mes paupières tout en effaçant une larme qui traînait par là. Son poids était lourd, mais malgré la sensation étouffante, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais protégé. Mes larmes finirent par se tarir et je frissonnais en resserrant mes bras dans le dos de Naruto. Son corps était chaud, c'était agréable...

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? Me demanda t-il.

- Non, murmurais-je d'une voix enrouée.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, ma gorge me faisait mal à pleurer de cette façon. Je le sentis se tendre contre moi en entendant ma réponse et je soupirais.

- Je vais continuer à chialer si j'en parle, expliquais-je à contre cœur.

Un petit silence s'installa, Naruto était toujours pressé contre moi, mes joues me tiraient à cause des larmes qui avaient séchés et mes lèvres avaient un goût salé. Je tournais la tête pour enfouir mon nez dans les cheveux de Naruto. Son odeur chaude m'apaisa et je caressais son dos, reconnaissant de son soutien et de son silence. Je me surprenais à penser que je l'aimais bien, qu'il était gentil. Il était toujours présent. Une grande bouffée d'affection enserra ma poitrine et je le serrais contre moi possessivement, posant ma tête contre la sienne alors qu'il soupirait de bien être.

- Je m'en veux vraiment de prendre plaisir à être comme ça alors que tu pleures, dit-il en frottant son nez contre ma gorge. Ça va ? Murmura t-il.

- Hn.

Je ne faisais pas encore confiance à ma voix. Je fermais les yeux. Je sentais le cœur de Naruto battre contre moi, ce son calma ma respiration encore vive et je soupirais parce que je trouvais ce contact intime. Si il n'avait pas été là, je savais parfaitement comment ça se serait passé. J'aurais fini par éclater et j'aurais du utiliser une autre seringue pour me calmer. Naruto agissait comme un calmant sur moi. C'était rassurant de penser qu'une personne pouvait nous calmer aussi efficacement et en même temps c'était effrayant de voir le pouvoir qu'il avait déjà sur moi. Je pinçais les lèvres et les entrouvrais.

- Dans la salle de bain. J'ai laissé le portable de Itachi et... autre chose, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ?

- S'il te plaît, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Naruto fit un mouvement pour se relever et je hoquetais en resserrant mes bras autour de lui en me mordant les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais fait ça, me morigénais-je. C'était stupide, je lui demandais de partir et je le retenais... Naruto ricana et déposa un baiser sur ma joue en secouant la tête.

- Si tu veux que j'aille les chercher, il faut que tu me laisse partir..., dit-il en rigolant.

- Désolé, dis-je en me mordant les lèvres à nouveau.

Je laissais mes mains glisser de son dos et retomber sur le lit dans un bruit mat. Il ne partit pas tout de suite. Il frotta son nez contre le mien et je plissais le mien avec un début de sourire. Ça chatouillait.

- Je me dépêche, indiqua t-il.

Il roula sur le dos et je le regardais partir. Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite, je le sentais taper furieusement contre mes cotes. Je posais une main sur mon front en réfléchissant. Mais le fait était là. Je n'avais plus envie de le repousser. Je n'avais plus envie de lui dire non, j'avais envie de céder. Tant pis si je devais vivre et renoncer à mon train-train et à ma vie bien rangée. Je devais renoncer à mon rêve de vie non-active. Ce que me laissait entrevoir Naruto était bien meilleur que tout ce que j'avais espéré. Maintenant, je le voulais.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand Naruto revint avec l'objet du délit entre les mains. Je me concentrais sur son visage pour calmer ses battements affolés et penchais la tête sur le coté, observant ses traits se transformer. Son visage calme prit un pli curieux puis inquiet. Il continuait de regarder la chose en fronçant les sourcils, puis il redressa la tête et m'observa longuement.

- Tu as un frère jumeau ?

Je m'efforçais d'ignorer sa question et le regardais. Je me concentrais sur ce que je venais de décider ou plutôt sur ce que j'avais décidé de ne pas faire. Je contemplais ses traits. Naruto avait toujours une expression douce malgré sa mâchoire carrée, son nez était droit, ses lèvres étaient fines mais légèrement pulpeuses en dépit de cela. Il avait des traits harmonieux. J'entrouvrais les lèvres pour respirer plus à mon aise. Si j'avais encore eut des doutes sur mon orientation sexuelle, je ne le pouvais plus maintenant. Naruto était beau. Je frissonnais en le pensant, plantant mes yeux dans ceux si expressif et profond de l'objet de ma fascination. Puis je me rappelais sa question et répondais distraitement, tout à ma contemplation.

- Non, murmurais-je en réponse.

J'avais chaud. Mais c'était une chaleur différente de quand je me sentais excité. C'était une chaleur douce, elle s'enroulait doucement dans mon ventre et je sentais ma poitrine se gonfler d'un sentiment que je n'avais jamais expérimenté. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était comme... une grande bouffée d'affection pour ce garçon qui se trouvait devant moi, me regardant comme si j'étais celui qui comptait le plus dans ce monde. Naruto fronça les sourcils puis détourna les yeux, regardant l'échographie. Je me levais sous une impulsion, j'avais besoin de lui. Je profitais qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi pour me rapprocher de lui. Quand je fus assez proche, j'écartais le papier dans ses mains et le cœur au bord des lèvres, je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Je fermais les yeux en entendant son hoquet de surprise. Je sentais son hésitation et sa stupeur quant à ma réaction mais j'étais incapable d'en avoir honte. L'attention qu'il me portait avait réveillé mes instincts égoïstes, je voulais qu'il me montre qu'il tenait à moi. J'en avais besoin.

- Sasuke...

Son ton était éberlué et peiné. Naruto posa sa paume à plat dans le creux de mes reins et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui en me tirant plus près. J'inspirais profondément son odeur et me serrais contre lui quand ses bras passèrent dans mon dos. Mes mains étaient agrippées dans son dos à son t-shirt.

- Akira est mort ? C'est ça ? Tu dois me dire ce qui se passe, Sasuke. Je ne comprends pas et je n'arriverais pas à te consoler si je dis des bêtises comme maintenant et que ça te remet dans cet état... voilà, tu vois, je te refais pleurer... Respires, je suis là... Tout va bien, dit-il, un soupons de douleur dans la voix.

Peut-être que c'était de ma faute. Peut-être que j'avais tué mon frère finalement. J'entrouvrais la bouche à la quête de mon souffle. Les sanglots se bloquaient dans ma gorge. La mention du prénom de l'autre... de mon frère... m'avait replongé dans la conversation que je venais d'avoir et je sentais la culpabilité et la tristesse serrer ma gorge.

- Oh bon sang... J'ai jamais été doué pour consoler les gens alors si en plus je dois consoler un alien... Comment ils font chez toi pour se rassurer les uns les autres ? Geignit-il avec une voix aiguë.

Je riais dans mes larmes et me frottais sur son t-shirt pour effacer les larmes roulant sur ma joue. Je soupirais et remontais mes mains, les passant autour de son cou. Je lui étais reconnaissant d'être là, et surtout, d'essayer de me remonter le moral.

- Ils arrêtent de dire des bêtises, murmurais-je.

- Je te promets rien..., il soupira. J'aime bien t'avoir contre moi, mais c'est moins drôle quand tu es triste.

Je reniflais d'amusement dans son t-shirt et frissonnais de bien être quand sa bouche se posa sur ma joue. Sa joue était contre la mienne, j'avais encore les yeux fermés. Je faisais glisser ma joue contre la sienne et cherchais ses lèvres à l'aveugle. Je soupirais en embrassant le coin de sa bouche et me décalais encore jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais longtemps, laissant ma bouche contre la sienne, testant la peau souple de la mienne, je soupirais quand sa langue passa sur ma lèvre supérieure et me décalais, reposant ma tête dans son cou.

- Merci, chuchotais-je.

- C'était un plaisir, reprit Naruto, amusé. Aller viens.

Il me fit me décaler un peu et me traîna jusqu'au lit où il me poussa pour que je m'allonge, je me laissais faire et écartais les jambes quand il s'allongea contre moi pour lui céder la place. Je fronçais les sourcils en le sentant frissonner et lui lançais un regard interrogateur en l'entendant déglutir difficilement. Il me répondit d'un sourire gêné et ricana nerveusement.

- Dans d'autre circonstances... ce que tu viens de faire était... très sexy, balbutia t-il.

- Tu penses qu'à ça de toute façon, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolé. Mais c'est vrai, déclara t-il avec un sourire lubrique. Quand je te vois, je pense qu'avec... enfin, tu vois.

- Trop même, soupirais-je.

Je fermais les yeux et grognais en le sentant gigoter contre moi. Naruto ne bougea plus mais je sentais que quelque chose avait changé. J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

- Dis moi que c'est ton portable contre ma cuisse, dis-je d'une voix surprise.

- C'est bon... Ça va passer tout seul. C'est juste l'image qui m'a déconcerté.

- Oh..., râlais-je. T'es vraiment impossible.

- Désolé.

Ce n'était pas ça qui m'avait surpris. C'était de... de la sentir aussi bien à travers toute ses couches de vêtement. Ça devait lui faire mal, pensais-je en grimaçant. Mais Naruto eut raison, après un moment d'immobilité, son érection se fana d'elle même, comme si cela avait juste été un pic d'excitation et qu'elle venait de passer avec le cheminement de ses pensées. Mes mains parcourraient son dos musclé, traçant des formes sans but. J'aimais bien le toucher à cet endroit là, son dos était développé et large. Je me sentais bien. J'étais calme. Mes yeux étaient sec, bien que bouffis à cause de ma crise de larme. Je devais ressembler à un lapin russe... Je soupirais et rouvrais les yeux. Mon regard tomba sur l'échographie que Naruto avait posé soigneusement sur la table de chevet. Je me sentais plus calme. Je lui devais bien une explication...

Je lui expliquais d'une voix lointaine la visite d'Itachi avec la révélation concernant le secret du petit frère mort à la naissance que je venais de découvrir. Je lui racontais l'appel à ma mère, tout en passant combien elle avait été injurieuse et cruelle envers moi, puis enfin, la version de mon père.

- Je ne savais même pas que j'avais un jumeau. Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé..., murmurais-je.

- Itachi ne t'en avais pas parlé ?

- Non je...

- Et il ose te reprocher des choses ? Bon sang, j'y crois pas... C'est fini maintenant. Je t'interdis de leur parler à partir de maintenant. Même à ton frère tiens, ça lui fera les pieds. J'irai lui rendre son téléphone, fulmina t-il. Regardes moi.

J'avais toujours les yeux fermés quand il avait commencé sa liste d'interdiction. J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive, me demandant avec ironie si j'avais le droit de respirer. J'entendais sa respiration tranquille à mes oreilles.

- Regardes moi, répéta t-il plus doucement.

J'expirais en sentant ses doigts frais se poser sur mon menton pour redresser ma tête. J'ouvrais paresseusement les yeux, tombant dans son regard céruléen. Bleu, bleu, bleu...

- Sasuke-chan...

Est-ce que les yeux de ce mec étaient réel ? C'était impossible d'avoir un regard aussi profond et bleu bon sang, tellement bleu... Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté en m'observant, son sourire était désarmant, je me sentais mis à nu et complètement vulnérable. Il caressa ma joue du revers de la main, ses yeux vacillant sur mon visage, ne semblant pas savoir où se poser. Il les planta finalement dans les miens.

- Alors tu abandonnes ? Murmura t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils un moment mais ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il me parlait du choix que j'avais à faire. De ce que j'avais décidé. Est-ce que je sortais avec lui ou non ? Est-ce que nous serions ensemble ou ami ? Est-ce que je lui cédais ou non ? Ou en gros : est-ce que j'abandonnais ou non... Je respirais calmement. Peut être que c'était le fait d'être fixé quant à ma situation. Peut être que pleurer comme un hystérique m'avait fait du bien. Mais je ne m'étais jamais senti plus en paix avec moi même. Je ne me sentais plus oppressé à chaque seconde, c'était comme si on m'avait libéré d'un poids, je me sentais mieux. Je baissais les yeux avec un petit sourire.

- Ouais, j'abandonne, chuchotais-je.

Je décalais ma tête quand il posa son front contre mon cou et levais les yeux au ciel en l'entendant rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, abruti ? Demandais-je plus pour moi même qu'autre chose.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être content ?

Naruto soupira, un rire le secouait de temps à autre tandis que je pensais à ce par quoi on en était passé. Il y avait plusieurs zone d'ombres d'ailleurs.

- Je suis content, répéta t-il avec une voix d'abruti.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'avais résolut le problème avec la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Ino, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. Je préférais me dire qu'il lui avait menti pour ne pas qu'elle m'approche, comme il l'avait prétendu. Restait toujours la conversation que j'avais eut avec Hinata sur le pari. Elle avait été tellement sûr que Naruto ne pariait pas qu'elle m'avait mit le doute. Et en même temps, je me demandais pourquoi il avait fait cela ? Est-ce que c'était un prétexte pour m'embrasser ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il avait réellement fait un pari ? Ou encore – et cette option me terrifiait même si je n'oserais jamais l'avouer – est -ce qu'il jouait avec moi ?

- Hinata m'a dit que tu ne pariais pas, commençais-je.

Mon souffle se coupa en le sentant se raidir contre moi et je jurais contre ma délicatesse décidément innée. Je pressais doucement ma joue contre lui et passais une main dans son dos.

- Excuses-moi. Oublies, murmurais-je.

- Non je... C'est vrai. Je ne paris pas, balbutia t-il.

Un petit silence s'installa, la respiration de Naruto était toujours calme et chaude contre moi, son corps reposait doucement contre le mien et je remontais ma main jusqu'à sa joue quand il ne se détendit pas. Je me maudissais presque d'avoir posé la question alors qu'il était si joyeux deux minutes plus tôt. Je fermais les yeux en m'amusant à suivre des doigts les cicatrices de ses joues, glissant sur les aspérités et remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

- On a pas été très sympa avec moi, affirma t-il. Mais je n'étais pas un saint non plus, j'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de personne alors... peut-être que je l'avais mérité, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

- Hinata m'a raconté, murmurais-je.

- Elle a tendance à trop m'épargner. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être mais j'essaye de m'améliorer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je m'exprimais à voix basse, comme si j'avais eut peur de briser l'ambiance de la pièce en parlant trop fort. L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue, mais on sentait comme de l'électricité dans l'air, je le sentais aux épaules tendues de Naruto malgré le fait que son souffle soit mesuré... mais trop mesuré pour paraître naturel.

- Quand j'avais 16 ou 17 ans... Je voyais le monde différemment. Je te l'ai déjà dit d'ailleurs, nota t-il, je voyais les filles plus comme des bouches trous que comme de vrais amis et les garçons comme des pénis ambulant, tout ce que je voulais c'était m'amuser...

- Hn, l'encourageais-je.

- Je ne savais pas que ça blessait des gens. Non, c'était même pas ça. Je m'en foutais en fait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était ma part d'amusement. Je... Je sais pas... On peut dire que j'étais un vrai accro au sexe, ou un truc du genre.

Je sentais mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Pour moi, Naruto était un vrai obsédé, alors qu'il me dise que c'était pire quand il avait 16 ans... j'avais du mal à l'imaginer ! Je ne savais pas comment prendre ce qu'il me disait. Et en même temps, j'arrivais parfaitement à imaginer la situation. Naruto semblait être le genre de personne qui vivait à travers l'amour des autres. Il se gorgeait de tout les sentiments qu'on lui portait pour rendre en retour. Il avait sûrement voulu se sentir aimé, et le sexe... C'était un moyen comme un autre d'avoir un témoignage d'affection, de se sentir désiré. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce sentiment...

- J'estime que ce que ce gars m'a fait, c'est un retour de bâton. Ça m'a aidé à prendre en compte les sentiments des autres, même si ce n'était pas très agréable à vivre. Il m'a donné une bonne leçon, termina t-il en chuchotant.

- Quand même... Il vous... Il vous a filmé pendant que..., protestais-je en balbutiant.

Naruto soupira contre moi et délogea ma main de son visage en se redressant pour me regarder. Ses joues étaient un peu rouge de gêne mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Il semblait juste... honteux. Naruto planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je dis qu'Hinata a tendance à trop m'épargner. J'étais d'accord pour qu'il nous filme. Par contre parier et montrer la cassette à ses copains... Je ne suis pas pudique, mais... pour ce genre de chose, je préfère que ça reste intime, dit-il en rougissant.

- Oh...

Nous étions tout les deux rouges de gêne. Je détournais le regard, me concentrant sur ma table de nuit pour essayer d'enlever cette couleur sur mon visage.

- Depuis ce temps là, je ne paris plus, conclut-il.

- Alors tu as menti. Tu m'as embrassé pour un pari que tu avais fait avec Kiba, tu te souviens ? Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Oh... Et bien..., commença t-il d'un ton gêné.

Naruto soupira et se laissa tomber à coté de moi, mettant fin à notre étreinte. Je le regardais, tournant la tête sur le coté. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et ses cheveux brillaient d'un éclat presque irréel. Mes yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche, attirés comme un aimant vers cette chair que je savais pulpeuse et agréable à embrasser. Je frissonnais quand un souffle doux passa entre ses lèvres.

- Je cherchais juste un prétexte pour pouvoir t'embrasser. Et juste après, j'ai du filer aux toilettes pour me branler comme un puceau parce que... parce que tu m'excitais.

Je hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte, fermant à nouveau les yeux quand Naruto posa sa main sur mon ventre, remontant mon t-shirt pour toucher ma peau. Je me sentais mieux. Il y avait encore beaucoup de chose que je voulais lui demander, mais nous aurions le temps maintenant. La présence de Naruto me fit presque oublier ma famille. De toute façon, la peine s'était amoindrie. Je me sentais libéré. J'avais toujours eut l'impression d'être retenu au sol par de lourdes entraves, mais ces chaînes, lourdes et encombrantes semblaient avoir disparues à son contact.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Swato:** Eh eh !

**Naruto:** Je... Je suis l'ange gardien de Sasuke ?

**Swato:** Euhh... en quelque sorte, ouais... pourquoi ?

**Naruto:** Benn... Tu crois que la rumeur est vraie ? Parce que... je suis plus trop d'accord là !

**Swato:** De quoi tu parles ? OÔ ?

**Naruto:** La rumeur qui dit que les anges n'ont pas de sexe ! Moi je suis pas d'accord ! Grrrr *boude*

**Sasuke:** Oo ! Plus de sexe ! ? é.è Mais nan ! Naruto c'est pas mon ange gardien ! C'est... un **très** bon ami.

**Swato:** Waaah ! Sasuke vient de sauver ton pénis ! XD

µ_  
><em>

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai un blog et qu'il est possible que j'y mette des informations concernant cette fiction ! **

**xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces ! )  
><strong>


	15. 14 Attaque surprise

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 14_ **

µ

**Attaque surprise  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 14 ans :<strong>

Je peux rien te dire pour l'instant. Ces dossiers sont confidentiels mais je crois que je suis sur le point de faire une putain de découverte. Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles quand je pourrais enfin t'en parler.

Enfin... Si c'est bien ce que je pense !

En tout cas, je confirme. Sa famille est vraiment tarée.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

- J'en suis pas encore rendu à ce stade.

- Mais !

- Non, répondis-je.

Comment faire comprendre à Naruto que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me tienne la main dans les couloirs du lycée ? C'était... embarrassant ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit de cette façon !

- Mais tu m'as bien embrassé devant tout le monde ! Protesta Naruto en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

- C'est pas la même chose..., répondis-je d'une voix gênée.

Comment lui faire comprendre que pour moi, ce jour là, ce n'était que de « l'amusement » ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose de sérieux ! Or, j'estimais que _ça_, c'était sérieux. Je froissais mes cheveux d'une main, énervé de ne pas réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. J'esquivais une énième tentative de kidnapping de main de la part de Naruto et soupirais. Je me tournais complètement vers lui, le regard noir.

- Arrête Naruto, statuais-je.

Je sentais mon cœur se serrer quand il baissa la tête, une grimace peinée sur le visage. Je baissais la tête à mon tour pour voir son visage et pinçais les lèvres. Je n'aimais pas qu'il soit triste. Apparemment, que je ne veuille pas lui tenir la main le rendait triste. Je soupirais. Qui avait dit que les garçons étaient plus facile à vivre que des filles ? Bon sang, je devrais devenir misanthrope tiens... Quoi que, je l'avais été pendant de longues années. Je l'étais encore un peu d'ailleurs. Je secouais la tête et me concentrais sur Naruto, qui boudait toujours...

- Écoute... C'est pas un... un rejet de ma part. C'est juste que..., balbutiais-je. Ça n'a plus de sens si ça n'est plus seulement entre nous. Je ne veux pas que d'autre s'en mêle, expliquais-je laborieusement.

- Ça n'empêche ! Si tu veux pas que d'autre le sache, c'est parce que tu as honte de nous ! Siffla Naruto.

- Mais... Tu... Mais non ! Rougis-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous laisse pas le temps ! ? demandais-je en sentant la colère monter en moi. Tu as quelque chose à prouver à quelqu'un ?

Le nouveau tournant qu'avait prit notre conversation sembla le perturber, il écarquilla les yeux et balbutia que « non, bien sûr que non ». Je plissais les yeux et m'avançais d'un pas, satisfait quand il recula au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Il finit par être dos au mur et je m'arrêtais en face de lui, le fusillant du regard.

- Je te préviens, que si c'est encore un coup foireux, je te botterai le cul jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort. Je ne joues plus. Je veux être avec toi mais si tu joues, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, sifflais-je furieusement.

Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Naruto trembler en face de moi, est-ce que je faisais si peur que ça ? Je sursautais en le voyant s'approcher de moi, sa tête était basse et son visage était caché par ses cheveux. Je le laissais se pencher à mon oreille, décidant qu'il n'avait pas encore intégré mon espace vital. Je frissonnais légèrement en sentant son souffle dans mon cou et me disais que finalement, concernant Naruto, peu importait l'espace vital, il parvenait toujours à me mettre dans tout mes états...

- C'est ce qui m'allume le plus... quand tu te mets en colère.

- Bon sang... est-ce que tu ne pense qu'à ça ? Chuchotais-je en secouant la tête. Et puis je te signale que tu changes de sujet, rajoutais-je en marmonnant.

Hier nous n'avions rien fait, parce que je voulais y aller doucement. _Bien que nous avions déjà fait beaucoup à deux_, pensais-je en rougissant. Naruto posa sa paume de main sur ma nuque et je lui lançais un regard en biais, surpris de le voir toujours un peu à l'ouest et perdu.

- Parce que tu n'y penses pas toi ? Me répondit-il en murmurant. Moi à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai envie..., souffla t-il chaudement à mon oreille.

- De quoi ? Demandais-je.

Je me frappais mentalement à cette question. Je tendais presque le bâton pour me faire battre ! J'étais certain qu'il le faisait exprès pour me faire oublier que j'étais en colère... Ou bien peut être que ça l'excitait vraiment ?

- Euh... Laisse tomber, finalement je veux pas savoir, balbutiais-je.

Naruto se décala et m'envoya un sourire, il s'appuya contre le mur et je sursautais quand une main se posa lourdement sur mon épaule. Je me tournais vers la personne qui avait _osé_ poser sa sale patte sur moi et grimaçais en voyant Sakura me faire un grand sourire. Je dégageais sa main d'un coup d'épaule et époussetais ma veste. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant mon geste et secoua la tête. Naruto ricana.

- Alala, tu es si dramatique ! Soupira t-elle. Salut, Naruto ! Salua t-elle

- Yo, répondit-il.

Il lui fit un V de la main avec un grand sourire pour la saluer et posa son sac lourdement sur le sol à coté de lui. Je regardais Sakura en biais. Elle avait toujours un look excentrique, elle portait une jupe courte à froufrou du genre gothique, avec des collants noir rayé rose et troué ainsi qu'un t-shirt près du corps simple. Je me demandais comment deux personnes aussi différente que Hinata et elle avaient pu se mettre ensemble, elles étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Puis finalement, je reportais mon regard sur Naruto et baissais la tête pour cacher le rouge de mes joues. Je venais de penser qu'au final, c'était la même chose pour lui et moi. Nous étions si différent.

- Je voulais vous demander un truc ! S'exclama Sakura d'un ton joyeux. Comme Gai-sensei n'est pas là et que ce fainéant d'ermite pervers est toujours en congés... On se demandait avec Hinata si vous voudriez venir avec nous ?

- Où ça ? Demanda Naruto.

Je grimaçais à son ton enjoué, il faisait vraiment pensé à un personnage de chojo manga. Je pouvais presque apercevoir les étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Sakura lui répondit par un sourire et un clin d'œil.

- Au centre commercial bien sûr ! Hinata a besoin d'un relooking et j'ai besoin de me racheter une veste... Il caille trop par ici le soir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules

- Gai-sensei n'est pas là ? Percutais-je.

- Ouais, je l'ai vu sur le tableau des absents et Kiba-kun dit qu'il était déjà malade hier. Apparemment, il a une baisse de régime, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- M'étonne pas, marmonnais-je.

Gai-sensei était le genre de gars qui courrait dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que ses batteries soient à plat. Jusqu'au malaise vagal en fait... Ça me rappelait quelqu'un... Je reniflais dédaigneusement et reculais de quelques pas pour aller m'appuyer contre le mur opposé, les laissant discuter. Je fronçais les sourcils, je faisais souvent ça, c'était devenu une habitude. Je posais mon sac par terre en soupirant.

- On termine à 15h alors, marmonnais-je pour moi même.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pendant tout ce temps ? Pas que je me plaignais d'avoir du temps libre... En fait si, je me plaignais. Je n'aimais pas n'avoir rien à faire, une fois chez moi, les devoirs faits, je me sentais désœuvré. Hier, ça avait été plus cool avec Naruto. Nous avions regardés la télé, je m'étais endormi encore une fois – il me semblait que je passais ma vie à dormir – et nous avions beaucoup parlés. Naruto avait presque fait brûler ma cuisine quand il avait tenté de faire des toasts, le pain avait cramé dans le grille pain. Et finalement, le temps était passé plutôt vite. La présence de Naruto chez moi était rafraîchissante, ça faisait bizarre de ne plus vivre seul mais ce que j'en tirais, c'était plus un sentiment de soulagement.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu viens avec nous ?

- Hn ?

Je me tournais vers Sakura qui venait de me parler et l'interrogeais du regard. Elle soupira, faussement agacée, les poings sur les hanches.

- Tu viens avec nous ? Au centre commercial ? Redemanda t-elle.

- Je vais..., commençais-je.

- Il vient ! S'exclama Naruto en m'interrompant.

Je le fusillais du regard. Son expression était butée et je pouvais presque deviner le message qu'il essayait de me faire passer : _Tu as refusé de me donner la main alors maintenant tu vas payer... _Ou un truc du genre. En tout cas, c'était une belle imitation d'une vengeance dans les règles de l'art. Je détestais faire les magasins, et encore plus au centre commercial. C'était rempli de monde, de gosses qui hurlaient dans vos oreilles, de mères excédées par leurs enfants et de pères débordés ou au contraire indifférents. Dans ce genre d'endroit, les bousculades étaient obligatoires et je _détestais_ cela.

- On a des devoirs pour demain, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Sasuke... -kun...

Je tiquais un peu au ton blasé de Sakura. Je la regardais se pincer le nez et soupirer bruyamment puis me tournais vers Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. Lui aussi arborait ce visage exaspéré et désabusé, il soupira.

- Demain c'est samedi, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Quel genre de personne peut oublier que ce soir c'est le week-end ? Demanda Sakura d'un ton horrifié.

- Je le soupçonne d'être une créature surnaturelle depuis que je le connais mais je crois que là, on a une preuve tangible de son inhumanité, reprit Naruto les yeux écarquillés et pensif.

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, dis-je, les dents serrées.

- Hinataaaaa ! Oh mon amour, sauve moi ! S'exclama Sakura en se jetant presque sur elle.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver. Je regardais ma montre, la sonnerie se faisait désirer. Encore une minute avant le début des cours, cela sauverait peut être mon après-midi. Hinata réceptionna Sakura dans ses bras et pouffa légèrement quand cette dernière enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun a oublié que c'était le week-end ce soir, dit-elle d'un ton tragique.

- Neji a-avait oublié aussi, dit-elle.

- Je crois qu'on devrait les présenter un de ces jours, ils s'entendraient bien..., dit-elle distraitement.

- Au fait, j'ai eut l'a-autorisation de s-sortir, s'exclama Hinata avec un sourire.

Sakura se redressa brusquement et leva les yeux au ciel. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais je ne me souvenais plus d'où je l'avais entendu. Je haussais les épaules et reprenais le cours de la conversation qui avait défilée sans moi. Sakura grommelait un truc du genre: "Qui demande une autorisation de sortir de nos jours ? Surtout à 19 ans !"... Je regardais Naruto, l'interrogeant du regard mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui aussi lever les yeux au ciel.

- T-Toujours est-il que j'ai e-eut l'autorisation..., reprit Hinata.

- L'autorisation, l'autorisation, scanda Sakura, la permission tu veux dire ! C'est un vrai tortionnaire celui là ! Pire qu'un colonel des armées !

- Il est juste p-protecteur, protesta t-elle.

Sakura me lança un regard en biais, puis chuchota à mon attention.

- Son cousin... une vrai mère poule.

Je hochais la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris... ce qui n'était pas vrai mais bon... Après tout avec quelqu'un d'aussi fragile et faible que cette fille, elle n'en avait pas trop d'un garde du corps ! Elle était maigre et minuscule, pas un genre de fille à pouvoir survivre seule plus de dix minutes dans la rue ! Ma bouche se tordit en un rictus, je détestais ce genre de fille.

- Bon alors, vous venez, c'est d'accord, en conclut Sakura.

- Je..., commençais-je

- On vient !

- Naruto ! Protestais-je.

- Une sortie ne te fera pas de mal ! A moins que tu ais peur de sortir de ton trou ? Demanda t-il tout à coup.

Je le toisais de haut en bas et croisais les bras. Moi ? Peur ? Je reniflais dédaigneusement et pinçais les lèvres en détournant le regard.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à nous accompagner ? En conclut-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils en commençant à réaliser que j'étais en train de me laisser piéger... Je vis la lueur malicieuse dans son regard et décroisais les bras, ouvrant la bouche pour protester et contredire mes propos mais il me devança.

- Bien ! Donc on vient, dit-il en souriant.

- Il... Il vient de se f-faire avoir, chuchota Hinata à l'oreille de Sakura.

Je la fusillais du regard et reprenais mon sac en voyant le professeur arriver en se dandinant, je les toisais de haut en passant devant eux et entrais en premier dans la salle. J'étais vexé de m'être laissé avoir aussi facilement, c'était tellement évident ! Mais je n'avais rien remarqué parce que ma fierté avait prit le dessus sur la logique. Je claquais ma langue sur mon palet, agacé. Je vis à peine Naruto s'installer à coté de moi mais relevais la tête quand le professeur parla.

- La sonnerie est en panne, il y a beaucoup de coupure d'électricité à cause du froid, grimaça t-il en regardant au dehors.

Je regardais moi aussi par la fenêtre. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid en ce moment, jamais nous n'avions eut une aussi grande vague de froid à Konoha. Je baissais le regard sur mon corps, avisant les couches de vêtements que j'avais mis ce matin et regardant Naruto qui contrastait encore une fois avec moi. Il avait enfilé un fin t-shirt à manche longue, un sweat léger et son éternelle veste en cuir orange. Son cou était nu et son jean stone tombait bas sur ses hanches, il devait geler. Moi j'avais mis un t-shirt léger, un plus épais à manche longue, une veste lourde et chaude ainsi qu'un manteau doublé en plume de je ne savais quel volatile inutile. Si on comptait l'écharpe épaisse, les gants et les chaussettes de ski, on ne voyait plus que le haut de ma tête jusqu'au menton.

Des fois, je me demandais à quoi ça servait de venir en cours. J'avais déjà vu le programme, je l'avais fait l'année dernière. Nos professeurs à Kumo avaient voulus nous rendre service en accélérant la cadence et en étudiant deux programmes à la fois. En gros, j'avais fait deux années en une. J'étais plutôt doué sans forcer, Itachi m'appelait l'éponge au téléphone lorsque nous parlions de mes résultats au lycée. Je baissais la tête en me souvenant de cette période. Au début, tout mes courriers allaient à Konoha, à ma famille, ils recevaient donc mes bulletins, d'où mon surnom au départ. Puis mon père m'avait avoué que ma mère était tombée sur une lettre et qu'elle avait frôlé la crise d'hystérie, avait déchiré la lettre en si petit morceau qu'il n'avait pas su définir ce qu'elle contenait.

Après cet incident, mon père avait pris le soin de ne plus me faire figurer au domicile des Uchiwa. Peu de gens savaient que j'existais, pourtant ma famille était célèbre et je le savais. Mon père était le dirigeant d'une grande filiale automobile de Konoha, ma mère était une ex-danseuse professionnelle et mon frère travaillait déjà dans l'entreprise familiale. Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel, je faisais tâche dans cette famille. Donc je me sentais soulagé que personne ne me connaisse, si je l'avais osé, j'aurais demandé à changer de nom de famille pour être complètement débarrassé de ce nom encombrant.

- Eh Sasuke-chan, tu me passe ta gomme ?

Je tournais ma trousse vers Naruto, lui faisant signe de se servir puis repartais dans mes pensées. Je ne changeais pas de nom parce que je ne voulais pas blesser mon frère, mon père aussi. J'avais beau dire que je ne voulais plus les voir, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de me soucier d'eux. Et même si je faisais mon possible pour oublier... _certaines choses_... elles étaient toujours là, dans un coin de ma tête.

* * *

><p>- Aller Sasuke ! Depêche !<p>

J'avais déjà lu quelque part que quand vous redoutiez une chose survenant à une heure précise, le temps passait plus vite. Je confirmais. Je passais une main lasse sur mon visage, accélérant le pas pour ne pas me faire distancer par Naruto qui courait à droite et à gauche. Nous avions pris le métro en direction du centre et nous voilà. Hinata et Sakura avaient disparut à une intersection entre un magasin de lingerie et un autre de vêtement et Naruto me faisait tourner en bourrique, courant dans tout les sens. Je soupirais bruyamment, je regrettais déjà mon appartement.

- Sasuke ! Je vais m'acheter une glace, je reviens ! tonna Naruto.

- Une glace ? Par ce temps ? Demandais-je, ahuri.

- Bah... Oui ! T'en veux une ? Demanda t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Non, dis-je en secouant la tête.

Il avait l'air sérieux... Je le regardais disparaître après un grand sourire, j'avisais un banc et m'asseyais. Je regardais les environs, cherchant quelque chose à contempler pour tromper mon ennui et souriais en coin quand mon regard s'arrêta sur une librairie. J'étais assis juste devant. Je me levais lentement et entrais à l'intérieur. Je prenais plusieurs livres dans mes mains et les reposais. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une couverture en particulier et je m'arrêtais devant le présentoir. Je détaillais les couleurs, la composition, tout.

C'était peut être bizarre, mais je choisissais mes livres selon la couverture. Cela pouvait être parce qu'elle me choquait, parce qu'elle était belle ou au contraire parce qu'elle était affreuse. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans mes choix de lectures, les sujets étaient tous différents et j'avais un avis plutôt ouvert sur tout ce que je lisais. L'image de ce livre était une photo. Une femme était collée à un homme, on ne voyait rien de ses attraits féminin mais on voyait qu'elle était nue. Elle souriait, les yeux fermés, une main sur la nuque de l'homme et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. La tête de l'homme était posé sur son épaule, il lui mordait le cou mais il n'avait pas l'air de lui faire de mal, ses dents étaient juste posé sur sa peau. C'était une couverture étrange, il n'y avait pas de couleur, la photo était en noir et blanc. Je regardais le titre et virais au cramoisi :

_La position des Liaisons_

Je prenais le livre entre mes mains et le retournais pour voir le prix. Je fronçais le nez. Il était trop cher, je n'avais plus assez d'argent avec les courses à payer. Je reposais les livres à contre cœur et retournais m'asseoir sur le banc.

Je me demandais...

Je baissais la tête en rougissant. J'avais fait un lien bizarre avec ma vie et le titre du livre... Je me demandais si Naruto avait toujours été aussi dominant... Je poussais un gémissement exaspéré. Je ne me savais pas si obsédé par le sexe. Je relevais la tête en la secouant pour essayer de chasser mes pensées.

- Fais attention, tu vas perdre tout tes neurones d'un coup !

Je me raidissais quand la voix de Naruto retentit à mes cotés. Je tournais si violemment la tête que j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu chacune de mes vertèbres craquer. Mais quand était-il arrivé ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu ou entendu s'asseoir à coté de moi... Je soupirais à son air espiègle et regardais ce qu'il tenait entre les mains avec curiosité.

- Je croyais que tu étais parti chercher une glace..., fis-je remarquer.

- Ils en vendaient pas..., dit-il d'un ton attristé. Donc j'ai pris un donnut's à la place.

C'était compréhensible. Je souriais en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû avoir le vendeur en voyant débarquer ce bulldozer blond, et quand il lui avait demandé une glace... Je sursautais quand une moitié de la pâtisserie atterrit sous mon nez, je me tournais vers Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Il affichait un grand sourire, toute dents en dehors.

- Tiens ! s'exclama t-il.

Je haussais un sourcils et secouais la tête d'un air dégouté en voyant le sucre commencer à fondre sur la pâtisserie.

- C'est plein de sucre, rétorquais-je.

- Nann, sérieux ? C'est le but, crétin, grommela t-il en me le fourrant dans les mains.

Je grimaçais parce que mes doigts étaient tout collant maintenant que j'avais le gâteau dans les mains. Je haussais les épaules en voyant Naruto le manger en une bouchée, et mangeais la pâtisserie, profitant du calme. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans cette partie du magasin... Normal, on était près d'une librairie... Les gens étaient tous des incultes, ils se précipitaient tous au rayon vêtement ou dans les magasins de jeux vidéos. Je biaisais du regard vers Naruto en me disant que lui aussi devait être ce genre de personne. Ceux qui adore passer des heures à des jeux stupides. Je finissais la pâtisserie et grimaçais en essayant de sauver mes doigts du sucre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougissais avant que j'arrive ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton curieux.

- Je ne rougissais pas ! Protestais-je.

- Si tu rougissais ! S'exclama t-il en se mettant debout devant moi.

- Bien sûr que non ! M'entêtais-je en croisant les bras. Et puis même si je rougissais, pourquoi je te le dirais ! ? m'indignais-je.

- Donc tu rougissais !

Je détournais le regard, refusant de lui donner raison bien que j'étais au courant qu'il l'avait. Naruto soupira en se laissant tomber à coté de moi sur le banc. Je hoquetais quand il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et fronçais le nez parce qu'il était lourd.

- Dis Sasuke...

- Quoi ? Grommelais-je.

- Hm... Non rien, se ravisa t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu me parles, abruti, râlais-je.

- Je te dis si tu me dis !

- Je n'ai rien à dire ! Protestais-je.

- Tu recommences à rougir !

- Je ne rougis pas ! m'écriais-je.

Je pinçais les lèvres. Il m'agaçait à insister. Si je rougissais, c'était seulement d'énervement ! Naruto soupira et je sentis son bras passer dans mon dos, sa main se faufilant dans ma poche à la recherche de chaleur. C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt froid...

- J'aillais te demander... de me dire quand tu tomberais amoureux de moi..., avoua t-il d'un ton gêné.

Je me mordais la lèvre. Le ton de sa voix à ce moment là me fit mal au cœur. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre que j'étais... amoureux. Parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Je l'aimais bien, il était gentil, je le trouvais attentionné et ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas prit autant d'attention à mon égard, je ressentais beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais... Je n'étais pas amoureux.

Je repensais à ses mots et rougissais d'autant plus tout en me disant que je n'avais pas accepté son marché et que donc je n'étais pas obligé de lui dire ce à quoi j'avais pensé... Ce n'était pas honnête aussi...

- Je..., je déglutissais difficilement, je me demandais...

- Quoi ?

Naruto s'était tendu à mes cotés, attentif et un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Je fronçais le nez, un peu agacé de ma réserve et de sa manie de se moquer de moi.

- Je me demandais si t'avais eut d'autre copain, lâchais-je finalement.

_Quel menteur_, me souffla une voix dans ma tête. L'air étonné de Naruto en valait la peine, son sourire moqueur par contre...

- Je pensais qu'avec ce qu'Hinata t'avait dit... tu avais deviné, m'avoua t-il avec un sourire en coin. Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que... Ooooh... Ça sent le plan de sauvetage à la noix ! Tu ne pensais pas à ça, pas vrai ? S'exclama t-il plus que suspicieux.

Bon sang, étais-je si transparent ? Mes joues choisirent se moment pour me trahir à nouveau et je jurais presque en entendant le ricanement satisfait de Naruto. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si clairvoyant ?

- Bon... Pas vraiment, avouais-je, mais ça avait un lien indirect, éludais-je.

- Un lien indirect ? A quoi tu pensais, sale manipulateur ? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant, les yeux plissés.

Je détournais le regard, les bras toujours croisés, le teint rouge brique sûrement... Mes joues me brûlaient. Je me reculais de Naruto et grognais parce que j'étais à moitié tordu vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'avancer son visage vers moi. Je le repoussais avec énervement.

- Arrête ça ! Râlais-je.

- Au sexe, bien évidemment. Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir comme ça sinon le sexe ! ? Ajouta t-il quand je lui envoyais un regard à moitié surpris qu'il ait deviné et à moitié en colère, justement parce qu'il avait deviné.

Je soupirais et secouais la tête, désirant plus que jamais creuser un trou dans le sol et m'y enterrer pour l'éternité. Je lançais un coup d'œil autour de nous... Nous étions toujours aussi seul, tant mieux, je ne voulais pas que quiconque entende nos conversations grivoises. Naruto remua à coté de moi.

- Bon alors ? C'était quoi ta question ? Demanda t-il. J'ai déjà couché avec d'autre mec si tu te poses la question.

- C'était pas vraiment ça, avouais-je.

- Aller accouche, 'Suke, j'en ai marre de jouer au devinette ! S'agaça t-il.

Je grondais et levais les yeux au ciel. Comment dire ça ?

- Je me demandais si on t'avait déjà...

Quoi ? _Enculer ? Pénétrer_ _?_ Pensais-je en grimaçant. Merde, aucun terme n'était correct. Tous étaient pervers et dégradant. Je ne pouvais pas dire ça à voix haute. Je fis un regard éloquent à Naruto mais il ne sembla pas comprendre. Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je commençais déjà à me réjouir, je m'apprêtais à lui dire : _"laisses tomber Naruto, c'est pas grave"_, quand soudain, la lumière s'alluma dans son regard. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant ses joues se colorer un peu.

_Oh merde_, pensais-je.

Naruto se rapprocha de moi, regardant aux alentours lui aussi.

- Est-ce que tu penses ce que j'ai pensé que tu as pensé ? Chuchota t-il.

- Ça dépends ce que je pense que tu... Quoi ? Ça dépends ce que tu penses ! M'exclamais-je.

- Oh bon sang, ricana t-il.

Naruto ricana encore puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. Quand il les rouvrit, une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux et je déglutissais en voyant son comportement changer. Ses mouvements étaient plus ample, plus souple. Il me faisait penser à un félin... Un putain de prédateur. Je fronçais les sourcils quand il se pencha vers moi pour me parler à l'oreille.

- Je me suis déjà fait baisé, si c'est ça ta question. Et j'ai adoré chaque seconde, murmura t-il.

Je frissonnais violemment alors qu'il se décalait, un mince sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Je le regardais se lever et me tendre la main, ahuri. Ses yeux bleu se posèrent sur moi, toujours aussi amusés. Ses joues étaient un peu plus coloré, curieux contraste...

- C'était ta question ? Demanda t-il, royal.

- Euh... oui, répondis-je, ébahi.

- Bon... Aller viens, on va rejoindre Hina et Saku, elles doivent avoir terminés.

- Hn, marmonnais-je.

J'acceptais sa main et hoquetais quand il me tira comme une brute, me faisant atterrir brutalement contre son torse solide. Je levais les yeux au ciel en l'entendant rire, content de lui et me laissais traîner. Je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qui se passait tout autour de moi, j'étais trop ancré dans mes pensées. Ça me faisait peur tout de même. Sortir avec Naruto, ça impliquait pas mal de chose, et même si j'avais mis le halte là pour... _le sexe_, pensais-je, il n'en était pas moins que Naruto voudrait aller plus loin un jour. Et ça ne me rassurait pas. Ça m'énervait, c'était pas comme ça qu'un garçon était censé penser, j'avais l'impression de me ramollir. Un mec, ça n'avait pas peur de la douleur ni d'être blessé. Un garçon n'aurait pas passé tant de temps à réfléchir sur ce genre de chose, et moi, j'étais ridiculement effrayé à cause de ce qui pourrait se produire si Naruto voudrait aller plus loin.

Je secouais la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées quand Naruto se tourna brusquement vers moi, ses traits étaient curieux. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand il me poussa doucement pour que je recule et je frémis en sentant le mur froid dans mon dos, le regardant, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Mais Naruto se contenta de me regarder un moment, comme si il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Ses paupières étaient plissés et je me perdais dans le bleu de ses yeux un moment sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Puis il soupira, regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir et quand il fut assuré que personne n'était en vue, il s'appuya contre moi. Seul son bassin était collé à moi, son buste était séparé du mien tandis qu'il me regardait avec un petit sourire. Les mains de Naruto s'étaient frayés un chemin dans mon dos, ses bras reposant doucement contre ma taille et je tressaillis. Vu de l'extérieur, on devait vraiment ressembler à un couple d'amoureux.

- D'habitude tu es moins silencieux avec moi... Ça te tracasse tant que ça ? demanda t-il en souriant, amusé.

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en détournant le regard.

Je sus que je m'étais grillé à l'instant même où j'avais détourné les yeux des siens. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et expirais calmement quand Naruto frotta l'arrête de son nez contre ma joue.

- C'est pas beau de mentir, Sasuke-chan. Les super héros doivent montrer l'exemple !

Je secouais la tête en reniflant dédaigneusement. _Lui et ses histoires de super héros_, pensais-je avec exaspération et amusement. Mais c'était finement joué, je ne me sentais plus aussi nerveux. Je soupirais avec un sourire en coin, levais la main et la posais sur sa joue, satisfait quand son souffle se coupa. C'est vrai que c'était rare que ce soit moi qui initie un contact, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je détestais cela. Je trouvais juste ça bizarre d'aimer que quelqu'un me touche alors que j'avais détesté cela toute ma vie durant.

Je passais mon pouce sur une de ces cicatrices et la suivais du doigt. Sa joue était chaude. C'était agréable.

- Un peu, je suppose, répondis-je vaguement.

Et c'était un euphémisme... Un joli et gros euphémisme. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je le vis s'appuyer contre ma main en fermant les yeux. Il était beau. Son comportement me fit penser à celui d'un chat et un rire bref m'agita en le voyant frotter sa joue contre la paume de ma main. J'avais envie de l'embrasser... J'inspirais sagement et me retenais d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une question me trottait toujours dans la tête et ma curiosité n'était pas complètement assouvie... J'ouvrais la bouche une première fois puis m'arrêtais dans mon élan, pas sûr de savoir comment poser cette question d'ordre assez... privée. Puis je me lançais.

- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi... la première fois ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

J'enlevais doucement ma main de sa joue. Je ne pouvais pas poser cette question à voix haute. Naruto était calme, ma question ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé outre mesure. Mais j'avais l'impression que si je parlais plus fort, j'allais rompre l'atmosphère qui régnait entre nous à ce moment là. Naruto pencha la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux au ciel, comme si il hésitait sur la réponse à me donner. Puis il haussa les épaules.

- Disons que je suis tombé sur un partenaire qui ne prenait pas trop en compte mon plaisir personnel, éluda t-il.

- Il t'a fait mal ? Demandais-je.

- Un peu..., répondit-il franchement. Mais c'est qu'une question de partenaire, c'est... Je sais pas, s'embrouilla t-il.

Naruto pinça les lèvres et se décala un peu de moi, restant toujours proche cependant.

- Ça dépend sur qui tu tombes, je pense, répondit-il finalement.

Je hochais la tête en réponse. Je n'étais pas rassuré pour autant mais je me disais qu'il me suffisait de suivre. Naruto m'avait entraîné par la main dès le début. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de suivre le mouvement et de lui faire confiance. Je penchais la tête sur le coté en l'observant, ses joues étaient un peu rouge. C'était léger, et c'était uniquement parce que j'étais aussi près que je le voyais. Je passais mes bras autour de lui. Le regard des gens m'importaient peu, de toute façon, personne ne nous connaissait dans cette ville. Les yeux de Naruto étaient vrillés aux miens tandis que mes mains se nouaient dans le bas de son dos, le rapprochant encore plus étroitement de moi.

- Je sais que ça a rien à voir mais... J'ai envie de t'embrasser, murmura t-il.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire en coin et fermais les yeux sous son regard incrédule. Une reniflement amusé me vint aux oreilles et je levais la tête pour rapprocher nos lèvres quand je sentis son souffle sur ma joue. Je me cognais un peu contre sa bouche et ricanais parce qu'il avait poussé un gémissement de douleur. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et j'avais comme des fourmillements dans l'estomac. Je me sentais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, je me sentais enfin moi-même et libéré de toute contraintes. Je soupirais contre la bouche de Naruto et entrouvrais les lèvres quand ses dents me mordillèrent. Je remontais mes mains dans son dos, j'avais envie de le serrer encore plus fort contre moi mais je me retins et me contentais d'enfouir une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, fourrageant dans ses mèches blondes.

Je redressais la tête quand il se recula, tentant de faire durer le baiser le plus longtemps possible. Mais toute les bonnes choses avaient une fin, Naruto rompit le baiser avec un ricanement. Je rouvrais les yeux paresseusement. Naruto se recula et m'observa en penchant la tête. Nous restions un moment dans cette position, à nous regarder. Je détaillais son sourire ridiculement béat et remarquais que je devais sûrement avoir le même. En plus petit tout de même, les sourires toutes dents en dehors de Naruto étaient uniques.

Je me penchais sur lui et déposais un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre ma marche et de déambuler dans le centre commercial. L'épaule de Naruto frôlait parfois la mienne mais je ne trouvais pas cela gênant.

- Ah ! Mais vous êtes lààà ! Ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche ! Se plaignit Sakura.

Elle avait déboulé du bout du couloir sans que je m'en sois aperçut. Hinata marchait derrière elle à pas mesuré, flânant et regardant les vitrines d'un air distrait. Mon regard resta figé sur sa tenue.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Marmonnais-je pour moi même.

- Elle est jolie hein ? Sourit Sakura.

Finalement, le sourire toute dents en dehors n'étaient pas spécifique à Naruto. Sakura arrivait presque à en faire une parfaite imitation. Hinata s'était changé, et elle ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise dans sa tenue. Elle portait une robe bustier noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux, son long manteau d'hiver de même couleur était ouvert sur sa tenue et elle devait avoir froid malgré ses collants épais. Hinata ne cessait de se tortiller, tirant sur le tissus de sa robe, puis remontant le bustier, triturant ses cheveux et trébuchant sur ses chaussures en fourrure synthétique. Elle avait l'air complètement ridicule. Sa tenue était jolie mais son comportement la rendait gauche, maladroite, en totale contradiction avec le chic de la tenue. Je croisais les bras et détournais le regard de Sakura qui me faisait des grands sourires.

- Si c'est toi qui l'a habillé, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a l'air si ridicule, grommelais-je.

Je ne pensais pas qu'on m'entendrait, j'avais parlé à voix modérément basse. Je m'étais trompé. Sakura me fusilla du regard et Naruto se décala un peu de moi, me regardant avec des yeux ronds. Seule Hinata ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

- T'abuse, Sasuke-chan ! Elle est jolie ! Protesta Naruto.

- Joliment grotesque si tu veux mon avis, confirmais-je avec ironie. Habillée comme ça, elle va rameutée tout les pervers du quartier !

Je me sentais agacé. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je soupirais et regardais désespérément ma montre. Nous avions traînés ici toute l'après midi, j'en avais assez, je voulais rentrer chez moi. Sakura bouda, me fusillant parfois du regard, et Naruto s'était désintéressé de la conversation, il regardait parfois derrière lui avec hésitation. Je mettais ma montre à hauteur de mon visage, il était 20 heures. Le temps était passé vite une fois dans le centre ville mais maintenant, j'étais fatigué, je voulais rentrer. Je me tournais vers Naruto.

- On rentre ? Demandais-je d'une voix lasse.

- Je dois juste aller au toilette, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre ici ! Je reviens ! S'exclama t-il.

Ah, il me semblait bien qu'il se dandinait depuis tout à l'heure. Je le regardais courir comme un dératé et secouais la tête, exaspéré. J'avisais un banc et haussais les épaules, m'asseyant lourdement dessus. Le banc vibra légèrement à coté de moi et j'y jetais un coup d'œil. Hinata s'était assise à la place d'à coté. Elle regardait Sakura qui était postée devant une vitrine, ayant déjà oublié qu'elle était censée bouder.

- Sa-Sakura et moi, on est c-content pour vous deux, dit-elle tout à coup.

Je sursautais un peu et fronçais les sourcils, me demandant si elle parlait bien de ce que je pensais. Hinata se tourna soudain vers moi, ses yeux pâles en accord avec son sourire sincère. Elle haussa les épaules à mon air effaré et se détourna.

- On vous cherchait et on vous a vu.

Je haussais les épaules à mon tour et feignais de m'intéresser à une vitrine de jeux vidéo. Après tout, les hommes normaux aimaient ce genre de débilités. J'étais sûr que Naruto aimait bien jouer à ce genre de jeu.

- P-Pourquoi tu m'as menti la d-dernière fois quand j'ai dit que v-vous sortiez ensemble ? Demanda t-elle, une lueur de reproche dans la voix.

- C'est pas tes affaires, répondis-je par habitude.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi différent. Pouvait-on changer en si peu de temps ? La réponse que je venais de donner à Hinata me dérangeait. Je me sentais coupable, voilà, c'était ça. C'était ce qui me dérangeait. Ne pas lui donner de réponse claire m'énervait et ça m'énervait aussi d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais je devais apprendre à accepter les changements, je ne pouvais plus faire comme si la solitude ne m'affectait pas. Parce que c'était faux. Dieu que c'était faux.

- C'était pas d'actualité, répondis-je finalement avec morosité.

- Ah... Je comprends.

J'en avais marre de repousser les gens pour ne pas qu'ils me fassent de mal. Si je ne laissais pas les gens s'approcher, rien ne m'arriverait jamais, en bien ou en mal. Il fallait prendre le risque, et c'était dur, je n'avais jamais connu de tâche plus difficile. Je ne me sentais pas prêt à faire ce genre d'effort, mais je devais le faire. Maintenant, ou je mourrai.

Hinata ne parla plus et je fus soulagé de ne pas à avoir à jouer le type sociable, je n'étais pas encore prêt à ça, c'était trop me demander. Naruto mit bien dix bonnes minutes avant de revenir et je me levais en le voyant arriver en courant, son sac de cours rebondissant d'une façon risible dans son dos. Il se gratta la tête en arrivant à notre hauteur et je grommelais.

- Putain, c'était la grosse commission ou quoi ? Râlais-je.

Naruto fit un sourire et ouvrit la bouche. J'écarquillais les yeux.

- Non ! Tais-toi, je veux même pas savoir ! Le coupais-je avant qu'il ne parle.

Naruto éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

* * *

><p>Il nous restait à peine 10 minutes pour atteindre la rame de métro, c'était le dernier de la soirée, si nous le rations, nous étions dans de beaux draps. Nous courrions tous plus au moins au même niveau. Hinata était un peu en retrait, Sakura la tirant par la main tandis que moi et Naruto courions en tête. Je sentais la sueur coller mon t-shirt à mon dos, c'était désagréable. J'étais essoufflé, jamais je n'avais couru aussi longtemps. J'en aurais maudit l'arrêt de Naruto pour s'acheter un paquet de bonbon.<p>

- Toi et tes... tes bonbons ! Je vais te tuer ! Grondais-je d'une voix hachée.

- Aller ! On est... bientôt arrivé ! S'exclama Naruto en accélérant la cadence.

Mes poumons me brûlaient. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais trop fatigué, j'avais un point de coté lancinant qui me tordait un peu plus à chaque pas. Heureusement, Naruto avait dit vrai et nous passions la porte électrique au moment où elle commençait à se refermer. La robe de Hinata se coinça dans la porte, elle avait faillit rester sur le quai mais Sakura l'avait tiré fermement à elle, l'empêchant de rater le métro.

- C-C'est bien ma veine, soupira Hinata en tirant sur le tissus.

Nous n'avions pas encore démarré. Naruto était en train d'aider Hinata pour la décoincer mais le tissus était fermement comprimé dans la porte. J'avisais le bouton d'ouverture de la porte en cas d'urgence, penchais la tête sur le coté, hésitant, puis haussais les épaules en appuyant. La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre de métal et Naruto et Hinata trébuchèrent sur plusieurs mètres, le tissus enfin libéré, avant de retrouver leurs équilibres. Je me laissais tomber sur un siège en haletant, essayant de reprendre mon souffle qui semblait s'être fait la malle avec un de mes poumons.

- Je... Je vais te les faire bouffer tes bonbons..., haletais-je.

Le ricanement de Naruto me hérissa, je lui lançais un regard noir et il eut l'intelligence de paraître gêné.

- C'est le but en fait, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Je le fusillais des yeux et appuyais ma tête contre la paroi froide de métal, reprenant mon souffle. Je fermais les yeux tout en me disant que c'était une chance que nous ayons attrapé ce métro. Il aurait fallu appeler un taxi et j'étais un peu short niveau économie ce mois ci. Surtout avec une bouche en plus à nourrir. _Heureusement qu'il bossait demain celui là !_ Pensais-je avec sadisme.

- Excusez-moi. C'est vous qui avait appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture d'urgence ? Demanda un homme d'une voix dure.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Un homme baraqué se tenait devant moi, son costume noir mettait en valeur sa forte carrure et je n'aurais jamais été de poids contre lui. Peut être que Naruto aurait pu le battre à la limite... Je regardais l'insigne accroché à sa veste et lisais : Jerry, agent de sécurité. Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler avec mon souffle haché.

- Je vous prierez de ne plus le faire à l'avenir, ces boutons sont réservés aux urgences ! Me réprimanda t-il.

- Elle était coincée dans la porte ! Protestais-je. J'imagine que pour vous ce n'est pas une urgence, mais vous connaissez le pourcentage d'accident concernant des gens qui se sont coincé un membre dans une porte ? Non ? Moi non plus, mais il est élevé, m'énervais-je.

L'agent de sécurité fronça les sourcils au fil de mon argumentation, puis se tourna vers Hinata que j'avais désigné du menton et avisa son air gêné ainsi que sa robe sali par la porte plus que sale du métro. L'homme finit par hocher la tête et tourna les talons. Je fermais les yeux à nouveau et sursautais quand un bras passa brutalement autour de mon cou. Je rouvrais les yeux et poussais Naruto en grognant, il me riait dans les oreilles et c'était désagréable.

- Tu l'as tué ! C'était trop puissant ! S'exclama t-il. Il faisait je sais pas combien de kilos, baraqué, musclé et tout et tout, et toi tu lui balances tes pourcentages à la gueule, ça tue ! Rit-il.

- Oh, foutez moi la paix, dis-je repoussant son bras de mes épaules.

Naruto finit par se calmer, repartant de temps en temps dans un fou rire. Je regardais autour de moi. Ça avait l'air d'être calme ce soir, peut-être parce que c'était le dernier métro. Notre compartiment était pratiquement vide, il y avait une gothique adossée à une barre en métal, un groupe de trois filles qui jacassaient au fond et un homme assis qui regardait par la fenêtre. Je soupirais, regardant moi aussi dehors tandis que Hinata et Sakura s'asseyait en face de nous.

- Eh eh ! On fait le jeu du « je n'ai jamais » ? Aller ! On joue ! S'excita Naruto.

- I'm in ! S'exclama Sakura en sautillant sur place.

- Oh... C-C'est un peu embarrassant comme jeu, balbutia Hinata.

Je ne disais rien, regardais par la fenêtre en espérant qu'ils m'oublient. Pour toujours d'ailleurs, par pitié. Naruto me poussa du coude.

- Aller ! Levez tous votre main droite ! Aller Sasuke ! Me gronda Naruto.

- Je ne joue pas ! Protestais-je.

- Oh que si tu joues. Lèves la main droite !

- Je le connais même pas ce jeu, grommelais-je.

Sakura et Hinata me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Apparemment j'avais un problème de dosage au niveau de ma voix. J'avais encore cru parler à voix basse, mais tout le monde avait entendu. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je devenais sourd ? Naruto, lui, haussa les épaules, la main droite en l'air.

- Lèves la main droite ! On doit chacun dire quelque chose qu'on a jamais fait, si une personne l'a déjà faite, elle baisse un doigt. Ainsi de suite. Par exemple : Je n'ai jamais joué à un jeu vidéo !

Sakura et Hinata baissèrent l'index de concert tandis que Naruto les regardait avec un grand sourire.

- C'était un exemple bien sûr. Parce que j'ai déjà joué plein de fois, sourit-il. Qui commence ? !

- Moi ! S'écria Sakura. Alors je n'ai jamais... Fait l'amour au cinéma, termina Sakura avec un sourire diabolique.

Je montrais ma main en levant les yeux au ciel et regardais tout le monde, sachant que si j'avais bien compris, je ne devais pas baisser de doigt vu que je n'avais jamais fait l'amour tout court. Je regardais Hinata, elle non plus ne baissa pas de doigt. Je regardais Naruto avait surprise.

- Sérieux ? Grimaçais-je.

- C'est pas un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, éluda Naruto. Bon à moi ! Je n'ai jamais... dansé en petite tenue dans un parc, très tard le soir...

- C'est une attaque personnelle ! T'as pas le droit ! S'exclama Sakura, rougissant tout en baissant un doigt.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire victorieux. A toi 'Suke !

- Je n'ai jamais... coucher avec quelqu'un dans un endroit public... Autre que le cinéma, ajoutais-je en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté et je souriais alors qu'il refermait la bouche. C'était le seul truc qui m'était passé par la tête. Je ne voulais pas non plus me ridiculiser en disant : « je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un », c'était un peu trop. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais honte de cela. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, au contraire. Mais ne pas avoir d'expérience blessait un peu ma fierté d'homme. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant que tout le monde avait baissé un doigt. Ma parole, c'était tous des pervers, et ce jeu commençait à virer à quelque chose de trash. Sakura avait deux doigts baissés, Hinata un, et Naruto deux également. J'étais le seul à avoir ma main complète visible.

- Hinata ! Désigna Sakura avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais... fait de fellation, dit-elle en baissant la voix au maximum et en rougissant.

Le sang quitta mon visage. Si ça c'était pas une trahison. Sakura baissa un doigt, Naruto aussi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je ne voulais pas le révéler, mais je n'aimais pas tricher. Et puis, c'était privé... Je lançais un regard en coin à Naruto. Il me lançait un regard insistant, un regard qui disait : si tu l'abaisses pas t'es un menteur. Quand il vit que je ne faisais rien, il croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard. Je grimaçais en le voyant taper du pied, c'était pas bon ça. Je me mordais la lèvre et me résignais. Au bout d'un long moment, je soupirais en abaissant le mien. Le sang revenait lentement sur mon visage et une fois bien installé, il y resta. J'étais rouge brique. Deux hoquets bruyant retentirent et je sentais avec horreur Sakura et Hinata me fixer tout en biaisant quelque fois sur Naruto.

- A moi ! S'exclama ce dernier. Je n'ai jamais fait un cuni...

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de rougir. Naruto lui envoya un regard victorieux et moqueur. Il se tourna vers moi, et me fit un clin d'œil. La pensée idiote et puérile qu'il m'avait vengé passa dans mon esprit et je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Sakura baissa un doigt à nouveau, ne lui restait plus que son pouce de levé. Hinata n'avait pas abaissé de doigt, ni Naruto. Le jeu passa et Sakura perdit au tour suivant. Naruto resta deux tours de plus avant de perdre lui aussi. Entre temps, le groupe de fille descendit du métro, jacassant à qui mieux mieux sur la mode et sur les garçons. Tout se joua entre moi et Hinata. Mais même en mêlant Naruto et Sakura au « je n'ai jamais », nous restions à égalité.

- Bon... On dit que vous êtes Ex-æquo ?

Je hochais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, las. La gothique descendit à la rame suivante et je soupirais parce que le trajet ne finissait pas. Nous étions les derniers à descendre en plus. Je regardais par la fenêtre alors que nous quittions la rame, observant les passants d'un air distrait. Hinata avait sortit son agenda de son sac et le feuilletait vaguement. Sakura elle, avait entouré ses épaules comme si il s'était agit d'un geste parfaitement naturel. Elles allaient bien ensemble, même si c'était assez bizarre de voir deux filles ainsi enlacés. Naruto avait sorti un manga de son sac et le lisait avec attention. C'était rare de le voir aussi calme.

Je m'accoudais à la vitre, le regard baissé sur sa main posée sur son pantalon. Je m'étais efforcé de ne pas penser à Akira, à mon jumeau que je n'avais jamais connu, et à ma famille. Naruto avait été d'une aide précieuse, il avait passé son temps à détourner mon attention. Je ne le remarquais que maintenant, parce que sur le coup, je l'avais trouvé ennuyant à bouger dans tout les sens et à dire des bêtises. Mais maintenant, je m'en rendais compte. Si il avait fait tout cela, c'était pour moi. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers Hinata et Sakura pour voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Elles regardaient toute les deux l'agenda d'Hinata. J'hésitais un moment, puis laissais glisser ma main de ma jambe et entremêlais mes doigts à ceux de Naruto. Je retournais à ma contemplation de la fenêtre, sentant son regard me brûler la nuque. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu sur les miens puis il retourna à sa lecture. Je le regardais en catimini et mon cœur battit plus fort en le voyant sourire doucement tout en lisant son manga.

Soudain, une secousse remua brutalement le métro. La machine ralentit, puis s'arrêta complètement dans un abrupte freinage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! ? S'exclama Naruto.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, il me renvoya mon regard, haussant les épaules et je me bouchais les oreilles au son strident qui retentit. C'était comme un crissement d'ongle contre un tableau noir, c'était violent et terriblement aiguë.

_- Veuillez rester assis, une panne a été détectée. _

Je levais les yeux au ciel agacé. La voix off répéta qu'une panne avait été détectée, puis elle passa au ralenti, les lumières au plafonds vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent d'un coup, la voix se tut. Je resserrais ma main sur celle de Naruto, inquiet. Nous étions plongés dans le noir, on ne voyait pas à un mètre devant soi. Je ne voyais même pas le visage de Naruto... Le métro était en panne ? Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie !

- On est coincés ? Demanda Hinata.

- Les techniciens vont agir, ça va redémarrer, la rassura Sakura.

Le bruit de ses chaussures à talons résonna sur le planché et je me mettais debout à mon tour quand je sentis Naruto se lever lui aussi et tirer sur ma main. Nous étions à présent tout les quatre debout dans l'aire pour handicapé et poussette. Il y avait plus de place ici que dans les couloirs étroits. J'entendais la respiration calme de Naruto à mes cotés, celles plus contrôlée de Hinata, comme si elle s'efforçait de respirer calmement, puis celle mouvementée de Sakura.

- Je n'aime pas trop être plongé dans le noir de cette façon, déclara t-elle d'un ton anxieux.

- Je commence à vous voir, mes yeux se sont habitués, dit-il.

Et Naruto avait raison. Moi aussi je commençais à m'accoutumer à l'obscurité, je voyais plus clairement, même si je devais plisser les yeux... Mes pensées dérivèrent et je me faisais la remarque que nous n'étions pas seul dans le compartiment normalement. Je plissais plus fort les yeux mais je ne voyais pas l'homme. C'était bizarre, pourtant je ne l'avais pas vu descen...

Un bruit sourd et étouffé retentit à coté de moi et je fis un bond en sentant ma main être tiré violemment vers le bas. Je me pliais à moitié sous la pression et tombais à genoux. Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps et je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de comprendre. Hinata et Sakura poussèrent des cris terrifiés, Naruto était tombé sur le sol et m'avait entraîné dans sa chute...

- Tout le monde à genoux ! Les mains derrières la tête. Vite ! s'exclama une voix rauque.

J'étais déjà à genoux, je plissais les yeux et sentais mon cœur rater un battement. L'homme qui était à trois place plus loin se tenait devant nous, il avait quelque chose à la main mais je ne parvenais pas à distinguer quoi. Un élan de terreur me monta dans la poitrine en voyant que Naruto était allongé par terre et qu'il ne bougeait plus. Je me pétrifiais, sentant l'air se bloquer dans ma gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Murmurais-je d'une voix angoissée.

Je sursautais quand l'homme me saisit brutalement par le col, il me souleva si haut que je dus me tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher le sol. La morsure de quelque chose de glacé se plaça sous ma gorge et l'adrénaline causé par la peur me tordit le ventre.

- Si tu bouges, je te plante, siffla t-il d'une voix rauque. A genoux !

Il me jeta violemment par terre et je grimaçais parce que quelque chose venait de me rentrer dans les cotes. Je l'entendis marcher juste devant nous. Mon regard était fixé sur lui, je ne voyais pratiquement rien à cause de l'obscurité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bon sang ? Nous n'étions que des étudiants et nous venions de claquer tout notre argent, nous n'avions plus rien sur nous ! Mon souffle se coupa avant d'atteindre mes lèvres quand la forme sombre se dressa devant nous. Elle se pencha et j'eus la sensation que ma peur s'était décuplée tellement elle semblait menaçante dans cette noirceur. J'avais peur, bon sang. J'avais peur. Je me sentais comme un môme effrayé devant les monstres imaginaires se cachant sous son lit. L'ombre s'arrêta soudainement, comme si elle hésitait, puis elle emmena Hinata.

- Hinata ! S'écria Sakura d'une voix forte.

- La ferme ! Tu veux vraiment que je fasse du mal à ta copine ? Si tu cris, je la tue ! Gronda l'homme.

Sakura se tut à coté de moi, un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres et je frissonnais. Son angoisse se reflétait dans la mienne. Pas elle. Ce fut la première chose qui me passa par l'esprit. Je pouvais parfaitement deviner les intentions de ce malade à présent alors qu'il emmenait une Hinata terrorisée à l'arrière du compartiment, l'emmenant loin de nous. Je pouvais voir jusqu'au moindre rouage de son cerveau de timbré. La peur fut remplacée par un sentiment plus contradictoire, plus violent. La colère. Ce fut comme si la noirceur qui nous entourait venait de se dissiper, mes idées étaient plus claires, un plan se forma dans ma tête sans que j'en eus conscience alors que j'entendais un bruit horrible de déchirure de tissus. Je compris alors que la seule chose qui avait terni ma volonté, englouti ma vue sous des couches de ténèbres, c'était ma peur.

A l'aveugle, je cherchais avec empressement la main de Naruto et pressais doucement son poignet, cherchant son pouls en fermant les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Un battement régulier tapa contre mon pouce et je soupirais. Il était sauf. Je le détaillais du mieux que je pus, il n'avait pas l'air blessé. L'homme avait dû lui donner un coup pour l'assommer. Je posais mes mains sur sa tête, essayant de définir si il saignait ou non. Pas de sang, rien de humide. Un élan de soulagement apaisa la tension dans mon ventre et silencieusement, j'enlevais mes chaussures pour que le claquement des semelles contre le planché n'alerte pas notre agresseur. Sakura ne vit pas un seul de mes mouvements, elle pleurait et je l'entendais gémir le prénom de Hinata. Je tournais vivement la tête en entendant l'homme grommeler et je l'entendis gronder contre les collants trop serrés. Un haut le cœur me saisit mais je le repoussais au plus profond de mon être en entendant les pleurs de Hinata.

- N-Non... S-S'il vous plaît...

Elle avait besoin de moi. L'homme était penché sur une banquette où elle devait se tenir, il était au milieu du couloir, de coté par rapport à moi. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à nous, occupé par sa basse besogne. Je me levais prudemment et m'éloignais de plus en plus, m'approchant au fur et à mesure du fond du compartiment. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma gorge. La peur n'avait pas totalement disparue, et j'espérais qu'il me restait de bon réflexe des cours de lutte que j'avais été obligé de faire au collège. Quand je fus assez près, je soufflais doucement, toujours silencieusement, je calculais la distance qui nous séparait et prenais mon élan.

Je me jetais contre lui, essayant de le repousser aussi loin que possible d'Hinata. L'homme poussa un cri surpris puis gronda sourdement alors que je le jetais contre le mur.

- La porte de secours, Sakura ! Appuie sur le bouton et emmène Hinata ! Criais-je.

Je plissais les yeux en observant les faits et gestes de l'homme. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, son comportement était même provocateur alors qu'il se redressait lentement, frottant son pantalon d'une main ennuyée.

- C'est... C'est bloqué, Sasuke ! Cria Sakura d'une voix désespérée.

Je jurais mentalement et me tenais sur mes gardes tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses poches.

- Tu vas payé pour ça. C'est pas très gentil de nous interrompre en pleine action, dit-il d'un ton badin.

Je me tendais en voyant qu'il sortait le couteau de sa poche. Sa vue me paralysa sur le moment. La peur revint. Je ne voulais pas être blessé. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Si ce couteau transperçait ma peau, ça ferait mal. Je me sentais beaucoup moins sûr tout à coup. Derrière moi, Sakura donnait de furieux coup de poing et de pied à la porte mais celle ci refusait de s'ouvrir. Je reculais d'un pas quand l'homme avança. Il était effrayant, j'avais l'impression que son ombre se propageait à travers tout le compartiment. Que cette noirceur nous avalait sans le moindre effort. Je tressaillis.

Là aussi, tout se passa très vite. L'homme rua vers l'avant, son bras armé tendu vers moi. Je me décalais sur le coté de justesse, évitais la lame tranchante et lui assénais un coup de poing en retour. Je grimaçais parce que ça faisait mal, je ne savais pas frapper. Mes souvenirs de ces cours de lutte était lointains, flou dans ma tête parce qu'alors, je n'avais été qu'un gosse ennuyé par tout ces cours d'auto-défense. Mais finalement la posture de combat me revint, les gestes sûrs et précis aussi. Finalement, c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait jamais. L'homme parut surpris, il recula d'un pas puis avança de nouveau. J'eus moins de chance cette fois ci. En une seconde, il me trompa avec un geste vers l'avant que j'esquivais et remonta ensuite son couteau vers le haut, en direction de mon visage. J'eus à peine le temps de reculer, j'écarquillais les yeux et criais de douleur. La lame avait touché mon visage, ça faisait mal. Je plongeais sur lui sans réfléchir et passais son bras armé par dessus mon épaule. Je le projetais par un coté et une fois au sol, maintenait son bras avec force sur le planché. Je santais le sang couler le long de ma joue mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'avais même plus peur, tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était qu'il lâche son couteau. Je serrais son poignet de toute mes forces, essayant de bloquer son corps avec mes jambes tandis qu'il se débattait. Il était plus grand que moi, plus fort. Je plaquais plusieurs fois son poignet contre le sol durement, essayant de le faire lâcher son couteau par tout les moyens. C'était dangereux, la seule chose qui me faisait peur pour le moment, c'était cet objet tranchant.

- Lâche ça, espèce d'enfoiré, sifflais-je entre mes dents serrées.

Un ricanement me répondit. Ce son décupla la rage qui me broyait le ventre depuis qu'il avait osé s'attaquer à Hinata. Je misais sur un coup de poker. Je me relevais rapidement et levais ma jambe le plus haut possible avant de l'écraser avec fureur sur son poignet. L'homme poussa un cri sonore et je m'efforçais d'ignorer le son du craquement ignoble que j'avais causé en lui tapant dessus de cette manière. Je prenais le couteau d'une main tremblante et le balançais le plus loin possible dans la direction opposée. Je me retournais vivement, je lui avais tourné le dos, c'était risqué, mais j'avais dû le faire pour balancer le couteau. Je poussais un gémissement de douleur quand je reçus un coup de poing et tombais au sol sous la puissance de l'impact.

L'instant d'après, une main enserrait mon cou. Je me débattais furieusement, agrippant mes mains sur celle qui m'étranglait, enfonçant mes ongles dans la chair. J'étouffais. Mes poumons me brûlaient, ma gorge me faisait mal. Il était penché au dessus de moi, ses lèvres se tordaient en une moue colérique, ses mâchoires étaient serrés par l'effort, son corps écrasait le mien. Malgré l'obscurité, tout ces détails s'ancrèrent dans ma tête... Sa main se resserrait compulsivement autour de ma gorge, ça faisait mal ! Ça faisait trop mal ! Mes jambes battaient le sol en dessous de moi, l'air ne passait plus. J'enlevais une main des siennes et tapais avec brutalité le sol du poing, espérant que Sakura ferait quelque chose pour arrêter cette torture...

Mais je ne l'entendais plus, elle n'était plus là. Dans mes oreilles, seuls résonnaient les halètements de mon agresseur sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour me tuer. Car je n'avais plus aucun doute sur le but de cet étranglement, il voulait ma mort. J'ouvrais la bouche, à la recherche de l'air qui me manquait.

- Mais tu vas crever, bon sang ! ? s'écria t-il d'une voix hystérique et à la limite du désespoir.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mou, je n'avais plus de force. Je me débattais de moins en moins, des tâches bleus marines flottaient devant mes yeux, c'était désagréable. Je commençais à perdre connaissance, je le sentais dans chaque cellule de mon corps.

Soudain, alors que j'étais proche de fermer les yeux et que les mains de mon bourreau se refermaient plus encore sur mon cou, ce dernier poussa un son rauque puis s'effondra sur moi. Je ne voyais plus rien. N'entendais pratiquement plus rien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles...

- ...Suke ! Sasuke !

Je sentais l'appel du sommeil se faire de plus en plus pesant sur moi. J'avais envie de fermer les yeux. Je me sentais fatigué... Alors que j'allais me laisser envahir par l'oubli et la noirceur qui m'ouvrait ses bras, je sentis quelque chose de désagréable se frayer un chemin dans ma gorge. Ça faisait mal. Ça brûlait comme les flammes de l'enfer. _L'air_. J'essayais de repousser cette impression désagréable et me tordais brutalement en sentant mes poumons se consumer. J'ouvrais grand la bouche et mon corps se déroula d'un seul coup. Je me tournais sur le coté en crachotant. C'était comme si respirer n'avait jamais été quelque chose de naturel, ça brûlait la poitrine, ça me déchirait la gorge. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue, ça devait être le sang... ou des larmes. Je n'en étais même pas surprit, ça faisait tellement mal. Le bruit de ma respiration était sifflante et je faisais le bruit d'un vieux ventilateur qu'on aurait rallumé après une décennie d'inactivité. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, mais les refermais tout de suite, les tâches bleus tournaient toujours devant mon regard. L'inconscience m'ouvrit ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Naruto:** OO ... Sa...Sa...SADIQUE !

**Sasuke:** Oo ! Et mais tu ! TU ME TUES LA !

**Swato:** _*renifle dédaigneusement*_ Et ?

**Naruto:** OO Comment ça "Et ?". Tu peux pas tuer Sasuke, c'est ton personnage principal !

**Swato:** _*regarde de haut*_ Et ?

**Sasuke:** Ok _*fait craquer ses doigts et retrousse ses manches*_

**Naruto:** Que ! Oô ? Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Sasuke:** _*lèves un sourcil*_ C'est évident, non ? Je vais la tuer avant qu'elle ne me tue !

*Pfouit!*

**Sasuke:** OO !

**Naruto:** OO ! Elle... Elle a disparut !

µ_  
><em>

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai un blog et qu'il est possible que j'y mette des informations concernant cette fiction ! **

**xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces ! )  
><strong>


	16. 15 Tout va mieux

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 15_ **

µ

**Tout va mieux**

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 15 ans :<strong>

Whaou. Putain de découverte.

Tu savais que Sasuke avait un jumeau ? C'est marqué dans son dossier... Ça m'a choqué, déjà un c'est chaud, alors deux !

Mais dans le dossier, ils disent qu'il est mort à la naissance... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est aussi bizarre. Tu te souviens de cet article du médecin spécialiste en génétique ? On avait même assisté à une de ces conférences pompeuses et ennuyantes à mourir ! Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je me rappelle avoir entendu quelque chose à propos de traumatisme si un seul des deux jumeaux survit. Le lien se rompt et le jumeau survivant ne vit jamais une vie normale...

Tu crois que son problème vient essentiellement de là ? Tu crois que je devrais l'envoyer voir quelqu'un d'autre ? Quand je dis quelqu'un d'autre, je parle de quelqu'un spécialisé dans les liens entre jumeaux (est-ce que ça existe seulement ?).

En tout cas, ce gamin, il a vraiment un lourd bagage derrière lui, c'est peut être méchant à dire, mais j'aimerais pas être lui, ni avoir vécu comme lui ! Il a encore bien des galères devant lui...

Je te laisses, je t'écrirais une autre lettre bientôt.

Oh ! Au fait, Karin... Je t'aime.

.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>La conscience de ce qui m'entourait me revint progressivement. Je commençais à entendre Naruto babiller à mes cotés. Ensuite, me vint le contact de ses bras autour de moi tandis que je respirais à grande goulée le plus d'air possible. La brûlure de ma poitrine commençait à disparaître, celle de ma gorge était toujours présente et je me sentais incapable de parler pour lui demander de se taire. Je rouvrais les yeux prudemment, satisfait quand ma vision fut claire cette fois-ci et fut surpris de constater que nous n'étions plus dans notre compartiment. Des gens s'amassaient autour de nous, assit sur des sièges, la lumière était revenue.<p>

- Il est réveillé, fit remarquer Naruto d'un ton empressé.

Je clignais stupidement des yeux et levais la main pour toucher ma joue qui me tiraillait mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de poser un doigt sur ma peau. Naruto saisit doucement mon poignet et le reposa sur mon torse. Il était assis par terre et j'étais allongé à même le sol, la tête sur ses genoux... Je levais le regard vers lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils... Même cela était épuisant à faire. Il me répondit d'un sourire doux, caressant mes cheveux d'une main.

- Tu as perdu connaissance. Tu te souviens ? Demanda t-il d'une voix tendre.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers la fille qui venait de parler. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle semblait plus âgée que nous et avait de long cheveux blonds. Elle me fit un sourire rassurant et je grimaçais. J'essayais de me redresser, mécontent de me donner en spectacle à être à moitié allongé sur Naruto. Encore une fois, ce fut comme si je n'avais plus le droit de décider de moi-même ce que je voulais faire. Naruto m'empêcha de bouger, me maintenant d'une main sur le sol. Il me lança un regard d'avertissement et je haussais les épaules en réponse.

- Natsumi, je suis en école d'infirmière. Pas de nausée ? De maux de tête ? Demanda t-elle à voix basse.

Je secouais faiblement la tête mais portais la main à ma gorge. Ça me faisait toujours aussi mal. Natsumi hocha gravement la tête, elle lança un petit coup d'œil à Naruto et m'envoya un sourire désolé.

- Ça ira mieux avec le temps pour votre gorge. Ne parlez pas pour l'instant, ça reviendra tout seul.

Elle hocha la tête dans notre direction puis retourna s'asseoir. Le métro était en mouvement. J'essayais de me redresser, je voulais me tenir assis. Naruto m'aida, je le remerciais du regard en me mettant à coté de lui, nos épaules se touchant. Hinata était proche de moi. Quand mon regard se posa sur elle, je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Elle avait l'air terrorisé... Combien de temps était passé depuis que je m'étais évanoui ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où était le sale type ?

Hinata portait une large chemise bleu d'homme, on avait dû la lui donner. Ses vêtements devaient être déchirés en dessous. Mon corps bougea tout seul. Ma main s'avança vers elle et je la posais sur la sienne. Elle sursauta si violemment que Sakura poussa un petit gémissement de peur tout en s'accrochant plus fort à elle. Je m'excusais du regard quand Hinata tourna ses yeux affolés vers moi et l'interrogeais silencieusement en pinçant les lèvres. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui demander si elle allait bien... Ce qui venait de se passer... Ça avait changé quelque chose en moi. Seule persistait cette idée que je devais savoir ce qui s'était passé et si j'étais arrivé à temps. Hinata me fit un faible sourire, un peu tremblant, mais sincère.

- J-Je vais bien, Sasuke..., dit-elle.

- Où... ?

J'écarquillais les yeux à l'entente de ma voix... Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un chuchotis, ma voix ne passait plus dans ma gorge, elle était comme bloquée. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Où était le type ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ? Comment avions nous atterrit ici ? Je lançais un regard à moitié énervé et à moitié interrogateur vers Naruto et il soupira.

- Il m'a assommé, je ne sais pas grand chose... Quand je me suis réveillé, il était sur toi en train de t'étrangler. J'ai chopé le premier truc qui me passait sous la main et je l'ai assommé avec..., raconta t-il. Tu as lancé le couteau si loin qu'il est passé en dessous de la porte du compartiment, et quand les gens de ce wagon ont vu le couteau avec du sang, ils ont appelés la sécurité. Sakura était déjà partie, elle a réussit à ouvrir la porte d'urgence, elle a prit Hinata avec elle et elle a essayé de trouver quelqu'un. Le gars de la sécurité, tu sais, celui qui t'a dit de pas utiliser la porte de secours ?

J'acquiesçais tandis qu'il racontait. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas vécu ce qu'il racontait. Ces propos étaient froid et détaché. Mais je comprenais, après tout, il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu... Je posais ma tête contre la paroi de métal derrière ma tête et fermais les yeux. Le contact glacé m'apaisa un peu. J'entendis Naruto déglutir.

- Il a débarqué au moment où j'assommais ce..., continua t-il.

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, je vis à la peau tendue de ses joues qu'il serrait les mâchoires, son regard était furieux. Il détourna les yeux et mit un long moment avant de se reprendre. J'écoutais d'une oreille attentive, j'imaginais bien la surprise de tous quand ils avaient vu ce couteau plein de sang... Soudain, je fis le lien entre la brûlure de ma joue et la blessure. Je portais une main à ma joue, trop rapidement pour que Naruto ne m'en empêche. Mes doigts ripèrent sur un large pansement et j'essayais d'évaluer les dégâts dans ma tête. La coupure partait du bas de mon menton... jusqu'en haut de ma pommette. Le souffle de Naruto me parvint aux oreilles.

- J'ai expliqué ce que je savais, et il l'a menotté. Il est dans le compartiment pour les détenus, je ne savais même pas que ça existait dans un métro, reprit-il d'une voix vague. Il est avec lui là, le temps qu'on arrive. Ils ont appelés la police et une ambulance...

Je fronçais les sourcils. L'épaule de Naruto se souleva contre mon bras, signe qu'il avait haussé les épaules.

- Tu étais inconscient, avec une blessure à l'arme blanche, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'ils fassent d'autre ? Continua t-il à voix basse.

Je rouvrais les yeux et regardais autour de moi. Il y avait une fille qui était tournée vers nous, elle nous écoutait. Je lui lançais un regard noir, satisfait quand elle se détourna et regarda par la vitre. Je penchais la tête vers Naruto à nouveau, il me fixait avec ce même regard bizarre. Celui que je ne comprenais pas.

- A un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais pas revenir. J'ai cru que tu ne respirais plus... C'est seulement quand je t'ai fait du bouche à bouche et que tu as recommencé à respirer que je me suis mit à croire que tu survivrais... J'ai eut peur, chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses yeux étaient sombres, il n'avait pas cet éclat que je lui connaissais et qu'il arborait sans arrêt. Il semblait se rejouer la scène sans cesse et c'était intolérable. Nous avions eut de la chance. J'avais eut de la chance, et en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé si ce type ne s'était pas contenté d'assommer Naruto, si au contraire, il avait utilisé son couteau à ce moment là... Je serrais les dents à mon tour et détournais mes yeux des siens, en proie à une rage teintée de douleur aussi intense que dévorante.

- Hinata ? Soufflais-je doucement à l'attention de Naruto.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, affolé en ne l'entendant pas répondre. Est-ce que j'avais été assez rapide ou bien avait-il eut le temps de l'agresser ? Je me rappelais de sa frayeur dans le parc alors qu'elle me disait qu'elle avait peur parce que des filles s'étaient déjà faite violée ici... Naruto secoua la tête et je soufflais de soulagement.

- Tu l'as sauvé, murmura t-il.

Je grimaçais en secouant la tête. C'était normal. On ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça quand ça se passait sous nos yeux, je n'étais pas un lâche. Même si Hinata n'était pas une fille que j'appréciais je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, même si c'était une fille et que je détestais les filles. Et je savais qu'il en aurait fait autant si il n'avait pas été inconscient sous la force du coup. Je tournais la tête vers les filles. Curieusement, Hinata semblait rassurer Sakura, et non l'inverse. Cette dernière avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille, sa tête était posée sur sa poitrine et elle pleurait. Hinata avait l'air calme en dépit de tout. Une de ses mains caressaient les mèches roses de Sakura tandis que de l'autre main, elle frottait son dos. Ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Mais Hinata se tenait droite dans la chemise bleue trop grande pour elle. Et ça n'était pas normal.

Une impression de malaise tournoya dans mon ventre sans que je saisisse ce qui la causait. Je regardais ma montre. Il était 22 heures. Est-ce que nous venions de repartir ? Ou étions-nous bientôt arrivé ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer chez moi et ne plus jamais en sortir. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir retentit et je me crispais en me tournant vers le bruit. Je revoyais le visage de ce type, ses bruits pas, seul chose qui me permettait réellement de savoir où il se tenait à cause de l'obscurité. Mon cœur battait sourdement à mes oreilles, ses battements s'accéléraient, comme si il devinait ce qui se passait. La porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais. Ma main se posa par réflexe sur celle de Naruto et je la serrais violemment dans la mienne.

C'était un agent de sécurité. L'homme nous lança un coup d'œil à tout les quatre, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Je me détendais lentement en le voyant s'avancer dans le couloir. Je me tournais vers Naruto, il me regardait avec surprise. Je haussais les épaules, mal à l'aise, et défaisais lentement ma prise sur ses doigts. Mais sa main se resserra autour de la mienne et je ne fis rien pour m'en dégager quand il me retint.

Le compartiment était calme, personne ne parlait. C'était la première fois que je prenais le métro dans une ambiance aussi tendue et électrique. Le trajet me parut long, bien qu'il ne dura qu'un quart d'heure.

Quand le métro s'arrêta définitivement, plusieurs personnes étaient descendues aux arrêts précédents. Nous n'étions pas nombreux mais nous attendîmes tout de même que tout le monde fut descendu pour mettre le pied à terre à notre tour. Sakura avait du aider Hinata, ses jambes tremblaient trop. Mon corps à moi semblait peser une tonne, j'étais à pieds de chaussette, j'avais froid... Naruto m'aida à me lever avant même que je ne lui demande et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Les ambulanciers attendirent à peine que nous mettions le pied à terre qu'ils nous emmenaient déjà vers l'ambulance et je refusais de lâcher la main de Naruto. Sakura refusa de lâcher Hinata. Au final, ils durent bien se résoudre à tous nous emmener à l'hopital.

Avant de monter de l'ambulance, je vis notre agresseur sortir d'un compartiment, les mains menottées. Il était entre deux policiers. Il était d'un banal, si je l'avais croisé dans la rue, je ne l'aurais même pas fixé plus que de raison. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif, ni méchant. Il avait l'air d'une personne normale. Nos regards se croisèrent un moment et je tressaillis, ne le quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la voiture d'un officier.

Sakura et Naruto avait dû partir, ils travaillaient demain. J'avais presque dû le pousser dehors. J'aurais voulu rentrer chez moi, mais je devais passer la nuit là en observation, j'avais pris mon traitement que je gardais dans mon sac au cas où et on avait dû me recoudre au visage... Hinata était dans une autre chambre, avec une fille. Il faisait noir depuis longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je me posais trop de question, je sursautais au moindre craquement du planché, au moindre pas dans le couloir. Je me demandais comment allait Hinata, est-ce qu'elle arrivait à dormir, elle ? Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? Je me retournais sans cesse entre les draps, il faisait trop chaud, puis trop froid. Le lit n'était pas confortable. Et ces questions qui me tournaient sans cesse dans l'esprit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour aller voir Hinata, le planché craqua et je me figeais quand le battant de la porte trembla alors que la poignée tournait. Un élan de terreur me comprima la poitrine et je resserrais ma main sur les draps en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Je retenais mon souffle...

- S-Sasuke-kun ? Balbutia une voix claire.

Je me détendais progressivement en reconnaissant la voix d'Hinata. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé ma voix, ma gorge me faisait mal quand j'avalais et je ne m'étais pas risqué à parler depuis que j'étais monté dans l'ambulance. Je pouvais murmurer, mais ça faisait un mal de chien. Je me redressais et grimaçais quand la lumière s'alluma. Je clignais des yeux et me protégeais de la clarté d'une main devant mon visage.

- Oh ! P-Pardon ! S'exclama t-elle.

Je secouais doucement la tête et m'habituais lentement à la lumière. Je la regardais. Je trouvais ça marrant qu'on ait eut la même idée. Mais je déchantais rapidement. Hinata se tenait le bras d'une main tremblante, ses longs cheveux glissaient devant ses yeux, me cachant son regard. Elle tremblait. Je me levais brusquement en l'entendant pleurer et traversais la pièce pour la rejoindre. Je ne le supportais pas. Je restais devant elle un moment, à la regarder avec incertitude. Que devait faire un garçon dans ce genre de situation ? Devait-il rester là à regarder une fille pleurer ? Non. Je savais très bien ce qu'un garçon normal aurait fait. Seulement, je n'étais pas un garçon _normal_. Je me frottais le bras en la regardant se frotter les yeux. Puis, je prenais une inspiration, comme pour me donner du courage et maladroitement, je passais mes bras autour d'elle. Je la prenais dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit que je détestais toucher les autres en temps normal, que je détestais le moindre contact avec les autres. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'elle était malheureuse, et que je ne le supportais pas. Au final, je me détendis progressivement, avant de m'étonner de la douceur de l'étreinte. C'était différent d'avec Naruto, mais je n'en étais pas surpris. Naruto était spécial. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux et j'enfonçais gauchement mon visage dedans, respirant son odeur.

- Ne pleure pas, murmurais-je.

Elle avait une odeur douce. C'était une senteur que je connaissais, que je n'avais fait qu'effleurer pendant toute ma vie sans réellement pouvoir la goûter pleinement. Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle quand ses épaules tressautèrent contre moi. Me vint une idée stupide et complètement inappropriée à la situation. C'était à ça que devait ressembler l'odeur d'une mère. Douce, tendre et fragile en même temps.

- Aller... Ne pleure plus, murmurais-je encore.

Je l'attirais doucement sur le lit et la faisait s'allonger dessus. Hinata se laissa faire, elle avait l'air dans un état second et je me doutais que la peur avait dû la maintenir éveillée, et qu'elle la tourmentait encore. Je tirais le fauteuil à coté d'elle et la bordais avant de m'asseoir dessus. Je hoquetais quand elle serra ma main mais la lui laissait, me retenant de l'expulser au loin comme j'en avais encore envie parfois. Je posais mon front sur le lit, malgré la peur qui me tenaillait, j'étais épuisé...

Je me sentais bien, même si la position était loin d'être la plus confortable. Une sorte de brouillard blanc flottait dans mon esprit, je savais que j'étais proche de l'endormissement et qu'il suffisait de peu pour que je bascule totalement dans le sommeil. Je soupirais de bien être quand une main passa affectueusement dans mes cheveux et commençant à m'endormir malgré la position inconfortable. Je me rappelais Itachi quand il était petit, son air ravi quand maman l'aidait à faire ses devoirs où quand elle le coiffait. Je me souvenais combien elle était fière quand il lui ramenait des bonnes notes, la douceur de ses gestes envers lui et son sourire doux. Cette odeur que je n'avais fait qu'effleurer... Et que je sentais maintenant, partout autour de moi. La chaleur de la pièce me berça, la main dans mes cheveux fourrageait doucement, froissant affectueusement quelques unes de mes mèches, je soupirais de contentement tout en sombrant dans le sommeil...

- Maman..., murmurais-je.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

J'étais rentré aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Hinata allait mieux, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle prétendait. Je n'avais pas pu voir ma blessure, l'infirmière avait refait mon pansement sans me laisser me voir dans le miroir. J'aurais au moins voulu pouvoir constater les dégâts. Je secouais la tête en ouvrant la porte. Il était encore tôt et Naruto était sûrement au travail.

Je soupirais et posais mon sac de cours et les produits antibiotiques que je venais d'acheter, dans un coin. Je traversais l'appartement et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain, je me postais devant le miroir et me regardais. La moitié de ma joue était dévoré par ce satané pansement. Ils m'avaient fait six points de suture, je n'avais plus mal, on m'avait dit que dans une semaine et demi il fallait que je revienne pour enlever les fils. J'inspirais profondément et regardais mon reflet avec détermination. Je tirais doucement sur les scotch, fermant les yeux. Au fur et à mesure, je baissais le pansement, sentant ma joue me tirailler. Puis je le posais sur le rebord du lavabo et ouvrais doucement les yeux.

Mon cœur sembla rater un battement. L'horreur s'installa dans mon ventre. J'écarquillais les yeux et reculais. La coupure partait du début de ma joue jusqu'en bas de ma mâchoire, un bleu se formait tout autour des points de suture dont le fil noirs dépassait. Ma peau était enflée, elle était bombée et je détournais le regard en fronçant le nez. J'ouvrais la bouche, essayant de repousser la nausée qui s'était emparée de moi et évitais de respirer par le nez. Maintenant, les mots de ma mère correspondait parfaitement avec la réalité... J'étais un monstre. Si la coupure qu'elle m'avait infligé n'avait pas laissé de cicatrice, à peine plus qu'une vague griffe, cette blessure là laisserait sûrement une cicatrice. Je prenais furieusement le pansement et essayais de le remettre avec fébrilité mais le ruban adhésif ne collait plus et mes yeux me brûlaient. La compresse tomba de mes mains sur le sol et je jurais, commençant à céder à une crise de panique quand le bruit de la sonnette retentit.

Je relevais le regard et croisais mes yeux surpris dans le miroir. Je tournais la tête et me relevais pour me précipiter vers la porte mais n'ouvrais pas. Je cherchais quelque chose pour cacher mon visage mais je n'avais rien sous la main, je restais dans l'entrée, perdu et affolé quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

- Qui c'est ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

- Sasuke ? C'est Itachi ! Ouvres !

Je secouais la tête pour moi-même et cherchais à nouveau autour de moi avec frénésie. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de chercher longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le battant et mon frère entra.

- Sas... uke

Itachi s'arrêta sur le seuil, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte. Je levais mes yeux vers lui... Son mouvement de recul fut pire que tout et je baissais la tête, cachant cette chose horrible avec mes cheveux. Le temps était comme suspendu, la seule chose qui tournait dans mon esprit était :_ ne me regardes pas, ne me regardes pas_. Je ne voyais plus Itachi, j'entendis ses pas se déplacer dans mon appartement mais je n'osais plus lever les yeux de peur qu'il ne voit la blessure...

- J'ai entendu les informations ce matin. Ils ont parlés de toi comme d'un héros... Tu as sauvé une fille à ce qui paraît ?

Je sursautais quand Itachi posa sa main sur mon épaule et relevais la tête par réflexe. Je hochais la tête alors qu'il attendait une réponse et le suivais quand il s'installa dans le salon et tapota le siège du canapé.

- Assieds toi, je vais arranger ça.

Je baissais la tête et m'asseyais, regardant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait été cherché une nouvelle compresse et du ruban adhésif dans le sachet de la pharmacie. Itachi me força à lever la tête, il plaça la compresse contre ma joue et la fixa avec le ruban avec patience.

Quand nous étions petit, c'était Itachi qui me soignait quand je m'écorchais les genoux. Qu'il continue à le faire alors que j'avais bientôt 20 ans était sinon surprenant, touchant. Itachi s'affaira un moment avec le ruban, puis une fois finit, il me donna une claque douce sur ma joue intacte, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin.

- Voilà. Réparé, reprit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui répondais d'un sourire reconnaissant et empli de nostalgie puis je m'appuyais un peu plus contre le canapé alors qu'Itachi me regardait avec une sorte de... fascination. Je déglutis, mal à l'aise et gigotais sur le canapé. Un petit silence s'installa. C'était bizarre qu'Itachi vienne me rendre visite soudainement. Surtout que la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu... J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette pensée et la recalais dans un coin de ma tête pour plus tard. Itachi se racla la gorge.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé... que tu puisses agir de façon si chevaleresque, m'expliqua t-il.

- C'était une amie... Tu aurais fait la même chose, rétorquais-je, gêné.

Itachi hocha la tête d'un air entendu, mais son sourire démontrait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Je pinçais les lèvres, agacé. Malgré le temps passé entre nous, nous étions toujours des frères qui adoraient se chamailler entre eux. Même si il était agaçant quand il le faisait. Itachi regarda autour de lui avec rapidité, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il fronça finalement les sourcils et me lança un regard interrogateur.

- En parlant d'ami... Où est Naruto ? Demanda Itachi.

- Il... travaille, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Il... Il vit avec toi ? Demanda Itachi en se mordant les lèvres.

- Oui, répondis-je, surpris. Comment tu le sais ?

Itachi éclata de rire, puis regarda autour de lui d'un air éloquent. Je faisais le tour de la pièce du regard et rougissais en jurant. Il y avait une tasse en forme de grenouille sur la table basse, mon démodulateur affichait une chaîne pour enfant, des livres manga traînaient un peu partout et summum de la classe, un boxer vert fluo avait été jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Itachi eut un rire amusé.

- Ta déco a beaucoup changé à vrai dire..., répondit-il.

- Il prend de la place, affirmais-je en hochant la tête.

- Mais il te rend heureux..., compléta Itachi.

Je le regardais avec hésitation, me demandant ce qu'il savait de ce qu'il ne savait pas. Je trouvais que sa phrase contenait des sous-entendus, mais je pouvais me tromper. Itachi avait toujours été perspicace mais il ne nous avait vu que peu de temps ensemble. Il soupira puis haussa les épaules. Les traits de son visage se firent plus durs et il sembla prendre quelques années soudain. Itachi planta ses yeux dans les miens et je priais pour qu'il ne me lança pas une bombe à nouveau, j'avais assez été éprouvé.

- Si je suis venu... C'est avant tout parce que j'ai entendu que tu avais été blessé. Ils ont dit que c'était une blessure légère mais je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien...

Je hochais la tête et attendais, sentant que le pire restait encore à venir. Et je fis bien.

- Papa et maman ne savent pas que je suis venu ici. En fait, j'ai déménagé quand j'ai entendu la façon dont maman t'avait parlé au téléphone. C'est ça hein ? Il prit une profonde inspiration, c'est à cause de maman ?

Je baissais la tête. Les termes n'étaient pas juste, pas exact. Mais ils résumaient un peu la situation... Lentement, je hochais la tête. J'étais content qu'il ait deviné. Je n'aurais pas eut le courage de le lui dire. Je relevais la tête et plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Il y avait dans ses yeux tout ce que j'avais voulu éviter d'y voir. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt finalement, parce qu'alors je ne verrais pas de la douleur et des regrets dans ses yeux.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Maintenant que j'y pense ça paraît tellement évident, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je ne répondais rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre de toute façon ? Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement.

- Je supportais plus l'ambiance donc je suis parti. Écoute je... Je me demandais si..., commença t-il d'un ton gêné.

Itachi regarda autour de lui et je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant ce qui lui prenait. Puis mon frère secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

- Laisses tomber, je suppose que maintenant c'est bon..., dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Je voulais te proposer de venir vivre avec moi, dit-il finalement. Mais si tu te sens bien ici, je m'en voudrais de te bouger de là.

Je me redressais sur mon canapé, surpris. Sa proposition me gênait, je ne voulais vivre avec personne. Le seul que je supportais à peu près, c'était Naruto, et même si Itachi était mon frère, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de le supporter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je haussais les épaules en pinçant mes lèvres entre mes dents sous le regard d'Itachi.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire, dis-je finalement.

- Y a rien à dire, je sais, reprit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que t'as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ? T'as assez d'argent pour le loyer ? Je sais que papa a tendance à tout calculer à l'avance et à donner moins..., reprit-il en grimaçant. Quel radin, ajouta t-il.

- De toute façon, il va bien falloir que je me débrouilles, il sera pas toujours là à éponger mes dettes, répondis-je en haussant les épaules à nouveau.

- Sasuke, tu viens d'avoir 19 ans, t'es encore au lycée, prends le temps de vivre. Papa n'est pas pauvre, il peut bien faire ça pour toi.

Je détournais le regard. En fait, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec cette enveloppe d'argent que je recevais tout les mois. Techniquement, j'étais majeur. J'avais l'impression d'être un poids dans cette famille qui ne me supportait déjà que parce que j'étais loin. Itachi soupira, attirant mon regard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas trop avec tout ça, d'accord ? On est une famille, et quoi qu'il arrive, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Je hochais la tête sous son regard insistant et il me fit un sourire avant de se lever.

- Je vais te laisser, je dois aller au travail, j'étais juste passé voir comment tu allais mais je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Le regard d'Itachi se posa sur le boxer fluo et je pinçais les lèvres, conscient qu'il essayait de me faire tiquer encore une fois. Je ne relevais pas cependant. Il reprit sa veste et je le suivais gauchement jusque dans l'entrée et le regardais remettre ses chaussures. Je me faisais l'image d'un chien suivant son maître. Je me sentais désœuvré, tout seul dans mon appartement alors quelque part, j'étais content que mon frère soit venu pour me tenir compagnie, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Itachi se releva, remettant sa veste puis il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je grognais en fronçant le nez sous son rire.

- T'as vraiment pas changé, petit frère, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Il se détourna et je grognais encore en voyant son sourire attendri tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Je tournais les talons, m'apprêtant à aller dans la cuisine quand sa voix résonna derrière moi.

- Naruto... Ça doit être un bon ami... N'est-ce pas ?

Je réfléchissais un moment au sens de sa phrase. Il avait insisté sur le mot ami. Je me demandais comment Itachi le prendrait si il savait. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant si il n'était pas déjà au courant puis haussais les épaules. C'était ma vie. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça le concernait, mais je devais avouer qu'imaginer qu'il me repousse encore une fois était désagréable.

- Hn, répondis-je distraitement.

Je tournais la tête en direction du bruit quand la porte claqua et haussais les épaules à nouveau. A ce moment là, alors que je me dirigeais dans la cuisine dans le but de me faire un chocolat chaud, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Puis, je me souvenais de la remarque d'Itachi qui disait que ma décoration avait changé et après avoir bu mon chocolat, je me décidais à ranger l'appartement et à faire le ménage. Je n'aimais pas trop ça, mais ça allait m'occuper l'esprit pendant un temps et m'empêcher de sursauter au moindre bruit. Je n'aimais pas me rappeler de ce qui s'était passé hier, mais ça s'était produit et je maudissais ce type d'être monté dans le même compartiment que nous. Parce que déjà sans ça, je ne faisais pas grand chose, je ne sortais jamais de mon appartement, mais maintenant, je me sentais encore moins le courage de le faire. Je me demandais comment allait les autres... Sakura aurait dû rester à l'hôpital elle aussi, elle avait été secoué. Mais comme elle n'était pas blessé, les infirmières lui avaient juste recommandé du repos et des visites chez le psychologue si ça n'allait pas. Naruto avait réussit à partir malgré qu'il se soit fait assommer, il avait fait du gringue à une infirmière et elle l'avait laisser partir en balbutiant et en rougissant. Je ramassais le boxer vert fluo avec une grimace, me demandant comment Naruto arrivait à porter ce genre de chose sans mourir de honte.

Après avoir fait le ménage, je me retrouvais une fois de plus sans rien à faire, alors j'allumais la télévision en regardant la porte toute les dix secondes. Je regardais l'heure avec ennui, il était 13 heures. Je me levais, laissant la télé allumé pour me faire un fond sonore puis allait préparer à manger sans envie, juste pour m'occuper les mains.

Je soupirais, l'heure tournait lentement, j'en avais assez. Alors que je me retournais, je tombais sur le sachet de médicament que j'avais acheté à la pharmacie et tout en touillant dans mon plat de pâte, je l'ouvrais et sortais les antibiotiques au fur et à mesure, lisant les modes d'utilisations et autre pour m'occuper et alors que j'allais jeter le sachet, je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais dû oublier quelque chose dedans parce qu'il était encore lourd.

Je retournais le sachet sur la table et écarquillais les yeux en voyant un portable tomber dessus en un bruit sourd. Je le prenais entre mes doigts, surpris et me demandant d'où il pouvait bien sortir. Ce n'était pas le portable de Naruto, il était violet le sien. Je levais les yeux au ciel, un vrai arc en ciel celui là, si on ne se doutait pas de son orientation sexuelle on aurait pu avoir quelques doutes. Je soupirais et regardais dans le sachet et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ma tête en voyant un mot écrit de la main de Itachi.

_J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais plus de portable. Naruto m'a rendu le mien hier. Ne le casses pas, celui là. _

_Itachi. _

Je faisais passer le portable d'une de mes mains à l'autre, le regardant sous toute les coutures en espérant qu'Itachi aurait choisit un modèle simple. J'étais nul pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'un téléphone, surtout que la plupart du temps, rien n'était logique. Au moins, j'en avais de nouveau un. Quoi que, les anciens ne m'avaient pas beaucoup servit. Je n'avais pas d'amis, alors mon crédit je l'écoulais avec Itachi quand j'étais petit. Il avait très mal vécu la séparation par rapport à moi. En fait, j'étais prêt à tout à cette époque pour échapper aux regards stoïques que ma mère m'adressaient et même si Itachi avait été gentil avec moi, j'avais été content de changer de pays.

Je repensais à l'échographie que j'avais planqué dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et hésitais un moment avant d'aller la chercher. J'espérais que ça ne se terminerait pas aussi mal que la dernière fois que je l'avais regardé. Je la prenais sans la regarder et allais m'installer dans la cuisine pour finir mon assiette. Je la posais à plat dessus et reprenais une bouchée de pâte, mâchonnant sans grand intérêt et lançant un regard en biais au papier. Je l'avançais vers moi, prudent quant à ce que je ressentais à propos de ce bout de papier. Je relisais l'inscription en haut :

_Sasuke et Akira 6 mois. _

Je me demandais de quoi il aurait eut l'air ? Comment se serait déroulé ma vie si il avait survécu et si il avait été à mes cotés? Quelque part, ça aurait été rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés, quelques soient les problèmes, les trucs dingues qui se passaient. En fait... J'étais sûr que si j'avais eut un jumeau, si Akira avait survécu... la vie aurait été plus facile pour moi. Maman n'aurait pas été si folle, papa aurait été plus heureux. Itachi... Et bien, Itachi aurait eut une personne de plus à protéger, mais il était du genre à aimer protéger les autres, donc ça aurait été une personne de plus à aimer pour lui... Je secouais la tête en sentant ma gorge se serrer et me levais. Je me mettais devant la poubelle, hésitant un instant. Puis je jetais l'échographie. C'était du passé. Je ne pouvais rien y changer, alors autant ne pas y penser maintenant, c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais rien faire. De toute façon, même si je l'avais su avant, je n'aurais rien pu y faire. Il était mort, j'avais survécu. J'inspirais et débarrassais la table puis allais me coller devant la télévision en attendant que Naruto rentre. Nous étions samedi et il commençait son travail.

Je regardais le portable entre mes doigts et trifouillais les touches, essayant de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Une fois que j'eus compris à peu près, je le reposais sur la table basse. Je changeais de chaîne et tombais sur celle des informations.

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années a agressé quatre lycéen hier dans un métro de Konoha. Il aurait brandit un couteau et aurait blessé deux personnes, il est mit en examen aujourd'hui même et... _

Je changeais de chaîne. Hier, deux policiers étaient montés avec nous dans l'ambulance et nous avions fait nos dépositions à l'hôpital, Naruto et Sakura avait dû témoigner eux aussi vu qu'ils étaient présent. Revivre ça peu de temps après tout en l'expliquant aux forces de l'ordre avait été éprouvant et j'espérais que je ne devrais plus jamais avoir à faire ça. Le policier avait dit qu'avec tout les éléments à charge, notre témoignage ne serait sûrement pas nécessaire pour mettre ce gars derrière les barreaux. Mais j'étais toujours sur mes gardes.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait réveillé, mais en tout cas, j'avais dû m'endormir dans le canapé devant la télévision. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi à l'hôpital, le fauteuil était désagréable, je m'étais juste assoupi un moment avant de me réveiller et j'avais mis la télé avec le son en minimum pour passer le temps après, regardant parfois Hinata qui avait décidément le sommeil lourd. Je me levais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et me dirigeais dans l'entrée en entendant un bruit sourd. Je baillais et traînais des pieds, encore fatigué. Je me figeais en arrivant à destination, à moitié blasé et à moitié surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demandais-je calmement.

Naruto était à genoux dans l'entrée, la porte était fermée, il avait l'air sur les rotules. Je le regardais de haut en bas et m'approchais avec hésitation. Je détaillais le gros sac en bandoulière qui pendait à son épaule et le détachais de lui pour le poser sur le sol. Je sursautais quand il m'attrapa brusquement par les hanches, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je le frappais du poing sur la tête.

- Tu m'as fait peur, abruti, le rabrouais-je.

Naruto soupira et enfouit sa tête dans mon t-shirt, je posais mes mains dans ses cheveux instinctivement et fronçais les sourcils en le sentant frotter sa joue contre mon ventre.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Je haussais les épaules, surpris par son attitude. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Après tout, c'était Naruto, il ne fallait même pas chercher plus loin. Je soupirais et caressais ses mèches blondes, passant sur sa nuque distraitement et souriais quand ses mains descendirent sur mes reins, proche de mes fesses. Naruto soupira de bien être une fois de plus, je sentais son souffle chaud passer à travers mon t-shirt, je tressaillis.

- Tu vas me détester... Mais Hinata-chan m'a appelé aujourd'hui, elle voulait qu'on passe la voir après le boulot et j'ai pas pu dire non, dit-il à voix basse.

Je grognais en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger de chez moi. Je passais mon pouce sur la tempe de Naruto et pinçais gentiment le haut de son oreille pour me venger. Il ricana et je fronçais le nez quand ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et sous mon jean. Je soupirais. Il ne touchait pas vraiment mes fesses, juste le bas de mes reins en de douces pressions. C'était agréable. Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux, me collant un peu plus contre les parties de son corps que je pouvais atteindre alors que j'étais encore debout. Mon cœur battait trop fort, j'avais mal à la poitrine. Galvanisé par ces sensations que je n'arrivais pas à canaliser, j'agrippais plus fort les cheveux de Naruto pour redresser sa tête et me laissais tomber à genoux pour l'embrasser. J'appuyais plus fort mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le taquiner en le sentant inspirer brutalement contre moi et me décalais après avoir inspiré son odeur intoxicante. Je penchais la tête sur le coté en le détaillant avec amusement. Il avait l'air étonné, ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés.

- Okaeri, dis-je en un souffle.

- Ta-Taidaima, répondit Naruto en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire surpris.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue puis me levais et allais mettre ma veste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Naruto dans mon dos.

- Je mets ma veste pour aller chez cette petite emmerdeuse, répondis-je avec un ton évident.

Naruto éclata de rire au surnom dont j'avais affublé Hinata et je lui répondais par un sourire en coin tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Elle habite loin ? Lui demandais-je, curieux.

Je le vis secouer la tête du coin de l'œil et je retenais une remarque telle que : « _pas trop fort, tu vas perdre tout tes neurones_ » en me mordant la langue avec un sourire. Je me demandais si Sakura serait là. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de voir les autres. Mon besoin de protection envers Hinata s'en était allé quand je n'avais plus été en sa présence. Je haussais les épaules. Elle était si faible comme fille, n'importe quel garçon aurait eut cet instinct de protection envers elle.

- C'est à dix minutes à pied. Une bénédiction ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Si ça se trouve elle va nous foutre à la porte !

Je regardais l'heure avec curiosité et me pétrifiais en regardant au dehors. Il était 19 heure. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu dormir tout ce temps ? Et comment Naruto avait pu travailler tout ce temps ! ? Je sortais de l'appartement et lui tenais la porte en attendant qu'il sorte pour refermer à clef derrière lui.

- C'est des esclavagistes ou quoi tes patrons ? Grommelais-je.

- Bah... Y avait du monde en salle, dit-il alors que je rangeais mes clefs.

- T'es serveur ? Demandais-je.

Nous marchions cote à cote, j'avais esquivé sa main en levant les yeux au ciel quand il avait voulu la prendre. Je n'aimais toujours pas m'afficher en public même si le regard des autres m'indifféraient au plus haut point. Naruto se gratta furieusement la tête avec un sourire gêné.

- Bah... pas que ça en fait, répondit-il.

- Genre?

- C'est une sorte de boite de nuit, moi je prends le service de jour. J'ai dû nettoyer la salle, c'était un sacré bordel, y avait des gens qui avait quiché partout...

Je grimaçais en imaginant et en sentant mon ventre protester à l'image.

- Okay, j'ai saisi le truc, dis-je en grimaçant à nouveau.

Je baissais la tête en voyant une femme fixer ma joue avec insistance. Je savais que tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était le pansement, mais moi... J'avais vu combien c'était moche en dessous. Ça ne me faisait curieusement pas mal. Peut-être que c'était à cause des antibiotiques qu'on m'avait prescrit, ma joue me tirait juste désagréablement et je sentais que la peau était enflée. Je me demandais si je garderais une cicatrice et comment elle serait une fois la plaie guérie. J'espérais avec stupidité qu'elle ne se verrait pas, du moins qu'elle passe inaperçue. Mais elle se verrait, c'était ce que je me répétais pour ne pas être déçu le jour où j'enlèverais mon pansement. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé de mon apparence, j'étais ce que j'étais, voilà tout. Mais peut-être que je serais si moche une fois le pansement enlevé, que tout le monde serait dégoutté et s'éloignerait de moi. Penser à un nouveau rejet me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche et je secouais la tête pour m'enlever cette idée de la tête.

La route ne fut pas longue comme Naruto l'avait dit et en dix minutes, nous étions devant la « maison » de Hinata. Ça ressemblait plus à un château qu'à une maison. Ça me rappelait la maison Uchiwa. Nous étions passés par un grand jardin avant d'atterrir ici et je ne pensais pas qu'une maison pouvait avoir un jardin juste devant elle comme une sorte de parc. Je regardais Naruto toquer à la porte et me mettais en retrait par habitude. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en uniforme noire.

- Salut Tamaki-chan ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Bonjour, Naruto-san ! Hinata-sama t'attends dans le salon ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tout les deux. Je répondais au signe de tête de Tamaki et entrais à la suite de Naruto qui apparemment savait parfaitement où nous allions. Je regardais autour de moi avec curiosité. J'avais cru que la maison serait plus guindée et la décoration plus stricte mais je m'étais trompé. La maison était dans les tons orangées et rouges, ce qui créait une atmosphère chaleureuse et douce. Je suivais Naruto quand il descendit des escaliers, nous faisant descendre d'un étage.

- Naru-chaaan !

Je sursautais au cri enthousiaste et reculais d'un pas sous la surprise en voyant une petite fille courir et se jeter sur Naruto. Il réceptionna avec difficulté la fillette et rit un moment avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour la mettre à sa hauteur.

- Salut, toi ! Alors petit monstre, elle est où ta sœur ? Elle se cache ? Demanda Naruto

Je n'étais pas étonné que Naruto se lie d'amitié avec tout le monde. Il était comme ça, sa présence éclairait une pièce et tout le monde ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour lui. Il était gentil et sociable. La fillette s'accrocha à Naruto en faisant un grand sourire dont il manquait deux dents. Elle était habillé d'une robe à froufrou violette qui virevoltait alors qu'il la portait dans ses bras.

- On est là, Naruto-kun !

Naruto reposa la petite fille qui partit en courant et je haussais les sourcils. Elle semblait montée sur ressort cette gosse. Nous arrivions dans un sorte de salon et je louchais sur l'énorme écran plat encastré dans le mur. Ça devait être bien pour regarder des films. Sakura se leva du canapé et nous fit un grand sourire avant de poser son index sur sa bouche en montrant le canapé du menton.

- Hinata s'est endormie en vous attendant.

Je pinçais les lèvres tandis que Naruto souriait et hochait la tête en s'avachissant dans un fauteuil individuel. Je m'avançais prudemment et regardais l'endroit où se tenait Hinata. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil, ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour d'elle en de longues vagues noires. Je m'asseyais sur le canapé aussi, m'enfonçant dans les coussins et fermais les yeux. Malgré tout ce temps que j'avais passé à dormir, j'étais encore fatigué.

- Comment ça va ta joue ? Demanda Sakura.

- Ça va, affirmais-je avec fermeté.

J'en avais assez qu'on s'inquiète pour moi. Je n'étais en sucre. Le seul qui n'avait pas mentionné ma joue depuis ma fichue sortie de l'hôpital, c'était Naruto. J'inspirais calmement, écoutant les bruits de la pièce. La fillette avait disparu je ne savais où, le seul son que je pouvais entendre, c'était la respiration de Naruto d'Hinata et de Sakura.

- Comment elle va ? Demanda Naruto.

- Bien. Enfin... j'en sais rien, soupira Sakura. Elle est tellement calme...

Je reniflais dédaigneusement, pensant qu'elle était _toujours_ calme. Sauf la nuit à l'hôpital. Je soupirais moi aussi, elle voulait peut-être avancer. Comme moi aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas sans cesse me retrouver piégé dans ce qui s'était passé hier, je voulais oublier. Oublier et avancer.

- Elle a déjà craqué à l'hôpital. Tout ira bien, répondis-je d'une voix endormie.

- Elle a craqué ? Demanda Naruto

- Hn Hn, répondis-je doucement.

- Mais... Comment tu le sais ça, d'abord ? Quand on est parti, vous étiez tout les deux dans des chambres différentes !

Je fronçais le nez. Je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer. Premièrement, parce que j'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi à raconter ça, mais à Hinata. Deuxièmement, parce que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. Je soupirais, essayant de trouver de l'énergie pour répondre une dernière fois avant de m'endormir pour de bon. Le canapé était confortable et la chaleur avait toujours eut tendance à me mettre dans un état somnolent...

- Elle est venu me rejoindre parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle a dormi dans le lit, j'ai dormi dans le fauteuil, répliquais-je platement.

Manquerait plus qu'elle croit qu'on avait dormi ensemble. Je connaissais la force de Sakura pour avoir vu le nombre de bleu qu'elle avait laissé sur Naruto et je n'étais pas prêt de vivre cette douloureuse expérience. J'expirais calmement, je me sentais bien, juste horriblement fatigué. Conscient que de toute façon, j'étais incapable de tenir une conversation logique et que l'hôtesse était elle même endormie pas loin de moi, je me laissais sombrer dans le sommeil.

µ

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Swato:** Alors ? C'est tout gentil là, non ? Des réclamations ? ^^

**Sasuke:** C'est normal que je passe mon temps à pioncer ?

**Naruto:** Bah en même temps... T'es sous le choc ... Enfin, je pense...*_regarde Swato avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux_*

**Swato:** Vi, c'est ça *_sourire fier_*

**Sasuke:** _*lève un sourcil*_ Genre... Moi ? Sous le choc ? Je suis parti avec Orochimaru, je suis un grand guerrier, j'ai battu des tas d'adversaires plus fort que moi et je suis sous le choc parce qu'un gars NORMAL m'a agressé ? Je suis plus fort que ça !*_lève le nez en l'air_*

**Swato & Naruto:** Et aussi très modeste de toute évidence !

**Swato:** Tout ça pour dire, que je mérite des review, hein ? *_sautille_* Je suis sûr que oui !

**Sasuke:**_ Ça ?_ Ça mérite même pas d'être lu !

**Swato:** *_regard de sadique_* Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Uchiwa. Tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans les chapitres suivants...

**Sasuke:** Et quoi, je te prie ? *_prétencieux_*

**Swato:** Il pourrait t'arriver un... malencontreux accident... mettant en jeu une certaine partie de ton anatomie par exemple !

**Naruto:** Ah non hein ! Cette partie là M'APPARTIENT !

**Swato & Sasuke:** Eh !

µ_  
><em>

**Je vous rappelle que j'ai un blog et qu'il est possible que j'y mette des informations concernant cette fiction ! **

**xswatox . skyblog . com (enlevez les espaces ! )  
><strong>


	17. 16 Naruto ? Je

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?**

**Note 1 : m'excuse à plat ventre si il y a des fautes, ai pas eut le temps de corriger, suis morte, il est minuit, j'ai pas bu de caféine et j'ai passé 6 heures devant un ordi précédemment pour mes examens... Souhaite DORMIR au plus vite ! Salut à tous, bonne lecture. Ma review, please...  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 16_ **

µ

**Naruto ? Je...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 16 ans :<strong>

Tous les jours je me demande si je dois continuer à fouiner dans son dossier.

Après tout, c'est qu'un dossier de naissance.

Mais je tombe tout le temps sur des trucs de fou, tu me connais, hein ?

Tout ça pour dire, que j'ai encore fait une découverte... Et elle est pas jolie si tu veux mon avis.

.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>J'étais encore dans ce moment où on ne savait pas vraiment si on rêvait ou si c'était la réalité. J'étais au chaud, dans un endroit plus que confortable. Une respiration douce s'élevait à coté de moi. Je plissais légèrement les yeux en soupirant de bien être.<p>

- … vas faire à propos de ça ? Tu ne peux pas le lui cacher indéfiniment !

Vraiment, c'était un rêve bizarre. La voix était paniquée et ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sakura.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça, d'accord ? Je sais ce que je fais !

- Bordel, Naruto ! Chuchota furieusement Sakura. C'est pas un jeu ! T'as jamais pensé que tu pourrais blesser ses sentiments ?

Je fronçais discrètement les sourcils. Mon esprit était plus clair et j'étais de plus en plus conscient que les voix que j'entendais n'étaient pas dans mon rêve. Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais éveillé et que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Mon cœur battit plus fort dans ma poitrine à cette constatation et je tendais l'oreille, curieux malgré moi de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Puis, je me rappelais au fur et à mesure. Nous étions chez Hinata et le fait que je sois aussi confortable était logique vu que j'étais à moitié allongé sur le canapé.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !

- Mais tu finira par le faire si tu continus à lui mentir ! Comment tu crois qu'il réagira quand il saura ? Il va pas te sauter au cou, ça tu devrais le savoir !

- Baisses d'un ton. Tu vas les réveiller !

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine et je m'efforçais de respirer convenablement et lentement pour leur faire croire que j'étais encore endormi. Alors j'avais raison ? Naruto jouait encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me mentait ? De quoi ils parlaient ? Je devais en entendre plus. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent et que je sache ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos.

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, insista Naruto. C'est pour ça que tôt ou tard, je le lui dirais. Mais pas maintenant ! Pas après ce qui vient de se passer !

- Ouais, déclara Sakura amèrement. Après tout, autant attendre qu'il se remette pour l'achever à nouveau, hein ?

Un silence s'installa et je me forçais à rester immobile. Je sentais le regard de Naruto sur moi, je ne devais pas me trahir.

- Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais ?

Son ton misérable me souleva le cœur malgré tout les choses qui s'étaient dites. Il y avait tant de détresse et de douleur dans sa voix que d'instinct, j'aurais voulu le serrer dans mes bras pour faire disparaître sa tristesse. Sakura soupira à ma droite et je me retins de bouger comme j'en avais tant envie depuis que j'avais entendu leur conversation.

- Alors si tu l'aimes... Ne fais pas traîner les ch...

- Hinata ? !

Je faillis me trahir en sursautant mais réussit à me retenir au dernier moment. Je soufflais mentalement de soulagement et me demandais ensuite à qui appartenait cette voix. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue.

- Hinataaaa !

- Neiji-kun ! Tais toi, tu vas la réveiller !

- T-trop tard, balbutia Hinata.

Je décidais d'arrêter de faire semblant de dormir et fonçais les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'eus aucun mal à m'habituer à la lumière vu qu'il faisait noir. Seul quelques lumières avaient été allumés dans la pièce et je clignais des yeux en baillant.

- Voilà ! T'as réveillé tout le monde, Neiji-kun ! Grommela Sakura en me regardant.

Je me redressais doucement. Ce nom là me disait quelque chose... Depuis le début en fait, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quand je l'avais entendu. Des pas résonnèrent derrière nous et je me tournais pour observer le nouveau venu. Il était plutôt grand, mince. Sa chevelure était au moins aussi longue que celle de Hinata, mais il ressemblait à tout sauf à une fille. Sa mâchoire était carré, ses yeux pâles durs. Neiji s'avança dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, à coté de Naruto et en face de moi et de Hinata.

- Neiji... Sasuke. Sasuke, Neiji, présenta Sakura avec un air moqueur.

Je fronçais les sourcils au ton de sa voix, me demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans nos prénoms. Puis soudain, celui qu'on venait de me présenter se mit à rougir en regardant Sakura d'un air interrogateur. Comme cette dernière ne répondait rien, il se tourna vers Hinata en fronçant le nez, comme si il était agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Oui, c'est lui, lui répondit-elle.

- Oh... Merde, dit-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant Naruto. J'avais l'impression que nous étions en train de jouer à celui qui ferait le plus de regard interrogateur en un temps déterminé. Il ricana en haussant les épaules et mon ventre se tordit alors que je me remémorais la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Sakura. Neiji attira mon attention en soupirant.

- Si c'est vraiment toi LE Sasuke... Alors je te dois des excuses. Donc... Je m'excuse d'avoir envoyé ces gars pour te taper et … je te remercie d'avoir sauvé ma cousine.

Soudain, tout me revint en tête. A mon arrivée au lycée de Konoha, j'avais insulté Hinata – je ne me souvenais plus de quoi – et son cousin avait envoyé des gars me rendre visite. Je n'avais pas eut beaucoup de blessure alors ça m'importait peu à ce moment là. Je haussais les épaules, ne sachant que dire tandis que Neiji rougissait d'autant plus. C'était bizarre. Son physique ne semblait pas du tout correspondre avec sa personnalité. Il avait l'air d'un homme dur et strict, mais le voir rougir, ça lui donnait quelque chose de... mignon. J'écarquillais les yeux au fil de mes pensées et secouais la tête.

Je sursautais quand Naruto changea de place et se laissa tomber lourdement à coté de moi. Je fronçais les sourcils à son air renfrogné et haussais les épaules quand il détourna le regard. Il devait sûrement repenser à ce qu'il venait de dire à Sakura. Un silence s'installa entre nous, c'était plus un silence paresseux qu'un silence nerveux. Je sortais du sommeil, de même qu'Hinata, et Naruto, Sakura et Neiji semblaient fatigués. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas dormit. Je ballais, mettant ma main devant ma bouche en triant les choses que je venais d'entendre dans mon esprit. Mes idées devenaient plus claires au fur et à mesure et l'inquiétude qui me tordait le ventre depuis que j'avais entendu la conversation entre Naruto et Sakura s'apaisa pour ne plus devenir qu'une vague alerte dans un coin de ma tête.

Je savais que Naruto avait tendance à cacher des choses, il était comme ça après tout. Je commençais à le cerner. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne pensait qu'à moi en se posant des millions de question et il se sentait obligé de me cacher des trucs parce qu'il avait l'impression que ça le rendrait stupide à mes yeux. Comme quand il m'avait mentit pour le pari avec Kiba, ou dans sa conversation avec Ino. Une partie de moi, quelle qu'elle soit, se sentait flattée que Naruto mente de cette façon juste pour me garder. Parce que tout ce qu'il faisait, même si ça me blessait sur le coup, était tellement maladroit que ça finissait par le rendre mignon. Donc je décidais de laisser passer un peu de temps. Naruto finirait par m'en parler.

Hinata s'était rendormie pendant que je pensais, Sakura papillonnait des yeux juste à coté d'elle, la tête posé sur le dossier du canapé. Les yeux de Neiji se perdaient au loin dans le vague. Je me redressais en entendant un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers. La fillette de tout à l'heure – que j'avais complètement oublié – s'élança dans la pièce.

- ON..

- Chuuutt ! Siffla Neiji.

Il lui montra Hinata et Sakura sur le canapé et mit son index devant sa bouche pour l'intimer au silence. La fillette referma la bouche, sa voix s'éteignant aussitôt et je la regardais s'approcher de Neiji sur la pointe des pieds avant de grimper sur lui. Je n'avais jamais vu un enfant escalader aussi facilement les genoux de quelqu'un, ça semblait être une habitude pour elle. La petite s'agrippa à sa veste, le regardant avec une moue.

- Hina-chan fait dodo ? Murmura t-elle.

- Oui, et toi aussi tu devrais être au lit ! La gronda t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Peut être, mais il est tard. Allez viens, je vais te raccompagner.

La fillette croisa les bras d'un air mécontent mais descendit souplement des genoux de Neiji. Il soupira puis se leva et prit la main que lui tendait la petite en levant les yeux au ciel. Il nous regarda tout les deux puis nous fit un signe de tête.

- Je vais la mettre au lit et je rentre chez moi. A plus Naruto. Sasuke, nous salua t-il.

Je hochais la tête en réponse alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, la fillette nous fit un signe de la main avant de sortir de la pièce et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre : « Ani ! Tu pourras me lire une histoire ? » avant qu'ils ne disparaisse. Je me laissais tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Je me sentais pas la force de rentrer à la maison, j'étais encore crevé.

- Faut qu'on rentre, soupirais-je tout de même.

- Hinata-chan a dit qu'on pouvait rester, protesta Naruto.

- Ses parents disent rien ? Demandais-je.

- Ils sont pas souvent là, ils sont en voyage d'affaires là, ils reviennent demain soir...

Je fermais les yeux, hochais mollement la tête et soupirais en sentant la main de Naruto se poser sur ma cuisse. J'entendais sa respiration douce à mes cotés, la pièce sentait bon, c'était une odeur florale, un peu comme Hinata en fait. Je posais ma main sur celle de Naruto.

- Dis Sasuke...

Je penchais la tête vers lui sans ouvrir les yeux, la tête toujours appuyée sur le canapé. Sa voix était emplie d'hésitation.

- Hn ? Demandais-je pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Tu... Ah ! Grogna t-il. Est-ce que tu penses... parfois... aux autres ? Me demanda t-il avec hésitation.

Il avait grommelé d'un air gêné et en même temps... Je sentais quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix. Je rouvrais les yeux quand la question monta enfin à mon cerveau et me tournais vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Naruto regardait la table basse devant lui d'un air concentré. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Penser aux autres ? Dans quel sens ? Je plissais les yeux.

- Comment ça aux autres ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Bah... ouais. Aux autres, confirma t-il.

Je haussais les sourcils et levais les yeux au ciel. Dans le genre farfelu il obtenait la palme. Je soupirais et tapais légèrement sa main, exaspéré. Naruto se tourna vers moi et fit une moue indigné en regardant sa main.

- Bah quoi ? ! s'exclama t-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- On va jouer à un jeu, Naruto. Ça s'appelle : « Pose ta question _clairement_ ou fermes ta gueule », dis-je d'une voix blasée.

- Bon... D'accord, je reformule, dit-il en souriant.

Naruto détourna le regard et son sourire se fana légèrement. J'étais agacé qu'il ne se dépêche pas, mais également surpris par sa soudaine hésitation. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de fonceur. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que je prenne mal ce qu'il allait dire. Je regardais sa main crispée sur sa cuisse un moment, puis finissais par la prendre dans la mienne comme pour lui donner du courage. Naruto me lança un regard du coin de l'œil et prit une inspiration.

- Bah... Est-ce que t'as déjà pensé à sortir... avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Termina t-il.

Je plissais les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il avait soudainement à poser des questions aussi étrange.

- C'est... ben... Non, balbutiais-je. C'est avec toi que je suis maintenant, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que je pense à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Demandais-je, perplexe.

- Je sais pas moi, grommela t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, me disant que c'était encore une question stupide de Naruto. Je refermais les yeux en m'appuyant contre le dossier. Puis soudain, un élan de doute me serra la poitrine et je rouvrais les yeux.

- Est-ce que toi tu penses à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Demandais-je suspicieusement.

- Non ! Répondit-il spontanément.

- Alors pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Demandais-je.

- Pour rien !

La nervosité commença à monter en moi alors que je reliais ce que Sakura avait dit avec cette question sortit de nulle part. Peut-être que Naruto sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre et que c'était justement ça qu'il devait m'avouer... Mais quand aurait-il le temps de voir quelqu'un d'autre, il était tout le temps avec moi !

_Sauf les week-end,_ me souffla ma conscience.

Je me redressais et me tournais vers lui, lâchant sa main.

- Naruto. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as posé cette putain de question. Tout de suite, lui dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Il se tourna vers moi avec une expression surprise. Mon ton avait du l'étonner. Tant mieux, je voulais qu'il ait peur là. Parce que si c'était ce que je pensais, il allait mourir... Lentement et douloureusement. Naruto fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras d'un air boudeur alors qu'il rougissait.

- T'as regardé Neiji d'un air bizarre tout à l'heure. Et après tu as rougi, marmotta t-il.

Ma surprise du le surprendre. Une vague de soulagement détendit mon ventre noué et je me remettais dans le fond de mon siège. Naruto ne me trompait pas. Il était...

- T'es jaloux ? Demandais-je avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr que non ! Neiji est... banal, cracha t-il.

- Oh bon sang, tu es jaloux, affirmais-je avec un sourire.

Je me tournais vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto avait toujours les bras croisés sur son torse, son visage avait prit cette expression butée qu'il avait parfois quand on le contredisait. Je ricanais ce qui sembla attirer son attention. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, indigné.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Demanda t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Très, confirmais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il se détourna, apparemment vexé. Je ricanais à nouveau et me penchais vers lui.

- T'es jaloux, insistais-je.

- Non, grommela t-il.

Je riais en silence, évitant de réveiller les filles puis donnais un coup de coude à Naruto. Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, puis grogna quand il vit mon sourire amusé et se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber en arrière sur les coussins. Je riais en me souvenant sa moue vexé et ne résistais pas beaucoup alors qu'il me coinçait sous son corps et emprisonnait mes poignets pour les plaquer sur le canapé. Naruto avait cessé de bouder, un petit sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me regardait. J'enlevais mes chaussures d'une pression du talon pour ne pas salir les coussins et j'entendis Naruto faire pareil avant qu'il ne se cale confortablement contre moi. Un petit rire me secoua une fois de plus.

- Je vois vraiment pas ce qui a de drôle, reprit-il, feignant d'être en colère.

- Sérieusement, lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard éloquent. Neiji ? Demandais-je. On s'est jamais vu avant !

- Mouais..., dit-il, pas convaincu.

- On est des mecs, Naruto, lui dis-je. Alors oui, je regarde ! Surtout que je viens seulement de me rendre compte que les filles c'était pas d'actualité pour moi. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'y pense, lui expliquais-je.

- Donc tu l'as regardé ! S'exclama t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Chuut ! Le grondais-je.

Je lui montrais Sakura et Hinata en faisant les gros yeux et il soupira d'agacement mais hocha la tête pour me montrer qu'il avait compris.

- Je regarde, oui ! Comme toi tu regardes et je te fais pas une crise, plaisantais-je.

- Je regarde pas, grommela t-il.

- Bien sûr que si tu regardes, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai déjà vu faire, ajoutais-je quand il secoua obstinément la tête.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils et de lever les yeux au ciel comme si il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Je le regardais faire en relevant ma jambe droite pour la plier contre le dos du canapé, je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans le bas de mon corps comme il restait appuyé dessus comme un malade. Naruto rebaissa ensuite le regard vers moi avec un air interrogateur.

- Je fais vraiment ça ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ouais, tu le fais, soupirais-je.

Naruto soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur moi. J'essayais de ne pas mourir asphyxié.

- Ouf' ! T'es lourd, tu sais ! Grognais-je.

- J'me rends même plus compte que je mate..., grommela t-il, sa voix étouffée par mon t-shirt.

Je tapotais son dos.

- T'inquiètes pas, va ! Alzheimer ça se soigne bien de nos jours, murmurais-je avec un sourire.

- Méchant.

Naruto bailla et je grimaçais en baillant moi aussi. Je fermais les yeux et passais mes bras dans son dos tandis qu'il calait sa tête sur mon épaule. Je soupirais de bien être et réinstallais ma tête dans les coussins.

- J'suis fatigué, dit-il en baillant à nouveau.

- Ben dors, baka.

Je frissonnais en le sentant soupirer contre moi et remontais distraitement ma main jusque dans ses cheveux, jouant avec ses mèches indisciplinées.

- Tu peux mettre le réveil pour demain ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix endormie.

Je cherchais mon portable dans ma poche, me contorsionnant pour prendre mon tout nouveau portable. Naruto était si fatigué qu'il ne sembla pas choqué de me voir sortir un portable de ma poche alors que j'avais cassé le mien peu de temps auparavant. Je resserrais ma main sur son dos pour lui éviter de bouger et appuyais sur les touches de mon téléphone.

- 6 heures, ça va ? Demandais-je en programmant le réveil.

- Hmm. Je commence à 9 heures alors... ouais, répondit-il, à moitié endormi.

Bientôt, Naruto pesa plus lourd contre moi alors qu'il s'était endormi sans le vouloir. Je posais mon portable sur la table basse à coté de moi et soupirais. Mes pensées repartirent à la conversation que Naruto avait tenue avec Sakura. Je n'étais plus un gosse, je comprenais que des fois, il valait mieux garder des choses pour soi pour ne pas blesser les autres. Alors si Naruto me cachait quelque chose, je devais lui faire confiance ou prier pour que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de vraiment important. J'enfouissais mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds, me gorgeant de son odeur chaude. Des fois, Naruto me faisait penser à un petit garçon. Tant à cause de son comportement que des choses qu'il disait... même son odeur était enfantine si on y pensait bien. Qui sentait encore le chocolat à presque 20 ans ? Je profitais qu'il soit endormi pour passer une main sous son t-shirt, au moins j'étais sûr qu'il ne se jetterait pas sur moi pour avoir plus que de simples caresses. Je souriais à cette pensée et caressais distraitement la peau de son dos, avec quelques accrocs dans mes gestes alors que le sommeil commençait à m'engourdir. Finalement, et malgré le poids de Naruto sur mon corps, je m'endormais.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je grimaçais en me frottant les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Plus tôt, le réveil avait sonné, j'avais presque du frapper Naruto pour qu'il se réveille. Nous avions laissés un mot aux filles pour ne pas les inquiéter, dixit Naruto. Et maintenant, j'étais dans ma cuisine, une tasse de chocolat entre les mains alors qu'il était en train de prendre sa douche. Se réveiller à 6 heures un dimanche, c'était trop pour moi, j'allais peut être piquer un somme après mon petit déjeuner. Je soupirais en buvant une gorgée brûlante et sortais mon portable de la poche de mon jean. Je l'avais sentit vibrer un peu plus tôt mais comme nous étions sur le chemin du retour, je n'avais pas décroché. Sur l'écran était affiché : _1 messages vocal._ Je composais le numéro pour consulter mon répondeur et portais le téléphone à mon oreille.

_- Salut. C'est moi. Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles... Appelles moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ok ? Je sais que cette histoire avec … avec Akira t'a blessé. Donc si tu as besoin de moi, même pour parler ou... pour passer le temps... Je suis là. Aller, bye. _

Je haussais les épaules et raccrochais. Ouais, ça m'avait blessé, mais je ne voulais plus y penser. J'avais fait une croix sur ma famille. Tout du moins, sur ma mère et mon père. Maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me reconstruire et vivre autre chose. Vivre tout court d'ailleurs.

Je reposais mon portable et baillais. Je lavais ma tasse de chocolat quand deux bras passèrent autour de ma taille. Je sursautais légèrement puis soupirais de bien être en fermant les yeux. Voilà ce que je voulais vivre.

- Hello, entonna Naruto. Tu sais que t'es mignon avec tes vêtements tout froissés ? Reprit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je reniflais d'amusement en reposant ma tasse sur le plan de travail.

- Tu sens bon, réalisais-je avec délice.

- J'espère bien ! C'est le but d'une douche ! Railla t-il.

Je rouvrais les yeux. Mes épaules se crispèrent quand ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, soufflant de l'air de ma peau et je me tordais dans ses bras, essayant d'échapper à ça en me mordant les lèvres, réprimant un rire.

- Arrêtes, ordonnais-je.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en recommençant.

- Parce que... parce que je suis chatouilleux à cet endroit là, avouais-je avec embarras.

Naruto ricana mais je ne me vexais pas. Il riait juste parce qu'il était surpris, pas parce qu'il se moquait de moi. Je frissonnais quand il mordilla mon cou juste en dessous de mon oreille.

- Le point faible du héros, dit-il, moqueur.

- Tu peux parler ! Je connais le tien depuis longtemps, rétorquais-je.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres et j'hésitais un moment. Je posais mes mains à plat sur le plan de travail pour me donner du temps pour réfléchir.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

- Euhhh... Bah oui, répondit-il d'un air perplexe.

Je me mordais les lèvres. Il tombait dans le piège comme un débutant. Je déglutissais difficilement et m'appuyais plus contre son torse, sentant déjà toute mes limites s'effriter alors que son corps était collé contre le mien. Naruto se tendit dans mon dos, ses mains se crispèrent sur mon t-shirt de leurs propres volontés et je mordais la peau fine de mes joues nerveusement. Ma respiration s'était accéléré rien qu'à la pensée qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout dérape. Avec un mélange d'attente et – d'un peu – de honte, je reculais mon bassin contre celui de Naruto, occasionnant un doux frottement.

- C'est étrange que tu n'aies pas deviné toi même, vu notre position, lui fis-je remarquer.

C'était étrange comme tout pouvait s'accélérer, il suffisait d'un geste, d'une phrase pleine de sous-entendus pour que tout dérape. Entendre le souffle de Naruto se faire plus court, son torse se soulever plus rapidement contre mon dos... Sentir ses mains se crisper plus fort contre mon t-shirt... Tout ça, c'était quelque chose que je découvrais... Et dont j'étais sûr que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser.

- Putain, jura t-il. Tu me cherches là, Sasuke.

Mon ventre se crispa quand la main de Naruto descendit plus bas et un hoquet passa mes lèvres quand il la posa sur mon entrejambe. Je me courbais presque autour de sa main, le souffle haletant et déjà à demi dur. Je frissonnais en le sentant appuyer plus fort son bassin contre mes fesses. C'était étrange, mais pas déplaisant. Cette position me chauffait les reins, j'avais envie de m'appuyer encore plus contre Naruto. Il soupira derrière moi et me redressa en appuyant de son autre main contre mon torse. Sa bouche buta contre mon oreille, je tressaillis.

- Dis... Un jour, tu me laisseras te prendre, pas vrai ? Demanda t-il.

Sa voix était presque suppliante et je posais ma main sur la sienne, la faisant s'appuyer encore plus contre le renflement de mon pantalon. L'entendre parler pendant qu'on faisait ce genre de chose agissait comme un aphrodisiaque sur moi. Dans ces moments là, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

- Merde..., jurais-je, haletant.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. De toute façon, sa phrase avait plus sonné comme une supplication que comme un vraie demande. Je faisais bouger sa main en appuyant dessus. J'étais déjà si excité, alors que nous n'avions encore rien fait. Je grognais de frustration quand Naruto enleva brusquement sa main et hoquetais quand il tira avec violence sur mon pantalon. Le bouton de mon jean se cassa sous la pression et je crispais mes mains contre le plan de travail alors qu'il baissait mon pantalon. Sa brutalité me bouleversa un peu et pendant un moment, je me sentis exposé d'une façon un peu humiliante. Je ravalais la boule d'anxiété dans ma gorge, malgré ça, j'avais toujours _chaud_. Bizarrement, le contact de sa main contre ma hanche me détendit. _C'était toujours Naruto_, me rassurais-je. Il fit glisser ses doigts doucement contre ma cuisse et je tressaillis alors que j'étais à moitié nu dans ma cuisine.

- Tu peux pas faire ça sans en subir les conséquences, dit-il, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

- Ton travail..., murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

- 1 heure et demi, ça devrait suffire, Hn ?

Naruto ne me touchait pas. Sa voix était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher. Je me sentais toujours exposé, c'était effrayant et je sentais que quelque chose de différent était en train de se passer. Naruto n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je ne devais pas me retourner. Je le sentais dans sa voix, dans l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce. Je n'avais pas le droit de me retourner, pas tant qu'il ne me l'aurait pas dit. Je tremblais, à moitié effrayé et à moitié excité. Je me mordais les lèvres en entendant le bruit de la boucle de sa ceinture cliqueter alors qu'il l'enlevait. Elle claqua sur le sol alors qu'il la laissait tomber par terre.

- Va falloir que tu apprennes à assumer ce que tu fais et ce que tu dis, susurra t-il.

Je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de mon épaule et déglutissais difficilement. Naruto avait ouvert sa chemise, son torse glabre était un véritable appel à la luxure, sa peau était naturellement mate, comme gorgée de soleil. Je détournais les yeux, me concentrant sur ma respiration vacillante pour oublier l'image sauvage d'un Naruto à moitié dénudé au milieu de la cuisine. J'avais déjà rêvé cela. Une scène de sexe dans ma cuisine. L'image de mon rêve me parut alors bien fade comparé à la réalité. L'attente était si douloureuse ! Je le voulais tellement ! Je soufflais silencieusement en fermant les yeux pour me calmer et sursautais quand Naruto se colla brusquement contre moi.

- Oh, bon dieu de merde, gémis-je.

- On reste poli, Uchiwa, ordonna t-il d'une voix chaude.

Je rouvrais les yeux à demi et me laissais faire quand Naruto tourna mon visage vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je répondais doucement à son baiser, hésitant à le toucher. Naruto était si dominant, que des fois, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment l'autorisation de faire quoi que ce soit. Je tendais la main derrière moi et essayais d'atteindre sa peau. Ma main se posa sur ses reins et je remuais des hanches sans m'en rendre compte quand il poussa une plainte rauque à mon contact. Je sentais son sexe pulser contre mes fesses, Naruto ne semblait même pas faire attention au fait qu'il poussait son bassin contre moi. Je brisais notre étreinte quand sa main se posa brutalement sur ma verge. Je poussais un long gémissement, hors d'haleine.

- Nhg, gémis-je, les dents serrées.

- Ça me surprends toujours que tu sois si sensible. Laisses-moi faire, chuchota t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je à voix basse.

Une longue plainte sortit d'entre mes lèvres alors que sa main enserrait mon sexe. Je remontais une main à ma bouche, mordant mon index pour m'empêcher de crier. Je tremblais alors qu'il faisait aller et venir sa main sur moi. Naruto fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, sa main remonta le long de mon bras et saisit ma main, il tira doucement dessus, l'ôtant de ma bouche.

- Oh non. Je veux t'entendre, ricana t-il. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire par assumer tes actes maintenant ? Ajouta t-il d'une voix grave.

- Fais pas ça, murmurais-je, la gorge serrée.

Je sursautais quand Naruto remonta mon t-shirt et levais les bras, l'aidant à le passer au dessus de ma tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais si étrange face à son comportement. Je sentais qu'on avait franchi une limite sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'on avait fait pour la dépasser. Je tournais la tête quand il m'embrassa dans le cou, sa main s'immobilisant sur mon pénis.

- Naruto, geignis-je.

- Bien, dit-il sur le ton de l'encouragement.

La main de Naruto se posa sur ma cuisse, puis remonta doucement jusque sur mes fesses. Je frissonnais. Ma respiration eut un accroc quand sa main glissa sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse et anxieux, j'agrippais brusquement le poignet de Naruto.

- Calmes, m'intima t-il d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

- Je peux pas te le dire... Mais je peux te montrer, souffla t-il.

Je fermais brusquement les yeux quand la main de Naruto reprit son vas et vient sur mon sexe et poussais une plainte en resserrant ma main sur son poignet. C'était bon... Je sentais quelque chose dans mon ventre faire des loopings et c'était loin d'être désagréable. Je frissonnais quand Naruto décolla son torse de mon dos, ne gardant le contact qu'avec cette partie de mon corps sur le point de se consumer.

- Bordel, sifflais-je.

La main de Naruto se posa sur mes fesses, je me crispais sans vraiment y faire attention, bien trop occupée à ressentir les mouvements de pompe sur mon sexe. Puis il fit ce truc... Je me redressais brusquement avant de prendre une teinte rouge brique.

- N-Non, murmurais-je. Ta main ! M'exclamais-je.

Soudain, le dos de Naruto se pressa contre le mien alors que je commençais à sentir une vague d'angoisse se coincer dans ma gorge. Sa respiration saccadée se répercuta à mon oreille. Ma main se resserra sur son poignet, tellement qu'il aurait sûrement des bleus... Je gigotais, essayant de déloger sa... sa main de _cet endroit là_. La main qui était sur mon sexe remonta sur mon ventre et j'entendis Naruto souffler pour se calmer. Je sentais son érection dans mon dos, il devait vraiment être excité. Je frissonnais, partagé entre l'envie de continuer, le plaisir, et la honte qui me poussait à avoir envie de repousser Naruto. Sa bouche se posa sur mon cou, mais je me sentais toujours aussi... honteux. Je soufflais doucement en fermant les yeux pour calmer les battements sourd de mon cœur.

- Du calme. T'as confiance en moi ? Jamais je te ferais du mal, je te le promets..., chuchota t-il d'une voix hachée à mon oreille.

Je tressaillis, le souffle de Naruto avait déposé un film d'humidité sur ma peau et je tendais le cou instinctivement. Ses doigts étaient... posés à cet endroit de mon corps que je trouvais si intime. Personne ne devait toucher là, pas même moi. Tout du moins, pas de cette façon. Je resserrais ma main sur le poignet de Naruto, hésitant entre l'envoyer paître et le laisser continuer. Je fronçais les sourcils et soupirais quand sa main se posa à plat sur mon ventre en une caresse appuyée. Au fur et à mesure, je me détendais, tout de même un peu réticent à son touché même si... j'étais curieux de savoir ce que ça ferait. Réaliser ce qu'il allait faire me fit monter une bouffée d'anxiété, ma gorge se serra d'une façon désagréable et je tournais brusquement ma tête vers Naruto. J'avais besoin de le voir, besoin de savoir que tout allait bien. Comme si il avait su ce qui se passait dans ma tête, Naruto s'appuya plus lourdement contre moi, son regard se planta dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient sûrs, doux et son sourire était calme. La tranquillité qui émanait de lui m'apaisa, ma respiration retrouva un rythme moins effréné et je m'appuyais plus contre son corps. Je fermais les yeux, je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais. Naruto déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

- Tout va bien, chuchota t-il.

Je fermais les yeux en sentant sa main redescendre sur mon sexe. La sensation était brûlante et j'entrouvrais les lèvres pour respirer plus à mon aise. Un doigt s'immisça entre mes fesses et je rejetais ma tête en arrière, contre le cou de Naruto. Ce n'était pas tant la douleur qui m'avait surpris, mais le fait que sa main allant et venant sur mon sexe accaparait toute mon attention. La douleur n'était pas si envahissante, juste gênante. La main contre ma peau eut un accroc. Je haletais.

- T'es... t'as jamais été aussi beau que maintenant, souffla t-il. T'es tellement beau quand tu prends ton pied, Sasuke, murmura t-il à mon oreille.

Je grognais contre lui, ma main se desserra sur son poignet alors que la peur refluait. La douleur n'était pas si accablante. Elle faisait partie de ce plaisir qui courrait dans ma veine. Une vague d'excitation monta dans ma poitrine et je plissais les yeux, la bouche entrouverte sur mon souffle haché. Le fait d'être aussi proche avait quelque chose de terriblement intime. Ce n'était pas seulement du sexe. Je sentais le corps chaud de Naruto contre mon dos, je m'appuyais sur lui, lâchant finalement son poignet pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux, autour de son cou. Je me crispais quand un deuxième doigt appuya contre mon intimité et grimaçais. Naruto accéléra le rythme sur mon sexe et je poussais un cri alors qu'il enfonçait totalement ses doigts en moi. Je me mordais la lèvre.

- Aie, chuchotais-je après coup.

C'était étrange, je sentais le moindre de ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi. La douleur était là, bien existante à présent. Je me mordais les lèvres et me focalisais sur Naruto, sur sa respiration chaotique que je sentais se perdre dans ma nuque, sur la chaleur de la peau que je pouvais atteindre et sur sa main qui allait et venait sur mon sexe. La douleur s'atténua pour laisser place à autre chose. C'était effrayant mais ça faisait autant de bien que de mal. C'était bon. C'était vraiment bon, maintenant. Je haletais, ma tête dodelina sur l'épaule de Naruto, trop assailli par le plaisir pour pouvoir la maintenir droite. Soudain, un pic de plaisir comprima mon ventre et je ne pus retenir le cri rauque qui sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Je me mordais les lèvres et crispais mes mains sur sa nuque alors que je sentais le souffle précipité de Naruto à mon oreille.

- Trouvé, murmura Naruto d'un air victorieux à mon oreille.

Je fermais les yeux un moment avant de grimacer quand Naruto appuya encore une fois à cet endroit tellement c'était bon. J'ouvrais la bouche, à la quête de mon souffle et raffermis ma prise sur la nuque de Naruto alors qu'il y restait appuyé sadiquement, ses doigts profondément enfouis à l'intérieur de moi. Ça en faisait presque mal tellement c'était bon. Mon sexe pulsait douloureusement dans la main de Naruto et je savais qu'il suffirait d'un mouvement de plus de sa part pour que je vienne... Je grognais en secouant la tête sur son épaule.

- S-Stop. S'il te plaît, haletais-je.

Naruto expira lourdement dans mon cou, comme pour se calmer et je me détendais alors que ses doigts réduisaient la pression, faisant redescendre le plaisir par vague. Je déglutissais difficilement. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je fus content que Naruto soit pressé aussi étroitement contre moi pour me maintenir.

- Putain Sasuke... J'ai trop envie là.., chuchota t-il nerveusement.

Je fronçais les sourcils, encore un peu abruti par la vague de plaisir qui m'avait submergé. Naruto soupira encore une fois.

- J'ai trop envie de toi, murmura t-il douloureusement.

Je me forçais à redresser la tête. Mes pensées tournaient au ralentit dans mon cerveau, c'est pourquoi, à cet instant là, je ne trouvais plus aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux et humidifiais rapidement mes lèvres sèches. Je me tournais face à Naruto, grimaçant quand il retira ses doigts et me raclais la gorge. Je prenais un petit moment pour le regarder. Il était touchant dans son attente, il avait un air perdu et un peu inexpérimenté qui me rassura un moment. _C'était Naruto, alors si c'était Naruto, tout irait bien,_ pensais-je. Je me mordais les lèvres.

- Tu as... tu as ce qu'il faut ? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

Son expression surprise m'amusa sur le moment, comme si il s'était attendu à ce que je l'envois balader. Un petit sourire barra son visage l'instant suivant et je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail derrière moi quand Naruto se gratta furieusement la tête, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire. Il se tourna vers moi et haussa une épaule un peu nerveusement.

- Dans mon sac, répondit-il avec incertitude.

Je le regardais partir d'un pas pressé et secouais la tête avant de me diriger dans la salle de bain. Je me brossais les dents, choses un peu stupide peut-être mais nous n'étions pas rentré hier. Je me regardais dans le miroir, anxieux. Je détaillais le pansement qui courrait sur ma joue avec un mélange de détachement et de tristesse. Je secouais la tête et ne me regardais plus dans le miroir, j'avais trop peur de faire demi tour et de perdre le courage qui m'avait soudain saisi quand j'avais indirectement donné l'autorisation à Naruto d'aller plus loin.

Je retournais dans la cuisine, un peu paumé, pas sûr de moi du tout. Je relevais la tête en entendant des pas se faufiler vers moi. Naruto avait du lubrifiant dans les mains ainsi que deux bouts de plastique que je devinais être des préservatifs. Je déglutissais à nouveau presque sans m'en rendre compte, puis relevais le regard sur le visage de Naruto. Il semblait avoir laissé son incertitude derrière lui, ses yeux étaient sûr alors qu'il me regardait. Je m'avançais d'un pas vers lui et m'arrêtais. Je lui fut reconnaissant de faire les pas suivant pour arriver jusqu'à moi, je me sentais incapable de les faire.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et enfouissais ma main dans ses cheveux un peu durement à cause de mon anxiété. Naruto passa ses bras autour de moi et je me détendais un peu alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ma peau nue.

- Tout va bien, murmura t-il. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit à propos des partenaires ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

Je me laissais entraîner par Naruto, il nous menait jusqu'à la chambre. Il ne daigna pas continuer sa phrase malgré mes regards interrogateurs, il me poussa d'une pression légère sur le lit... Son regard passa sans honte sur moi et je retins un rougissement en me rendant compte qu'il était encore complètement habillé.

- C'est moi... Je n'ai pas besoin de te rassurer, pas vrai ? Parce que tu sais que je suis incapable de te faire du mal volontairement.

J'essayais de suivre sa logique tordue mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Je fronçais les sourcils et me redressais en position assise sur le bord du lit. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et l'attirais à moi.

- Tais toi, abruti, tu recommences à dire n'importe quoi, murmurais-je.

Je passais ma main autour de sa nuque et le tirais vers moi, prenant sa bouche avec avidité. Je profitais que ses lèvres soient trop occupés pour débiter des conneries pour défaire le bouton et la fermeture de son jean. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt, appréciant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. J'essayais de rétablir la situation en le déshabillant à son tour. Je baissais son jean sur ses cuisses et me détachais de sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Pressé ? Demanda Naruto avec amusement en contemplant son pantalon à moitié enlevé.

- Je trouve pas ça juste d'être à poils alors que toi t'es complètement habillé. Je rétablis juste les choses, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Ow...

Naruto me regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils, puis enleva à la chemise qui pendait encore sur ses épaules et finit lui même d'enlever son pantalon, si rapidement qu'il sautilla sur un pied d'une façon totalement ridicule. Je riais, surpris et amusé. Je secouais la tête avec une exaspération teintée d'amusement quand Naruto se tourna vers moi, les mains sur les hanches, dans sa glorieuse nudité. Mon rire se fana en même temps que ses yeux se plissaient. Je me mettais sur mes coudes, un peu mal à l'aise. Je savais que c'était ridicule d'être intimidé alors que nous nous étions déjà vu nu, mais, se retrouver ainsi exposé était une expérience assez troublante. Je toisais Naruto comme il me toisait, de nous deux, il était celui qui s'exhibait le plus.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je en levant le menton, en signe de défi.

- Rien, répondit-il avec une sourire mystérieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils à son ton mutin et l'interrogeais du regard. Je pinçais les lèvres, exaspéré alors qu'il me tirait la langue. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Naruto soupira et pencha la tête sur le coté avec un faux air de voyou.

- C'est le moment de faire ce geste si sexy... Tu sais, celui qui a fait que tu as senti _mon portable_ contre ta jambe ? Déclara t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Jamais ! M'exclamais-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

- Très bien... J'ai tout mon temps, rétorqua t-il, taquin.

Je le regardais s'appuyer contre le mur et me laissais tomber sur le lit, cherchant une parade à son petit jeu. Je regardais le plafond tout en cherchant. Un sourire éclaira mon visage alors que je trouvais la rétorque parfaite. Je m'étirais sur le lit en faisant exprès de m'étendre souplement.

- Dommage que tu n'aie qu'une heure et demi... Bon ! Ben ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! M'exclamais-je en roulant au bord du lit.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever quand je fus pratiquement assommé par Naruto qui venait de se jeter littéralement sur moi, la tête enfouie dans mon cou.

- Ouf', gémis-je. Putain Naruto, t'es pas léger je te signale, grommelais-je.

- Démon, grogna t-il, mauvais joueur.

Je ricanais, content de ma victoire mais pas encore sûr de bien comprendre ce que j'avais gagné. Mes jambes s'étaient écartés d'elles même quand Naruto s'était jeté sur moi mais il ne sembla pas y accorder grande importance. Je le regardais quand il releva la tête et dégageais les mèches blondes pour mieux voir ses yeux. C'était étrange comme les yeux de Naruto pouvait changer de couleur selon la lumière de la pièce, ça me fascinait toujours autant. Je tressaillis en me plongeant dedans mais fermais les yeux quand il fondit sur ma bouche.

Ma main glissa sur son dos et se crispa sur sa peau, comme si j'avais eut besoin d'un point d'encrage. Je pressais mes lèvres plus fort sur celles de Naruto avec cette impression de vulnérabilité qui me prenait aux tripes et qui me donnait envie de m'enfuir en courant comme un gosse dans les jupes de sa mère. Je haletais quand il brisa le baiser et le regardais. Ses yeux se firent sérieux.

- Tu es sûr ? Chuchota t-il.

- Non..., répondis-je. Mais j'en ai envie.

Le regard de Naruto oscilla un moment, l'hésitation brilla dans ses yeux puis il haussa les épaules en m'embrassant à nouveau brièvement. Je fermais les yeux alors que je le sentais se redresser contre moi. La perte de chaleur et le bruit d'un plastique qu'on déchire me fit frissonner. J'aurais voulu rouvrir les yeux mais alors que j'allais le faire, Naruto empoigna mon sexe.

- Hmmm !

Je rejetais la tête en arrière et haletais. Le plaisir avait eut le temps de descendre durant notre petite parenthèse, je fus surpris qu'il soit si intense. Un long gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Naruto retira sa main et je grognais de mécontentement. Je tournais paresseusement la tête sur le coté pour endiguer ma frustration, enfouissant mon nez dans les oreillers. Mon corps semblait sur le point de se consumer, j'avais chaud, j'étais presque sur le point de jouir. Je retenais mon souffle quand Naruto écarta mes fesses, puis respirais profondément l'odeur de propre des draps. Je tendais une main à l'aveuglette devant moi et tombais sur la joue de Naruto, je laissais glisser ma main autour de sa nuque et l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser.

Une masse épaisse et humide se pressa contre mon anus. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de Naruto, m'exhortant au calme alors qu'il poussait.

- Pu-Merde, jurais-je.

Je rejetais la tête sur le matelas. Ma respiration était anarchique, je fronçais les sourcils et grimaçais. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'air. C'était _gros_, c'était trop envahissant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ailles aussi franchement. Ça faisait mal, bordel. Je tapais sur l'épaule de Naruto avec un mélange de colère et de trouble.

- Enfoiré, l'insultais-je.

- Oh bon sang, Sasuke...

Je rouvrais les yeux, surpris par l'inclination de sa voix. Il avait l'air perdu et émerveillé... Je resserrais mes jambes sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger comme il semblait tant en avoir envie. Je refermais les yeux et essayais de m'habituer à la présence inhabituelle. Je frissonnais en sentant le souffle de Naruto dans mon cou alors qu'il me parlait.

- T'es tellement serré. Ngh, gémit-il.

J'expirais calmement et rouvrais les yeux une fois de plus. _On était vraiment en train de le faire_, réalisais-je. Il était en moi et au final, l'envie avait été plus forte que l'appréhension. Je détaillais Naruto alors qu'il se tenait au dessus de moi, ses traits étaient crispés par l'attente et par le plaisir douloureux, de la sueur perlait à son front et jamais il n'avait été aussi beau. Jamais il n'avait été autant à sa place qu'ici, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il était à moi. Que j'étais à lui, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître.

J'ouvrais la bouche sur un souffle saccadé, ne prêtais plus attention à la douleur toujours présente et me concentrais uniquement sur le contact de nos corps étroitement liés, à ses coups de boutoir rapide et un peu violent alors que le plaisir le prenait.

- Hmm... aah ! Naruto !

Je gémissais, n'arrivais pas à distinguer la douleur du plaisir, parce que les deux étaient aussi entremêlés que les jambes de Naruto l'étaient aux miennes. J'entendais ces bruits de succion qui me rendaient dingue alors qu'il me serrait contre lui en gémissant à mon oreille. Et ce qu'il disait, même si je ne comprenais pas très bien, me rendait heureux. Parce qu'il avait l'air si comblé de me faire l'amour que je pouvais en crever entre ses bras. Parce que je ne m'étais jamais senti autant désiré qu'à cet instant.

Mes hanches bougèrent seules, vinrent à sa rencontre dans un rythme chaotique. J'avais mal, mais je m'en fichais, c'était bon...

- Nhg ! M-Merde... oh ! Gémit-il.

Je grimaçais d'inconfort alors que Naruto me prenait plus fort, agrippant mes hanches avec fébrilité. Mais c'était _bon_... Ma tête chancelait et je criais alors qu'il martelait cet endroit si sensible en moi. J'avais envie de jouir, c'était trop... Ma main quitta la nuque de Naruto et empoigna mon sexe sans retenue, j'en avais trop besoin. Le plaisir était trop fort, c'était insoutenable.

Je murmurais son prénom, souhaitant qu'il m'appartienne autant que je lui appartenais. Naruto donna un coup de rein presque brutal, puis se raidit contre mes reins. Je fermais fort les yeux et me crispais alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair et que je sentais la chaleur liquide dans mon ventre s'embraser. J'allais jouir... J'allais...

- Aaaaah !

- Hmm...

J'écoutais avec paresse les bruits de la chambre, nos deux respirations encore mouvementées et le bruit d'un oiseau qui chantait dehors. Je me sentais bien. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien senti. La fatigue post coïtale commençait à me submerger... Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, il chauffait agréablement nos corps en train de refroidir. Je resserrais mes bras sur le dos de Naruto, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je poussais un soupire de bien être en refermant les yeux. J'avais mal, ça oui _bordel_. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger, pas tout de suite, pas alors que Naruto était allongé contre moi tel une couverture humaine.

Je dégageais une mèche de cheveux humide de son visage et embrassais son front avec dévotion. Je me sentais bien... Je me sentais...

- Naruto ? Je …, commençais-je.

- Hmmm ? Grommela t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mon cœur battit la chamade dans ma poitrine. Ma main eut un accroc dans ses cheveux. Je repris mon mouvement.

- Non rien.

µ

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Swato:** X_X' _*Dead*_

**Naruto:** H-He... euh... Hello ? *_donne un coup de coude à Sasuke_*. Fais quelque chose enfin, tu vois bien qu'elle est à l'article de la mort !

**Sasuke:** Je te rappelle que c'est pas moi le médic-nin de l'équipe... Et puis laisses-là crever ! Ça fera moins de connerie postée sur le net ! Et où elle a vu que j'adore me faire **#BIP#**

**Swato: **X_X' _*Dead*_

**Naruto:** Mais tu adores ça... Pas vrai, Sasu-chan ? ? ?

**Swato: **_*ressuscite*_ Vi c'est vrai, il aime ça !

**Sasuke:** Tiens ! Elle est pas morte elle ! ? _*sort un kunaï*_ Je vais arranger ça tout de suite.

**Swato:** NYAAAAAA HA HA ! _*s'arrache les cheveux*_ Je te signale que j'ai mis plus de deux heures pour compléter la suite d'aujourd'hui, tout ça parce que j'arrivais pas à écrire ce p*t**n de lémon ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aimer ça et de la boucler !

**Naruto:** Wow...

**Swato:**_ *sanglotte*_ J'ai plus de suite maintenant _*snif*_ Comment je vais faire ? Je suis ruinée ! _*snif*_ Je n'ai plus rien !

**Naruto:** M-Mais si ! Tu... Tu nous a nous ! _*sourire colgate*_

**Swato:** _*lèvres tremblotantes*_ C-C'est vrai ?

**Naruto:** Oui, c'est vrai ! *_donne un coup de coude à Sasuke_* Dis lui que c'est vrai ! _*fait les gros yeux*_

**Sasuke:** _*soupire exaspéré*_ Oui, c'est vrai.

**Swato:** A-Alors... _*canine qui pousse, étoiles dans les yeux et bave aux lèvres*_ UN PLAN A **TROIS** ! ?

**BAM ! **_*âme qui s'en va rejoindre notre père qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit... WAAAAH ! SATAN ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon diiiieuuuuu ! ***  
><strong>_

**Naruto:** Euh... _*tremble de terreur*_

**Sasuke:** Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait pas lui faire confiance...

µ_  
><em>

**Ma petite review au pied du sapin ? Même si c'est pas Noyel ? ? ? **

**XSwatoX . skyblog . com (espace à enlever)  
><strong>


	18. 17 La vérité

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?**

**Note 1 : C'était laborieux ! Mais voila la suite ! **

**Note 2 : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes si y en a, j'ai relu plusieurs fois mais bon... y en a toujours qui m'échappent ^^  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 17_ **

µ

**La vérité**

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 16 ans :<strong>

J'avais raison !

Dis dis... Tu le savais toi, que les papiers de l'hôpital où est né Sasuke avaient été falsifiés ?

.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>- C'est quoi ça ?<p>

Je regardais Naruto de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait _ce truc_ sur la tête... C'était absolument horrible ! Qui pouvait mettre un truc pareil ! ? Bon, je comprenais qu'il faisait froid et tout et tout... Mais ce gars se baladait tout le temps à moitié à poils dans les rues ! Et là, sous prétexte qu'il neigeait, il sortait l'attirail du parfait petit eskimo ? Je souriais en imaginant Naruto habillé en eskimo avec l'igloo derrière.

Naruto haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

- C'est une chapka, me répondit-il avec hauteur.

- Une chap... Quoi ? demandais-je, incrédule.

- Nan, pas une chapkoi ! Une chap-ka ! me corrigea t-il d'un ton buté.

J'écarquillais les yeux, puis haussais les épaules en secouant la tête. Avec Naruto, parfois, il ne valait mieux pas réfléchir...

Ça faisait une semaine que j'avais... enfin, qu'on avait... qu'on l'avait_ fait_ quoi. Je détournais le regard à cette pensée et me concentrais sur mes pas dans la neige pour ne pas me casser la figure à cause du gel. La neige était tombé d'un seul coup... Mais après tout, nous étions en hiver, et puis il faisait plutôt froid ces derniers temps... Ça n'avait plus été qu'une question de temps avant que la première neige ne pointe le bout de son nez. Je levais les yeux en direction du ciel. Il était complétement blanc, des petits flocons nous tombaient dessus, fondant dans nos cheveux et se collant à nos vêtements. Bientôt, ce serait Noël.

Je l'avais toujours passé seul avant, à Kumo. Est-ce que j'allais devoir rentrer chez moi pour le passer en famille ? Certainement. Mon père avait toujours tenu à nous avoir à ces cotés pour les fêtes, même lorsque j'étais à Kumo, il m'avait presque fait du chantage pour que je rentre à la maison à chaque Noël. Je me demandais toujours comment j'avais fait pour y résister toute ces années. Est-ce que Naruto voudrait fêter Noël avec son tuteur ? Ou bien, est-ce qu'il le passerait ici ? Avec moi ?

Je cessais de regarder le ciel et reprenais ma marche.

_Attends de voir sa réaction ce soir... Quand on t'enlèvera tes points de suture et qu'il verra la monstrueuse cicatrice sur ta tronche avant d'espérer..._, me souffla ma conscience.

Je hochais la tête sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais réussi à cacher cette chose à Naruto, mais maintenant, c'était un peu trop tard pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne pourrais plus la cacher derrière un bandage après ce soir.

- Eh Sasuke ! Attends moi, tu vas trop vite ! soupira Naruto.

Je m'arrêtais et laissais le temps à Naruto de me rattraper, puis je reprenais mon chemin plus lentement. Je lui jetais un petit regard du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Mais il était comme ça depuis qu'il avait eut sa conversation avec Sakura. Mon ventre se tordit alors que j'y repensais. Son anxiété ne faisait que renforcer la mienne, j'avais peur de ce qu'il avait à me dire. Le fait qu'il ne me dise toujours rien me laissait de plus en plus croire que c'était un sujet de cachotterie sérieux. Parfois, je voyais Sakura lancer des regards noirs à Naruto quand ils pensaient que je ne les regardais pas. D'ailleurs, ça faisait deux jours qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. Hinata n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant, elle semblait franchement étonné de cette distance entre eux deux.

- Dis Sasuke...

- Hn ? demandais-je en le regardant.

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux, délogeant la neige qui s'y était posé. Je soupirais et mettais mes mains dans mes poches pour les garder à l'abri du froid. Naruto se tourna brusquement vers moi.

- Est-ce que tu passes Noël avec ta famille ? me demanda t-il d'une seule traite.

Je haussais les sourcils, étonné que nos pensées aient eut à peu près la même direction. Puis je réfléchissais à sa question et grimaçais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir ma "famille" maintenant.

- J'espère que non, grommelais-je.

- Alors... Est-ce que je... je peux le passer avec toi ?

Je me tournais vers Naruto, surpris et le regardais de plus près. Il grattait la neige de son pied d'un air gêné, mais son comportement était en totale contradiction avec l'expression de son visage. Il souriait, de cet air sûr que je lui enviais parfois. Je haussais les épaules. Peut-être que si j'avais déjà un projet, mon père n'insisterait pas pour que je passe Noël avec eux... Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils me voient comme ça, et je n'avais pas envie de les voir après ce qu'il s'était passé. A chaque fois que je pensais à eux, une boule d'anxiété me restait coincée en travers de la gorge. Tout ce que je voulais pour l'instant, c'était oublier que mes parents étaient des sales menteurs.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondis-je.

Naruto ne me sauta pas de dessus comme je croyais qu'il allait le faire. D'habitude, il ne perdait jamais une occasion de le faire pourtant. Je tournais un regard suspicieux vers lui, puis soupirais de soulagement à son air surpris. Il n'avait **vraiment** pas l'intention de me sauter dessus, j'allais éviter un bain de neige aujourd'hui. Oh Joie.

- Merci mon dieu, soupirais-je de soulagement. Tu as renoncé à cette stupide habitude de me sauter dessus, marmonnais-je en levant mon visage vers le ciel.

- Bah quoi ? Tu veux pas qu'on s'affiche en public !

Je souriais, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à l'entente de cette phrase. Naruto faisait attention à ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise, il savait que je n'aimais toujours pas le regard des gens sur moi, surtout en ce moment à cause de ce fichu bandage. Il faisait vraiment tout pour que je sois bien, et qu'il le fasse me faisait toujours me sentir bizarre.

- Alors, alors ? T'as rendez-vous à quelle heure pour enlever ce truc ? me demanda t-il en montrant le pansement.

Je fronçais le nez à ce rappel désagréable et regardais ma montre. Il était 17 heures. Mon cœur battit la chamade et le stress me monta à la gorge.

- Dans une heure, répondis-je.

- Enfin débarrassé, pas vrai ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui, un peu blasé par sa réplique. Débarrassé ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne serais jamais tranquille. Si lui ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait en dessous de ce fichu pansement, moi je le voyais tout les jours dans le miroir de la salle de bain en me levant le matin. Et c'était moche. Vraiment immonde. Peut-être que je devrais penser à m'isoler pour le restant de mes jours, une île perdue au milieu de nulle part peut-être ? Ou alors ce fichu jeu français que Naruto avait enregistré sur internet, ce _Kok Lanta_, ou un truc dans le genre.

- Sasuke ? m'interpella Naruto.

Je secouais la tête, me sortant de mes pensées d'évasion et tentais un sourire quand je vis l'air inquiet de Naruto.

- Ça va ? me demanda t-il.

- Ouais. Excuses, je suis juste crevé, mentis-je.

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire. J'eus juste le temps de poser mon sac dans l'appartement avant de repartir pour l'hôpital. J'arrivais un peu en retard à cause du bus qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais à l'heure. Mais de toute façon, le médecin qui devait enlever mes fils étaient en retard, lui aussi. L'attente pesa sur moi comme un poids. De toute façon, avec ou sans les fil, cette cicatrice resterait hideuse.

- Monsieur Uchiwa ?

Je sursautais à l'appel de mon nom, complétement plongé dans mes pensées, et relevais la tête. Un médecin en blouse blanche se tenait devant moi, il avait un calepin à la main - surement son agenda - ainsi qu'un stylo. Je hochais la tête et me levais.

- Excusez mon retard, j'ai été pris dans le trafic.

Je le suivais alors qu'il se retournait et entrait dans une salle d'examen. Je l'écoutais parler de ses soucis sur la route, essayant en vain de calmer cette anxiété qui m'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. Le médecin posa ses affaires et je m'asseyais sur le siège qu'il m'indiquait de la main.

- Voyons ces fil maintenant.

J'évitais de regarder ce qu'il faisait et me concentrais sur son badge de médecin. Il s'appelait David... Un éclair de compréhension passa dans mon esprit. J'avais remarqué auparavant que les traits de son visage faisaient occidentaux mais il avait les yeux bridés. Un de ses parents devaient être japonnais.

- Ça risque de tirailler un peu, me prévint-il.

- Est-ce que vous êtes japonnais ? demandais-je pour m'occuper.

Je pinçais les lèvres en sentant le fil se retirer de ma chair et crispais mes doigts sur la table d'auscultation.

- Pas de pur souche.

Il eut un rire bref.

- Mon père était anglais, m'avoua t-il. Ma mère n'est pas vraiment japonaise non plus, rit-il. Son père à elle était russe. Mariage plutôt réussit et tout et tout... Le brassage culturel, y a que ça de vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon... Des parents restent des parents, quelles que soient leurs origines !

Je reniflais dédaigneusement à cet phrase. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir de parent du tout. Les miens m'avaient détruits et encore maintenant, ils étaient un obstacle gênant.

- Et voilà ! C'est encore un peu gonflé, ça va surement rougir demain parce que je viens d'enlever les fils mais ça ira, dit-il en rangeant ses outils. Laissez la plaie à l'air libre maintenant, plus de pansement. La cicatrice est propre, pas d'infection en vue... tout est normal. Continuez les antibiotiques pendant deux ou trois jours et après vous les arrêtez. Vous avez des questions ?

Je me mordais les lèvres. J'en avais bien une, mais je connaissais déjà la réponse. Du moins, j'en étais pratiquement sûr. Le médecin se tourna vers moi à mon absence de réponse. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en me regardant. Je prenais une inspiration.

- Est-ce qu'elle disparaîtra ? demandais-je faiblement.

Il fronça les sourcils en me fixant. Je baissais un peu la tête, juste assez pour que mes cheveux cachent la marque. Finalement, j'avais bien fait de ne pas les couper.

- La cicatrice ? me demanda t-il.

Je hochais la tête pour seule réponse. Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours cet espoir. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, et il s'en irait quand il me dirait qu'elle était permanente. Qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Sa respiration calme me vint aux oreilles et je l'écoutais, essayant de copier son souffle tranquille pour calmer le mien.

- Votre joue est encore gonflée. La cicatrice ne disparaîtra jamais, mais elle s'estompera. Laissez juste agir le temps, dit-il.

Je prenais le temps d'intégrer ce qu'il venait de me dire, tuant cet espoir ridicule et relevais la tête. Je descendais de la table. Le médecin sembla comprendre que je ne voulais plus parler. Plus un mot ne résonna dans la petite pièce tandis que je déposais l'argent que je lui devais sur son bureau.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je soupirais une énième fois. Ça faisait plus de deux minutes que j'étais planté devant la porte de mon propre appartement sans oser y entrer. Je sortais mon portable et regardais l'heure. J'avais mis plus de temps sur le chemin du retour, j'avais fait exprès de m'arrêter à l'arrêt d'avant. Marcher dans la neige m'avait fait du bien. Il était 19h12. L'écran de mon portable s'éteignit et mon visage s'y refléta un instant. Je détournais les yeux et le rangeais dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Je prenais une inspiration et posais ma main sur la poignée. Étrangement, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet, pas heureux non plus... C'était comme si on m'avait anesthésié, je me sentais juste... blasé. Je tournais la poignée de la porte et entrais. Dans l'appartement résonnait un bruit de fond, surement la télévision. J'entendais aussi du bruit dans la cuisine, signe que Naruto était surement en train de préparer à manger. J'accrochais ma veste sur le porte manteau à l'entrée et enlevais mes chaussures.

- Je suis rentré, énonçais-je d'une voix neutre.

- Ah ! Sasuke-chan ! Teme, tu en as mit du temps ! J'étais in...

Naruto apparut devant moi, une serviette à la main, essuyant ses mains mouillées. Il se figea vite en m'apercevant. Son sourire fana, et je m'efforçais de rester dans cette bulle qui m'empêchais de ressentir de la peine quand il fit un geste de recul.

- ...quiet, termina t-il.

Je prenais une courte inspiration et relevais la tête pour bien mettre en évidence la marque sur ma joue. Ma poitrine me faisait mal. J'écartais les bras, m'exposant devant ses yeux avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Alors ? demandais-je. T'as toujours envie de passer Noël avec un balafré ? ajoutais-je avec amertume.

Le visage de Naruto était neutre, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Est-ce qu'il était dégouté ? Est-ce qu'il avait pitié de moi ? Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps et je soupirais. Je baissais les yeux, je ne voulais plus voir ce genre d'expression sur son visage.

- Imbécile...

Ses pas retentirent dans l'appartement alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je ne le regardais pas, je n'avais pas envie de le voir maintenant. En fait, j'aurais voulu qu'il s'en aille, et vite. Je sursautais quand sa main se posa doucement sur ma joue défoncée. Naruto releva vivement ma tête, faisant se rencontrer nos yeux. Je fermais les miens, je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne voulais pas voir du dégoût dans ses yeux. Parce que j'étais devenu ce que ma mère avait toujours cru voir. J'étais vraiment devenu un monstre.

- J'étais juste en train de me dire que malgré nos caractères de merde, on commence sérieusement à se ressembler de plus en plus.

La main chaude de Naruto se referma sur la mienne et je ne me débattais pas alors qu'il la posait sur son propre visage. La paume de ma main épousa la forme de sa joue et nous devions véritablement avoir l'air con dans cette position étrange. Ma respiration eut un accroc quand Naruto frotta sa joue contre ma main et je sursautais en ouvrant brutalement les yeux. Je tombais sur deux yeux aux couleurs de l'océan et sur un sourire doux. Les aspérités des cicatrices sur les joues de Naruto avaient ripés contre ma main.

- Tu comprends maintenant ? Franchement Sasuke, tu as vraiment cru que ça me ferait peur ? Demanda t-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'étau serré autour de mon cœur sembla disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparut, je pus enfin prendre une profonde inspiration sans me sentir comme un asthmatique en pleine crise. Je laissais ma main glisser sur la joue de Naruto et l'enfouit dans ses cheveux. Le bras de Naruto passa autour de ma taille et je m'appuyais volontiers contre lui.

- Espèce d'imbécile, dit-il affectueusement en caressant mon dos. J'aurais été super mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Hm, grognais-je.

Naruto ricana en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, je frissonnais quand la peau tendre de ses lèvres effleura mon cou. Il gigota contre moi puis rompit notre étreinte. Naruto s'écarta et regarda mon visage fixement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ma joue et je me retenais de baisser la tête pour la lui cacher. Sa bouche se tordit alors qu'il semblait réfléchir.

- En fait, je dois dire que je suis assez jaloux, déclara t-il finalement. Les miennes me donnent l'air d'un vulgaire chat de gouttière alors que la tienne... Elle te donne l'air d'un voyou, dit-il en riant.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûr de bien prendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Le rire de Naruto résonna encore un moment dans la pièce et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur mes lèvres. Il s'approcha à nouveau, sa main trouva aussitôt le chemin de ma joue, comme si il était irrémédiablement attiré par cet endroit. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ma cicatrice.

- Vraiment... Y avait pas de quoi être inquiet, Sasuke-chan, dit-il doucement. Ça te donne même un petit coté sexy, sourit-il.

Je haussais les sourcils en le regardant. Je me demandais si il disait ça pour me mettre à l'aise ou s'il était sérieux. Naruto était gentil, trop parfois. Mais je le connaissais assez pour dire qu'il était honnête. Alors peut-être qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Je lui rendais son sourire et me penchais sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je me sentais bien. Naruto avait ce pouvoir sur moi... Il me rendait heureux. Ses lèvres étaient un peu sèches à cause du froid mais ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était Naruto. Je me décalais enfin et le regardais avec un petit sourire.

_Je t'aime_, pensais-je.

- Ça sent pas le brûlé ? demandais-je en plissant le nez.

- Oh merde ! Mon gratin ! Jura t-il

Je le regardais se précipiter dans la cuisine en grommelant avec un sourire amusé. Je posais une main sur ma joue abîmée.

_Je t'aime tellement_, réalisais-je.

Je reniflais d'amusement et levais les yeux au ciel. Finalement, c'était là. Je ne savais pas comment c'était venu, mais c'était là. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais petit à petit tombé dans ses filets... J'étais amoureux de Naruto.

Je sursautais en sentant une vibration dans la poche arrière de mon jean et fronçais les sourcils en sortant mon portable. Je regardais l'écran, tout en sachant parfaitement que ça ne pouvait être qu'Itachi vu qu'il n'y avait que Naruto et lui qui avait mon numéro. J'hésitais un moment, puis décrochais.

- Allô ?

_- Salut bro' ! C'est Itachi. Ca va ?_

- Et toi ? demandais-je.

_- Ça va... Dis... Je voulais savoir si t'avais des plans pour Noël ?_

Je haussais les sourcils en réfléchissant. Oui, j'avais des plans avec Naruto. Je m'avançais dans l'appartement et m'installais dans la cuisine, avec Naruto. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de le voir. J'avais envie qu'il soit là, à mes cotés. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise et manquais de rire quand je vis le gratin sur la table. Il était complétement cramé. Je serrais les dents mais laissais échapper un petit rire contre ma volonté. Le regard que m'adressa Naruto en se retournant fut assez effrayant.

- J'ai déjà promis de le passer avec quelqu'un, répondis-je.

Je me mordais les lèvres alors que Naruto se rapprochait d'un pas dangereux vers moi. Il ne me faisait pas peur du tout, justement... A chaque fois que je regardais son gratin je devais résister à l'hilarité. Je n'avais jamais vu un truc cramé aussi noir que son gratin. Naruto se posta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, le regard noir, comme si il me défiait de rire encore une fois. Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à son gratin et éclatais de rire une bonne fois pour toute.

_- Sasuke ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Itachi._

- Ah ! Désolé Ita-chi. Je savais pas... qu'un truc cramé pouvait être aussi noir ! dis-je entre deux rires.

_- Tu as fait cramer quelque chose ? demanda Itachi au bout du fil._

La remarque d'Itachi accentua mon fou rire. Je reculais ma chaise en voyant Naruto s'approcher en faisant glisser son index sur sa gorge en mimant les mots "tu vas mourir".

- Pas moi... Naruto, répondis-je en défiant Naruto du regard.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus près, les yeux plissés. J'entendais la respiration d'Itachi au bout du fil. Peut être que je devais lui dire que je le rappelais ? Vu le regard que me lançait Naruto, je n'allais pas m'en sortir grâce à cet appel. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à mon frère. Naruto prit mon portable des mains et le porta à son oreille.

- Salut, c'est Naruto. Ouais, Sasuke te rappellera plus tard, il a un _gros_ problème là. Ouais... Salut Itachi.

Et il raccrocha. Je le regardais s'avancer et m'enjamber. Je le laissais s'asseoir sur mes genoux avec un sourire moqueur. Je frissonnais à son sourire de contentement. Il avait l'air un peu sadique comme ça. Je passais mes bras autour de son dos, le maintenant pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

- Et ben, tu sais quoi mon vieux ? Tu vas le manger ce gratin.

Je ne me départissais pas de mon sourire. J'avais déjà mangé bien pire à l'époque où je vivais seul alors un petit truc cramé... Quoi que à la vue du tru-gratin pardon... Je mordais l'intérieur de mes joues mais finissais par rire à nouveau. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, espérant que le fait qu'il ne voit pas mon rire le calmerait.

- Vraiment... Jusqu'à la dernière miette ! insista t-il.

- D'accord, répondis-je.

Je relevais la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Le regard de Naruto cilla un moment sur mon visage, il eut un air perdu pendant quelque seconde puis sembla se reprendre.

- Petit voyou, susurra t-il.

Jamais un repas n'avait été aussi dégoûtant. Je n'avais jamais mangé un truc aussi immonde que le plat qu'il venait de me servir. Et pourtant, jamais soirée ne fut plus délicieuse.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Il restait une semaine avant Noël. J'avais rappelé Itachi et nous avions convenu de le passer ensemble avec son meilleur ami à mon appartement. Naruto et moi avions prévenu, nous n'étions pas de grand cuisinier, mais apparemment, le meilleur ami de mon frère non plus et Itachi... Je ne savais même pas si il avait déjà touché à une casserole de sa vie.

Le temps était assez rude en ce moment, ce qui donnait l'occasion à Naruto de porter son immonde chapeau russe. En fait, il n'était pas si moche avec, mais ça lui faisait une tête drôle, j'aimais bien me moquer de lui à ce sujet, il prenait facilement la mouche. C'était toujours marrant de se disputer avec Naruto, j'aimais bien me foutre de lui et réciproquement.

Mais en ce moment, les disputes puériles n'étaient plus de mise. En fait, plus rien n'était de mise depuis que j'avais entendu LA discussion. Naruto se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées, il était moins joyeux, plus inquiet. Il avait même perdu du poids... Tout ça je le voyais bien, et plus le temps passait, plus j'étais inquiet moi aussi.

Il fallait que je mette le halte là, que je le pousse à me parler de ce secret qu'il gardait. Naruto avait toujours été si fort par rapport à moi, que j'avais du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il avait l'air moins sûr de lui, plus fragile. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... Et ça me faisait peur.

Je soupirais en repoussant mon assiette et jetais un petit coup d'œil à Naruto qui piquetait dans la sienne sans rien manger. Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais. Ses yeux suivirent mon mouvement alors que je m'approchais de lui et lui prenais le poignet pour le mettre debout. Le regard perplexe de Naruto s'accrocha au mien.

- Viens, on doit parler, déclarais-je fermement.

Il me regarda un moment avec incompréhension, puis haussa les épaules et accepta de se lever. Je le traînais jusqu'au salon et m'allongeais sur le canapé. Naruto fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête.

- Sasuke, je comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu..., commença t-il.

- Viens, dis-je en tendant les bras.

Je crus mourir de honte en faisant ce geste. Je détournais le regard, mes joues me brûlaient. Naruto hésita un moment puis s'allongea sur moi, la tête sur mon torse. Je l'entourais d'un bras et passais mon autre main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur. Naruto soupira de bien être et je prenais un instant pour apprécier le contact de son corps contre le mien.

- Et maintenant... Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? me demanda t-il en chuchotant.

- Non... Toi, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, rectifiais-je.

- Il n'y a rien..., répondit-il.

Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts, glissant doucement sur les aspérités de ses cicatrices. Le corps de Naruto était chaud contre le mien, je pouvais presque sentir son cœur battre sur ma peau.

- T'as jamais menti aussi mal... Tu perds du poids, tu agis bizarrement... Le vrai Naruto me manque, dis-je.

- J'agis toujours bizarrement, rétorqua t-il.

- Ouais, mais là plus que d'habitude, dis-je en souriant.

Je resserrais mes bras autour de lui quand son souffle eut un accroc.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi... Ça suffit, Naruto, il faut que tu me dises ce qui te trotte dans la tête, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je refuse de te voir dépérir sous mes yeux...

- Même si après ce que je vais te dire... tu vas me détester ?

Mon cœur se serra un instant au ton misérable qu'avait prit la voix de Naruto. J'embrassais son front et jurais mentalement en le sentant trembler contre moi.

_Bordel Naruto... Mais qu'est-ce que tu caches qui puisse être aussi grave ? Qu'est-ce qui peux te mettre dans cet état là ?_ pensais-je.

- Dis moi, insistais-je.

Naruto déglutit difficilement contre moi et essaya de se redresser mais je resserrais mes bras autour de lui pour l'en empêcher. Il finit par arrêter de se débattre et ne bougea plus.

- Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'aime vraiment, c'est pour ça que c'est si difficile, dit-il d'une voix déchirée.

- Je t'écoute. On est plus des gosses, on peut parler calmement. Je te jures, je t'écouterais jusqu'au bout, même si c'est pas marrant à entendre, promis-je.

L'appartement était calme, comme si la tension affectait jusqu'à notre environnement et pas seulement les épaules de Naruto. Je me sentais relativement calme. En fait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Naruto arrête de se tourmenter. Pour l'instant, c'était ce que je voulais. Mais est-ce que ce serait toujours le cas quand il m'aurait révélé ce qu'il me cachait depuis si longtemps ? Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais vraiment, même si je ne le lui avais jamais dit. Naruto prit une inspiration contre mon torse.

- Je ne sais même pas si c'est à moi de te dire ça, murmura t-il. Ça devrait être le rôle de tes parents, mais je suis directement impliqué dans cette histoire alors je ne peux pas attendre leurs bons vouloirs pour t'en parler. Je suis tellement désolé...

Je fronçais les sourcils et essayais de deviner, de comprendre ce qu'il me disait... Je fermais les yeux un moment et les rouvrais. Je fis ce que j'avais promis de faire, j'écoutais.

- Quand j'étais petit, j'allais à l'école maternelle de Konoha... Tout le monde allait là bas. Je me suis fait un ami, on était tout le temps ensemble, on ne se quittait jamais, je passais les fêtes, les vacances avec lui. D'un coup, c'était comme si mes parents se retrouvaient avec deux fils au lieu d'un et inversement pour ses parents. Puis on a eut cet accident...

Je frottais le dos de Naruto doucement. Je savais que ça ne devait pas être facile de se rappeler de ce genre de chose... Perdre ses parents... Je pouvais comprendre même si les miens n'étaient pas vraiment affectueux. Naruto haleta dans mon cou, sa douleur me brisa le cœur. C'était comme si j'étais en train d'étouffer.

- Et je t'ai rencontré, j'ai passé du temps à l'orphelinat et ensuite... Iru-Iruka m'a adopté, balbutia t-il. Je suis retourné à l'école, en primaire. J'ai retrouvé mon ami, j'avais quelque chose à lui raconter. Je... Je lui ai dit que c'était bizarre, que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau...

J'écarquillais les yeux, mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'étais même pas sûr de comprendre ce que me disait Naruto. Un bourdonnement résonnait dans mes oreilles... Naruto se redressa et cette fois ci, je ne le retenais pas. Mes bras pendaient à mes cotés, comme mort. Je regardais les larmes dans les yeux de celui que j'aimais.

- Sasuke, souffla t-il. T-Ton frère n'est pas mort. Akira... Akira a toujours su que tu existais, alors quand il a su que je t'avais rencontré, il a voulu te rencontrer lui aussi... Mais ton père... Ton père ne l'a jamais laissé faire !

Naruto était à genoux au dessus de moi, en partie assis sur mes cuisses. Je me redressais faiblement, m'appuyant plus contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Mon frère... Mon frère était vivant ? Mes parents avaient encore... menti ? Je détournais les yeux de ceux de Naruto, la bouche close. Je me sentais incapable de dire un mot, je ne savais même pas si ma voix sortirait. Est-ce que j'étais entouré de menteur ? Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, j'avais mal à la tête.

- Et au lycée... Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi alors je... J'en ai parlé à Akira, il voulait tellement te voir, dit-il en baissant la tête. Mais ton père était tout le temps en train d'interférer alors il m'a demandé... Il m'a demandé de me rapprocher de toi.

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre pendant un instant. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette douleur qui vint après ça. Alors Naruto s'était rapproché de moi uniquement pour Akira ? Seulement pour ça ? Est-ce qu'il sortait avec moi pour ça ? Je baissais la tête.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour lui ? demandais-je d'une voix sourde. Tu...

- Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est... un ami, répondit-il.

Je tiquais à son hésitation. Je relevais lentement la tête. J'avais tellement mal que je n'arrivais pas à être en colère. La douleur était écrasante, et ce que sous-entendait l'hésitation de Naruto la faisait empirer.

- Un ami ? repris-je. C'était pas qu'un ami, hein...

- Sasuke... Sasuke, je t'aime, reprit-il d'une voix suppliante.

- Lui aussi apparemment. Est-ce que t'as baisé avec lui ? demandais-je amèrement.

Naruto tendit la main vers moi. Je me levais avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne et me postais à la fenêtre. Je regardais cette petite fille qui courrait dans la rue, un ballon à la main. Est-ce qu'elle savait seulement ce qui l'attendait quand elle grandirait ? Est-ce qu'elle savait que grandir était douloureux ? Que ça n'amenait que douleur et déception ? Est-ce qu'elle savait que sa mère était une menteuse ?

- Il a été... C'était mon premier, murmura Naruto derrière moi.

Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait me mettre plus bas que terre. Je me sentais trahi. J'avais eut confiance en Naruto, mais depuis le début, il n'avait fait que jouer. Il jouait avec mes sentiments en faisant ce que mon frère avait voulu qu'il fasse. Il avait joué, et il avait gagné. Je fermais les yeux un moment, je pouvais même sentir chaque vague de douleur séparément, apprécier chaque tressautement douloureux de mon âme. Je serrais les dents.

- Va-t'en, murmurais-je.

- Tu as juré, me rappela t-il.

- J'ai juré de t'écouter jusqu'au bout. Maintenant que c'est fait, je veux que tu t'en ailles, repris-je froidement.

Je fronçais les sourcils en sentant mes yeux me brûler. Je plissais fortement les paupières. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui, pas avant qu'il soit partit. Je sentis des pas derrière moi, tout près. Je sursautais en sentant la main de Naruto se poser sur mon épaule et me dégageais furieusement.

- NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! Criais-je.

- Me fous pas dehors, Sasuke, supplia t-il. Je t'aime, souffla t-il.

- S'il te plaît... va-t'en, murmurais-je.

Je restais devant la fenêtre, guettant les bruits provenant de Naruto. Au bout d'un moment, ce que je voulus entendre résonna dans la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna de moi et je passais mes bras autour de mon ventre. Je respirais doucement en regardant par la fenêtre...

- Il veut toujours te voir, tu sais ? Il dit qu'il... qu'il ressent tout ce que tu ressens. Je lui ai donné ton adresse mais il veut... il veut savoir si tu es d'accord pour le voir avant de... avant de venir.

Je serrais les dents. La présence de Naruto m'empêchais de faire ce que mon corps voulait que je fasse... Ce que mon esprit me criait de faire. Et Naruto qui attendait une réponse...

- Qu'il aille au diable, répondis-je sèchement.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me repliais sur moi même pour ne pas éclater. J'avais mal à la tête, mon ventre me faisait souffrir. Les pas de Naruto résonnèrent encore dans le calme de mon appartement.

- Je t'aime..., répéta t-il avec douleur.

Un silence s'installa, puis la porte claqua.

Je me retournais et regardais le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Je me sentais vide. Comme si on avait retiré toute émotion une par une. Je me laissais glisser et m'allongeais à même le sol. Je haletais.

- Moi aussi... soufflais-je en réponse à ses derniers mots.

J'avais cru que Naruto me guérissait de l'indifférence de mes parents mais ce n'était pas vrai... Il avait juste créer son propre vide dans ma poitrine. Maintenant, j'avais tellement mal que je me sentais agonir. Si j'avais pu bouger, je me serais sûrement jeté par la fenêtre pour faire cesser cette douleur. Mais je n'avais plus d'énergie, je n'avais plus rien.

Je luttais longtemps contre la douleur, allongé pitoyablement sur le parquet froid du sol de mon salon. Je me tordais, je gémissais, espérant que tout ça aurait une fin, que quelqu'un viendrait m'administrer un quelconque anesthésiant pour faire taire cette agonie. Mais personne ne vint.

Aussi, quand cette torpeur que j'avais déjà connu apparut devant moi, m'ouvrant ses bras de façon bienveillante, je ne résistais pas et me laissais emporter.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Où j'étais ? Je connaissais cet endroit. Du moins, j'avais une impression de "déjà vu". C'était sombre, j'étais dans une mer de noirceur. Ce n'était pas tellement rassurant, mais je n'avais pas peur. J'aurais dû avoir froid, mais je ne sentais rien. Rien.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ? eh ooh ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches allongés comme ça sur le sol ?

Qui parlait ? Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la voix...

- Okay... C'est vraiment pas normal. Je-Bordel qu'est-ce que je fais moi Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu... tu as des médicaments à prendre ? Qui je dois appeler, bon sang...

Oh... Ça me disait quelque chose finalement. J'inspirais profondément et me forçais à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait noir, la nuit devait déjà être tombée. Je portais difficilement une main à ma tête, j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes membres pesaient une tonne. Je me frottais les yeux et laissais retomber mon bras. Il fallait que je me lève, après tout, c'était peut être quelqu'un que je connaissais. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter qui que ce soit, et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'on voit à quel point Naruto m'avait blessé. Je me redressais doucement et m'appuyais contre le dos du canapé.

- Sasuke ! Oh merci mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ?

- Du calme, Itachi, dis-je en grimaçant.

J'avais un putain de mal de tête. Je plissais les yeux en me tenant le crane. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Avec Naruto, j'avais cru récupérer une vie à peu près normale, mais maintenant, je ne savais plus. Ma vie était loin d'être normale, et j'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'était pas. Et je savais exactement où aller pour chercher les réponses que je voulais. Itachi était posté devant moi, à genoux, il me regardait avec cet air inquiet qu'il avait toujours quand il posait les yeux sur moi.

- T'es venu en voiture ? demandais-je.

- Euh... Oui, répondit-il, perplexe.

- OK... Alors prends tes clefs, je dois voir... père, terminais-je en grimaçant.

J'entendis Itachi hoqueter sans vraiment y faire attention. J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder sur ce sentiment de trahison que je ressentais envers toutes les personnes qui m'avaient mentis depuis le départ. Mon père me mentait depuis ma naissance, ma mère... je ne savais même pas si elle mentait ou si elle était folle ! Naruto... Ouais, c'était peut être ça qui faisait que ce sentiment de trahison était si intense. Ça me rendait malade. Depuis le départ, il avait agit à cause de "mon frère". Il m'avait approché parce qu'Akira le voulait, il était peut être sortit avec moi à cause de lui aussi...

- D'accord, répondit Itachi en soupirant. Tu peux te lever ?

Je hochais la tête et m'appuyais sur le canapé pour me mettre debout, je suivais Itachi comme si j'avais été programmé en pilote automatique. Mes pensées tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à les fixer. Il me fallait des réponses avant de pouvoir pardonner à Naruto. Parce que même si je me sentais mal, je l'aimais. Malgré tout ses mensonges... je l'aimais encore. Et je me demandais pourquoi. Comment est-ce que je pouvais encore l'aimer après toutes ces cachotteries, après tout ces mensonges ? Est-ce qu'on était pas censé détester quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation ? Itachi se racla la gorge et je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. Nous étions sur la route quand il me parla.

- Sasuke... Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Naruto m'appelle, il me dit que tu dois me parler et je te retrouve affalé par terre ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je.

Je ne savais plus contre qui j'étais si en colère. Contre mon père qui avait tout gardé pour lui depuis le début ? Contre Naruto qui venait de m'avouer la vérité ?

- J'ai besoin de réponse, murmurais-je en secouant la tête à nouveau.

Je vis Itachi hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.

- Est-ce que tu vas me tenir éloigné ? me demanda t-il.

Je sentis la tension dans sa voix. Je me doutais que lui cacher des choses lui faisait du mal à lui aussi. Le fait qu'il ne savait pas que j'avais "un problème" l'avait blessé. Mais Itachi n'était pas du genre rancunier... Je prenais une inspiration et regardais par la fenêtre, prenant mon temps pour répondre à sa question. Je ne savais pas comment réagirait Itachi face à tout ce linge sale. Il n'était pas au courant, il était comme moi. On l'avait tenu éloigné de la vérité, et quelque part, dans un coin de ma tête, je savais qu'il fallait que toute les merdes de cette famille soient balancés au grand jour. Nous en avions besoin pour avancer, il fallait que ça explose.

- Non, pas cette fois ci, répondis-je.

- Est-ce que Naruto... y est pour quelque chose ?

- En... En partie. Mais l'origine... Je crois que père est à l'origine de tout ça, annonçais avec difficulté.

Itachi hocha distraitement la tête, les mains posées sur le volant de sa voiture. La route fut plus longue que je ne l'avais espéré, ma colère eut le temps de redescendre pendant le trajet. Mais c'était tant mieux, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un gamin faisant un caprice devant mon propre père. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la vérité. Enfin la vérité, plus de demi-mesure...Itachi gara la voiture sur le trottoir et non dans le garage comme il en avait l'habitude. Un rapide regard vers lui m'apprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à s'attarder ici. Il était nerveux, je pouvais le sentir d'ici.

Je sortais de la voiture avec calme et emboitais le pas à mon frère, entrant dans la maison sans frapper et sans sonner. Taki nous accueilli avec raideur, ce qui était étonnant de sa part.

- Itachi-sama...

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher père, s'il te plaît ? Nous devons lui parler.

Taki hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Son ton froid m'intrigua, je me tournais vers Itachi avec un regard interrogateur. Il soupira et se frotta l'arrête du nez d'un air agacé, il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire fatigué.

- Père et mère menacent de virer Taki, comme je ne suis plus à la maison, il n'est plus d'aucune utilité. Donc en gros: il me fait un peu la gueule. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ça fait une semaine que je suis en train d'arranger son arrivée dans l'entreprise pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve à la rue, quel ingrat ! grogna t-il.

Je lui lançais un bref sourire, il sonna sûrement faux, mais peu m'importait. Je suivais Itachi dans le bureau de notre père et m'asseyais lourdement sur le canapé. Je me sentais épuisé et en même temps, j'étais plein d'anxiété et d'énervement. Père dut prendre tout son temps, il ne vint qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, pas pressé le moins du monde. Je me rappelais avec angoisse et amertume que la dernière fois que nous nous étions parlés, il m'avait dit que Akira était mort parce qu'il était trop faible.

- Sasuke ! Itachi... Que se passe t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda t-il avec surprise en nous voyant tout les deux installés sur le fauteuil.

Itachi me lança un regard inquiet et hocha la tête avec raideur. Mon père fronça les sourcils puis s'installa sur une chaise en face de nous. Je prenais le temps d'organiser mes idées, bien que je me sentais complétement embrouillé. Je me raclais la gorge, agacé par ma gorge serrée.

- Naruto Uzumaki... Ça te dit quelque chose ? demandais-je à mon père.

- C'est... Oui, c'est ton ami, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- C-C'est aussi l'ami de Akira, pas vrai ? insistais-je.

Itachi sursauta à coté de moi, son regard était fixé sur moi. Je sentais son incompréhension, elle se mêlait à la mienne. La réaction de mon père fut significative... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un moment, puis il se renfonça dans le fond de son siège et soupira avec lassitude. Il prit 10 ans en un temps record, il avait l'air fatigué mais je n'avais pas pitié de lui. Mon père me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ce Naruto... Il te l'a dit ? me demanda t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Je fermais les yeux un moment. A coté de moi, Itachi regardait notre père, semblant enfin se rendre compte de l'étendue des cachotteries de nos parents. Comment aurait été notre vie si j'avais vécu avec mon jumeau ? Est-ce que ça aurait été différent d'aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que j'aurais été plus heureux ? Je ne pourrais jamais le savoir. Le poids des "Et si" étaient lourds sur mes épaules, mais ce temps là était révolu. On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Je rouvrais les yeux, me sentant plus déterminé que jamais à faire face à mon père.

- Maintenant, tout ce que je veux... c'est la vérité. Je crois que c'est pas trop demandé, déclarais-je avec fermeté.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**Swato:** Fouah ! J'ai longtemps hésité à continuer cette suite mais finalement je m'arrête là !

**Sasuke:** *_ton hautain_* C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix de toute façon... Tu fais poiroter les autres depuis une semaine alors la moindre des choses c'était de poster la suite aujourd'hui !

**Naruto:** T'es dur avec elle, Sasuke !

**Sasuke:** Oh toi la ferme hein ! Tu me trahis dans ce chapitre alors pour l'instant... JE TE DÉTESTE !

**Swato:** Ouais d'abord ! T'es vraiment un traître ! Je sais pas si nous allons pouvoir te pardonner ! _*croise les bras et boude*_

**Naruto:** _*regarde Sasuke, pointe Swato du doigt* _Je... Je rêve ou elle parle d'elle comme si elle faisait partie de toi ?

**Sasuke:** Bah... Techniquement, elle parle à la première personne donc c'est un peu comme si c'était elle le personnage... Même si normalement c'est moi.

**Naruto:** Oh putain ! OO" Donc quand je couche avec toi... Ça veut dire que... _*glurp*_

**Sasuke:** Et ouais... Tu couches avec elle par procuration... _*soupire*_

**Naruto:** NAOOOONNNNNN !

**Swato:** _*bave*_ Hin hin !

µ_  
><em>

**Review pleaaaase ! Quand je vois mes statistiques et le nombre de mes review... je pleure *snif*  
><strong>

**XSwatoX . skyblog . com (espace à enlever)  
><strong>


	19. 18 C'est mieux comme ça

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 18_ **

µ

**C'est mieux comme ça  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 16 ans :<strong>

On m'a retiré le dossier.

Soit disant que je prends trop à cœur les intérêts du patient et que donc: je ne suis plus objectif.

Mais moi je sais qu'on m'a retiré le dossier parce que je creusais là où il ne fallait pas.

Sasuke est né avec un frère jumeau, puis le dossier à été falsifié.

Le frère jumeau a disparut dans la nature, il n'est pas mort, j'en suis sûr.

Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? Séparer des jumeaux ? C'est vraiment inhumain.

J'en ai la gerbe

.

Yugito Nii

µ

* * *

><p>Mon père inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. On se demandait qui était en train de subir ses mensonges. Lui même avait l'air si affecté par tout ça... Il se redressa et me regarda encore une fois dans les yeux – chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement.<p>

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois jamais au courant, me dit-il.

Je pris cette remarque en pleine tête. Elle me blessa profondément parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé de m'en parler. Je me sentais partagé entre deux extrême, je me sentais curieux vis à vis de ce frère que je n'avais jamais connu et d'un autre coté, je le haïssais de m'avoir volé Naruto. Mais les sentiments envers mon père... Ne subsistais que cette distance mêlée de peine. Itachi gigota dans le canapé et je vis mon père se préparer à nous raconter la vérité, comme si il s'y était résigné.

- Quand votre mère et moi avons appris qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, nous étions si heureux ! S'exclama t-il. Puis peu à peu, la réalité s'est imposé à nous. Nous n'avions que deux filiales, Itachi était déjà destiné à reprendre la maison mère mais là... Deux enfants..., dit-il en secouant la tête.

Son regard était peiné. Mais ses traits étaient durs.

_Tout ça pour une question d'héritage ?_ Pensais-je avec amertume.

- Nous ne voulions pas de guerre de succession, on a vu tellement de frères et sœurs se déchirer à cause de ça... Moi le premier... Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire subir ça, expliqua t-il. Alors j'ai recherché une famille sérieuse, qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et j'ai conclut un marché avec eux. Quand Mikoto vous a mis au monde, j'ai pris le plus jeune et j'ai fait falsifié les papiers. Akira Uchiwa mourrait à la naissance et Akira Aoki naissait dans le même hôpital.

Je me sentais vide. Je n'arrivais même pas à être désolé pour mon père, pour mon frère, ni pour moi même. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je n'étais même plus scandalisé. Je n'y arrivais plus.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Itachi, les dents serrées. Est-ce que t'as pensé une seule seconde à ce que ressentirait Sasuke ? Fulmina t-il. Ou même Akira ? T'es qu'un égoïste, tu me feras jamais croire que tu as fait ça pour leurs biens !

Mon père lança un regard désolé à Itachi, et comme il s'apprêtait à répondre, je l'interrompais.

- Et ensuite ? Demandais-je à voix basse.

Itachi me lança un regard surpris et inquiet que j'ignorais, me concentrant uniquement sur mon père. Ce dernier se tordit les mains, mal à l'aise.

- Ensuite... Il n'y a pas d'ensuite, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'envoie de l 'argent pour Akira tout les mois et ...

- Maman... Pourquoi maman dit que j'ai tué Akira alors ? demandais-je.

- Ta mère n'a plus jamais été la même, répondit-il en soupirant. Elle n'a plus toute sa tête. Elle suit un traitement mais ça ne fait pas effet, ajouta t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je prenais un moment pour digérer cette information... Alors maman était folle ? Je me sentis monstrueux de ressentir un élan de soulagement à ce fait. Parce que finalement, ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle me détestait.

- Tu as empêché Akira de me voir. Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Tu... Avec ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas voulu te perturber plus que tu ne l'étais déjà..., dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Arrêtes, cinglais-je. C'est pas la peine de mentir.

Mon père baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sachet de bonbon. Je soupirais et me pinçais l'arrête du nez avec fatigue. Alors comme ça j'étais quelqu'un de perturbé ? Je reniflais avec amusement, après tout, c'était la vérité.

- C'est vrai... Je... Je ne voulais pas qu'il détruise tout ce que j'avais fait, avoua mon père.

- Tout ce que tu... Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ? Cria Itachi. Tu as rendu maman folle ! Sasuke, tu as vu comment ça l'a rendu heureux ! Bordel... j'en reviens pas, continua t-il avec fureur.

Je soupirais et fermais les yeux. A présent que je savais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir. Partir le plus loin possible de tout ceux qui m'avaient mentis. Je ne voulais plus entendre personne maintenant. Je rouvrais les yeux et me levais en soupirant. Itachi me suivit du regard, quittant père des yeux. Je regardais mon père une seconde, mesurant l'étendue des mensonges qui m'avaient suivit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans un mot, je sortais du bureau de mon père. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller dehors, un petit cri retentit dans les escaliers. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je tournais la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Ma mère se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, ses traits étaient défigurés par la surprise et par l'horreur. J'avais toujours eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ma mère agir de cette façon avec moi. Je détournais le regard. Je n'avais plus ce pincement. Je lui tournais le dos et tournais la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Je sortais et soufflais une fois à l'air libre. Le vent frais me fit du bien et me remit les esprits en place. Je m'appuyais contre le muret de la maison et regardais le jardin qui avait abrité la plupart de mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je savais pourquoi je n'avais pas mal. C'était juste temporaire et je le savais. J'étais anesthésié par la déception pour l'instant, mais le moment viendrait où la douleur se manifesterait.

Mais je n'avais pas la force de m'en soucier. Pas maintenant.

Je sursautais légèrement quand une veste se posa sur mes épaules. Je tournais la tête et tombais dans le regard de Itachi. Je regardais à nouveau le jardin distraitement.

- Tu n'es même pas en colère..., remarqua t-il avec amertume.

- Je suis déçu, dis-je en reniflant d'amusement et en même temps de dépit. Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour être en colère, avouais-je.

- Tu ne veux pas... aller voir Akira ? Séparer des jumeaux... ça devrait être interdit, murmura Itachi pensivement.

Je haussais les épaules. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Je ne savais toujours pas comment prendre les révélations de Naruto. Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois heureux de revoir mon frère et que je passerais outre ses mensonges ? Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que je ferais table rase parce que son histoire avec mon frère était terminée ? Était-ce vraiment de moi dont il était amoureux...

- Et maintenant, Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Comment est-ce que j'étais supposé savoir qui il aimait vraiment ? Est-ce que mon frère me ressemblait au point que Naruto ait reporté ses sentiments sur moi ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimait moi, ou Akira ? Toute ces questions sans réponse ! Je montais ma main à ma tête et la crispais sur mon crâne. J'avais tellement mal à la tête...

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, répondis-je à voix basse.

Itachi hocha faiblement la tête, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je me laissais faire, conscient de son attitude protectrice.

- On rentre à la maison alors, marmonna t-il.

Itachi me raccompagna jusqu'à mon appartement en voiture. Il resta un peu avec moi pour essayer d'éclaircir tout ça, puis je simulais un coup de fatigue pour qu'il parte. Parce que je sentais que la douleur n'était pas loin.

Ce soir là, je posais ma trousse de secours bleue à coté de moi, sur le matelas.

J'hésitais à me faire une injection. D'un coté, elle ferait partir cette douleur qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à se faire une place dans mes veines mais de l'autre... Ce n'était pas le même genre de douleur. Ce ne serait pas juste d'utiliser ça pour autre chose que ce pour quoi elle avait été prévue. La douleur n'était pas physique, elle était mentale et émotionnelle.

Peu à peu, la réalité se dévoila devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher derrière des médicaments pour affronter ce genre de peine, je devais la surmonter seul. Je gémissais et resserrais mes poings sur mon oreiller en écrasant ma tête sur le matelas.

Je n'avais plus personne. J'avais eut raison de me couper du monde, vivre ce genre de chose faisait trop de mal. Et pourtant... J'étais sûr que si Naruto revenait avec les bons arguments, je céderais. Parce que je l'aimais, bon sang. Même si lui aimait mon frère, même si il m'avait menti... J'avais toujours cette envie féroce de l'avoir à mes cotés, de le prendre dans mes bras...

Je prenais la trousse bleue et la fixais, le regard embué par mes larmes. Je fermais les yeux un moment et prenais la première seringue. Je tendais le bras et appuyais sur le piston de la seringue, vidant son contenu sur le sol. Je fis de même avec les autres et balançais la trousse à l'autre bout de la pièce après avoir finit.

Ça faisait mal, mais je surmonterais ça.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le lendemain, je n'allais pas en cours. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Naruto, pas encore, il était trop tôt. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Il y avait encore trop de zone d'ombre, Naruto n'avait pas été assez précis et je ne l'avais pas laisser parler. J'aurais dû lui poser plus de question pour mettre fin proprement à cette histoire de mensonge.

Il fallait que nous parlions à nouveau, mais ma fierté m'interdisait de faire le premier pas. J'avais envie de voir mon frère, je voulais le voir. Mais je me sentais trahis, j'étais en colère contre lui d'avoir manigancé ça derrière mon dos. Il avait été égoïste, il n'avait pas pensé aux sentiments de Naruto, ni aux miens. Pour ça aussi, je devais le voir. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui explique que tout ce qu'il avait fait était mal. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de devoir remettre les gens en place, mais Akira avait fait bien trop de mal pour s'en sortir à moindre frais.

Je soupirais en éteignant la télévision, elle me dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. J'allais dans la cuisine et chipais un paquet de gâteau pour apaiser les grondements de mon ventre mais le reposais vite à la pensée que c'était Naruto qui m'avait fait chier pour les acheter. Je ravalais la boule dans ma gorge et le rangeais à sa place dans le placard.

Je me rasseyais sur le canapé. Finalement, j'aurais peut être mieux fait d'aller en cours, au moins, j'aurais eut quelque chose à faire et à penser. La sonnerie de mon portable retentit et je le sortais de ma poche, lisant le message que je venais de recevoir le cœur battant. Ça pouvait être mon frère, mais mon inconscient espérait toujours que ce serait Naruto. Je fermais les yeux un moment. Il venait d'un numéro inconnu. Je ravalais ma déception et le lisais.

_Salut, c'est Hinata. Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés avec Naruto ? Il a dormi chez Kiba cette nuit et il avait les yeux rouges alors..._

Mon cœur se serra alors que j'imaginais Naruto en train de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment craqué en ma présence, il n'y avait que cette fois là qu'il avait eut les larmes aux yeux... Je tapais sur les touches de mon portable et lui répondais rapidement.

_Oui... T'as qu'à demander à Sakura, je pense qu'elle est plus au courant que moi._

Je me sentais amer. C'était vrai. Sakura en savait sûrement plus que moi sur tout. Elle connaissait Naruto depuis plus longtemps, elle connaissait peut être même mon frère ! Je laissais retomber ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. J'allais finir comme un petit vieux aigri si je continuais à ressasser cette histoire. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. La seule pensée que Naruto avait confondu ses sentiments pour mon frère avec ses sentiments pour moi me rendait malade. J'espérais au fond de moi que mon frère était mon exact opposé. Je l'imaginais grand avec un visage et des traits différents des miens. Je voulais qu'il soit vulgaire où alors complétement maniéré comme le sont parfois les homosexuels. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me ressemble. Parce qu'alors peut-être que je pourrais croire Naruto si il me disait qu'il m'aimait moi et pas lui.

Une heure avait passé depuis le message de Hinata, j'avais passé une heure à ne rien faire d'autre que souhaiter que mon frère ne soit pas comme moi. Je sursautais légèrement quand mon portable sonna à nouveau. Je le prenais en main et lisais:

_Sakura m'a tout raconté... Est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ? Donnes moi ton adresse si tu veux bien que je viennes._

Mon cœur se réchauffa à la vue de ce message. Hinata ne me forçait à rien. J'avais de plus en plus conscience de ce lien étrange qui existait entre elle et moi, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était peut-être même pas de l'amitié. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle aussi. D'une manière différente. Je réfléchissais un moment, puis lui donnais mon adresse. J'allais devenir fou si je continuais à repenser à tout ça. Sa présence aurait peut-être le don de me changer les idées.

Je me levais et rangeais mon appartement un minimum avant son arrivée, grinçant des dents en ramassant les affaires appartenant à Naruto. Quand la sonnette retentit, je me dirigeais calmement vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrais. Hinata se tenait devant moi, elle était seule, chose qui était rare puisque j'avais l'habitude de voir Sakura constamment collé à elle. Je me décalais et la laissais entrer. Je levais les yeux au ciel en la voyant essayer d'enlever ses chaussures.

- Laisses, tu peux les garder, disais-je.

- M-Mais je..., protesta t-elle.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux ici, je me fiches des traditions, marmonnais-je en haussant les épaules.

Hinata hocha la tête avec un sourire, laissant ses chaussures. Je soupirais, me dirigeais vers la cuisine et lui versais un verre de jus d'orange sans rien lui demander alors qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise. J'espérais qu'elle ne parlerait pas de cette histoire, mais c'était un peu couru d'avance alors je me résignais à entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle se tordit les doigts.

- S-Sakura m'a raconté, commença t-elle. Je te comprends, ajouta t-elle en hochant la tête. M-Moi même j'étais fâchée d-de ne pas être au courant.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête d'un air distrait. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Hinata avait l'air inquiète, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, elle était toujours inquiète pour les autres plus que pour elle même. Elle soupira et fouilla dans une de ses poches. Elle en ressortit un papier plié en je ne savais combien de fois puis me le tendit avec un pauvre sourire.

- N-Naruto-kun m'a dit de te le d-donner. C'est le numéro de t-téléphone... de ton frère, termina t-elle en prenant une inspiration.

- Je n'en veux pas, répondis-je franchement. Je ne veux pas le voir.

- M-Mais pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

- Je croyais que tu me comprenais, ricanais-je. Je refuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a passé son temps à manipuler les autres pour pouvoir m'atteindre, expliquais-je, amer.

Je me levais et me postais à la fenêtre, resserrant mes bras sur moi même dans une attitude défensive. La chaise de Hinata racla sur le sol et j'entendis ses chaussures crisser sur le sol alors qu'elle se levait à son tour.

- De quoi t-tu as si peur, Sasuke-kun ? me demanda t-elle. D'après ce que j-j'ai compris... ton frère n'avait p-pas tellement le choix.

- Arrêtes, soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était pas si désespéré au point d'envoyer Naruto pour...

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de sens. Pour me faire tomber amoureux de lui ? C'était sûrement ça la fin de la phrase. J'inspirais profondément, une boule grossissait dans ma gorge, elle était là depuis que Naruto était parti. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. N-Naruto-kun n'aurait pas dû faire ça. I-Il a fait une erreur mais... mais il t'aime. C-C'est pour ça qu'il a eut tellement d-de mal à te l'avouer, il avait peur de t-te faire du mal.

Je reniflais dédaigneusement. Je ne savais juste pas quoi dire. Je n'aimais pas trop qu'elle insiste sur cette histoire parce que je considérais que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais j'étais tellement perdu...

- S-Sasuke-kun... Tu aimes Naruto-kun, ne ? demanda t-elle.

- Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? rappelais-je avec ironie.

Le souffle de Hinata était calme dans mon dos. Je me sentais vraiment pathétique. Je me sentais con d'être toujours amoureux de lui après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais avec résignation.

- Oui, murmurais-je.

Je me retournais lentement. Le regard de Hinata flamboyait, elle était venu ici pour arranger les choses, elle espérait jouer le rôle de médiateur. Mais est-ce que nous pouvions seulement être sauvé de tout ces mensonges ? Je me mordais les lèvres et baissais un peu la tête pour cacher la moitié abîmée de mon visage. Je prenais seulement conscience que c'était la première fois que Hinata voyait ma cicatrice. J'avais toujours pris soin de la cacher avec un pansement malgré l'avis du médecin. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air dégoutée, elle semblait n'y avoir même pas prêté attention. Elle semblait si fragile des fois... Mais là, avec son regard déterminé, elle avait l'air plus forte que n'importe qui. Et je savais que malgré son apparence frêle, elle était forte. Plus forte que nous tous, que Sakura, que Naruto... que moi.

- A-Alors si tu l'aimes... tu dois l-lui laisser une chance d-de tout expliquer, dit-elle. Il va venir t-te voir demain après les c-cours, il m'a dit qu'il a-allait essayer de te parler, expliqua t-elle.

Mon ventre se tordit à cette annonce. Je détournais le regard.

- E-Et tu dois voir ton frère, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. M-Malgré ce qu'il a fait, i-il fait parti de ta famille... il a besoin d-de toi, d'accord ?

- Et si il me ressemble ? demandais-je tout à trac en me tournant vers Hinata.

J'avais voulu dire cela avec fermeté, avec dureté même. Mais tout ce qui résonna dans la pièce fut cette question posée avec un ton désespéré... Je me mordais les lèvres et la regardais dans les yeux. Le sentiment d'injustice et de trahison revint me tordre le ventre. Hinata secoua la tête, perplexe.

- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir qui il aime vraiment ? continuais-je à voix basse.

- Sasuke-kun... j-je ne comprends pas.

Je fronçais les sourcils en la regardant puis ricanais. Apparemment, je m'étais trompé, Sakura ne savait_ pas tout_.

- Naruto et mon _frère jumeau_ sont sortis ensemble.

Le bouche de Hinata s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Je l'observais un moment alors qu'elle essayait de digérer l'information. Je pouvais presque voir tourner les rouages de son cerveau alors qu'elle assemblait un à un les éléments et qu'elle comprenait.

- T-Tu crois que Naruto a f-fait un transfert sur toi ? devina t-elle.

Je haussais les épaules, feignant l'indifférence, en me tournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Je l'entendis soupirer derrière mon dos. Je me sentais vide et fatigué de réfléchir. Je fermais les yeux un instant.

- Pour ça, j-je ne peux pas t'aider. Naru... Tu dois voir Naruto-kun, c'est l-le seul qui pourra t-te répondre, balbutia t-elle.

- Je sais, murmurais-je.

Je portais une main à ma tête douloureuse et me mordais les lèvres.

- Ça va ? me demanda t-elle.

- Ça va, répondis-je à l'identique.

Je sursautais quand elle me saisit par le bras et me tourna violemment vers elle. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre, elle était déjà contre moi. Surpris, je refermais mes bras sur elle. Je fermais les yeux et baissais la tête pour l'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Elle sentais bon, un mélange de parfum floral vraiment léger. Je resserrais mes bras sur sa taille et me concentrais sur son souffle jouant dans mon cou pour calmer l'anxiété qui me nouait le ventre.

_Est-ce que j'avais l'air si pathétique pour qu'elle veuille me consoler ?_ pensais-je avec désespoir.

Ça faisait tellement mal de se faire trahir de cette façon par quelqu'un à qui on avait donné sa confiance. Je déglutis difficilement et fronçais les sourcils, énervé contre moi-même de sentir cette boule douloureuse dans le fond de ma gorge. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'en avais assez.

Je haletais et décalais ma tête. Je ne compris pas comment... je fus moi-même surpris. Mais la seconde suivante, je prenais la bouche de Hinata avec détresse et violence. Je la sentis tressaillir contre moi alors que ses mains se resserraient sur mon t-shirt. Je prenais une inspiration tremblante, respirant son parfum. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut que c'était différent de ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude. L'étreinte était plus passive, moins dominante... moins Naruto. Je resserrais mes bras sur sa taille, éprouvant un peu de colère à l'idée que ce n'était pas lui que j'embrassais.

_C'était mal... Ce n'était pas bien. _

Je me reculais brusquement en secouant la tête, regardant le sol. Je riais nerveusement. Maintenant, je me sentais vraiment comme un moins que rien...

- Excuses-moi... C'est complétement ridicule, dis-je. Je suis désolé, murmurais-je.

Je la vis hocher la tête, perturbée par ce qui venait de se produire. Nous ne bougions pas, chacun de nous était choqué par ce qui venait de se produire, elle autant que moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais agit de cette manière et si elle me l'avait demandé, j'aurais toute les peines du monde à le lui expliquer. Hinata se racla la gorge avec gêne.

- Je-Je vais y aller, dit-elle avec nervosité.

Je hochais la tête, les yeux fermés. J'entendis ses pas précipités dans l'appartement, puis la porte claquer. Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmurais-je.

Un silence pesant me répondit. Je laissais tomber ma tête contre la table. La surface fraîche me remit les idées en place.

Naruto... A quel point m'avait-il marqué ?

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Quand je repensais à ce que j'avais fait, je me sentais mal pour Hinata. Elle sortait avec Sakura et je me doutais qu'elle lui dirait la vérité sur ce que j'avais fait. Hinata n'aimait pas garder de secret, c'était dans sa nature. Mais ce baiser, ce n'était vraiment rien, comme je lui avais dit, c'était complétement ridicule. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais voulu me prouver en l'embrassant. Peut-être que j'essayais d'échapper à ce lien que j'avais avec Naruto... Mais je savais à présent que c'était perdu d'avance. C'était trop tard.

Je regardais mon portable et soupirais. J'avais cinq appels en absence de la part de Itachi, pourtant je lui avais dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'avais juste besoin de temps pour tout digérer. Akira... je me demandais si il savait le bordel qu'il avait cré. Je secouais la tête, effaçant cette pensée accusatrice avec culpabilité. Mon père était à l'origine de tout ça, c'était de sa faute à lui, pas vraiment celle de Akira. Même si je devais l'avouer, il s'y était mal pris.

Est-ce que je devais pardonner ? Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à pardonner ?

Si Naruto était sortit avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère jumeau, est-ce que cela m'aurait gêné ? Un peu, je devais l'avouer, mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi grave pour moi. Parce que ça aurait été du passé, après tout, j'étais au courant que Naruto avait été un coureur de pantalon dans son adolescence... Mais là, je ne pouvais pas savoir si c'était du passé parce que je ne savais pas si mon frère me ressemblait. Je tordais le papier que m'avait laissé Hinata en partant. Un numéro de téléphone, pour l'instant, c'était tout ce que je connaissais de mon frère.

J'inspirais profondément. Naruto devait venir demain après les cours selon ce que m'avait dit Hinata. _Demain, ça serait une journée de fou_, pensais-je.

Je pianotais sur mon portable.

_C'est Sasuke. Je sais que tu veux me voir alors autant en finir._

µ_  
><em>

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir oser envoyer un tel message. Je n'arrivais pas réellement à réaliser qu'il serait bientôt dans mon appartement. Je regardais à nouveau mon portable, relisant ce message une énième fois.

_Ok. Demain à 10h._

Je regardais l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était bientôt l'heure. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir impatient ou bien ennuyé. C'était un mélange des deux. Je me sentais fébrile à l'idée de le rencontrer et mal quand je repensais à ce qu'il avait fait. Je déglutissais et reposais mon portable au centre de la table. Mon regard dévia sur le carnet qui y était posé. Il appartenait à Naruto, je l'avais retrouvé dans un tiroir. Je le prenais avec un pincement au cœur et l'ouvrais pour m'occuper.

_- Est droitier mais coupe sa viande avec la main gauche ! Quel manque de manière ! _

_- Fais sa sauce carbonara avec de la vache qui rit... Sans commentaires._

_- Lis des livres aux titres loufoques (sérieusement: "Le monde des poissons handicapés" ? ? ? ?)_

Je reniflais d'amusement et le refermais. Naruto le sortait souvent pour écrire ce genre de chose, je levais les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Je sursautais quand on sonna à la porte et me levais, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je soufflais pour me calmer et me postais devant la porte.

_Il était juste derrière..._, pensais-je avec nervosité.

Je fermais les yeux un moment, décidant de prendre les événements comme ils venaient. J'en avais assez de réfléchir. J'ouvrais la porte.

Mon cœur rata un battement. J'avais craint cela plus que tout. Devant moi, se tenait ma copie conforme. Ce fut comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds, ce que j'avais redouté avec tant de violence se produisait. C'était la vérité. Mon frère jumeau... était vraiment comme moi. Il se frotta le crâne avec gêne puis me lança un petit sourire.

- B-Bonjour, balbutia t-il.

Je lui faisais un signe de tête, pas sûr de pouvoir lui répondre. Je m'écartais pour le laisser entrer, le regardant passer devant moi sans avoir de réaction prononcée. Je profitais qu'il soit en train d'enlever ses chaussures pour l'observer. Il faisait à peu près ma taille, sa carrure était... à peu près comme la mienne même si il semblait un peu plus musclé que moi. Ses cheveux étaient courts, mais son visage... Ses traits étaient exactement comme les miens. Les seules choses qui nous différenciaient étaient ma cicatrice et le fait qu'il portait des lunettes.

Akira... Akira se redressa et pendant un instant nous nous toisâmes avec curiosité. Je ne l'avais pas vu en premier lieu, mais lui aussi avait une cicatrice - bien que plus légère que la mienne - sur l'arrête de son nez. Je me raclais la gorge, gêné. Akira me répondit d'un sourire anxieux.

- Je... Je t'ai déjà vu en photo... Mais c'est plus impressionnant de te voir en vrai. Je t'imaginais un peu plus petit, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête. Ma voix semblait s'être fait la malle. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire ? Je fronçais les sourcils et me mordais les lèvres.

- Je ne savais même pas que tu existais, répondis-je avec prudence.

- Je sais... Fugaku-san ne voulait pas te perturber... Moi je... Je sais que j'ai un jumeau depuis que je suis né.

Je hochais la tête et m'avançais dans l'appartement, me réfugiant dans la cuisine. Je m'apprêtais à lui préparer un café quand il se racla la gorge.

- Pas de café, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix gênée. Je déteste ça, grommela t-il.

La surprise me fit lâcher le filtre que je tenais entre mes mains. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil et préparais deux chocolats chaud à la place. J'avais supposé qu'il préférerait un café... Généralement, c'était ce que les gens prenaient... Naruto adorait ça, c'est pour ça que j'en avais plein mes placards. Mais Akira n'aimait pas ça non plus. Je posais la tasse fumante en face de lui et m'asseyais à la table comme lui l'avait fait. Il semblait aussi nerveux que moi. Je fermais les yeux et expirais bruyamment. Je devais jouer carte sur table, je me frottais l'arrête du nez.

- Je ne sais pas si je te déteste ou si je suis content de te voir, avouais-je avec sincérité. Tu as utilisé Naruto pour te rapprocher de moi et ça, ça ne me plaît pas. Tu n'avais pas le droit...

- Je n'ai pas utilisé Naruto, protesta t-il avec indignation. Il voulait vraiment m'aider et je... Je voulais te voir, expliqua t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil timide.

Je soupirais. Vraiment, tout ce que je voulais là, c'était oublier toute ces conneries. Alors je relevais la tête et lançais un sourire à Akira en changeant de sujet.

Jamais nous ne pourrions rattraper toute ces années manquées mais nous pouvions essayer. Je devais oublier, passer à autre chose, j'en avais assez de jouer.

Akira fonctionnait à peu près comme moi, mais nous étions différents. Il était plus joyeux, enthousiaste et démonstratif...

J'appris beaucoup de chose ce jour là. Akira avait une vraie famille, si bien que je le jalousais un peu. Sa mère s'appelait Hana, son père Genichi. Il avait une petite sœur de cinq ans qui s'appelait Yukio et tous les quatre vivaient entourés de divers animaux dont 3 chiens, 2 chats et autre oiseaux et tortues. Akira allait dans une école privée grâce à une bourse d'étude, il était très intelligent, il aimait les mathématiques et plusieurs universités se battaient déjà pour l'avoir parmi elles. Il jouait de la batterie à ses heures perdues, il avait une meilleure amie du nom de June...

Au bout d'un moment, nous n'eûmes plus rien à nous dire. Le silence n'était pas si désagréable... Le chocolat que Akira tenait entre ses mains avait refroidi mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Je le regardais. Il me semblait que je n'avais jamais regardé quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité. Malgré mon appréhension, j'étais content de l'avoir vu et d'avoir retrouvé un frère. Akira soupira avec un sourire joyeux et son regard vacilla jusqu'à l'horloge. Il soupira une fois de plus, semblant un peu déçu.

- Je vais y aller, il est vraiment tard et j'ai promis à maman de rentrer pour le déjeuner... Tu devrais venir à la maison un jour, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient content de te voir, dit-il en se levant.

- Un jour, promis-je.

Je le suivais dans l'entrée et le regardais mettre ses chaussures. Akira resta un moment sur place avec un sourire niais et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. Je sursautais alors qu'il s'élançait vers moi et le réceptionnais avec surprise. Mon cœur battit plus fort contre mes cotes quand il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je le sentis soupirer de bien-être contre moi. Ma main se crispa sur le tissus de sa chemise. Je n'avais jamais vraiment accepté les contacts physiques, c'était toujours un peu étrange pour moi quand ce n'était pas Hinata ou... ou Naruto.

- Je suis content de te voir enfin. Ne laisses pas trop de temps passer avant de me contacter, d'accord ? dit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

- D'accord, répondis-je simplement.

Akira se décala avec un nouveau sourire, mon regard vacilla un moment alors que je réfléchissais. Il se détourna, la main sur la poignée.

- A-Attends, l'arrêtais-je. Est-ce que... tu pourrais donner quelque chose à Naruto ? demandais-je avec hésitation.

Mon frère haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis hocha la tête.

- Tu peux attendre ? Deux secondes, j'arrive, lui dis-je.

- Ok, répondit-il.

Je prenais une enveloppe et du papier au salon et m'installais à la cuisine, je me dépêchais d'écrire pour ne pas faire attendre trop Akira. Je fermais les yeux un moment, hésitant, puis j'écrivais:

_Fais le point avec Akira. Ce n'est pas fini entre vous. _

_Sasuke_

Je poussais un soupire tremblant et passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de saisir le carnet de Naruto. Je glissais la lettre à l'intérieur et retournais dans l'entrée où attendait Akira. Je lui tendais le carnet avec un petit sourire. Il m'interrogea du regard mais je secouais la tête.

- Il l'a oublié ici, indiquais-je simplement.

Akira hocha la tête, un peu perplexe. Il m'envoya un dernier sourire, puis sortit. Je le regardais descendre les marches avec une boule dans l'estomac. Je refermais la porte et fermais les yeux. Ce n'était pas fini. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche de pantalon et écrivais un message à l'attention de Naruto:

_Je sais que tu avais l'intention de venir aujourd'hui mais ne viens pas. J'ai donné quelque chose pour toi à Akira._

Je soufflais et appuyais sur la touche "Send", puis éteignais mon portable.

C'était mieux comme ça. Naruto avait juste fait un transfert, il avait cru m'aimer mais il avait juste reporté son amour pour mon frère sur moi. C'est pour cela que je savais que ce n'était pas fini entre eux. Naruto n'était pas passé à autre chose. Je jetais mon portable sur le canapé et prenais ma veste, j'avais besoin d'air. Je fermais la porte à clef derrière moi.

Je marchais sans but réel, cherchant juste à occuper mes pieds et mon esprit pendant un moment. Certaines rues m'étaient inconnues, je m'y engouffrais sans hésitation, pensant que des paysages étrangers attireraient mon attention. Akira avait l'air d'être heureux, j'étais content que l'égoïsme de notre père ne lui ait pas gâché la vie. Je ricanais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais jamais eut l'intention de reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

Je redressais la tête et tombais sur un panneau publicitaire dont le slogan était: **"Take it easy ! Prenez un nouveau départ !"**. Je souriais. Oui, c'était peut-être ça la solution.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le lendemain, je recevais l'enveloppe habituelle de la part de mon père, je l'ouvrais et la tordais un moment entre mes doigts. Je l'ouvrais et haussais un sourcil en remarquant qu'il y avait plus que d'habitude puis haussais les épaules. Je regardais une dernière fois mon portable pour vérifier la réservation que j'avais faite. Il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ. Je cliquais sur "réservez" et soufflais. Dans trois jours, je serais dans un avion, direction Kumo.

Je rassemblais les affaires de Naruto dans le salon. Je ne me sentais plus trahi. Je connaissais mon frère maintenant, et même si il s'y était mal pris, ses intentions n'avaient pas été mauvaises. Naruto s'était juste trompé comme ça arrivait parfois, alors je ne lui en voulais pas.

L'appartement était déjà meublé à mon arrivée, mes valises furent donc rapide à faire. Je les laissais ouvertes pour pouvoir chercher mes affaires avec facilité pour les trois jours qu'il me restait à Konoha. Une fois tout cela fait, j'appelais Itachi pour lui annoncer que je partais. La fête de Noël avait déjà été annulé. Ou plutôt, Itachi avait dit qu'il m'invitait chez lui avec son ami pour m'éviter de devoir tout faire moi même. _Finalement, ils finiraient en tête à tête,_ pensais-je avec amusement.

Il protesta longuement, mais quand il comprit que je ne céderais pas, il se résigna. Il arriva vingt minutes plus tard, un sourire faux et triste sur les lèvres.

- Je suis venu t'aider à tout emballer, dit-il.

Je regardais autour de moi avec amusement. J'avais déjà fini de tout emballer. Il sembla enfin le remarquer et ricana en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as pas perdu de temps, pas vrai ?

- Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires, avouais-je avec bonne humeur.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que le sourire de Itachi se fanait. Il fronça les sourcils et la peine dans ses yeux fut tellement évidente que je baissais les miens, incapable de le supporter sans craquer moi même. Itachi m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme il le faisait quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin.

- Ne forces pas trop, ok ? dit-il.

- Je vais bien, affirmais-je avec détermination.

Itachi hocha la tête distraitement. Son sourire revint mais je savais qu'il se forçait pour me faire plaisir. Il fit claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Bon, dis-moi que je ne suis pas totalement inutile ! Il te reste bien des trucs à faire, non ? demanda t-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

- Il... Il me reste les contrat à résilier, répondis-je.

- Ah, ça je m'y connais. Allez donnes, ordonna t-il.

Je souriais et sortais mes papiers du tiroir prévu à cet effet. Je savais que c'était juste un pretexte pour passer du temps avec moi. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment faisait Itachi pour se libérer de son travail à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait me voir. Lui et moi passions l'après-midi à résilier mes contrats. Le silence était seulement entrecoupé par nos différents appels et par les questions d'Itachi.

- Tu as prévenu papa et maman ? me demanda t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil curieux.

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je. De toute façon, je suis majeur, ajoutais-je.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Et... Et Naruto ? Il le sait ? demanda t-il avec hésitation.

Je souriais et secouais la tête.

- Tu as prévu de le lui dire ? insista t-il.

- Je ne crois pas. Je lui enverrais un texto, j'ai demandé au propriétaire de lui donner les clefs si il venait pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires. Comme j'ai payé pour ce mois ci, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Tu as pensé à ce qu'il va ressentir ? C'est un peu comme si tu le laissais tomber, non ? demanda Itachi, comme si il n'était pas intéressé.

- Justement, dis-je.

Je pensais ce que je disais. J'avais vraiment l'intention de le laisser tomber, de mettre un terme à cette relation avec Naruto. Itachi se mordit les lèvres, comme si il avait voulu parler mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Je soupirais et appelais une autre société pour annuler mon contrat téléphonique. Une fois cela fait, je reposais le téléphone et jetais le papier à la poubelle. Itachi soupira.

- Dis Sasuke... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ? demanda t-il. Je croyais que tu te sentais bien ici mais... j'ai l'impression que tu fuis, avoua t-il.

- Je ne fuis pas, protestais-je. J'ai... Écoutes, j'ai passé ma vie à faire ce que les gens attendaient de moi, révélais-je. Je veux juste faire ce que je veux au moins une fois dans ma vie. Et pour ça, je dois repartir de zéro, expliquais-je.

Itachi acquiesça puis ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes d'un air fatigué. Il rouvrit les yeux et m'envoya un sourire.

- Alors puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je te soutiendrais. Même si je pense que c'est un peu précipité, marmonna t-il.

Je reniflais d'amusement et donnais un coup de poing joueur dans son épaule. Le cri indigné que poussa Itachi résonna dans mon appartement et je riais en recevant un coup en échange. Oui, vraiment, tout irait bien.

C'était mieux comme ça.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**Swato:** Arrrrrrhhh ! *_étouffe, étouffe, ÉTOUFFE !_*

**Naruto:** SASUKE ! LÂCHE LA ! TOUT DE SUITE !

**Sasuke:** *_regard de sadique_* Aller, juste un petit peu plus ! On attend qu'elle devienne violette et je la lâche, promis !

**Naruto:** LÂCHE LA !_ *pousse Sasuke* *desserre les mains de Sasuke autour de la gorge de Swato*  
><em>

_**Swato:** _AH !_ *RESPIRE* _kof kof ! Ah ! Merci, kof Naru-chan ! kof kof !

**Naruto:** *_donne de petites tapes dans le dos de Swato_* Y a pas de quoi. T'es MALADE Sasuke ! ? Pourquoi t'étais en train de l'étrangler ? _*tape du pied*_

**Sasuke:** Je... Je PARS ! Elle me fait **DÉMÉNAGER A KUMO** !

**Naruto:** H-H... HEIN ? !

**Swato:** _*se sauve sur la pointe des pieds*_

**Sasuke:** Et toi... Comment tu peux laisser faire ça ! ? Si elle continue d'écrire, on se verra plus jamais ! **JAMAIS** !

**Naruto:** Oh putain. Reviens ici toi ! *_chope Swato alors qu'elle était à un MILLIMÈTRE de la porte_*

**Swato:** Arrrrrrhhh ! *_étouffe, étouffe, ÉTOUFFE !_*

µ

On arrive bientôt à la fin ! Je sais que ça peut paraître dur à entendre ! (**Naru:** _*hurle*_ QUOI ? ? ? LA FINNN ? ? !) Mais c'est la vérité ! ^^

Wouah ! Vous avez fait fort n'empêche cette semaine au niveau des review, comme quoi, un petit rappel à l'ordre de temps en temps... MDR. Je décoooonne !

Donc pour être plus sérieuse: Je réponds aux commentaires anonymes (en espérant ne pas me faire botter les fesses par ) Et OUAIS ! Je suis une rebelle (Niark'):

* * *

><p><strong>Blog Shinigami-Shinibilove et Marill :<strong> Oui, ce n'était que repoussé, je suis pas une méchante fille (**Naru:** que tu dis !) et je déteste mettre fin à un projet sans l'avoir terminé !

**Cc:** Je suppose que ça voulait dire coucou lool Merci de ton enthousiasme, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^

**Cline:** Euh ouais j'avoue tu abuses... Mais tu peux continuer tu sais ! Tu flattes mon égo surdimensionné XD

**ninou07000:** Merchi beaucoup ! Merci de ton soutien ! Surtout que du courage j'en ai besoin, je suis en train de faire un sprint de l'écriture pour rattraper mon retard lool !

**linoa19:** Contente que tu te sois manifestée ^^ Je suis contente de pas faire dans le gniangnian (d'habitude je tombes toujours dedans... Comme ça: POF ! Sans le faire vraiment exprès lol) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^


	20. 19 Chez moi

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 19_ **

**Chez moi **

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Dossier de Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 ans :<strong>

Entrevue avec le patient.

Clôture du dossier.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Je soufflais et passais une main sur mon front en sueur. Je regardais le coffre de la voiture et comptais le nombre de valise avec attention. Normalement il ne me manquait rien...

- Aller, Sasuke ! Si t'as oublié quelque chose je te l'enverrai ! Tu vas rater ton avion ! Cria Itachi à la place du conducteur.

- J'arrive !

Je refermais le coffre rapidement et regardais le bâtiment que je quittais. Ce n'était pas mon appartement, c'était celui de Itachi. Il m'avait demandé de venir directement chez lui, il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher alors j'avais dormi les deux jours restant avant mon départ chez lui.

- Sasuke ! gronda Itachi, impatient.

- J'arrive ! Répétais-je en souriant.

Je me décidais enfin à monter en voiture avant de mettre les nerfs de mon frère en pelote. Je refermais lourdement la porte. Itachi posa ses mains sur le volant et souffla pour calmer son stress.

- Bon... Tu as tout ? demanda t-il.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de vérifier avant que tu ne me hurles dessus, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ouais, ouais, grommela t-il.

Je reniflais avec amusement et attachais ma ceinture alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de route à faire, l'aéroport était en centre ville et nous n'étions pas loin. Itachi s'agita à coté de moi et je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant sortir une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste. Il me la tendit sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Papa m'a donné ça pour toi, indiqua t-il.

- J'ai pas besoin d'argent, protestais-je avec perplexité.

- C'est pas de l'argent. C'est une lettre, dit-il. Il m'a dit que tu devais la lire et qu'il y avait sûrement tout ce que tu voulais savoir là dedans.

Je haussais les épaules, prenais la lettre du bout des doigts et l'observais comme si j'avais pu lire à travers l'enveloppe. Je me mordais les lèvres, glissais la main dans ma poche et en sortais quelque chose. Itachi fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je relevais le regard, interrogeant mon frère des yeux quand celui-ci me montra ma main du menton. Je baissais le regard et ouvrais mes doigts, découvrant le projet d'art que Naruto m'avait donné. Il était petit et tenait aisément dans la paume de ma main. Je secouais la tête en réponse avec un petit sourire.

- Une bêtise, répondis-je.

Je l'avais retrouvé en rangeant mes affaires. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir mis dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Cela m'avait fait drôle de la retrouver comme ça, par hasard. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la rendre à Naruto, alors je l'avais embarqué. Ce n'était pas la seule chose que je lui avais piqué, à ma plus grande honte. Je rougissais en baissant la tête un moment et rangeais la boule à pique dans ma poche.

Alors que j'étais en train de ranger mes vêtements, j'étais tombé sur un de ses t-shirts. Il fallait dire que Naruto prenait vraiment beaucoup de place, jusque dans mes propres placards. C'était un de ces t-shirts fluo qu'il adorait porter. Celui là était vert et je m'apprêtais à le mettre dans le salon, avec le reste de ses affaires quand son odeur m'avait paralysé. C'était vraiment _son_ odeur, mélangée avec celle de son parfum et je n'avais pas pu le ranger. Je l'avais mis dans un sachet plastique, puis je l'avais mis dans ma propre valise en me jurant que c'était la seule chose que j'emportais de lui avec moi.

- Sasuke ! ? m'interpella Itachi.

Je me tournais vers lui et hochais la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il me voulait. Il me répondit d'un sourire exaspéré et amusé. Il fit un geste ample.

- On est arrivé, dit-il amusé.

- Oh, répondis-je.

Et effectivement. Nous étions devant l'aéroport, à l'arrêt. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'envoyais un petit sourire à Itachi et sortais de la voiture. Je resserrais le col de ma veste et allais chercher mes trois grosses valises dans le coffre. Itachi me poussa en grognant.

- Laisses ça, imbécile. Je vais le faire, protesta t-il.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et prenais une valise à roulette, lui laissant les deux autres avec un peu de culpabilité. Mais bon... j'avais pris la plus lourde à dessein. J'entrais dans l'aéroport avec maladresse. Je ne venais pas souvent ici alors je ne savais pas trop où aller. Je devais aller au comptoir d'enregistrement pour retirer mon billet mais je ne savais pas trop où c'était.

Je regardais les panneaux fléchés avec perplexité quand Itachi arriva derrière moi et me tapa sur la tête avec un plan de l'aéroport.

- Eh petite tête, où tu comptes aller comme ça ? demanda t-il, hautain.

- Retirer mon billet, répondis-je avec un ton évident.

- J'ai fait annulé ton billet, j'ai demandé un remboursement et tout et tout. D'ailleurs, je t'enverrai l'argent dès que je le recevrais. Je t'ai pris un jet privé à la place, dit-il en levant le nez au ciel.

J'écarquillais les yeux et entrouvrais la bouche. Je me sentais surpris mais ... un peu scandalisé en fait. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui !

- Itachi ! m'exclamais-je. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ça a du coûter..., commençais-je.

- La peau des fesses, je confirme, soupira t-il. Mais bon ! Considères ça comme mon cadeau de départ. Bon... Alors si je me souviens bien, on doit prendre le couloir Est pour aller dans le couloir VIP et normalement ce sera là. Oh, au fait, du coup ton avion n'est que dans vingt minutes ! Mais le temps d'enregistrer tes bagages et tout, normalement on devrait pas trop attendre ! Aller, go ! s'exclama t-il avec entrain.

Je le regardais partir d'un bon pas, sifflotant un air que je connaissais pas avec effarement. C'est moi, où il était content que je partes ? Je secouais la tête, exaspéré et le suivais lentement. Vingts minutes, ça allait être long.

Je slalomais entre les gens, essayant de suivre avec peine le rythme endiablé de mon frère dans la foule. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut être une éternité, nous arrivions enfin devant le comptoir d'enregistrement. Itachi s'accouda à la table avec l'aisance et le naturel d'un homme d'affaire... ou d'un sale gamin, selon le point de vue. Je souriais à cette idée.

- Bonjour ! Une réservation au nom de Uchiwa Sasuke, indiqua t-il avec le sourire.

- Une seconde, s'il vous plaît... Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ? demanda t-elle en regardant son écran d'ordinateur.

- B-Bien sûr, j'ai fait la réservation il y a trois jours, affirma t-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je la sentais mal cette histoire de billet. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'Itachi se sentait toujours le devoir d'intervenir_, pensais-je avec exaspération. Les yeux de la standardiste firent un aller retour sur son écran d'ordinateur avec rapidité. Elle plissa les yeux et haussa les épaules en redressant la tête. L'air confus qu'elle nous adressa me fit redouter le pire.

- Je suis désolé, messieurs... Il semble que la réservation n'a pas été faite..., dit-elle en pianotant sur son clavier.

- Comment ça ? ! J'ai le numéro de réservation et tout ! protesta Itachi.

C'était drôle, je venais de remarquer que mon frère avait une fâcheuse tendance à mettre des "et tout" à la fin de chacune de ses phrases. Je soupirais, de toute façon, c'était couru d'avance avec Itachi, quand nous étions petit, il était déjà tellement maladroit et malchanceux !

- Ah ! Attendez ! s'exclama t-elle en cliquant plus vivement sur sa souris.

L'espoir revint alors qu'elle affichait une expression réjouie. Itachi se redressa et je me mordais les lèvres.

- J'ai bien une réservation au nom de Uchiwa Sasuke... Mais elle est pour dans deux mois, dit-elle, ses épaules s'affaissant à cette constatation.

Je soupirais, puis me tournais vers Itachi avec désespoir. Il grimaçait avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire: "désolé, j'ai merdé".

- Comment t'as pu faire pour te gourer de deux mois ? demandais-je, blasé.

- Bah... Les trucs où on devait cliquer était tout petit alors..., expliqua t-il, penaud.

Je secouais la tête avec un rictus et me frottais le front avec lassitude. Itachi se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'écran de la standardiste, et là, il ressemblait clairement à un sale gamin trop curieux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire une réservation pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai de quoi payer.

- Oui, une minute, attendez que je regarde ça... Ah oui ! J'ai une plage horaire libre pour dans trente minutes ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Banco, j'achète, s'exclama Itachi avec un grand sourire.

La standardiste rit et je secouais la tête encore une fois. Finalement, la standardiste enregistra mes bagages et fit la réservation au frais de Itachi. Bien sûr, il voulut se faire rembourser l'autre billet, ce qui causa une polémique au sein de l'aéroport: pouvait-on oui ou non se faire rembourser un billet d'avion sans avoir pris l'assurance d'annulation dans le forfait ?

Après avoir appelé deux collègues, trois supérieurs et le directeur du service des achats, après un plaidoyer de Itachi citant l'article concernant le délai de réflexion de la Vente Par Correspondance qui était de 7 jours et ce quelles que soient les conditions contractuelles imposées par le vendeur, la standardiste consentit enfin à nous rembourser le billet d'avion. Si bien qu'il ne nous restait à présent que quinze minutes pour trouver le bon couloir et le bon avion. Je n'étais pas trop motivé à partir je ne savais où.

- Et comment tu vas faire pour te loger là bas ? me demanda soudainement Itachi.

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? m'exclamais-je. J'ai appelé mon ancien propriétaire, comme il me connaît bien il me réserve un appartement.

- Et tu lui fais confiance ? Comme ça ? demanda Itachi avec ébahissement.

- Il est sympa, éludais-je en haussant les épaules.

- Taku, grommela t-il. Tu viendras pas pleurer si tu te retrouve dans un taudis.

Je haussais les épaules, indifférent. Je regardais l'heure à mon poignet et levais les yeux au ciel avec soulagement. Nous venions d'arriver dans le bon couloir et il me restait toujours quinze minutes. Je me demandais comment les autres le prendraient. Après tout, je n'avais prévenu personne, ce qui était un peu dur si on y pensait mais je n'aimais pas les adieux déchirant. Je n'avais jamais connu ça et je n'avais pas eut l'intention de connaître ça aujourd'hui. Quand ils sauraient, je serais déjà loin. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Comme ça, ils n'auraient pas la tentation d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Itachi me fit un sourire.

- Tu auras de quoi t'occuper dans l'avion, j'ai déjà voyagé en jet privé, t'as la télé et tout, indiqua t-il.

- Dans _les_ avions normaux aussi tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ouais, mais t'as toujours un con à chapeau devant toi, non ?

Je secouais la tête en souriant. Itachi disait vraiment des trucs bêtes des fois. Est-ce qu'il le faisait juste pour me faire rire ? Je m'asseyais sur un siège, attendant l'heure de départ. Je fronçais les sourcils et sortais la lettre que mon père m'avait écrite et l'ouvrais. Itachi s'assit à coté de moi, il me lança un regard interrogateur puis regarda la lettre avec curiosité.  
>J'hésitais un moment puis haussais les épaule.<p>

- On l'a lit ensemble ? proposais-je.

- Elle t'est adressé, protesta Itachi.

- Ouais. Mais comme ça y aura plus de secret.

Itachi sembla hésité un moment alors que je tenais la lettre entre nous deux. Son regard vacilla et il me fit un signe de main bref, grimaça en se rapprochant.

- Aller, ouvres la, céda t-il.

Je dépliais la lettre et hoquetais en voyant sa taille. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer mon père assis à son bureau et écrivant une lettre de cette taille... Je la mettais entre nous deux et commençais à lire.

.

_Sasuke, _

_ Avant tout, tu dois savoir que je ne vous ait pas séparé, toi et ton frère, par pure cruauté. _

_Quand j'étais petit mon père ne cessait de me dire que j'étais le plus grand et que j'avais le devoir de reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Mon frère et moi étions inséparables en ce temps là, puis nous avons grandit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mon avenir était assuré alors que le sien était incertain. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était toujours dans la lune, en train de rêver, il n'était pas assez mature pour travailler. _

_Mon père n'était pas paternel alors quand mon frère a eut la majorité il l'a mit dehors en lui disant de se débrouiller. J'ai essayé de l'embaucher mais mon père avait toujours un certain pouvoir sur l'entreprise et il a refusé de l'aider. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça, après tout, nous étions ses fils et Akihito avait eut la malchance de naître en second. _

_Mon frère a commencé à m'en vouloir. Au début, il comprenait que je n'étais pas dans une situation facile, il faisait semblant d'être heureux en face de moi. Sa situation à lui s'est dégradé, il ne trouvait pas de travail parce qu'on le trouvait trop immature, pas assez épanouit. Il a demandé de l'aide à mon père, il a essayé un nouveau refus. _

_Akihito s'est suicidé peu de temps après. Je m'en veux encore de n'avoir pas assez insisté, de ne pas avoir forcé mon père à l'aider en menaçant de m'en aller moi aussi. _

_Je ne voulais pas ça pour vous deux. Je sais ce que ça fait de vivre avec des regrets, je ne voulais pas vous imposer ça. J'ai préféré faire adopter Akira tout en sachant qu'il vivrait heureux... que vous vivriez heureux. Mais tu vois, même en faisant ça, il semble que j'ai commis une erreur. _

_Tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est m'excuser tout en sachant que ça ne pourra pas réparer mes erreurs. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être juste, je suis désolé que tout n'ait pas fonctionné comme cela devait. _

_Je te souhaite un bon voyage. _

_Fugaku_

_.  
><em>

Je laissais le temps à Itachi de finir la lettre, puis je la repliais et la rangeais dans l'enveloppe. Je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir. C'était fait après tout, c'était le passé maintenant et j'avais déjà décidé de passer à autre chose. Mais j'étais content d'avoir des éclaircissements, des réponses aux pourquoi. Mon père ne parlait jamais vraiment de la famille, de ses parents. J'avais toujours cru que mon père était fils unique. Il n'avait pas eut la vie facile, et j'étais soulagé de comprendre le pourquoi de ses actes même si cela n'effacerait jamais tout ce que nous avions dû subir séparément.

- Sasuke, m'appela Itachi.

- Quoi ? demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules et me montra mon poignet du menton. Je regardais ma montre. C'était l'heure d'y aller. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, je réalisais seulement maintenant que j'allais vraiment partir. Loin et tout seul. Je souriais et me levais, marchant jusqu'au bout du couloir, lançant quelque petits regards en coin à mon frère. Je regardais les flèches, elles indiquaient de sortir du batiment et par la fenêtre, je voyais la piste de décollage. Je claquais ma langue sur mon palet.

- Vraiment, râlais-je. J'avais pas besoin d'un jet privé.

Je grognais alors qu'Itachi passait un bras autour de mes épaules, m'accompagnant dans une sorte de hangar avec calme.

- Moi j'en avais besoin ! dit-il d'un ton pédant.

- Et si il y a un crash ? demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh bon sang... Envois moi un texto dès que tu seras par terre, ok ? Ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils ? s'exclama t-il. Je vais stresser maintenant !

Nous arrivions devant une hôtesse, elle regarda mon billet avec attention et me fit un sourire.

- Le co-pilote va bientôt arriver, il avait une dernière vérification à faire avant le décollage. Je viendrais vous chercher, dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Nous étions dans une sorte d'immense hangar. Il faisait un peu froid à cause de la neige au dehors. Je la vis monter dans l'avion du coin de l'œil alors que je me tournais vers Itachi.

- Je t'envoie un texto dès que j'arrive, promis-je.

Il hocha la tête avec raideur. C'était comme si lui aussi venait de remarquer que j'allais vraiment partir. Il se dandina un moment, passant d'un pied à l'autre, puis il me tendit la main. Je le regardais avec surprise et secouais la tête avec amusement. Je prenais une inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur et passais mes bras autour de lui. Je l'entendis hoqueter contre moi avant qu'il ne referme ses bras sur moi. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de son étreinte puis les rouvrais et me décalais.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon frère et souriais, bien que difficilement. Je me sentais triste de partir mais en même temps, j'étais content.

- Au revoir, dis-je simplement.

Je tapais légèrement sur l'épaule de mon frère, essayant de faire partir cette lueur de tristesse que j'apercevais dans ses yeux. Je tournais les talons, me dirigeant vers l'avion, le bruit de mes battements de cœur dans les oreilles.

- Sasuke !

Je me retournais avec surprise. Itachi me lança un sourire tremblant.

- Si t'as un problème à Kumo avec un emmerdeur, tu sais qui appeler, pas vrai ? dit-il.

Je riais et tournais le dos. Itachi bottait les fesses de tout ceux qui m'embêtaient quand j'étais gamin, c'était devenu un rituel. Je lui faisais un signe de main, restant toujours de dos quand un bruit de cavalcade me vint aux oreilles. Je fronçais les sourcils et regardais l'hôtesse qui me faisait signe de monter dans le jet privé. Je posais ma main sur la rambarde.

- Hey ! SASUKE !

Je sursautais. Cette voix... Cette voix, j'aurais pu la reconnaître dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Mon regard écarquillé se posa sur l'hôtesse qui elle regardait le nouveau venu avec surprise. Mon cœur se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je me retournais lentement pour faire face à celui qui venait d'interrompre mon départ.

- Naruto..., murmurais-je, stupéfait.

Il se tenait à quelques mètres derrière mon frère. Il était plié en deux par un souffle haletant et saccadé, il avait sûrement dû courir. Naruto se redressa difficilement et sa beauté me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. En étant loin de lui, j'avais sous estimé son pouvoir sur moi, je m'étais dit que j'avais extrapolé mes sentiments pour lui, que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais juste un petit penchant pour lui. Je voyais combien je m'étais trompé à présent. Il était facile de penser cela loin de lui, mais maintenant qu'il était en face de moi, la violence de mes sentiments me revenaient de plein fouet.

- Mo-Monsieur... Nous allons bientôt décoller, vous devriez monter dans l'avion, intervint l'hôtesse.

Le sang avait quitté mon visage, je me tournais vers elle et hochais distraitement la tête. Ce mouvement sembla réveiller Naruto et le mettre dans une rage folle et incontrôlable. Il se précipita vers moi et courant. J'eus un geste de recul mais c'était trop tard, Naruto me fonça dedans et me heurta avec toute sa force. Je tombais au sol, et lui avec moi.

J'avais amorti sa chute mais lui avait amorti la mienne en mettant ses avant bras sous ma tête, de sorte à ce que je ne me claque pas le crâne contre le béton. Le sol était froid. Je fronçais les sourcils à la douleur de mon dos et me mordais les lèvres. Naruto s'affaissa un moment contre moi, encore essoufflé.

- Tu... Espèce de... Oh putain... Laisse-moi... deux secondes... pour respirer et... je te fais ta fête comme il se doit..., haleta t-il.

- Q... Quoi ? balbutiais-je.

Naruto ne me répondit pas, il était trop essoufflé pour le faire. Sa respiration haletante me chatouilla le cou, je vis l'hôtesse mettre une main devant sa bouche et hésiter sur ce qu'elle devait faire quand Itachi s'avança vers elle et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Je l'entendis lui dire: _croyez-moi, ces deux là ont beaucoup de chose à se dire. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt... _

- Comment t'as su que je partais ? J'en ai parlé à personne..., marmonnais-je.

- 'Tachi, me l'a dit, dit-il, la respiration encore un peu sifflante.

J'écarquillais les yeux et le mot "_traitre"_ clignota un temps dans mon esprit. Je hoquetais alors que Naruto prenait vivement mes poignets et les remontaient à coté de ma tête. Je tressaillis au contact de son corps et en profitais malgré moi. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué, le poids de son corps contre le mien m'avait manqué, ne plus sentir son odeur m'avait tué à petit feu. C'était autant de petite chose qui faisait que cela avait été une véritable torture de vivre sans le voir.

Naruto se redressa jusqu'à pouvoir voir mes yeux. Les siens étaient furieux, son teint était rouge de rage.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria t-il. T'as cru que t'allais pouvoir te barrer comme ça sans rien me dire ! ? fulmina t-il.

- Oh ! m'exclamais-je, indigné. Je t'interdis de me parler de cette...

- J'ai pas fini ! m'interrompit-il. Putain, je pourrais t'insulter comme ça pendant des heures ! Enfoiré !

Je poussais sur mes poignets pour le faire me lâcher mais le regard qu'il m'envoya avait pour but de m'en dissuader. Indigné par ses insultes et révolté par son culot, je pinçais les lèvres et me débattais avec plus de force.

- Lâche moi ! criais-je.

Naruto resserra étroitement ses mains sur mes poignets et son bassin bloqua le mien sans effort apparent. Je finissais par arrêter, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien, je ne faisais que m'épuiser inutilement. Autant attendre qu'il baisse sa garde pour essayer de m'échapper. Je rongeais donc mon frein et plantais mes yeux furieux dans les siens. Il secoua la tête et je vis son regard s'adoucir avec surprise.

- La moitié des choses que tu me reproches sont fausses, dit-il. Je voulais venir t'expliquer tout ça, mais tu m'as envoyé ce texto, j'ai vu ton mot puis après Iruka a eut des ennuis alors j'ai pas pu venir et quand j'ai essayé tu n'étais plus chez toi ! babilla t-il.

Je détournais les yeux. J'espérais qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Naruto soupira, son poids s'allégea sur moi mais je ne pensais plus à m'échapper. Il avait attisé ma curiosité.

- Bon, alors on va commencé par le premier truc. Je ne t'ai pas dit que ton frère était vivant et que je le connaissais. J'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi à te le dire, et j'aurais préféré que ce soit ton père qui te l'annonce. J'étais impliqué et crois moi, c'était la merde tous les jours de devoir garder le secret. Mais ton frère ne voulait pas encore se révéler, alors j'ai été patient et je t'ai menti. J'en suis désolé, mais je crois que si je devais remonter le temps... Je referais la même chose, avoua t-il avec sincérité. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas sortit avec Akira. Disons qu'on a fait une connerie qu'on l'a longtemps regretter tout les deux avant de se dire que c'était du passé.

Je lui envoyais un regard peu amène et il secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

- On avait quatorze ans, dit-il en faisant les gros yeux. Quatorze ans, sérieux ! Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour un truc qui date de six ans ? On était copain, on était curieux et on l'a fait juste par curiosité... Et je te jure que si tu avais été là le lendemain matin, tu te serais foutu de notre gueule... On savait plus où se mettre tellement on était gêné, et on s'est rendu compte que vraiment, c'était pas comme ça qu'on se voyait. Pas comme des amants, précisa t-il. Ton frère a une copine maintenant en plus. Il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Je secouais la tête, mes joues me chauffaient un peu à cause de l'aveu de leur coucherie. J'étais étonné que ça se soit passé comme ça, je pensais plus à une histoire longue et amoureuse qu'à une amitié ambiguë. Naruto soupira.

- Elle s'appelle June, dit-il. C'est une fille bien.

- Il... Il m'a dit que c'était sa meilleure amie, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire exaspéré.

- Akira est un grand timide. Surtout en ce qui concerne June, ajouta t-il.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel nous réfléchissions tout les deux. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'avec Akira ça n'allait pas et avec moi oui ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas lui ? Nous étions pareil. Je me sentais perdu, je n'aimais pas ça, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avec moi ça marche ? lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, encore en colère.

- Q-Quoi ? demanda Naruto, indécis.

- Arrête, lui dis-je amèrement. Tu nous mets cote à cote Akira et moi, il n'y a pratiquement pas de différence. On est pareil, alors comment est-ce que tu peux savoir si ça colle pas entre vous deux ? demandais-je en tirant sur mon poignet.

Naruto ricana.

- Parce que vous êtes différent, répondit-il simplement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point... Écoute, tu peux me croire, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance avec Akira et rien qu'envisager de... de le faire avec lui aujourd'hui, dit-il en grimaçant, c'est comme si tu me demandais de commettre un inceste. Je le vois comme un petit frère maintenant.

- C'est pas possible, insistais-je.

- Ok, soupira Naruto. Alors tu veux quoi comme preuve ? Je t'aime, bon sang ! Akira m'a demandé de me rapprocher de toi, mais il m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec toi ! Je l'ai fait parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Je sais que c'est difficile de me croire et que tu ne peux pas totalement en être sûr, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité, dit-il avec détermination.

Je détournais le regard à nouveau. J'avais envie de le croire mais ma raison me criait de faire attention, de ne pas me mettre en danger à nouveau. Naruto s'affaissa sur moi, il posa sa tête contre moi, dans mon cou et sa main relâcha un peu mes poignets.

- Je sens que ce qui te gêne c'est que ton jumeau ait été présent avant toi dans ma vie. Mais c'est si clair pour moi combien vous êtes différent que je ne pourrais jamais me tromper sur mes sentiments pour vous deux. Akira est gentil, c'est un bon copain, je sais que je peux compter sur lui si j'ai des problèmes, il est attentionné envers toute sa famille et on a traversé tellement de chose que je sais que je l'estime beaucoup, que je tiens à lui parce que c'est mon meilleur ami.

Je frissonnais alors qu'il prenait une inspiration dans mon cou, ses mains descendirent doucement sur mes poignets et il les caressa avec affection alors qu'il parlait. De prison, son étreinte se mua en quelque chose de plus tendre, de plus doux. Je fermais les yeux presque contre ma volonté, je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre dans mes tempes.

- Avec toi... je sais que c'est différent. Tu te cache derrière une attitude stricte mais je sais que c'est seulement pour te protéger parce que tu as peur que les autres te fassent du mal. C'est ça qui m'a intrigué chez toi la première fois. Tu es bizarre, des fois tu fais des trucs et je sais même pas quoi en penser, dit-il avec un rire dans la voix. Mais j'aime ça chez toi, tu me surprends toujours. Tu es facile à énerver, j'aime bien me chamailler avec toi. Et je sais que tu aimes bien aussi te disputer avec moi et quand je m'en rends compte, ça me rends tellement heureux...

J'avais ouvert les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. Peu à peu, je me sentais tomber à nouveau pour lui. Je le croyais quand il me parlait comme ça. J'avais envie de le croire. Je me sentais à moitié vexé et à moitié heureux. Vexé que les choses qu'il aimait chez toi soient ce genre de petite chose mais heureux qu'il les aime. Naruto se redressa et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine alors que ses yeux se fixaient aux miens.

- Tu me crois maintenant ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

Je déglutis difficilement et haussais faiblement les épaules. Le doute était toujours là...

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je honnêtement.

Naruto se redressa plus encore, ses mains lâchant mes poignets alors qu'il était à califourchon sur moi. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes, j'avais mal au dos. Naruto se mordit les lèvres, les yeux levés au ciel alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Il baissa la tête et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Et si je te faisais une promesse ? demanda t-il.

- Une promesse ? répétais-je, perplexe.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Je fronçais les sourcils. Naruto tendit la main, ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue avec tendresse et je gémissais intérieurement en sentant mon cœur palpiter à ce geste.

- Épouse moi, dit-il.

La surprise fut telle que je me redressais avec brutalité et cognais mon front contre le sien.

- Aïe, gémissions-nous.

L'épouser ? C'était n'importe quoi ! En plus, nous ne pouvions pas, les mariages homosexuels étaient interdit à Konoha ! La douleur de ma tête était lancinante, je me frottais le crâne en grimaçant.

- Whaou, c'était renversant. Je m'attendais pas à ce que ma demande te fasse perdre la tête, plaisanta t-il.

- Nh, gémis-je de douleur. Imbécile ! On est pas dans un film ! sifflais-je. Et on ne peut pas se marier !

- Je sais bien qu'on ne peux pas, mais rien ne m'empêche de te faire la promesse de rester avec toi pour le restant de mes jours, dit-il avec un air dégagé.

Je grognais et me laissais retomber par terre. Sa demande était complétement ridicule mais je me sentais heureux de ce qu'elle sous entendait. Naruto m'aimait vraiment...

_Il m'aime,_ pensais-je avec ahurissement.

- Dis, Sasuke... Tu... Tu vas vraiment repartir à Kumo ? Demanda Naruto.

La peine dans sa voix me fit mal au cœur. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je pouvais pas partir maintenant. Plus aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je me perdais dans ses yeux bleu...

- Pas aujourd'hui, éludais-je.

Naruto sourit puis se laissa tomber sur moi. Je grimaçais d'inconfort, il n'était pas léger. Je me tordais quand il m'embrassa dans le cou... Ça chatouillait. Je l'entourais de mes bras avec hésitation, Naruto se resserra contre moi et inspira profondément dans mon cou.

- J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou sans toi, murmura t-il. Tu m'as manqué.

Je ne répondis rien mais resserrais mes bras autour de son dos plus fermement. Nous restions un moment comme ça, sans rien dire. Naruto finit par se redresser, puis se leva, me tendant la main. Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes et acceptais son aide, prenant sa main. Comme je m'y attendais, il tira un peu trop fort sur mon bras et je fus contre lui l'instant suivant. Je levais les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il mettait une main dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de tomber. C'était une vraie brute.

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'avion et tout à coup, il pâlit. Je suivais son regard avec curiosité et inquiétude mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était l'avion. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

- Rien, dit-il en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire. Je suis juste en train de me dire que si j'étais arrivé deux minutes plus tard...

Je hochais la tête avec compréhension et passais distraitement ma main dans ses cheveux pour dégager les mèches blondes de ses yeux. J'aurais été en partance pour Kumo. Naruto se mordit les lèvres et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Curieusement, je savais qu'il se sentait vulnérable et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Je le sentais à ses épaules tendues, à son attitude nerveuse et au fait qu'il ne voulait pas relâcher son étreinte. Je posais ma joue contre sa tête et caressais ses cheveux d'une main, frottant son dos de l'autre.

On rentre à la maison ? demanda t-il.

Je fermais les yeux. C'était la première fois que ces mots voulaient dire quelque chose pour moi. Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait de rentrer à l'appartement qui me rendait si heureux. C'était le fait de rentrer avec Naruto. Le seul lieu que je pourrais jamais appeler "maison", c'était un endroit où il serait présent.

- Ouais, répondis-je.

Il était devenu mon chez moi.

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Itachi ne m'avait pas posé de question quand il nous avait vu revenir tout les deux. Je me sentais mal qu'il ait fait tout ça pour moi et je le lui avais dit mais tout ce que j'avais récolté, c'était un grand éclat de rire avec un geste de la main ainsi qu'un "_tu en fais toute une montagne pour si peu !_". Après avoir annulé le vol - non remboursable cette fois ci - et récupéré mes valises, Naruto et moi étions rentrés à l'appartement. Nous avions entreprit de défaire mes affaires et de ranger un peu - Naruto n'avait pas voulu attendre, et je le soupçonnais d'avoir peur que je ne change d'avis.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise - et ma honte - quand il sortit son t-shirt vert fluo du sachet dans lequel je l'avais mis. Je détournais le regard, les joues rouges briques et mort de honte. Mais Naruto ne dit rien, il fit un sourire espiègle puis le ranga dans le placard avec mes affaires.

_Heureusement que le projet d'art plastique était resté dans la poche de ma veste_, pensais-je avec soulagement.

Nous avions commandé au restaurant Italien deux rues plus loin et avions mangés. En somme, c'était comme si tout était redevenu comme avant, même si nous savions tout les deux que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Ma confiance en lui avait été éprouvé et une certaine gêne était toujours présente entre nous deux. J'étais certain qu'il pouvait le sentir.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit sur le coté, face à lui, le regardant avec un mélange de surprise et de peur. Ce qui m'étonna, ce fut de voir également ce curieux mélange dans les yeux de Naruto. Il soupira puis colla son front contre le mien lentement, comme si il approchait une bête sauvage et blessée. Je crispais ma main sur son haut de pyjama et fermais les yeux.

- Tu as peur ? demanda Naruto.

Je ne répondis rien, laissant mon silence parler pour moi.

- Moi je suis mort de trouille, murmura t-il. Je me suis seulement rendu compte du pouvoir que tu avais sur moi... Ça a vraiment été une torture... Je me suis détesté de t'avoir fait du mal, je me déteste encore.

Je remontais ma main à sa tempe et la caressais de mon pouce pour l'apaiser. Son souffle jouait sur ma joue et je cédais à la tentation de l'embrasser, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes et appuyant notre étreinte. Je soupirais quand la langue de Naruto balaya ma lèvre inférieure et entrouvrais la bouche pour goûter pleinement ce baiser. Il m'avait manqué. Ses baisers, le poids de son corps sur le mien... Quand le souffle vint à nous manquer, nous arrêtions le baiser. Je frottais mon nez doucement contre le sien.

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

Naruto se figea contre moi, ma respiration se coupa en même temps que la sienne. Je n'en revenais pas de le lui avoir dit aussi facilement...

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? murmura Naruto, interdit.

Je me mordais les lèvres alors qu'il se décalait pour voir mon visage. Instantanément, je prenais une teinte écarlate et grognais. Je relevais cependant la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, répétais-je.

- Euhhh, commença t-il. Whaou, alors ça ! termina t-il en se frottant le crâne.

Je soupirais et me frottais le front avec exaspération. Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir des trucs aussi débile à un moment pareil.

- Est-ce que tu...

- Oh bordel, la ferme, m'exclamais-je.

Je posais maladroitement ma bouche sur la sienne pour le faire taire. Bon sang, c'était tellement bon lorsqu'il se taisait enfin. J'avais envie de lui depuis que je l'avais vu grimper sur le lit avec cet air un peu gauche. Je me mettais au dessus de lui sans lâcher ses lèvres. Ça me paraissait une éternité depuis la dernière fois que nous avions fait l'amour et quelque part, c'était vrai. Je me décalais et enlevais mon t-shirt avec fébrilité. Je grognais quand Naruto emprisonna mes poignets entre ses mains.

- Wow wow, attends... Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire maintenant ? On vient juste de ...

- Bon sang, Naruto ! Tu me demandes en mariage et tu veux même pas le faire ? Je suis pas une gonzesse et je veux pas attendre la nuit de noce alors: Tu. La. Ferme, le coupais-je.

J'avais atteint ma limite de tolérance. J'en avais assez d'attendre. Ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent de péter des câbles comme ça, mais j'en avais tellement envie... Naruto ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant qu'un sourire bien connu ne vienne faire son apparition sur ses lèvres. J'étais certain qu'il avait plusieurs personnalités. Ce Naruto là, c'était le Naruto pervers. Je tressaillis et passais mes bras autour de son cou.

- Quelle vulgarité... Ça mérite que je me venge, tu crois pas ? demanda t-il d'une voix chaude.

- Ouais... Mais alors maintenant, répondis-je avec amusement.

Naruto se pencha dans mon cou et je ricanais légèrement quand il souffla sur ma peau sensible. Naruto se redressa et s'appuya dos contre le mur. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches avec un sourire en coin et m'attira jusqu'à lui. Je grognais alors qu'il pressait plus fort son sexe contre mes fesses. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit mon corps quand je remarquais qu'il était autant excité que moi. Je remontais son t-shirt et le faisais passer au dessus de sa tête avant de m'appuyer contre lui.

Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais à nouveau, enfonçant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je soupirais alors que Naruto ondulait des hanches contre moi, faisant buter son sexe contre mes fesses. Je me détachais de sa bouche et haletais.

- Touches moi, murmura t-il.

Je déglutissais difficilement et laissais mes mains s'égarer sur son torse large tout en embrassant son cou. Les mains de Naruto remontèrent dans mon dos puis glissèrent en dessous de mon sous vêtement. Je gémissais quand ses mains épousèrent l'arrondis de mes fesses et les écartèrent dans un geste suggestif. Je le voulais, je le voulais comme je ne l'avais jamais voulu. Je soupirais et me mordais les lèvres. Je n'avais même plus conscience que j'avais arrêter mes caresses sur le torse de Naruto. Une de mes mains glissa le long de son bras et se posa sur la sienne. Sa respiration se coupa un moment avant de s'accélérer et je l'écoutais haleter avec fébrilité.

- Naruto..., murmurais-je.

Le son de ma voix sembla le réveiller, sa main se retira de ma peau avec une telle rapidité que je geignais à la perte de sa chaleur. Je l'entendis fouiller dans la table de nuit et mes sens s'enflammèrent quand je sus ce qu'il cherchait.

- Vite, vite, vite, suppliais-je dans une litanie.

- Enlèves ton boxer, dit-il en serrant les dents.

J'obéissais avec maladresse. Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait plus qu'il ne le pouvait. La peau de ses joues étaient tendues à cause de ses dents serrées, ses sourcils se fronçaient et je pouvais percevoir son envie, son désir. Je frissonnais quand il me saisit brutalement par les bras pour m'assoir sur ses genoux. Je me mordais les lèvres, je n'avais jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie, les manières brusques de Naruto m'excitait parce que je voyais bien qu'il peinait à se retenir de me prendre sur le champ. Je l'embrassais, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche.

Je grognais quand Naruto me repoussa, il passa ses mains sur mes cuisses et me redressa contre lui. L'instant d'après, mon esprit fut blanc. Je posais mes avants bras contre le mur et poussais un cri rauque. La chaleur moite de la bouche de Naruto enserrait mon érection avec force. Je haletais et appuyais fortement sur mes bras pour ne pas m'effondrer sur lui. Le bruit de succion me rendait dingue, la chaleur brûla mes joues alors que je gémissais et que Naruto poussait un doigt contre mon intimité. J'ouvrais les yeux et la vision de mon sexe disparaissant dans la bouche de Naruto m'emmena à un palier plus haut. C'était trop bon...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger des hanches, ondulant contre sa bouche chaude, faisant entrer plus profondément son doigt en moi... Je laissais mon bras glisser du mur et enfouissais affectueusement ma main dans ses boucles blondes. Naruto releva les yeux et je faillis venir quand il appuya sa tête contre ma main en fermant les yeux. Je criais, je sentais que l'orgasme n'était pas loin... encore un peu et j'allais...

Ma respiration se coupa quand Naruto fit glisser mon sexe hors de sa bouche. Sa main se serra autour de la base, m'empêcher de venir et je grognais de douleur et de frustration.

- Pas sans moi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

La main de Naruto glissa hors de mes fesses et il me poussa doucement sur le dos. Je gémissais, le contact de sa peau était douloureux, mon sexe pulsait et j'étais encore si près de l'orgasme que je savais que si il me touchait une seule fois de plus, je viendrais.

- Attends, ne me touche pas, dis-je.

Naruto sembla comprendre et enleva sa main de mon torse, sa main se serra autour de la base de mon érection alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Je respirais profondément et quand la vague de chaleur déserta peu à peu mes reins, je rouvrais les yeux et hochais légèrement la tête.

Les mains de Naruto passèrent lentement le long de mes cuisses, je tournais la tête quand son souffle joua dans mon cou. C'était la première fois que je me sentais si puissant et si vulnérable en même temps. C'était tellement étrange de le laisser agir comme il le souhaitait, c'était toujours un peu effrayant mais j'en avais envie.

Je fermais les yeux et me noyais dans les sensations qui me parvenaient: les lèvres de Naruto effleurant à peine mon cou, ses mains brûlantes sur moi et à cet endroit là. J'entrouvrais la bouche, c'était vraiment bon. Je fronçais les sourcils et entourais sa nuque de mes mains.

- Naruto, maintenant, ordonnais-je.

- Doucement... Ça va faire mal si tu...

- Oh bon sang, je m'en fiches, jurais-je. J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

Je me redressais, poussant Naruto qui me regarda faire avec surprise. Je passais mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps et le poussais lentement en moi. Je me mordais les lèvres, ça faisait mal, comme la première fois... Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un gémissement rauque. Je haletais, la douleur n'avait aucune importance face à ce que je ressentais et à ce que je voyais... Je fermais les yeux et ma tête bascula en arrière quand Naruto bougea.

Je posais mes mains tremblantes de chaque coté de la tête de Naruto et bougeais moi aussi. Je tressaillis quand il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour accompagner nos mouvements. Je l'embrassais, gémissant dans sa bouche et avalant ses soupires. Je découvrais à nouveau son corps, ne me lassant pas de le parcourir de mes mains. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu... si peu de temps en fait... mais une éternité pour moi.

La chaleur dans mes reins s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir insupportable, je serrais si fort les épaules de Naruto qu'il en aurait sûrement des bleus mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il s'en fichait là. Je le regardais se mordre les lèvres avec force, je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette façon, il était magnifique. Le plaisir se peignait sur son visage et je sentais qu'il appréciait au moins autant que moi ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je me mordais les lèvres par mimétisme et me crispais quand Naruto se redressa, passant ses mains dans mon dos pour nous rapprocher. Il haleta dans mon cou créant un film humide sur ma peau alors que j'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et embrassais son cou avec langueur. Naruto poussa plus fort, je poussais un cri rauque alors que mes reins s'embrasaient. La vague de chaleur se précisa dans mon bas ventre, je grognais et mordais le cou de Naruto quand l'orgasme me dévasta.

Je soupirais de bien être et posais ma tête sur son épaule large alors qu'il poussait encore à l'intérieur de moi. Mon corps se serrait compulsivement autour de son érection, vestige de mon orgasme récent. Naruto se crispa soudainement et resserra ses mains sur mes hanches avec un grognement rauque. Je haletais en le sentant venir profondément en moi et gémissais alors qu'un élan de plaisir chauffait à nouveau mes reins.

Le plaisir s'en allait par vague mais il était encore tellement présent que je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mes esprits... Je caressais les cheveux courts sur la nuque de Naruto avec douceur. Mes jambes tremblaient, sa respiration saccadée se perdait sur ma peau humide. C'était un contact tellement intime... ça me plaisait. Je frissonnais quand il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule et fermais les yeux en soupirant de contentement.

Nos corps commençaient à tiédir, ce n'était pas désagréable, pas quand nous étions si enlacé avec l'autre que nous parvenions à garder de la chaleur. Je me redressais un peu et grimaçais en sentant son sexe sortir de moi. Je posais mes lèvres contre sa gorge, sentant son pouls battre contre ma bouche avec rapidité. Je prenais le temps de savourer les sensations qui parcouraient mon corps au contact de Naruto: la chaleur, le calme et le contentement. J'écoutais sa respiration qui commençait à s'apaiser ainsi que les battements sourds de son cœur. Je me sentais bien, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de bouger. Naruto passa ses bras autour de mon dos et je grognais de mécontentement quand il se laissa tomber en arrière, m'entraînant avec lui.

- Là, deux secondes, temporisa t-il.

Son soupire satisfait me parvint aux oreilles et je souriais.

Je cherchais la couverture derrière moi à tâtons et la remontais sur nous. Les mains de Naruto caressant mon dos me faisaient trembler un peu, c'était agréable et il semblait s'amuser de chaque frisson sur ma peau. Je fronçais les sourcils, laissant mes mains voyager sur ses joues, suivant ses cicatrices du bout des doigts distraitement. Naruto cala son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Je crois que ça a jamais été aussi bon qu'aujourd'hui, avoua Naruto dans un murmure.

- Hm ? demandais-je, ma voix était enrouée.

- Cette position m'a beaucoup inspirée, continua t-il avec amusement.

- Quoi... Tu vas me dire que tu l'as jamais fait de cette façon bientôt, plaisantais-je.

L'absence de réponse de sa part me mit le doute. Je relevais la tête et fut surpris de rencontrer un regard gêné. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Quoi, sérieux ? Tu l'as jamais fait... comme ça ? demandais-je avec surprise et gêne.

Naruto secoua la tête. Je haussais les sourcils. J'étais... assez surprit, et heureux en même temps, parce que ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas le seul à découvrir ce monde là. Je n'étais plus tellement gêné quand on parlait de sexe, même si dans l'action, il m'arrivait de rougir ou d'être embarrassé... Mais que Naruto soit embarrassé par ça, là ça me dépassait. Je posais ma joue au creux de ma main et le regardais avec un sourire moqueur.

- Il est beau le coureur de pantalon, me moquais-je.

- Hey ! Viens là toi ! gronda t-il.

Je riais tout en pensant avec excitation que nous étions partit pour disputer un deuxième round.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**Swato:** Alors vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous dire: PUTAIN DE FIREFOX DE MEEEERRRRDE !

**Naruto:** Elle est énervée là... non ?

**Sasuke:** *_regard évident_* A peine !

**Swato:** PUTAIN ! J'ÉCRIS UN PUTAIN DE LEMON QUI DÉCHIRE SA RAAAAAACE ! ET FIREFOX PLAAAANNNTE ! *bouhouhouuuuu*

**Naruto:** Elle est... triste là... non ?

**Sasuke:** _*soupire_* Ouais, surement.

**Swato:** J'avais envie de prendre l'ordi dans mes bras... ET DE LE BALANCER PAR LA FENÊTRE !

**Naruto:** Et sinon... T'as remarqué qu'on avait atteint les **100 reviews** ! ? C'est bien ça non ? Ça mérite d'être... contente ?

**Sasuke: **Et puis de toute façon, il pouvait pas être mieux que celui là, si ? Ou pire, ça dépends du point de vue !

**Swato: **_*Sors sa machette*_ Oh putain, je vais me le faire.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Plus sérieusement - si je peux vraiment l'être après ce qu'il vient de se passer - j'avais répondu individuellement aux reviews anonymes mais ça m'a tout effacé et je suis tellement dégouté que j'ai pas trop envie de recommencer, alors je vous demande de me pardonner, je répondrais peut être plus tard mais là j'ai la haine lol. Je vous dit juste un grand MERCI à tous ^^.<p>

Par contre: WHAOU ! **100 reviews !** Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien ! (on peut viser 200 maintenant ? pitiéééé dites ouiiii ! mdr)

Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là, je vous annonce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue !

Je vous dit à la prochaine pour la suite (je préviens par contre: j'aurais sûrement du retard, je vais faire ce que je peux mais comme mes examens écrits sont dans deux semaines, ça risque d'être chaud pour moi publier, faut que je révise deux ans de cours alors bonjour)

Tchao !


	21. 20 Fêtes de Noël et éclat argenté

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?**

**IMPORTANT ! A LIRE: Hello ! Alors, je sais, je vous avez dit pas cette semaine, mais je suis une plaie, j'aime pas faire attendre. Alors voilà, j'espère que vous êtes contente, je poste quand même finalement. Je pensais pas que je pouvais avoir autant d'inspiration en deux jours. J'ai pondu la suite en DEUX JOURS QUOI ! J'suis trop fière de moi, c'est la première fois que j'écris aussi vite ! loool  
><strong>

**Je me couche à plat ventre si il y a des fautes, j'ai relut plusieurs fois mais au bout d'un moment j'ai tendance à devenir aveugle à mes propres bourdes.  
><strong>

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_CHAPITRE 20_ **

**Fêtes de Noël et éclat argenté**

µ

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre de Karin à Yugito Nii:<strong>

Arrête de l'espionner ! Il va bien maintenant d'après ce que tu m'as dit !

Il traîne toujours avec ce petit blond ? Il doit beaucoup tenir à lui dans ce cas.

C'est étrange que tu aie été muté à Konoha en même temps que Sasuke y soit retourné, est-ce que j'ai raison de croire que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?

Je vais finir par être jalouse !

.

_J'ignore si la vie est plus grande que la mort mais l'amour l'est plus que les deux. Tristan et Yseult._

C'est débile ce jeux par lettre interposée ! Je déteste les citations de films !

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le lendemain, nous avions reçut la visite de Hinata et Sakura qui étaient venus se plaindre de ne pas avoir été prévenu de mon "départ". J'avais eut le droit à des remontrances dans les règles de l'art et même si je sentais qu'elles m'engueulaient juste pour la forme, elles avaient étés inquiètes.

Le fait que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi était nouveau, ce n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire. Elles nous annoncèrent qu'elles passaient les vacances de Noël avec la famille de Hinata mais qu'elles s'arrangeraient pour nous donner nos cadeaux la veille de Noël.

Akira passa à la maison le surlendemain, il n'avait pas eut vent de ma tentative avortée de départ à Kumo mais grâce à une gaffe de Naruto, il fut rapidement au courant. Cette fois ci, j'eus le droit à un regard surpris et un peu déçut qui me serra le cœur malgré moi. Il nous invita pour les fêtes de Noël. Je refusais sous prétexte que nous avions déjà invité Itachi et son ami mais Akira insista en incluant mon frère et son ami dans l'invitation. Je fus gêné de cela, je ne connaissais pas sa famille et je ne voulais pas tous nous imposer...

Akira était curieux vis à vis de Itachi, c'était notre grand frère après tout. Il ne quitta l'appartement que lorsque j'eus promis d'y penser et d'appeler mon frère pour savoir si il était d'accord.

Le surlendemain, en appelant Itachi, j'espérais presque qu'il refuserait l'invitation, je me sentais bien trop gêné à l'idée de rencontrer des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Mais il accepta en précisant qu'il serait seul puisque la famille de son ami avait décidé de lui faire la surprise de passer Noël avec lui.

Vint s'ajouter un problème à tout ce bazars... Je n'avais toujours pas fait mes achats de Noël, je ne savais pas quoi acheter pour la famille d'Akira et encore plus grave: je ne savais pas quoi offrir à Naruto.

* * *

><p>µ<p>

Le jour de Noël arriva bien assez vite. J'avais eut le temps de faire mes achats et même si je m'inquiétais encore de savoir si mes cadeaux plairaient, j'étais content d'en avoir terminé avec ça. Hinata et Sakura passèrent dans la matinée pour nous remettre nos cadeaux, Naruto et moi en firent de même avec les leurs.

J'espérais que ça leur plairait, même si - en toute honnêteté - ce n'était pas grand chose. J'avais acheté du parfum pour Hinata, le cadeaux un peu classique quand on ne savait pas quoi offrir à une fille, et des produits de bains pour Sakura. J'espérais que leurs cadeaux pour moi étaient aussi classique que les miens, sinon je me sentirais un peu mal à l'aise de ne pas m'être foulé.

Une fois les filles parties, je me tournais vers Naruto avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leurs à prit ? demandais-je.

Naruto me fit un sourire mystérieux et haussa les sourcils. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Il rit puis haussa les épaules.

- Sakura louchait sur un collier la dernière fois qu'on a été faire les magasins, je lui ai acheté. Et j'ai pris un truc du même genre pour Hinata mais en bracelet, elle déteste les colliers.

- Ah bon ? demandais-je, surpris.

- Elle n'aime pas avoir quelque chose autour du cou, affirma t-il.

Je grimaçais, j'avais hésité en plus. Heureusement que j'avais opté pour le parfum.

Je repensais à l'invitation de Akira... Finalement, je n'avais pas réussit à me désister. Itachi avait été ravi d'accepter l'invitation.

_- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer... Est-ce qu'il te ressemble ? m'avait-il demandé._

Je ne lui avais pas répondu pour lui laisser la surprise. Dieu que oui, il me ressemblait. Mais il parviendrait à nous distinguer sans peine. Akira avait les cheveux courts tandis que je les portais long à présent. Et puis, avec ma cicatrice maintenant... Même si mon entourage avait plus que bien réagit face à ma cicatrice, je me sentais encore mal à l'aise quand on me regardait. J'avais tout le temps l'impression que les gens se focalisaient dessus au lieu de me regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce que la famille d'Akira serait intrigué par elle ? Comment est-ce que j'allais gérer cette rencontre, moi qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les étranger ?

Je tressaillis quand deux bras passèrent autour de ma taille et tournais la tête pour voir Naruto.

- A quoi tu penses ? murmura t-il.

Je portais une main à ma joue sans y penser, posant mon autre bras sur celui de Naruto. Son soupire se répercuta sur ma peau, me provoquant un frisson.

- Mouvement révélateur, dit-il d'une voix claire. Elle ne se voit pas tellement que ça, tu sais.

Naruto effleura une dernière fois mon ventre avant de se détacher de mon dos. Il se mit en face de moi et m'envoya un sourire encourageant. Je souriais et hochais la tête, mes cheveux recouvrirent la peau abîmée de ma joue, la cachant à son regard. Il me faudrait certainement des années avant de m'y habituer. J'avais toujours du mal à me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir un geste de recul ou de surprise. La main de Naruto entra dans mon champ de vision et remit mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, dégageant mon visage.

Il ne dit rien, mais l'essentiel passa dans ses yeux. Une lueur tendre brillait dans son regard et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre que cette cicatrice n'était finalement pas grand chose tant qu'il m'aimait avec elle. Je lui rendais son sourire avec plus de sincérité et déposais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. J'effleurais sa joue du bout des doigts puis allais à la cuisine, prenant l'annuaire au passage.

Comme j'avais résilié tout mes contrats, je devais à présent tout refaire. Je soupirais et pensais avec pessimisme que ça n'en finirait pas avant d'entamer les appels téléphoniques.

Certaines compagnies se montrèrent assez désagréable, l'une d'elle me lança même un:_ "Mais on ne résilie pas un contrat pour ensuite le reprendre, comme ça, monsieur ! Est-ce que vous avez une raison valable ?"_. Je répondis assez froidement que si elle n'était pas contente je pouvais tout aussi bien aller à la concurrence, ce qui eut le don de l'adoucir un peu.

La matinée passa tranquillement entre mes appels et le déjeuner que s'efforçait de préparer Naruto. Il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de copieux, je regardais l'assiette qu'il posa devant moi en haussant les sourcils, une interrogation dans le regard. Il me répondit d'un clin d'œil.

- Crois moi, si tu veux pouvoir manger tout ce que Hana va te donner, mieux vaut faire de la place maintenant, dit-il d'un ton rieur.

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et commençait à manger malgré la douleur de mon ventre. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et quand je pensais à ce qui m'attendait le soir même, je sentais mon estomac se tordre dans tout les sens. Je m'apprêtais à laver les sols de l'appartement pour m'occuper - alors que je l'avais déjà une semaine auparavant - mais Naruto m'attrapa alors que je passais devant lui et me jeta dans le canapé sans ménagement. Il posa sa tête sur mes genoux avec un soupire en disant qu'il était fatigué mais qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir si je continuais à m'agiter dans tout les sens. Je le regardais fermer les yeux avec surprise et m'étonnais encore plus en voyant sa poitrine se soulever plus lentement alors qu'il s'endormait.

Ça paraissait incroyable de pouvoir s'endormir aussi vite. Je m'enfonçais plus confortablement dans le canapé, m'attirant un grognement mécontent d'un Naruto pas encore tout à fait endormi, mais sur le point de le faire. Il blottit son visage dans mon t-shirt, m'attirant un frisson quand son souffle passa à travers le tissus et chauffa la peau de mon ventre. Je fermais les yeux, écoutant sa respiration calme tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main puis tournais mon visage pour le poser sur le dossier du canapé pour être plus confortable pour l'observer. Je contemplais les traits apaisés de Naruto, remarquant qu'une ligne inquiète s'étalait entre ses sourcils. Ça devait être le stress du aux courses de fin d'années. Mon regard se perdit sur sur la courbe nerveuse et tentatrice de ses hanches et je posais une main sur sa taille avec possessivité.

Je me sentais nerveux à l'idée que Naruto soit dans la même pièce que Akira, je ne pouvais m'ôter cette crainte de la tête, la crainte que Naruto se rendre compte qu'Akira était certainement mieux - gentil, joyeux - pour lui que moi qui était d'un naturel dépressif et colérique. Ma main épousa sa peau avec plus de fermeté alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées. Au fil des minutes, elles se firent plus embrouillées, moins claires et plus lointaines. Je finissais par m'endormir.

Une voix ainsi qu'une caresse sur ma hanche me parvint dans mon sommeil, c'était plus un chuchotement. J'appuyais plus lourdement mon visage contre le tissus en espérant me rendormir mais je n'étais déjà plus fatigué. J'ouvrais les yeux avec paresse et baillais. Mes paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant de finalement décidé à rester ouverte et je lançais un regard autour de moi, reprenant pieds avec la réalité. J'étais encore dans le canapé, Naruto était tout contre moi, le téléphone à l'oreille. La lumière avait baissée, il devait être plus tard dans l'après midi.

- Oui, il vient de se réveiller, affirma Naruto un peu plus fort.

Je laissais tomber ma tête contre le dossier du canapé, pas encore totalement réveillé.

- D'accord... Ouais, à toute, conclut-il en coupant la communication.

Naruto soupira de bien être et se réinstalla contre moi. Je baillais une fois de plus sans pouvoir me retenir tandis que nous restions avachi dans le fauteuil sans bouger.

- C'était Itachi ? demandais-je, la voix enrouée de sommeil.

- Ouais, bailla t-il. Il va venir nous chercher dans 30 minutes, on ferait peut être mieux de bouger et de rassembler les cadeaux et nos affaires.

Je hochais faiblement la tête. Nous allions dormir là bas pour ouvrir les cadeaux tous ensemble le lendemain. Je n'avais jamais été invité chez quelqu'un, ça faisait bizarre. Naruto soupira une fois de plus et se redressa. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il se penchait sur moi et acceptais son baiser avec plaisir, passant mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le retenir et l'embrasser à mon tour. Je me levais ensuite et commençais à préparer mes affaires. Ça se résumait à peu de chose, j'avais déjà mit tout les cadeaux dans un sac, je devais juste préparer mon pyjama et mes affaires de toilettes. Il fallut plus de temps à Naruto et à la fin je dus l'aider pour ne pas faire attendre Itachi.

Il nous bippa une fois arrivé et nous descendions lourdement avec nos affaires sous son regard surpris. Je m'installais à l'avant alors que Naruto s'asseyait à l'arrière.

- Vous partez en voyage ou quoi ? s'exclama t-il. C'est quoi ce sac ? demanda t-il à Naruto.

- C'est la hotte du père Noël, répondit-il avec un sourire énorme.

- Ah, répondit simplement ce dernier. J'espère que mes cadeaux iront, dit-il pensivement.

Itachi me lança un sourire crispé auquel je répondis en faisant une grimace. La route ne fut pas excessivement longue, nous n'habitions pas si loin l'un de l'autre, ce qui m'étonna. Je levais le regard sur la maison. C'était une battisse moyenne, il y avait tellement de fleur qu'elle avait l'allure d'une maison sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée. Des géraniums violets s'étendaient tout autour d'une allée de gravier, et bien qu'on soit en hiver, les plantes étaient vivaces et pleines de couleurs. Une portière claqua et je sursautais à moitié avant de descendre moi aussi, avec moins d'entrain que Naruto. Je me postais à ses cotés, soudainement intimidé à l'idée des personnes qui nous attendaient à l'intérieur. Je ne me risquais cependant pas à lui prendre la main comme j'en avais tant envie, Itachi nous regardait déjà avec beaucoup de suspicion et je ne voulais pas confirmer les doutes qu'il avait.

Naruto avança le long de l'allée et je soufflais pour me donner du courage alors qu'il me lançait un regard attentif. Itachi me suivit avec retenue. La porte s'ouvrit avant que nous n'arrivions à la fin de l'allée et je m'arrêtais alors qu'une petite fille sortait de la maison en poussant un cri de joie. Naruto ouvrit les bras avant même qu'elle n'arrive sur lui.

- Ep ep ep ! S'exclama t-il. Ne cours pas comme ça dans la rue, tu vas tomber !

- Maman a dit que je pouvais ! répliqua celle ci avec une moue boudeuse.

Ça devait être Yukio... Naruto la réceptionna contre lui avant de la lever dans ses bras et je vis enfin son visage. Son visage potelé et ses grands yeux noirs reflétaient encore l'innocence de l'enfance, elle avait de long cheveux qui retombaient dans le bas de son dos en d'adorables boucles brunes et elle portait une robe violette à fleurs blanches. La petite fille se tourna vers nous et nous regarda - Itachi et moi - avec curiosité. Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se dandina dans les bras de Naruto pour redescendre. Mon ventre se tordit alors qu'il la laissait descendre et qu'elle courrait vers moi avec empressement. Je reculais d'un pas sans faire attention et sentis mon cœur faire un bond quand je vis le pied de la petite trébucher sur le gravier. J'eus juste le temps de me pencher et de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lourdement sur les cailloux. Le soulagement apaisa mon ventre contracté quand je remarquais qu'elle n'avait rien. Je la regardais un peu durement à cause de la peur qu'elle m'avait faite. Elle se stabilisa sur ses pieds.

- Naruto t'a dit de ne pas courir, la grondais-je.

La petite joignit les mains devant elle avec un air penaud et se balança de droite à gauche. Puis elle porta son attention sur Itachi avec un air intimidé. Elle se planta devant lui et le regarda avec émerveillement.

- T'es grand ! s'exclama t-elle avec admiration. Tu me portes ?

Itachi écarquilla les yeux puis se pencha vers Yukio et la prit sous les aisselles pour la soulever et la prendre contre lui. Elle mit une main en visière sur son front et poussa une exclamation joyeuse.

- Waaah ! Je peux voir la maison de Kana-chan d'ici ! Est-ce que t'es un géant ? demanda t-elle à Itachi.

- Pas vraiment, non, dit celui ci avec amusement.

- Et tu t'appelle comment ? demanda t-elle avec rapidité.

- Itachi, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Moi c'est Yukio, et t'as quel âge ? demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

J'entendis Naruto rire derrière moi. Mon regard était toujours figé sur la petite et sur Itachi qui semblait de plus en plus amusé par la pile électrique qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- J'ai 25 ans, répondit-il.

- C'est vieuuuux ! Moi j'ai 5 ans, mais ce sera bientôt mon anniversaire, et j'aurais 6 ans !

Un toussotement attira notre attention et nous nous tournions vers la porte. Un homme de forte carrure se tenait appuyé sur le chambranle, il portait une chemise blanche de bonne qualité ouverte de deux boutons dans une allure décontractée et un jean noir. Ça, ça devait être Genichi, le père de Yukio, au vu du regard faussement sévère qu'il portait sur la petite fille.

- Yuki-chan, gronda t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de te faire porter par tout le monde ? dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Que j'étais grande et que je devais marcher tout seule... Mais papa ! T'as vu ? ? C'est un géant ! s'exclama t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je cachais mon rire derrière ma main. Le regard du père se tourna vers moi quand il entendit mon petit rire amusé. Il me répondit d'un sourire complice et curieux et secoua la tête, faussement exaspéré. Je marchais jusqu'à Naruto qui serrait la main à Genichi et entendis les pas de Itachi derrière moi. Le père de famille se poussa sur le coté pour laisser passer Naruto, son regard se tourna vers moi avec bienveillance, il me tendit la main que je serrais.

- Tu dois être Sasuke-kun. Entre, dit-il se mettant de coté.

Je hochais la tête avec un sourire poli et entrais, entendant vaguement les présentations de Itachi. J'enlevais mes chaussures à l'entrée comme Naruto l'avait fait et le suivais avec un semblant de timidité. Les pièces étaient petites comparées à la "maison" Uchiwa, mais elles étaient en fait de taille tout à fait respectable. Je regardais autour de moi, notant que la décoration dans les teintes beiges et jaunes pâles ne donnaient pas un air glacial mais au contraire une ambiance chaleureuse et confortable. Devant moi s'étendait la salle à manger et le salon. Une table large en bois clair se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Elle était déjà mise, les couverts et les assiettes brillaient à la lueur de la lumière tamisée et des guirlandes clignotantes du sapin de Noël conférant une atmosphère festive à la maison.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre à ma gauche et je remarquais avec surprise l'escalier que je n'avais pas aperçu jusque là. L'instant d'après, Akira se tenait devant moi avec un large sourire. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes et la ressemblance entre nos traits fut d'autant plus frappante que nous étions tous les deux habillés en noir. Je hoquetais de surprise quand il s'élança vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras et levais les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, je devrais commencer à m'habituer à être pris dans les bras de tout le monde vu le comportement des autres envers moi. J'étais entouré de bisounours.

- Salut ! S'exclama celui-ci avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Euh... Salut, répondis-je avec maladresse.

Akira se détacha finalement de moi, il rit en nous regardant.

- On s'est habillé presque pareil, rit-il.

- Tes lunettes ? demandais-je, un peu perturbé par notre ressemblance.

- J'ai mis mes lentilles de contact, c'est plus pratique, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Sans que j'eus réellement compris d'où elle venait, la mère d'Akira était devant nous, les mains sur les hanches, portant un tablier bleu clair tâché. Je me tournais vers elle en déglutissant. Elle était grande et élancée et portait une robe rouge dans les tons de Noël. Je passais d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. J'avais encore du mal avec les femmes, à part Hinata et Sakura, j'étais toujours un peu misogyne. Je lui faisais un signe de tête pour la saluer.

- Bonjour, merci de nous avoir invité, dis-je poliment.

Hana fit un geste vague avec une expression qui voulait clairement dire: ce n'est rien. Elle nous regardait avec un sourire et une expression à moitié hébétée et à moitié attendrie.

- Vous vous ressemblez vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau, dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Des voix retentirent derrière nous et je me tournais quand Genichi arriva avec Yukio dans les bras, Itachi sur ses talons. Hana poussa une exclamation surprise en voyant Itachi.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais... On nous avait dit des jumeaux, pas des triplés ! s'exclama t-elle avec surprise.

- Bonjour, madame, intervint poliment Itachi. Je suis le grand frère de Sasuke.

- Oh..., dit-elle avec désappointement. Il faut que je prennes une photo, dit-elle soudainement.

Genichi soupira derrière nous alors que Yukio scandait: _"une photo ! une photo ! une photo !". _

- Hana, laisse les d'abord enlever leurs manteaux, dit-il en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Bienvenue Itachi, faites comme chez vous ! s'exclama t-elle en montant les escaliers quatre quatre.

Nous nous tournions vers Genichi en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier nous répondit pareillement et haussa les épaules avec une exaspération amusée.

- Hana est photographe, elle adore prendre des photos.

Quelque chose effleura mes doigts à ma gauche et je me tournais pour voir qui se postait à coté de moi. Naruto me fit un sourire, il serra brièvement mes doigts, puis les lâcha. Je me tendais alors que Akira le saluait avec chaleur, le prenant dans ses bras. J'étais encore à fleur de peau à ce sujet... Naruto dut le sentir puisqu'il ne chercha pas à entrer en conversation avec lui, ce qui me fit un effet bizarre. D'un coté, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne change pas de comportement parce que j'étais là, mais de l'autre je voulais qu'il arrête d'être en contact avec Akira...

Genichi prit nos manteaux pour les accrocher et nous mettions nos sac dans un coin. Yukio essaya bien de trainer à coté de nos affaires, curieuse mais Itachi réussit à attirer son attention en lui parlant de ce qu'elle avait commandé au père Noël. Lancée sur ce sujet, la petite fut intarissable et se lança dans une liste à n'en plus finir, se plaignant en expliquant que son père lui avait dit que le père Noël ne pourrait pas tout lui donner et que donc, elle aurait moins de cadeaux. Hana revint avec un appareil professionnel, elle prit une photo de nous tous installés sur le canapé du salon, puis insista pour prendre Akira et moi cote à cote, puis Akira, moi et Itachi. Akira se plia volontiers à la volonté de sa mère, me chuchotant que maintenant, il en avait prit l'habitude. Itachi ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde et en définitive, je fus le seul que l'exercice gêna un tant soit peu.

- Désolé, vous allez me prendre pour une folle mais vous faites un joli tableau d'ensemble et ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter ! dit-elle à l'intention de nous deux.

Hana s'installa un moment avec nous, parlant essentiellement avec moi alors que Genichi parlait avec Itachi et Naruto. Elle me demanda où je vivais, avec qui et le nom de mes amis. Je répondais avec un semblant de gêne au début, puis me détendais au fur et à mesure. Akira, assis entre sa mère et moi, semblait boire mes paroles, ce qui m'étonna en premier lieu, puis je compris qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur moi. Lors de notre première visite, c'était lui qui avait tenu la conversation, et j'avais répondu assez vaguement à ses questions. Je jetais un regard en coin à Naruto et souriais en le voyant parler avec animation, gesticulant dans tout les sens. Je posais discrètement ma main sur sa cuisse en continuant de parler à Hana, Naruto eut un accro dans sa phrase mais continua comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ce qui loupa. Je l'enlevais en voyant le regard surpris de mon grand frère à ce geste, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir agir naturellement avec mon amant. Penser ce mot fit bondir mon cœur d'un sentiment proche de l'euphorie et je m'efforçais de paraître calme à l'extérieur alors qu'à l'intérieur, je me sentais vraiment heureux.

- Bon, ben moi je vais aller finir de préparer le repas ! N'hésitez pas à vous servir ! dit-elle en montrant les toasts au foie gras.

Hana retourna en cuisine et je proposais mon aide mais elle refusa avec un sourire. Yukio, qui était perchée sur les genoux d'Itachi depuis le début, prit la place de sa mère sur le canapé et se colla contre son frère. Cela se voyait qu'elle en avait l'habitude, ce geste semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Je me réinstallais dans le canapé et remarquais avec amusement que le regard de Yukio suivait le moindre de mes gestes. Elle ne m'avait pas approché depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait sûrement était douchée par mon attitude lorsqu'elle avait faillit tomber, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde. Sa curiosité parut prendre le dessus quand elle se leva et se mit entre son frère et moi, forçant Akira à se déplacer pour lui faire une place. Elle me regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs.

- Est-ce que t'es un clone ? demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

Akira poussa une exclamation de surprise alors que je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas du tout à ça.

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite fille descendit du fauteuil et nous regarda, Akira et moi, avec un regard critique et tellement sérieux que cela me fit sourire.

- Alors comment ça se fait que tu ressembles à Aki-chan ! ? s'exclama t-elle.

- On est jumeaux, Yuki-chan ! s'exclama Akira, à moitié amusé, à moitié désespéré.

Je la regardais grimper sur mes genoux avec ébahissement, elle me faisait penser à la petite sœur d'Hinata qui avait eut le même geste en grimpant sur les genoux de Neji. Je me laissais faire quand la petite posa ses mains sur mes joues avec attention, semblant regarder mon visage précautionneusement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice qui barrait mes joues et que j'avais oublié depuis le début de la soirée à cause de mon angoisse. Ses doigts potelés brûlèrent presque ma peau quand elle suivit la marque de la main et des yeux.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda t-elle avec innocence.

Je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire. Je la regardais soulever sa robe pour me montrer son genoux. Elle avait un pansement qui tirait sur le rouge, surement à cause d'un onguent.

- Regardes, moi aussi ! dit-elle avec un air embêté. C'est Ichigo-kun qui m'a poussé ! Il arrête pas de m'embêter à l'école, il me tire les cheveux et il me bats toujours à la course ! dit-elle avec un tempérament de feu.

Je souriais une fois de plus à son ton enjoué. Elle tapa soudainement dans ses mains en nous regardant, Akira et moi.

- Eeeeeh ! Mais ça veut dire que vous êtes comme Terry et Sherry ! Ou comme Pattie et Selma... Ou comme les jumeaux Derrick dans Olivier Tom ! s'exclama t-elle. **(1)**

Akira soupira et hocha la tête avec rapidité pour couper les exemples de sa sœur qui n'en finissait plus de trouver des jumeaux de dessin animé. La jambe de Naruto s'appuya contre la mienne avec complicité et je lui lançais un sourire avant de retourner à ma conversation avec Akira. Hana cria de la cuisine que le repas était bientôt prêt et que nous devions passer à table. Je suivais Genichi quand il se leva et tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Hana était en bout de table pour avoir un accès plus facile à la cuisine, Genichi était à sa droite, a coté de lui la petite Yukio avait du s'assoir dans son rehausseur pour atteindre ses couverts. Akira, à coté de sa sœur, la regardait se débattre avec sa serviette pour la mettre sur elle. De l'autre coté de la table, Itachi était en face de Genichi, Naruto en face de Yukio, et je me tenais en face de mon frère jumeau.

Les conversations allaient bon trains, Hana avait prévu un repas en trois services et je pensais avec amusement que Naruto ne m'avait pas menti à propos de sa générosité. L'entrée donnait l'impression d'être un plat à elle toute seule. Nous avions bien fait de ne pas manger beaucoup ce midi et en voyant le regard de Itachi sur l'entrée, je pensais que j'aurais du le prévenir. L'ambiance était festive et je voyais sans peine que la famille Aoki était une famille soudée et heureuse. Je me surprenais à rire aux blagues un peu bête de Akira et à l'attitude enfantine de Yukio. Les parents regardaient leurs enfants avec un semblant de joie et de tendresse dans les yeux.

Le repas se termina sur une note joyeuse, et je finis par me dire que cette appréhension que j'avais eut au départ était totalement ridicule. Hana insista pour prendre quelque photo encore. Un chapeau de père Noël fit le tour des têtes pour la photo et je me retrouvais à le porter bien malgré moi quand mon tour vint. Yukio s'endormit dans les bras de son père, sonnant l'heure d'aller se coucher pour tout le monde. Il était minuit et la petite avait tenu le plus longtemps possible malgré l'heure tardive.

Naruto, Itachi et moi profitions que Hana soit à la cuisine, Akira dans la salle de bain, et Genichi dans la chambre de Yukio, pour déposer nos cadeaux au pied du sapin. Si l'un d'entre eux s'en rendu compte en revenant dans le salon, personne n'en fit mention. Akira déplia un lit à l'étage pour Itachi et n'ayant pas de lit en plus, mon frère jumeau me proposa de dormir dans sa chambre, Naruto et lui dormirait sur le canapé en bas. Je refusais vivement, d'une part, refusant de lui voler sa place et de l'autre, refusant qu'il reste seul avec Naruto.

Au bout de dix minutes d'argumentation, Akira finit par abandonner, un peu agacé d'ailleurs en soufflant un "_plus têtu qu'une mule_". Il nous montra la salle de bain et déposa ses cadeaux dans le salon avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Naruto s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Hana vint déposer ses cadeaux avec un petit sourire gêné puis partit se coucher à son tour. Quand vint mon tour d'utiliser la salle de bain, je remarquais enfin combien mes épaules étaient tendues. Bien que ce rassemblement soit agréable, je ne m'en sentais pas moins anxieux et stressé, ce qui était normal à mon avis. Je n'étais pas chez moi, je ne connaissais pas beaucoup la famille de Akira... Après avoir utilisé la salle de bain, je redescendais dans mon pyjama noir et remarquais qu'une autre flopée de cadeaux avait été déposé au pied du sapin.

Naruto était allongé sur le canapé dans un duvet qu'on utilisait normalement pour le camping, il semblait regarder les cadeaux mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague, signe qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Un duvet avait été déposé à mon attention sur le canapé d'angle. Naruto était assis, m'attendant sûrement pour savoir où je voulais dormir. Je m'asseyais lourdement sur le fauteuil, j'étais épuisé.

Je passais une main devant les yeux bleus de Naruto et le regardais sourire quand il vit ma tentative de distraction. Je souriais à mon tour.

- C'est mon premier Noël en famille, réalisais-je.

- C'est vrai ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

- Hn, affirmais-je.

Le silence était agréable. Je soupirais et m'allongeais, le haut de ma tête touchant la cuisse de Naruto. Je fermais les yeux quand sa main écarta les cheveux de mon visage.

- Ils t'aiment beaucoup, tous, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu crois ? demandais-je d'une voix incertaine.

- Hn hn.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la refermais. Je n'avais pas envie de dire quelque chose d'égoïste, mais c'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je me tus donc. Naruto le sentit, sa main s'arrêta un moment sur mes cheveux, avant de reprendre.

- Quoi ? Tu allais dire quelque chose...

Je fis une moue mais répondais tout de même.

- J'allais dire que j'étais un peu jaloux de tout ce qu'ils avaient, avouais-je.

Je rouvrais les yeux, tombant dans ceux profond et océan de Naruto.

- Tu trouves que je suis égoïste ? lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr que non. Moi aussi je suis un peu jaloux. Ils sont une famille..., dit-il.

Je hochais la tête, c'était la seule explication à notre jalousie. Ils étaient une famille alors que nous n'avions jamais pu vraiment en avoir une. Naruto soupira et se pencha sur moi. Je fermais les yeux et levais la tête, atteignant ses lèvres. Je lui laissais le contrôle, amusé par la façon qu'il avait de me mordre les lèvres comme pour me punir de ne pas participer activement au baiser. Je finissais par passer une main autour de sa nuque et l'embrassais. J'aspirais sa langue dans ma bouche et la mordillais, d'humeur joueuse. Les bruits mouillés de nos baisers me donnèrent la chair de poule et je me détachais de sa bouche en sentant mon entrejambe réagir à cette étreinte. J'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres boudeuses et me mettais dans le duvet, bien décidé à céder à mon épuisement.

Nous nous mettions de façon à ce que nos têtes soient presque l'une contre l'autre, au croisement du canapé et je fermais les yeux. Un certain temps passa, et j'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand j'entendis Naruto grogner puis m'appeler.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke-chan ?

Je grognais en réponse pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda t-il.

- Pas de place, grognais-je.

Et c'était vrai, les banquettes étaient étroites et si je roulais, je serais rapidement par terre.

- Aller... on enlève les coussins du dossier et ça fera plus de place.

- Dors, Naruto, grondais-je.

Je soupirais quand sa bouche se posa sur mon front en un baiser maladroit.

- J'arrive pas à dormir tout seul. J'ai trop l'habitude de dormir contre toi.

- Comment t'as fait quand j'étais plus là alors, grommelais-je, de mauvaise humeur parce que le sommeil me quittait au fur et à mesure de notre discussion.

- Ben... J'ai dormi avec Kiba, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Je poussais une petite exclamation entre le grognement et le "oh". Puis ses paroles me montèrent entièrement au cerveau et je me redressais violemment, manquant de me cogner la tête contre la sienne.

- Quoi ? sifflais-je.

- Kiba est hétéro ! protesta t-il. Et il avait qu'un seul lit et son canapé est vraiment pas confortable, grommela t-il.

Je pouvais presque m'entendre gronder à la manière d'un chat alors que j'imaginais Kiba et Naruto dans le même lit. Bien sûr, je commençais à m'imaginer n'importe quoi, du genre l'absence de vêtement ou un dérapage en pleine nuit.

- Je te jure que si tu m'as trompé..., commençais-je, menaçant.

- Je t'ai pas trompé. Kiba est H.E.T.E.R.O. Et puis t'avais qu'à pas me mettre dehors, grommela t-il. Tu voulais que je dorme où ? Sur un banc dans le parc ?

Je grommelais. Au fond de moi, je savais que Naruto disait la vérité. Mais je boudais quand même pour la forme et me tournais dos à lui, face contre le dossier du canapé.

- Alors... Je peux venir ? demanda t-il.

Je ne répondais rien mais enlevais les coussins du dossier et les lui balançais sur le ventre en guise de punition. Je me mettais sur le dos et regardais le plafond alors que le canapé s'enfonçait à coté de moi sous le poids de Naruto qui s'installait. Je soupirais en sentant sa main faire glisser mon duvet pour passer sur ma hanche. Je l'arrêtais d'une main en plissant les yeux.

- Va doucement, j'ai mal au ventre, le prévenais-je.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

Comme si je le savais, pensais-je avec exaspération. Il avait de ces questions des fois. Je lâchais sa main et expirais doucement alors qu'il faufilait sa main sous mon pyjama, sa paume de main survolant doucement la peau sensible de mon ventre.

- La bûche de Noël m'a achevé, murmurais-je.

- Ça va là ? demanda Naruto en testant ma peau de sa main.

- Hn.

Naruto caressait mon ventre en de douces pressions, n'appuyant pas trop fort, et peu à peu, mon estomac cessa de me faire mal. Je baillais et grognais de surprise quand Naruto souleva mon bras gauche pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule, se blottissant contre moi. Le sommeil m'avait quitté, je n'aurais pas du m'endormir cette après midi, ça m'avait fait du bien et m'avait empêché de stresser mais maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naruto apparemment. La main sur mon ventre cessa peu à peu ses mouvements alors que sa respiration s'approfondissait. Je levais ma main gauche et la portais à ses cheveux avec la force de l'habitude. Naruto poussa une sorte de couinement de bien être et se colla plus étroitement contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être attendrit. Il s'était endormi.

Je fermais les yeux, profitant du calme, je n'espérais pas me rendormir, j'étais trop conscient pour cela. Je posais ma joue contre les cheveux de Naruto, ça me plaisait quand il était calme. Quand il dormait, je pouvais le regarder dormir, voir ses traits d'habitudes expressifs se calmer et prendre un pli plus doux. J'aimais ce Naruto là, autant que celui qui sortait des idioties à longueur de journées, que celui qui se prenait pour un dominateur en puissance. Autant que celui qui voulait à tout prix me cacher des choses pour me protéger, même si je n'en avais pas forcément besoin. Naruto était maladroit, rieur, pervers, colérique à ses heures, joyeux... et aimant.

_Je t'aime_, pensais-je avec force.

Je pressais mes lèvres contre son crâne. Des fois, c'était même effrayant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit gentil avec les autres, je ne voulais pas qu'il cherche à faire rire quelqu'un d'autre, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Je le voulais pour moi tout seul. Tellement fort que j'aurais pu l'enfermer pour le garder mien. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il me déteste, je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Je soupirais. Ces pensées ne mèneraient à rien.

Je sursautais au bruit de toussotement et rouvrais les yeux. Le son n'était pas loin, juste devant moi en fait. Je laissais mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, mon cœur battait la chamade, ma main s'était crispé involontairement sur les cheveux de Naruto mais ce dernier ne s'était pas réveillé et dormait toujours. Je reconnus Akira dans l'ombre. Je me détendais légèrement.

- Salut, murmura t-il.

- 'Lut, soufflais-je.

Mon frère resta planté là un moment puis tourna les talons. Je ne sus pas comment prendre ce geste mais avant que j'eus pu y réfléchir sérieusement, il revenait avec un verre à la main et allumais une petite lampe, assez loin pour ne pas réveiller Naruto, mais assez près pour que nous puissions nous voir sans plisser les yeux. Akira s'affala dans un fauteuil une place en face de moi. Son regard était perdu sur la main de Naruto qui était toujours posé sur mon ventre, en dessous de mon t-shirt. Akira ne pouvait pas voir sa main, elle était faufilée sous le tissus de mon pyjama mais il ne pouvait que s'en douter. Ses yeux passèrent sur la mienne qui avait reprit ses douces caresses dans les cheveux de Naruto. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté quant à notre position. J'étais à moitié effrayé et à moitié soulagé. Effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait dire de nous deux et à qui il pourrait le dire, et soulagé, parce qu'Akira savait que Naruto était chasse gardée à présent.

Mon frère jumeau porta son verre de lait à sa bouche, en bu quelque gorgée puis le reposa sur la table. Il sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était descendu et nous avait vu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge le plus silencieusement possible.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-il en me lançant un sourire et à voix basse.

Je hochais la tête en réponse. J'aurais voulu pouvoir me redresser pour lui parler et pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, mais si je bougeais, je risquais de réveiller Naruto. Akira le regarda, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il releva les yeux un moment et me lança un petit sourire.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous... ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir... La rentrée de Septembre... Nous avions peut être commencé à agir bizarrement dès Octobre, ce qui faisait 3 mois maintenant... C'était peu, beaucoup en même temps si on réfléchissait à tout ce que nous avions vécus.

- Environ 3 mois, murmurais-je. **(2)**

Akira hoqueta de surprise. Il posa une main sur sa bouche alors que je grimaçais en regardant Naruto. Ce dernier soupira dans son sommeil, se resserra contre moi puis cessa de bouger. Akira soupira discrètement de soulagement et se mordit les lèvres.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit, dit-il en posant son regard une fois de plus sur Naruto. Je ne savais pas que tu étais... enfin que tu étais... Que tu étais gay quoi, murmura t-il.

- Moi non plus, chuchotais-je.

- Il est... Il est sympas avec toi ? Je veux dire... Bon, je vais peut être mettre les pieds dans le plat mais Naruto... C'est un peu un Don Juan, tu sais ?

Je hochais la tête. Je me sentais d'autant plus fier d'avoir retenu son attention. J'étais heureux qu'il m'ait choisit.

- Je sais, murmurais-je. Je...

J'hésitais, me mordant les lèvres moi aussi. D'un coté, ce que je m'apprêtais à demander, c'était un peu remettre en doute la parole de Naruto, mais de l'autre, j'avais besoin d'être rassuré, même si ça mettrait Akira terriblement mal à l'aise ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Ce dernier me regarda avec curiosité, les yeux plissés comme si il avait voulu deviner ce que je voulais dire. Je prenais une courte inspiration pour me donner du courage.

- Il m'a raconté... Pour vous deux, chuchotais-je.

- Hm ? ? dit-il, me regardant d'un air perplexe.

Je lui lançais un regard gêné.

- Tu veux dire que... oh bon sang, murmura t-il, atterré et mort de honte tandis que je hochais la tête.

Akira mit un moment avant de se reprendre. Il regarda Naruto en rougissant puis détourna le regard.

- Désolé, j'avais des doutes et il a du m'expliquer. J'étais jaloux..., je reniflais avec amusement. Je suis encore jaloux.

- De moi ? demanda Akira, les yeux écarquillés.

Je plissais les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, je n'étais pas en colère.

- De qui d'autre ? soufflais-je. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me le prennes, avouais-je.

- J'en ai pas l'intention ! dit-il un peu plus fort.

- Chut !

Akira m'envoya une grimace désolé et je vérifiais que Naruto soit toujours endormi. Le silence revint un moment entre nous deux. Akira semblait réfléchir à notre conversation. Je faisais de même de mon coté, les yeux perdus sur le plafond. Je me sentais moins inquiet maintenant que mon frère m'avait affirmé ne pas en avoir après Naruto, même si un petit doute subsistait. Après tout, on pouvait changer d'avis... Akira soupira.

- Sérieusement, Sasuke... Je veux dire... Naruto est mon meilleur ami, je ne pense pas à lui comme ça... C'était juste une connerie qu'on a fait quand on était gamin... Et puis j'ai une copine maintenant, dit-il en rougissant.

- June hein ? demandais-je.

Je vis ses joues s'empourprer avec ravissement. Je me sentais plus confiant à cet aveu, j'avais eut peur d'un nouveau mensonge de la part de Naruto pour me rassurer. Mais il disait vrai. Son corps chaud me rassura, je le serrais un peu plus contre moi sous le regard d'Akira. Je souriais. En fait, il y avait une dernière chose qui me turlupinait mais je savais comment ça allait se finir... Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que mon cœur se serrait un peu.

- Eh, Akira, l'appelais-je en chuchotant.

- Quoi ? murmura t-il.

Akira se pencha vers moi avec curiosité. Je laissais un moment traîner pour le plaisir de voir s'installer le suspens, puis je me décidais à lâcher ma bombe.

- Qui était au dessous ? demandais-je.

Je riais silencieusement en voyant son visage prendre une teinte rouge brique. Akira prit un coussin à coté de lui et me le balança au visage, réveillant Naruto au passage. Je riais plus fort.

- Enfoiré ! Jura Akira avec un ton boudeur et agacé.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! ? Vous avez pas vu l'heure, bande d'enculé ! ? grommela t-il en se redressant avec mauvaise humeur.

Mon rire redoubla à sa phrase. Sans le savoir, il avait deviné de quoi nous parlions. Akira grommela un long moment, puis se détourna en se prenant parfois la tête et je crus comprendre un "_jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie_" avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les escaliers. Je riais encore, un peu plus silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne. Naruto me regarda en fronçant le nez puis se détourna, me tournant le dos. Apparemment, il était mécontent que je l'ai réveillé. Je soupirais de soulagement et de bien être puis me décidais à me faire pardonner. Je posais mes lèvres sur la nuque de Naruto, gardant ma bouche appuyée contre sa peau. Je caressais son dos, me demandant si il allait me repousser pour l'avoir réveiller aussi brutalement. Je l'entendis grogner mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Rassuré, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et me collais contre son dos. Cette fois ci, le sommeil ne me fuit pas, je m'endormais.

Je me réveillais en sentant Naruto bouger contre moi. Il caressa ma joue du dos de la main et je soupirais de bien être. Je le sentis se lever, et encore perdu dans mon sommeil, j'eus seulement conscience de râler parce qu'il m'arrachait à sa chaleur. J'ouvrais les yeux paresseusement, Naruto était debout, il se gratta le crane en baillant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grommelais-je, bougon.

Naruto se tourna vers moi, les yeux plissés à cause du sommeil et vacillant, pas encore bien réveillé.

- Je me remets à ma place, ils vont bientôt descendre, j'ai entendu du bruit. Rendors toi, dit-il.

Je soupirais et le laissais m'embrasser brièvement avant qu'il ne se mette dans l'autre canapé. Je me rendormais sans difficulté.

Lorsque je m'éveillais la seconde fois, un corps était tout contre le mien et je pensais que Naruto avait changé d'avis et qu'il était revenu se coucher contre moi. Mais le corps était plus petit, plus chaud, j'ouvrais les yeux et manquais de sursauter mais me retenais. Je baillais et regardais Yukio qui dormait, serrant mon t-shirt entre ses mains minuscules. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, je relevais la tête et tombais sur Naruto. Il était encore dans son duvet mais s'était assis dans le fauteuil une place en face de moi. Il me lança un petit sourire.

- Salut, dit-il à voix basse.

- Salut, répondis-je, la voix enrouée.

Le regard de Naruto passa sur la petite qui était agrippée à moi comme à un nounours, une couverture rose couvrait son corps et sa respiration douce résonna à mes oreilles.

- Elle a l'habitude de faire ça avec Akira, expliqua Naruto. Je crois qu'elle a décidé de pas faire de différence entre vous deux, ajouta t-il en souriant tendrement.

Je resserrais mon bras autour de la taille de Yukio pour éviter qu'elle ne roule en bas du canapé et profitais de la chaleur qui m'entourait encore et de l'état de demi-sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongé.

- Il est quel heure ? demandais-je.

- Il est... 7 heures, dit-il après avoir vérifié sur l'horloge de la salle à manger.

- Tout le monde est levé ? demandais-je.

- Non, Yukio, toi et moi. C'est Noël alors elle est pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, dit-il, un rire dans la voix.

- Hn hn.

Il y eut un bruit de pas dans l'escalier et un instant plus tard, Genichi était en bas des marches, encore en pyjama. Son regard s'arrêta sur nous puis se posa sur Yukio avec surprise.

- Bonjour ! Si elle te gêne tu peux la mettre de l'autre coté du canapé, dit-il.

- Je ne voudrais pas la réveiller, avouais-je.

Genichi me fit un sourire puis alla à la cuisine d'un pas traînant. Yukio remua contre moi puis bailla et s'étira mais ne fit pas mine d'ouvrir les yeux. Sentant qu'elle commençait à se réveiller, je m'asseyais et m'étirais moi aussi. Je me crispais un peu quand elle grimpa de nouveau sur mes genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, posa sa tête sur mon torse et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille tel un bébé koala. Naruto ricana, amusé en me voyant les bras écartés, le visage rouge et l'air embarrassé. Je le fusillais du regard et entourais la taille de Yukio comme pour le contredire. Elle n'était pas vraiment ma sœur, c'était celle de Akira, mais elle semblait m'avoir adopté.

Des pas retentirent une fois de plus dans l'escalier et cette fois ci, ce fut Itachi qui en descendit, lavé et habillé.

- Salut ! nous salua t-il.

Son regard se stoppa sur moi et Yukio. Il me toisa d'un air moqueur puis partit à la cuisine rejoindre Genichi. Naruto profita que personne ne soit dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche. Entre temps Hana et Akira descendirent pour aller déjeuner, me lançant toujours un regard étrange parce que Yukio ne semblait pas prête à se détacher de moi. Au bout d'un moment et comme tout le monde était réunit à la cuisine, je me décidais à la réveiller doucement.

- Hey... Tu n'es pas pressée de savoir ce que le père Noël t'a apporté ? dis-je.

Les yeux noirs papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent complétement. Yukio bailla une dernière fois puis se colla à nouveau contre moi.

- Tu peux me porter à la cuisine ? demanda t-elle d'une voix endormie et suppliante.

- T'es pas gênée toi, grommelais-je.

Je la portais tout de même contre moi, surpris que ce contact ne me rebute pas tant que ça finalement. Je devais m'être habitué après tout. Yukio tapa légèrement sur mon épaule avant que je sois arrivé dans la cuisine et je m'arrêtais pour la regarder.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Dis, Sasuke-nii **(3)**, tu crois que le père Noël m'a apporté tout ce que je voulais ? demanda t-elle avec un ton suppliant et plein d'espoir.

Mon cœur rata un battement en remarquant comment elle m'avait appelé. Je balbutiais que si elle avait été sage, peut-être et la portais à la cuisine avant d'aller prendre ma douche dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'abri dans la pièce, je posais une main sur mon coeur qui battait trop fort. Pourquoi ça faisait tant plaisir qu'elle m'appelle de cette façon ? Je n'étais pas du genre à aimer qui que ce soit, et généralement, je n'aimais pas quand quelqu'un se permettait d'être familier avec moi. Mais le fait qu'elle me considère comme son frère alors que nous n'étions même pas relié par le sang me faisait plaisir. C'était comme si je retrouvais... une famille. Une vraie famille, avec des liens affectifs et non les liens du sang... C'était agréable.

Je prenais ma douche et redescendais dans la cuisine. Je buvais un tasse de chocolat avec rapidité parce que je voyais comment Akira, Naruto et Yukio se dandinaient sur leur chaise, le regard posé fixement sur ma bouche, attendant que j'avale cette foutue tasse pour enfin aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Une fois bien installé, nous regardions Yukio déballer ses cadeaux. En tout, elle en avait six. Hana prit des photos pendant que sa fille se tortillait de plaisir alors qu'elle découvrait ses cadeaux. Naruto, Itachi et moi avions demandés à Genichi de nous faire une liste de ce qu'elle voulait, nous nous étions ainsi réparti les cadeaux.

- Papa ! J'ai eut tout ce que je voulais ! Il est trop cool le père Noël ! s'exclama t-elle en sautillant.

Yukio sautilla encore un moment, puis cria qu'elle partait jouer dans sa chambre avant de prendre tout ses cadeaux sous le bras et de partir en trombe dans les escaliers. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enthousiasme. Vu que nous étions entre adulte, nous déballions nos affaires en même temps, jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde ou levant la main pour signaler qui avait fait tel cadeaux. Remerciant les autres au fur et à mesure. Hana m'avait offert une écharpe noire en grosse laine, Genichi un pull de marque, Akira m'avait acheté un jean et je remarquais avec amusement que nous nous étions fait le même cadeaux, même si la marque du jean n'était pas la même. Itachi m'avait acheté cet accessoire de photographie dont j'avais tant envie et qui me manquait pour faire de bonne photo. Hana s'extasia devant un tel cadeau.

- Tu aimes faire des photos ?

- Des... Des paysages surtout, nuançais-je.

- Tu entends ça, Genichi ! Mais c'est génial ! s'écria t-elle.

J'ouvrais le cadeau de Naruto et sursautais en voyant la couverture du livre. Le titre me sauta au visage: _La position des Liaisons_. Je me tournais vers lui avec surprise. Il me répondit d'un sourire fier.

- Comment tu as su ? J'en ai parlé à personne !

- Je t'ai vu loucher dessus au centre commercial, répondit-il.

Oh, c'était la fois où... Je posais une main distraitement sur ma joue mais hochais la tête avec un sourire.

- Merci.

J'avais offert un assortiment d'accessoires de bain à Hana, du parfum à Genichi, une montre à Itachi et un collier à Naruto. Pour ce dernier, j'avais longuement hésité, mais sachant que Naruto ne mettait jamais de bracelet à ces poignets à part sa montre et qu'il détestait les bagues, je m'étais rabattu sur un collier. C'était une petite chainette noire, le pendentif représentait une pierre bleu entourée de deux billes d'argent. La pierre m'avait fait pensé à ses yeux... Je le regardais le passer à son cou et pensais avec gêne que j'aurais préféré le lui passer moi même.

Nous passions la journée chez les Aoki. Vers dix heures, une invitée se joignit à nous et je regardais mon frère jumeau rougir avec amusement quand mon regard se posa sur sa petite amie June. Celle ci nous contempla tout les deux, les mains sur les hanches et visiblement amusée par notre ressemblance.

- Vous devriez échanger vos places en cours un jour. Même si vous n'êtes pas dans le même lycée, ça serait marrant de voir si quelqu'un arrive à faire la différence.

Yukio daigna descendre en fin de matinée pour manger, elle hésita puis décida de passer l'après midi avec nous au lieu de retourner jouer. Je faisais la connaissance de Genki, Ginko et Gakki, les trois chiens de la famille et de Maru et Guimauve les deux chats. Les animaux avaient une pièce pour eux dans le jardin qui était chauffé en hiver. Je me faisais renverser par Gakki un nombre incalculable de fois et Yukio s'extasia en disant qu'il "m'aimait bien". La journée passa rapidement à force de promenade dans le jardin, de jeux avec les chiens et caresses aux chats. Nous avions joués aux jeux vidéos avec Akira dés que sa copine était partie. Hana avait prit quelque photo supplémentaire et Genichi regardait tout ce beau monde évoluer avec joie et tendresse.

Quand l'heure fut venu de partir, nous rassemblions nos affaires et les saluèrent, promettant de souvent rendre visite et réconfortant la petite Yukio qui avait fondu en larmes quand elle avait vu le géant, Naru-chan et nii-chan partir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à l'appartement que je réalisais combien ces fêtes de Noël m'avaient fait du bien. J'avais pu faire connaissance avec mon frère jumeau, j'avais une sœur, même si nous n'étions pas vraiment parent. Genichi m'avait même dit que Itachi, Naruto et moi étions les bienvenus et que nous faisions partis de la famille.

C'était rassurant de savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à vous soutenir... que vous n'étiez plus seul. Je sursautais quand Naruto prit ma main et me tournais vers lui avec curiosité en voyant son sourire malicieux et boudeur en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demandais-je.

Il tira sur ma main et je me laissais entrainer alors qu'il m'emmenait dans notre chambre.

- Ton cadeau... Ce n'était pas le vrai mais je voulais attendre d'être à la maison pour te l'offrir.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me sorte: ton cadeau c'est mon corps ! C'était son genre après tout. Je patientais alors qu'il me faisait asseoir sur le lit et m'étonnais quand il fouilla dans un de ses sacs. Alors il était vraiment sérieux quand il disait qu'il voulait me donner autre chose ? Naruto grogna en fronçant les sourcils, puis son expression s'éclaira quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire espiègle, le cadeaux semblait tenir dans sa main, il avait refermé son poing dessus.

- Tends la main.

J'obéissais, curieux malgré moi. Naruto tendit la main à son tour et s'apprêta à ouvrir la main mais quand il vit mon regard sur sa main, il fronça les sourcils.

- Ferme les yeux, ordonna t-il.

Je secouais la tête, exaspéré et obéissais une fois de plus. Un objet léger tomba dans ma main et je me figeais avec surprise. C'était... rond et il y avait un trou au milieu... Oh merde.

- Tu peux ouvrir, dit-il d'une voix douce.

J'ouvrais les yeux puis regardais Naruto. Il avait l'air gêné en même temps que fier de lui, ce qui donnait un étrange mélange sur son visage. J'ouvrais ma main et découvrais une bague. Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur cet anneau facettée de couleur argenté. Naruto me le prit des mains et le passa à mon annulaire gauche, je rougissais en pensant qu'il était encore dans son trip du mariage mais en moi même, je me sentais ému qu'il ait pensé à faire un tel geste.

- C'est de l'or blanc, expliqua t-il. T'as pas intérêt à la perdre ! Elle m'a couté la peau des fesses, plaisanta t-il.

- Naruto-baka, soufflais-je.

Je regardais ma main. Je n'aimais pas trop les anneaux lourds. Il avait choisi en conséquence, cet anneau était léger et très fin, il ne devait pas faire plus de 3 millimètres. Je regardais sa main, vierge de tout anneau et fut un peu déçu parce qu'il n'en avait pas et que je n'avais pas prit de bague parce que je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Je ne voulais pas lui faire porter quelque chose qui le gênerait. Il suivit mon regard et me fit un sourire. Je le regardais fouiller dans sa poche sans trop y croire et hoquetais quand il ouvrit la main sur le même anneau que le mien. Nous échangions un sourire complice alors qu'il me tendait la bague.

- Tu veux me la mettre ? demanda t-il.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je rougissais. Parce que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à la bague. Je ricanais nerveusement du court de mes pensées et répondais à son regard interrogateur.

- J'étais en train de me dire que dans d'autres circonstances... cette phrase me plaisait beaucoup, riais-je.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant, puis il sembla comprendre et secoua la tête, exaspéré. Il me fourra la bague dans la main.

- La bague crétin ! dit-il, un rire dans la voix.

- Oui, oui, répondis-je.

Je prenais sa main dans la mienne et passais la bague au même doigt que le mien. Je croisais son sourire et plaquais ma bouche contre la sienne. Je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine alors que nos caresses et nos baisers devenaient moins sages. Naruto détacha ses lèvres des miennes un instant et murmura à mon oreille.

- Qui sait... un jour peut être que je te laisserai la place...

Je frissonnais de plaisir à ce sous-entendus, imaginant déjà ce que ça ferait de me perdre en Naruto. Je prenais sa bouche avec violence. Peut être un jour. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt et lui non plus. Je mordillais sa lèvre, j'avais encore envie de profiter du plaisir de cette manière là, je n'avais pas envie de prendre le contrôle, pas maintenant.

- Pas maintenant, soupirais-je contre sa bouche.

L'ambiance de la pièce changea, nos vêtements tombèrent peu à peu au sol alors que nous nous déshabillions avec rapidité, trop empressé pour prendre le temps.

La chambre résonna de gémissements, nos effleurements devinrent caresses.

Je le laissais me prendre, me perdant entre soupires et baisers.

Et quand tout fut finit, que nos corps et nos cœurs furent apaisés, je fermais les yeux à moitié, laissant Naruto se blottir contre mon torse et passant même un bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre moi.

Un éclat argent attira mon regard et je souriais, glissant peu à peu vers le sommeil.

- **FIN -**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Terry et Sherry:<strong> Les jumelles, élèves dans la classe de Lisa dans les Simpson... C'est des filles aux cheveux violets et habillés en violet avec un serre tête violet, des chaussures violettes et des chaussettes... et ben nan pas violette ! lol Blanches.

**Pattie et Selma:** Faut-il vraiment que j'explique qui sont Pattie et Selma ?

**Olivier Tom:** Yukio fait référence au dessin animé Olive & Tom. Mais comme elle est petite elle le dit comme ça... Ouais bah moquez vous mais moi je disais ça aussi quand j'étais petite ! ... Et oui je regardais Olive et Tom mdr.

**(2)** Alors là... Mea Culpa ! Je me suis paumé dans le temps alors je sais plus du tout où j'en suis loool mais selon ma logique, Sasuke est rentrée au lycée en Septembre, et comme là on est en Décembre... Enfin bref, suivez ma logique tordue et tout ira bien lool.

**(3)** Beaucoup de Note aujourd'hui hein ^^ Alors, Yukio dit Sasuke-nii, comme elle aurait dit: nii-san. Je dis ça pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ^^ Donc en gros, elle l'a appelée "grand frère".

* * *

><p><strong>Swato:<strong> NAAOOOOONNNN ! C'est finiiiiiiiii !

**Naruto:** Mais non c'est pas fini ! Il reste l'épilogue !

**Sasuke:** Bientôt la fin ! Ouf, il était temps.

**Naruto:** Te plains pas hein, t'es presque marié avec moi..._  
><em>

**Sasuke:** Et ça doit me rassurer ?

**Naruto:** H-H... HEIN ? !

**Swato:** _*se sauve sur la pointe des pieds*_

**Sasuke:** Je décoooone !

**Swato:** _*réapparait*_ C'est pas vrai ! Il dit ça pour te la mettre !

**Naruto:** C'est censé me rebutter ? ... Merde, pourquoi c'est pas le cas ?

**Swato:** _*tousse*_ Uke ! _*tousse*_

**Naruto:** Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

**Swato:** Moi ? Voyons mais rien ! _*tousse*_ Uke ! _*tousse*._

**Naruto:**_ ...  
><em>

**Sasuke:** Là, je peux te dire à 100 % qu'elle se fout de ta gueule._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Et voila mes amis ! Ca sent la fin !<em><br>_

**Ely-chi:** Contente que Sasuke te plaise ^^ J'avoue, mes personnages sont très OCC surtout pour ce qui est de Sasuke ! Merci d'avoir reviewer_  
><em>

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont été assez compréhensif pour mes examens ^^  
><em>


	22. Epilogue

**Story: Les cicatrices des héros. **

**Autor: Swato**

**Pairing: NarutoXSasuke  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

SU&NU

**Résumé: Sasuke est parti de chez lui à l'âge de onze ans. Huit ans plus tard, il revient à Konoha et rencontre un garçon très bizarre. Mais pourquoi le prend t-il pour un super héros ?**

µ

* * *

><p>µ<p>

**_Épilogue_ **

µ

* * *

><p>Je grimaçais en regardant Naruto avec anxiété. Lui, ne cessait d'agiter son pied en un rythme chaotique et sans réelle cadence. Il soupira lourdement. Le même air anxieux s'étalait sur son visage alors que nous regardions tout les deux la porte de notre chambre. Je haussais nerveusement les épaules et répondais au message de Itachi avec un semblant de colère.<p>

- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on aille la voir ? demanda Naruto d'une voix vacillante.

Je secouais la tête avec de grand yeux. J'avais essayé de rentrer dans la chambre et ce que j'avais vu m'avait terrifié. Naruto fronça les sourcils et soupira une fois de plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré et se mordit furieusement les lèvres.

- On peut tout de même pas la laisser comme ça ! C'est dégueulasse pour elle !

- Je sais. Itachi va m'entendre dès que je le verrais, menaçais-je.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait osé faire une chose pareille. Je relisais son message avec colère et jetais mon portable à coté de moi dans le canapé. Je regardais la porte d'où provenait de lourds sanglots de temps de temps... Hinata était derrière cette porte. Et je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Ça me faisait peur, parce que même quand elle avait faillit être violé... Elle n'avait pas réagit aussi violemment. Naruto se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Je me forçais à détourner les yeux de sa silhouette tournant sans cesse dans le salon, il me donnait le tournis.

- Il lui a quand même... piqué sa copine, marmonna Naruto.

Je hochais gravement la tête. Je me sentais mal pour Hinata. Je n'avais pas compris tout les détails, mais apparemment Itachi avait longuement dragué Sakura qui au début n'était pas si intéressée que ça... Puis elle avait finit par s'intéresser à lui... Je ne comprenais pas grand chose. Je ne m'imaginais pas quitter Naruto pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors je me demandais comment Sakura avait fait pour ne serait-ce que envisager de quitter Hinata.

Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa peine, sa douleur. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne m'étais jamais mit à la place des autres, mais au fil du temps, je me surprenais à devenir de plus en plus empathique envers les autres... Je regardais la porte avec hésitation puis me levais. Naruto me suivit du regard alors que je m'approchais de la porte. Je lui lançais un petit sourire incertain.

- Je vais aller la voir, dis-je.

Naruto hocha la tête, il avait l'air soulagé. Je soufflais pour me donner du courage, puis poussais doucement la porte. Hinata était assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre notre lit et regardait le mur d'en face. Des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues et ses épaules étaient parfois secouées par les sanglots qui l'agitaient. Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois alors que je m'asseyais à coté d'elle, à même le sol.

J'hésitais à parler, à lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais je savais que rien de ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ne la réconforterait. Alors je restais là, sans rien dire. Et plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais bête parce que je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Je me mordais les lèvres et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. Mon geste sembla éveiller son chagrin, Hinata posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que j-je vais faire maintenant ? balbutia t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre... Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'aurais pu lui dire que tout irait bien, mais je savais à quel point ce genre de parole sonnait creux quand on était aussi désespérée qu'elle l'était à présent. Je resserrais mon bras autour d'elle.

- Accepter, murmurais-je. C'est dur et j'en veux à mon frère parce que c'est de sa faute... Mais si Sakura est vraiment amoureuse d'Itachi, alors il n'y a pas grand chose à faire... Sinon accepter et passer à autre chose, avouais-je calmement.

- M-Mais moi, je... Je l'aime en-encore, sanglota t-elle.

Son ton misérable me serra le cœur. Mon autre main se posa sur sa joue, j'effaçais ses larmes du pouce.

- Je sais, soufflais-je.

Un sanglot la secoua une fois de plus. Hinata se hissa sur moi, passant ses jambes de chaque coté de mon corps et se serra contre moi, passant ses bras autour de ma nuque. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle. Elle et moi avions un lien spécial. Je le savais et ça ne me dérangeait plus à présent. Ce n'était pas comme une sœur, ni comme une simple amie. Elle était plus que ça, même si elle se plaçait derrière Naruto et que je ne la considérais pas comme une petite amie potentielle. Je fermais les yeux et la laissais pleurer tout son saoul. La peine s'atténuerait avec le temps... Je l'espérais avec ardeur... Hinata ne méritait pas d'être malheureuse.

* * *

><p>Je refermais doucement la porte sur une Hinata endormie. Elle avait finit par s'affaisser sur moi, épuisée par son chagrin. Je fermais les yeux en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me tournais dans les bras de Naruto pour m'appuyer contre lui. Je posais ma tête contre sa large épaule et soupirais. Sa chaleur était réconfortante et j'en avais besoin après avoir assisté à un tel spectacle.<p>

- Si tu me fais le même coup que Sakura avec Hinata, je te jure que je t'expulse sur mars, marmonnais-je d'une voix fatiguée.

La respiration de Naruto résonnait doucement à mes oreilles. J'embrassais la peau de son cou que je pouvais atteindre.

- Idem pour toi, me souffla Naruto d'une voix douce.

* * *

><p>Hinata n'était pas resté longtemps chez nous. Son cousin Neji avait rapidement apprit la nouvelle et était venue la chercher pour la ramener chez elle. Quand elle était partie, sa robe noire était froissée et son visage était rougie par les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Neji ne posa pas de question, ce qui me conforta dans mon idée qu'il avait apprit le gros de l'affaire par quelqu'un.<p>

Ce soir là, je dormis mal. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de souhaiter que Sakura ne meure en s'étranglant avec un verre d'eau pour tout le mal qu'elle faisait à Hinata. Ce n'était que des pensées en l'air, je ne souhaitais pas vraiment la mort de Sakura. Mais je lui en voulais beaucoup de m'avoir obligé à contempler le spectacle d'Hinata en pleurs cette après-midi.

* * *

><p>- Nii-chan !<p>

- Ne cours... pas... Yuki-chan, s'exaspéra Akira.

Yukio ne l'écouta pas le moins du monde et se jeta littéralement sur moi, entourant mes jambes avec ses bras fins. Je posais une main sur son dos pour me stabiliser et serrais la main à mon frère jumeau. Je les faisais entrer avec beaucoup de mal puisque Yukio refusait de me lâcher les jambes. Akira fit le tour de la pièce du regard, semblant intrigué par quelque chose.  
>Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur auquel il me répondit par un sourire.<p>

- Il est où Naruto ? me demanda t-il.

- Il est partit faire les courses, répondis-je.

- Ne ne ! Nii-chan ! On a trouvé un chien en rentrant de l'école avec maman ! Il est tout petit ! Et comme il est blessé papa lui a mit plein de pansement et il l'a mit avec les chiens mais les chiens l'aiment pas alors on va peut être devoir le donner à un refuge ! Mais Yukio veut pas le donner à un refuge ! s'exclama la petite sans reprendre son souffle.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais vers Akira, j'avais compris la moitié tellement Yukio parlait vite.

- Un chien a été renversé, on croit que c'est encore qu'un chiot, même si il a une taille plutôt... musclé on va dire. Ma mère l'a ramassé sur la route et comme mon père est vétérinaire à ses heures perdues il l'a soigné. On pensait qu'il passerait pas la nuit mais il a tenu bon. Du coup, on a voulut le mettre avec les autres mais Genki, Ginko et Gakki le mordent donc on sait plus quoi en faire, reprit-il d'un ton gêné.

Je posais une tasse de chocolat devant tout le monde et m'asseyais sur le canapé à coté de Yukio.

- Vous avez vérifié qu'il ait pas de tatouage ? Si ça se trouve il appartient à quelqu'un..., proposais-je.

Akira secoua la tête tandis que Yukio se dandinait à mes cotés, semblant vouloir intervenir mais la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- On a été chez le véto avec mais il a pas d'identification. Et ça fait un mois qu'on fait la rue où on l'a trouvé avec une photo mais il appartient à personne... On pense que quelqu'un l'a abandonné. Il fait beaucoup de dégât, il a détruit la clôture du jardin, dit Akira, contrarié.

- Sasuke-nii ! Tu peux pas le prendre, toi ? Il est gentil et je suis sûr qu'il sera sage ! me supplia t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, répliquais-je. Il serait malheureux en appartement, lui expliquais-je d'une voix douce en voyant sa peine.

- Oh, s'il te plaîîîît !

Yukio joignit les mains devant elle avec un regard suppliant.

- Je sais même pas si on a le droit aux animaux dans l'immeuble ! protestais-je.

Yukio croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse et termina son chocolat avec peu d'entrain par rapport à son arrivée.

* * *

><p>- Salut ! Y a quelqu'un ? Je suis rentré !<p>

- Je suis là, soupirais-je.

La porte claqua et j'essuyais mon front en soupirant une fois de plus, à moitié agacé. J'entendis les pas de Naruto dans le couloir.

- Y avait un de ces mondes au supermarché ! Une vieille arrêtait pas de poser des questions à la caissière: "_et est-ce que vous êtes sûr que le lait est aussi cher ? C'est une honte ! Et le beurre ? Mon dieu, le beurre n'a jamais été aussi cher, vous êtes sûr de vous ?_".

La voix de Naruto se rapprocha de la salle de bain où moi même j'avais élu domicile.

- Et patta ti et patta ta, j'ai cru que je serais jamais...

Il y eut une longue pose alors que je tournais la tête vers lui. Naruto s'était appuyé contre le chambranle, son regard était fixé sur un point derrière mon dos.

- rentré..., termina t-il. C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda t-il avec curiosité.

Je soupirais et grimaçais quand je reçus une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure.

- Figure toi, que je me suis fait honteusement piégé par ma demi-sœur... Et maintenant, je me retrouve avec ce monstre ! grognais-je.

Je grondais quand le chien dans la baignoire se secoua, noyant encore plus la salle de bain sous des trombes d'eau. Le rire de Naruto m'horripila. Ça faisait une heure que je m'acharnais à vouloir laver ce sac à puce ! Il était infect, je le détestais déjà ! Quand j'avais ouvert le robinet de la baignoire, il avait semblé l'entendre et s'était planqué en dessous du lit. Impossible de le récupérer, j'avais du utiliser un balais pour le pousser de l'autre coté du lit et quand j'avais réussit, il avait détalé comme un lapin.

Heureusement qu'une porte fermée l'avait coincé sinon je serais toujours en train de courir après lui à l'heure qu'il était. Et maintenant qu'il était dans la baignoire, il me faisait une piscine avec la salle de bain ! Il avait faillit sauter par dessus le rebord du bain trois fois de suite. Il n'avait même pas bronché quand j'avais haussé la voix. Bref, ce chien me sortait déjà par les trous de nez.

- Il vient d'où ce clebs ? demanda Naruto en enlevant ses chaussettes et en remontant les pans de son pantalon pour ne pas se mouiller.

- Il a été renversé par une voiture. Hana l'a ramassé, Genichi l'a soigné puis ils ont voulus le garder mais les chiens de la famille le rejettent, résumais-je. Ma sœur m'a fait le coup du regard suppliant et l'heure qui suivait Genichi me le ramenait, ajoutais-je avec désespoir.

J'étais faible. Très faible. Mais comment voulez-vous dire non ? Surtout qu'au premier abord, ce chien avait semblé adorable, mignon, je m'étais même dit qu'on allait être super copain. Les apparences étaient trompeuses et je n'aurais pas pu savoir qu'un petit diable se planquait sous cette apparence de saint. Naruto se posta à coté de moi, en position accroupie, il grattouilla l'oreille du chiot qui appuya sa tête contre sa main pour réclamer des caresses.

- C'est quoi comme chien ? J'en avais jamais vu un de cette couleur couleur avant, fit remarquer Naruto.

- Le véto leur à dit que c'était un..., je cherchais dans ma mémoire, un genre de Spitz Finlandais** (1)** mais il pense que c'est un bâtard.

- Finlande ! Eh ben mon vieux ! Tu viens de loin ! rigola Naruto.

Je le regardais froisser affectueusement le pelage du chien. Il avait un grand sourire et j'étais sûr qu'il devait être le genre de type "_amoureux inconditionnel de toute sorte de bestiole_". Personnellement, les animaux m'indifféraient, c'était pas que je les aimais ou que je ne les aimais pas, c'était juste que j'étais prudent. Nous n'avions jamais eut d'animaux à la maison Uchiwa alors je ne savais pas m'occuper d'animaux. Bon, je savais les trucs théoriques du genre: un bain par mois, un ou deux repas par jour mais ensuite ?

Alors que Naruto... Il avait l'air d'avoir baigné dans un monde grouillant de bestiole depuis bébé. Il devait savoir comment s'occuper du monstre dans la baignoire.

Je rinçais le pelage du chien en l'observant de plus près. Quand Genichi me l'avait ramené, il était plein de boue, donc il était difficile de voir la couleur de ses poils, mais maintenant qu'il était propre, la couleur rousse dominait. Il avait les yeux très étirés, ce qui lui donnait plus l'air d'un renard que d'un chien et ses oreilles étaient très longues et pointues.

Naruto tapa légèrement sur la baignoire à mes cotés et je revenais à mes esprits à ce son. Il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- Alors ? Comment on va l'appeler ? demanda t-il.

Le chien se secoua dans la baignoire et grogna de mécontentement. Il secoua furieusement sa tête massive alors que je rinçais ses oreilles, m'éclaboussant au passage. Je grimaçais en contemplant mon maillot trempé. C'était désagréable, le tissus collait à mon torse et j'étais sûr que si je marchais, mes chaussures allaient chuinter.

- Le monstre ? proposais-je avec agacement

* * *

><p>Naruto avait aimé ce chien dès qu'il l'avait vu. Je le voyais bien et je m'en sentais parfois un peu jaloux, parce que le temps qu'il passait à s'occuper de cette bestiole, il ne le passait pas avec moi.<p>

Surtout que le chien ne semblait pas du tout m'apprécier.

J'avais toujours l'impression de croiser son regard moqueur alors que Naruto le caressait.

* * *

><p>Une semaine avait passé depuis que nous avions adopté ce chien. La routine habituelle s'était remise en route maintenant que les vacances étaient terminés. Naruto et moi retournions en cours ou nous passions la journée, supportant les œillades désespérées d'Hinata vers Sakura et les grimaces gênées de cette dernière quand elle voyait le regard triste de son ex-petite-amie sur elle. Ensuite, nous faisions le chemin du retour et chaque soir c'était le même rituel, la même angoisse.<p>

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil angoissé à Naruto et fermais les yeux. Puis je soufflais, les rouvrais et j'introduisais la clef dans la porte. J'hésitais à la tourner dans la serrure, parce que je ne savais pas comment j'allais retrouver mon appartement cette fois ci. Je la tournais finalement et entrais. Naruto se posta à mes cotés avec incertitude.

Il n'y avait déjà rien dans l'entrée, mais je ne criais pas victoire pour autant. Je m'avançais dans la pièce pour atteindre le salon et grognais en voyant le dégât. Le journal que j'avais posé sur la table de salon ce matin avait été déchiqueté soigneusement et étalé dans les quatre coins de la maison. Une de mes paires de chaussures préférés avait également subit l'assaut de ce chien de malheur. Le pied de la table de salon avait été rogné, le tapis était de travers.

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant qu'il avait même réussit à enlever une plante de son pot, créant un sillon de terre qui partait de mon salon et allait jusqu'à la cuisine. Je suivais la terre, mon ventre se tordant de plus en plus en remarquant le bordel qu'il avait foutu dans l'appartement. Une chaise dans la cuisine était sur le sol, le pied de la table était rogné lui aussi. Une grand trace de griffe avait décollé le papier peint. Naruto me suivait au fur et à mesure de mon inspection. Je savais que le pire m'attendait, même si j'espérais que ce clébard nous avait épargné aujourd'hui.

Je suivais la trace de terre et arrivais dans ma chambre. Mon cœur se serra un moment. Cette sale bête avait réussit à entrer dans la chambre que j'avais fermé ce matin. On voyait plusieurs traces de griffe sur la porte, signe qu'il avait gratté. La poignée était sur le sol. Je poussais la porte en me mordant les lèvres.

Mon sac glissa de mon épaule, et je ne fis rien pour arrêter sa chute. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit d'ébahissement et d'horreur à la fois en contemplant le désastre de notre chambre. Il avait tiré tellement fort sur le rideau qu'il l'avait décroché. Le cadavre de la plante gisait là, en plein milieu du lit. De la terre humide tachait les draps qu'il avait réussit à défaire et à déchiqueter par la même occasion. La lampe qui était posée sur ma table de nuit à l'origine, était fracassée sur le sol, l'ampoule s'était brisée sous la force de l'impact. Il avait réussit à pousser ma lourde commode et à ouvrir un tiroir. Mes vêtements, dont plusieurs chemises blanches étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce...

Et lui. **Lui**. Il sortit de l'ombre, d'en dessous du lit, et se planta devant moi. Pas devant Naruto. **Devant moi.** Sa langue pendait alors qu'il haletait rapidement, comme si il avait courut pendant des heures, ses oreilles étaient bien droites et se pointaient dans **ma** direction. La fureur ne monta pas dans ma poitrine cette fois-ci. Cela avait pourtant été le cas les autres jours. Mais là, je ne ressentais rien. Sinon de la détermination et de la résignation.

Je fis demi-tour, prenais la laisse que nous avions achetés avec Naruto dans un magasin spécialisé et revenais dans la chambre. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, il regardait le chien avec désapprobation. Et le pire c'était que le monstre le regardait aussi, comme si il avait été en communication directe avec lui et qu'il se fichait de ses engueulades mentales. Je profitais qu'il ne fasse pas attention à moi pour lui passer son collier autour du cou, puis je le traînais derrière moi, me souciant peu de ma démarche rapide et de sa lenteur.

La rage commençait à se frayer un chemin dans mon ventre. C'était la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il gâchait tout. Que Naruto et moi rentrions chez nous avec la peur au ventre et que nous passions toute la soirée à réparer les conneries de cet abruti. C'était terminé.

Naruto sembla enfin se réveiller. Il me suivit d'un pas incertain.

- Tu... Tu vas le promener ? demanda t-il.

- Manquerait plus que ça ! m'emportais-je. Je vais pas le récompenser pour bonne conduite ! Je vais le foutre au refuge vite fait bien fait, il a finit de me chier dans les bottes ce connard ! Fulminais-je.

Naruto s'agita autour de moi alors que je sortais dans la rue, laissant la porte grand ouverte et n'en ayant rien à foutre. Il se posta devant moi, son regard était inquiet et la colère gronda dans mon ventre en voyant qu'il essayait de m'empêcher de ramener cette bête immonde au refuge.

- Tu peux pas faire ça, Sasuke ! Quand tu prends une bête, tu dois l'assumer ! dit-il pour me raisonner.

- Ben j'assume pas ! Et j'en ai rien à faire d'être perçu comme un connard, je ne le supporte plus ! crachais-je, à bout de nerf.

Je grimaçais. J'avais voulu ma voix ferme et décidée mais elle avait tremblé sur la fin. J'étais vraiment à bout. J'en avais assez qu'il me gâche la vie alors que nous aurions dû être heureux. Je contournais Naruto, grondant en le sentant me suivre. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés. Je le regardais toujours du coin de l'œil pour m'assurer qu'il ne m'empêcherait pas de le ramener. Mais Naruto semblait curieusement résigné lui aussi.

Le chien sembla se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une promenade et s'agita mais je l'ignorais. Je passais les grilles du refuge, la rage toujours ancrée au plus profond de moi. Je me présentais à l'accueil, on me fit attendre sur le coté. Naruto ne m'avait pas suivit, il s'était arrêté aux grilles et s'était adossé au muret. Son regard m'avait fuit quand j'étais entré dans le refuge.

- Asseyez-vous là, je reviens avec les papiers, me dit une femme du centre.

Je hochais la tête et m'asseyais. A coté de moi, le chien fit de même. Puis il s'agita et commença à pousser de petits gémissements. Je fronçais les sourcils et soupirais en fermant les yeux. On entendait plusieurs chien aboyer, dont un ou deux qui hurlait à la mort. Est-ce qu'il les entendait ? Le bruit de talon sur le carrelage me fit rouvrir les yeux. La femme de l'accueil se tenait devant moi dans un tailleur chic, son maquillage s'était un peu estompée ce qui était normal vu qu'il était cinq heures du soir. Elle me tendit une liasse de papier avec un petit sourire triste. Son regard s'attarda sur le chien roux à mes pieds. Elle soupira.

- Vous savez, ça sera le neuvième chien qu'on abandonne ce mois-ci.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis fit demi-tour. Je regardais les papiers dans mes mains et fermais les yeux. Je pouvais entendre les autre chiens pleurer dans leurs box. A coté de moi, ce monstre pleurait lui aussi. La colère qui m'habitait à la vue de mon appartement était partie sur le trajet et pendant l'attente. Je n'étais plus aussi fâché, même si je me sentais toujours agacé. Mais de là à abandonner quelqu'un ? Même si c'était un chien, c'était un être vivant. J'avais été abandonné par ma mère, est-ce que je pouvais faire quelque chose de similaire ? Même si ce n'était qu'un chien ? Je rouvrais les yeux et tournais la tête vers le monstre qui hantait ma maison depuis une semaine. Ses yeux bruns se plantèrent dans les miens, ses oreilles étaient tombantes, comme si il se doutait de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je soupirais une fois de plus et me levais, les papiers en main.

Je m'appuyais contre le comptoir de l'accueil et prenais un stylo dans un vieux pot de crayon. Je lisais les premiers paragraphes, fermais encore une fois les yeux, puis reposais le crayon. Je ne pouvais pas. Je rouvrais les yeux et me postais devant la femme qui m'avait accueillit. Je posais les papiers devant elle et fis demi-tour.

- Monsieur ! Vous ne voulez plus le laisser ici ? demanda t-elle alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée.

Je me tournais à demi vers elle et secouais la tête.

- C'est le neuvième... Mais celui là rentre chez lui, dis-je distraitement.

Je passais la porte. Puis la grille. Naruto était toujours adossé au muret. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi avec tristesse. Son visage s'illumina cependant quand son regard tomba sur le chien que je tenais en laisse. Naruto n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ses lèvres tremblèrent un moment, puis il hocha la tête avec un sourire reconnaissant et me suivit alors que nous faisions le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez nous.

* * *

><p>Après cela, tout fut plus calme. C'était comme si le chien s'était rendu compte que quelque chose de grave avait faillit se produire. Avec Naruto, nous l'appelions "Kyu" en référence au nombre de chien abandonné. Mais c'était aussi un rappel pour moi. Ça me forçait à me souvenir de cette scène. Quand je me sentais trop en colère et que l'envie de l'abandonner se faisait trop forte, je repensais au refuge, et ça me calmait dans une certaine mesure.<p>

Mais Kyu ne fit plus d'aussi grosse bêtise. Au fil du temps, il se calma et s'assagit. Nous n'étions pas toujours en bon terme lui et moi, surtout que quand il bouffait une chaussure, c'était forcément la mienne, mais nous cohabitions. Avec Naruto, ça s'était toujours bien passé, comme si ils s'étaient toujours connu d'ailleurs et je m'étonnais toujours de leur complicité et de la façon dont ils se comprenaient.

* * *

><p>Une scène intéressante se passait sous mes yeux. Du moins, plus intéressante que notre professeur babillant à propos de la théorie des moindres carrés, problème de mathématique que j'avais appris à résoudre deux ans auparavant et qui ne me posait aucune difficulté.<p>

Je lançais un petit coup d'œil à Naruto à coté de moi, mais celui ci n'avait pas remarqué ce que moi j'avais remarqué. Il était plongé dans les explications tortueuses du prof, les yeux plissés, la bouche entrouverte et si nous n'avions pas été en classe, je n'aurais certainement pas résisté à l'embrasser.

Je secouais la tête et reprenais mes esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par Naruto, aussi beau soit-il. Je retournais donc à mon observation de la scène qui se produisait deux tables plus loin, de l'autre coté de notre rangée. Il n'était pas rare de voir Kiba à coté de Hinata, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué le regard intéressé qu'il portait sur elle. Elle non plus visiblement. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui m'avait interpellé.

Ce qui m'avait interpellé, ça avait été de la voir rougir quand Kiba lui avait demandé un crayon gris et que leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés dans la passation du dit crayon. Un instant plus tard, Kiba sembla la remercier puis lui rendit le crayon, et rebelote. Hinata se mit à rougir de plus belle.

J'eus un sourire en coin et reportais mon regard sur le tableau, plus enclin à écouter. Naruto fronça les sourcils à coté de moi en me voyant écouter le cours. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il haussa les épaules et plissa à nouveau les yeux en grimaçant.

Apparemment, j'allais être de corvée pour lui réexpliquer les formules...

* * *

><p>Je baillais et éteignais mon ordinateur.<p>

J'étais resté éveillé plus tard que d'habitude pour configurer mon nouvel achat. Je regardais l'heure puis grimaçais. Il était minuit et avant de me mettre à l'ordinateur, j'avais réexpliqué la théorie des moindres carrés à Naruto qui était parti de coucher dès l'explication terminée. Il avait compris, mais il avait semblé si fatigué après qu'il m'avait fait sourire.

Je baillais une fois de plus en rangeant les affaires que j'avais laissé traîné et une fois cela fait, je me décidais à aller me coucher. J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre et je m'apprêtais à me glisser dans le lit quand un grognement me vint aux oreilles. Je plissais les yeux dans le noir et grognais à mon tour.

- Naruto, vires ton chien de **MA** place ! grondais-je.

- Hmmmm, grogna celui-ci, encore endormi.

Le grondement augmenta en volume alors que Kyu râlait de plus en plus fort, montrant son mécontentement à mon arrivée. Il semblait comprendre que j'allais le chasser du lit et prendre sa place. Je posais mes mains sur les hanches, sentant l'énervement monter au galop dans mon corps à mesure que les grognements de Kyu résonnaient dans la pièce.

- Uzumaki, je te préviens. Si ton chien ne vire pas de ma place dans la _seconde qui suit_... Tu pourras faire ceinture pendant une semaine. Et ce sera même pas la peine de venir mendier. Tu te la mettras derrière l'oreille, menaçais-je froidement.

Un grognement retentit à nouveau, mais celui là venait de Naruto, pas du chien.

- Vas te faire foutre, Sasuke, grommela t-il.

Je me mordais furieusement la lèvre inférieure et prenais une couverture dans l'armoire. Je prenais bien soin de claquer violemment la porte derrière moi et allais m'installer sur le canapé pour la nuit.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il pourrait supplier tiens...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé très tôt. Je me sentais énervé mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi... jusqu'à ce que mon regard tombe sur la gamelle de Kyu. Je fronçais les sourcils et allais m'asseoir à la table après avoir préparé mon chocolat chaud.<p>

Un bruit de griffe se fit entendre sur le carrelage et deux secondes plus tard, le chien se trouvait devant moi. Il avait dû m'entendre dans la cuisine... Il se planta devant le placard où était ses croquettes et couina misérablement. Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui servais une gamelle de croquette. Je le regardais manger en fronçant le nez parce qu'il en mettait partout et que c'était dégoutant.

Je n'étais pas tant en colère contre Kyu, c'était qu'un chien après tout. J'en voulais à son maître. Je me mordais les lèvres en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Naruto s'était autoproclamé le maître de Kyu, et de toute façon, j'étais bien incapable de me faire obéir de ce sac à puce, il était incontrôlable. Oui, c'était à lui que j'en voulais pour, déjà avoir appris au chien à monter sur le lit alors que je détestais ça et ensuite pour ne l'avoir pas virer quand j'en avais fait la demande. Je serrais les lèvres en voyant Naruto pénétrer dans la cuisine. De toute façon, il allait en avoir pour son argent. Ce que j'avais dit hier tenait toujours et même si ce serait également dur - sans mauvais jeu de mot - pour moi, je ne céderais pas.

- B'jour, grommela t-il en s'asseyant.

J'hésitais à lui répondre, puis décidais de faire semblant de rien. Pire, de paraître enjoué.

- Bonjour, répondis-je.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers moi. Je plissais les yeux. C'est vrai que mon "bonjour" avait plus sonné sur un ton ironique que sur un ton enjoué. Je détournais les yeux et finissais ma tasse de chocolat. Naruto haussa les épaules puis prépara son café en baillant, il prit ensuite place à la table. Son regard revenait souvent vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à faire comme d'habitude à la perfection alors il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il d'une voix curieuse.

- Rien, répondis-je calmement.

Kyu geignit en regardant les tartines sur la table et je grinçais des dents quand Naruto lui tendit une tartine. Forcement, le molosse mordit dedans et partit en trottinant. Je me mordais les lèvres, on allait encore devoir passer l'aspirateur pour faire partir toute les miettes du tapis. Encore une chose sur laquelle nous n'étions pas d'accord. Les chiens, ça mangeaient des croquettes, pas des tartines au p'tit déj. Mais Naruto faisait à chaque fois la sourde oreille et lui en donnait une, tout les matins.

Je me levais de table et regardais Naruto.

- Tu passeras l'aspirateur, dis-je fermement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il en geignant.

Je le regardais dans les yeux puis posais lourdement une main sur son épaule. J'eus un sourire en coin.

- Parce que crois-moi, tu as _beaucoup_ à te faire pardonner.

Je laissais la couverture et l'oreiller sur le canapé exprès pour qu'il les remarque.

_Il allait morfler_, pensais-je en entrant dans la douche.

* * *

><p>- Allez Sasuke-chan... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, sérieusement ? demanda Naruto une fois de plus.<p>

Ça faisait au moins la vingtième fois qu'il me le demandait aujourd'hui.

Hier, Naruto avait essayé de glisser ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour caresser mon ventre mais je m'étais détourné avec un "bonne nuit" sonore. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il était resté sans rien dire pendant dix minutes puis il m'avait répondu d'un "bonne nuit" lui aussi, bien que déçu. Mais il fallait que je tienne bon, c'était ma petite vengeance personnelle pour le "_vas te faire foutre, Sasuke_".

Je détournais le regard en écoutant le cours.

- Cherche bien. En entendant, c'est même pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit pour cette semaine et la semaine qui suit, et la semaine d'après, et la semaine encore après, insistais-je avec sadisme.

Je savais bien que c'était du bluff. Je serais incapable de tenir aussi longtemps sans sexe et surtout, sans contact avec Naruto. Mais il fallait qu'il se sente menacé. Je faillis éclater de rire à sa tête désespérée mais me retenais.

- Mais je me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait... Comment je peux me faire pardonner si je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demanda t-il en soupirant.

- Encore une fois, cherche bien. Je peux te donner un indice. Le voila: "_vas te faire foutre, Sasuke_", indiquais-je amèrement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

- Franchement, ce serait pas la première fois, plaisanta t-il.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise. Naruto parut comprendre son erreur, mais trop tard, je me détournais encore plus vexé qu'au départ. Je croisais les bras et fronçais les sourcils en regardant le professeur pour me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce... connard.

- Nan, mais Sasuke... Je rigolais ! C'était juste une blague ! Foireuse, je te l'accorde mais... Je voulais vraiment pas te vexer !

La sonnerie retentit. Je rassemblais mes affaires sans un regard pour lui. Je mettais mon sac sur mon épaule et plantais enfin mes yeux furieux dans les siens.

- En attendant, tu pourras aller foutre quelqu'un d'autre, répliquais-je froidement.

Je tournais les talons et allais manger dans mon premier refuge, les escaliers de secours.

* * *

><p>Pendant une semaine, Naruto n'arrêta pas de me suivre, mais il ne s'excusait pas à proprement parler. Il disait que c'était juste une blague et que j'étais trop susceptible. A la fin, je me sentais tellement en colère et tellement vexé que je ne savais même plus pourquoi nous nous étions disputés.<p>

J'avais tenu bon et pas une seule fois Naruto ne m'avait touché, malgré son insistance et ses jérémiades.

_- C'est ridicule, Sasuke ! Je sais même pas pourquoi t'es en colère ! répliqua t-il._

Je me refusais à lui répondre. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais con de me disputer pour une raison aussi idiote. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment en colère parce que Naruto n'avait pas fait obéir son chien de malheur. Je me sentais en colère à cause de ce qu'il avait dit.

_Ce serait pas la première fois._

J'avais trouvé ça tellement insultant ! Comme si je n'avais été qu'un trou pour lui, c'était horrible, ça me donnait envie de vomir. Et même si il avait dit que ce n'était qu'une blague, ça n'en était pas moins blessant.

Je flattais la tête de Kyu en soupirant. Un geignement retentit et je baissais la tête sur les yeux noisettes du chien.

- Il est vraiment stupide, pas vrai ? murmurais-je distraitement.

Je souriais quand Kyu pencha la tête sur le coté et grattouillais une de ses oreilles sous ses grognements appréciateurs. La porte claqua et je me raidissais. Il était un temps où j'étais content de voir Naruto rentrer à la maison. Maintenant, je me demandais simplement comment est-ce que cette histoire allait se terminer, avec le sentiment que ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer. Je l'entendis enlever ses chaussures dans l'entée et approcher du salon où j'étais installé.

Son regard se posa sur moi un instant et il soupira de lassitude.

- Ça peut pas continuer comme ça, Sasuke. On peut pas faire table rase et repartir comme si de rien n'était ? demanda t-il avec espoir.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Parce que je vivrais avec ça sur la conscience.

- Non, je ne peux pas, répondis-je fermement.

Naruto soupira une fois de plus et s'appuya contre le chambranle en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

- Bon sang. Si tu pouvais au moins me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal, bordel, dit-il en haussant la voix.

- C'est pas tant ce que tu as fait que ce que tu as dit, rétorquais-je d'une voix glaciale.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il avait fermé les yeux. Je me levais en secouant la tête, je me sentais vraiment déçu. Je m'apprêtais à passer la porte quand Naruto me poussa, je grimaçais quand mon dos rencontra le mur avec violence. Je rouvrais les yeux et le toisais froidement. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de comprendre, Naruto se pencha rapidement sur moi et sa bouche heurta la mienne avec précipitation. Je me débattais et étais sur le point de tourner la tête sur le coté pour esquiver son baiser quand sa main se serra brutalement autour de mon menton pour me maintenir. Je serrais les dents et attendais qu'il se dégage. Une myriade de sentiment se bousculait en moi: de la déception, de l'amertume, de la tristesse, du rejet, et encore une fois la déception. Naruto se décala enfin, je prenais une inspiration.

- Tu as fini ? demandais-je froidement.

Les traits de Naruto se crispèrent et mon ventre se tordit. Il avait l'air d'avoir prit un coup de poing dans le ventre, son visage ne reflétait que de la douleur et de l'incompréhension.

- Putain, Sasuke, je comprends pas, dit-il.

- Tu devrais pourtant. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? _On fait table rase_, l'imitais-je. Tu crois que je vais te laisser parler de moi comme ça sans rien dire ? m'énervais-je.

- Mais comme quoi, bon sang ? ! cria t-il.

- Comme si j'étais qu'un trou que tu peux mettre quand ça t'arrange ! hurlais-je.

Le silence s'installa. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir eut à dire quelque chose d'aussi humiliant. Le visage de Naruto était figé par la surprise. Je sentais mon cœur battre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Kyu avait couiné et été parti se réfugier sous un meuble en grognant. Je savais que j'en faisais une montagne pour une stupide blague, mais elle m'avait vraiment blessé. Surtout que j'avais toujours du mal à admettre que Naruto puisse m'aimer au point de ne jamais m'abandonner.

- Q-Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? balbutia t-il.

- Quand ? demandais-je avec amertume. _Vas te faire foutre... Ce serait pas la première fois_ ? ? Tu vois vraiment pas ? continuais-je sur le même ton.

- Mais je te l'ai dit..., commença Naruto avec perplexité. C'était pour...

- Pour rire, ouais j'ai saisi, terminais-je avec un ton amer. Mais tu crois que c'est quelque chose à dire ? Tu me prends pour quoi au juste ? Quand tu vas pour me faire l'amour, tu viens me foutre ? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses ? Est-ce que tu crois que mon frère, ou même mon père tiens ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils osent dire ça à la personne qu'ils aiment ? fulminais-je.

Naruto était littéralement ébahi. Ses sourcils disparaissaient sous ses cheveux tellement ils étaient haussés et sa bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus au fil de mon explication. Quand j'eus fini, il secoua la tête en négation, son corps s'appuya contre le mien. Il n'essayait pas de me bloquer, c'était juste comme si il avait voulu m'entourer.

- Non, non, non... Tu vas trop loin là. J'ai jamais pensé un truc pareil. C'était vraiment quelque chose lancé comme ça, je pensais pas que ça te mettrait autant en colère.

Naruto planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je suis désolé. D'avoir dit ça et d'avoir fait... la chose dont je me souviens plus, termina t-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête. J'étais à moitié exaspéré et à moitié énervé mais malgré cela, je sentais mon énervement réduire peu à peu. Je soupirais lourdement et rouvrais les yeux. C'était toujours insuffisant pour me calmer cependant. J'avais toujours cette impression d'avoir été trahi par lui. Par la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Naruto posa sa main sur ma joue en une caresse tendre et je me laissais faire sans répondre pour autant à l'étreinte.

- Je te considère pas comme un trou, s'indigna t-il.

Je frissonnais quand il se pencha sur moi pour atteindre mon oreille.

- Quand je suis en toi, je me rends compte à quel point tu dois avoir confiance en moi pour t'abandonner de cette manière. Je te trouve magnifique, murmura t-il.

Ma tête se tourna involontairement, lui offrant mon cou sans vraiment y faire attention. Sa voix faisait naître des frissons le long de mon cou, peu à peu, ses mots entrèrent dans mon esprit, calmant peu à peu mon anxiété.

- Dans ces moments là, je comprends que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi. T'es la première personne à être si importante à mes yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça, même en plaisantant. Je suis désolé...

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder. Un petit sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres mais ce sourire n'était ni moqueur, ni ironique. Il avait juste un pli contrit et sincèrement désolé. Je relevais les yeux sur Naruto et tombais dans deux perles couleur océan. Naruto se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagissais pas en premier lieu, incertain. Je prenais le temps de considérer cette histoire, mais remarquais que je n'étais déjà plus en colère. Naruto m'embrassa avec plus d'insistance, ses lèvres s'appuyant plus franchement sur les miennes. Je finissais par répondre lentement.

Je prenais le visage de Naruto en coupe de mes mains et fermais les yeux. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il arrivait à me mettre autant hors de moi. Comme je ne comprendrais jamais comment il arrivait à se faire pardonner en deux secondes. Il trouvait les mots justes avec une facilité déconcertante. Il parvenait à appuyer là où il fallait... Au début de notre relation, c'était cela qui m'avait fait le plus peur... Je n'étais qu'un jouet entre ses mains.

Semblant enfin se rendre compte que je ne résistais plus, Naruto passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre à lui avec force. Si bien que j'en eus du mal à respirer. Je fronçais les sourcils et me détachais de lui pour voir son visage. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en voyant ses traits.

- Naruto ? prononçais-je avec surprise.

Je passais mon pouce en dessous de son œil en une caresse. Ses yeux étaient emplies d'une détresse que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. J'écartais une mèche blonde de son visage et le contemplais attentivement. Il avait des cernes en dessous des yeux et il semblait plus fragile que d'habitude. Ce qui était sinon étonnant, assez effrayant. Naruto avait l'air enthousiaste, énervé, de bonne humeur... mais jamais fragile. J'enroulais mes bras autour de lui et le serrais contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je à voix basse, inquiet.

Je posais ma joue contre ses cheveux et caressais sa nuque d'une main, le maintenant contre moi de l'autre. Naruto inspira calmement contre moi.

- C'est rien... Tu m'as manqué, murmura t-il.

Je hochais légèrement la tête bien que je savais parfaitement qu'autre chose devait être à l'origine de cette baisse de régime. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi ? Si j'avais été plus attentif et non pas focalisé sur ma vexation, j'aurais peut-être pu remarquer avant que Naruto était triste. Je hoquetais quand il leva la tête pour prendre mes lèvres. Je le laissais faire et répondais à son baiser, essayant de lui transmettre du réconfort en l'étreignant un peu plus fort.

Je le laissais me mener jusqu'à notre chambre et malgré mon inquiétude, je ne protestais pas quand il tira sur mon t-shirt pour le faire passer au dessus de ma tête.

* * *

><p>Je soupirais de bien-être en profitant encore du contact des draps sur mon corps nu. Un frisson m'agita quand un bras passa autour de ma taille et je me tournais vers la chaleur qui m'étreignait pour m'en rapprocher. Naruto était un chauffage ambulant, il avait toujours chaud, c'était agréable d'être près de lui le matin.<p>

Un sourire souleva le coin de mes lèvres et j'ouvrais paresseusement les yeux en sentant le pouce de Naruto caresser doucement ma peau. Il était réveillé, ses yeux étaient rivés au plafond qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'attardais sur ses sourcils légèrement froncés et me rappelais peu à peu ce qui s'était passé hier. L'inquiétude comprima ma poitrine une fois de plus mais je la repoussais. Si Naruto n'allait pas bien, il suffisait que je sois présent, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

Je levais ma main et effleurais son épaule d'un geste tendre. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, semblant toujours à dix milles lieux d'ici. Je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant se déplacer mais ouvrais les bras quand il s'approcha de moi. Naruto se colla contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon ventre. Je caressais ses mèches blondes calmement.

Son comportement m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Hier aussi il avait été bizarre, il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Je tressaillis quand son souffle chaud vint se perdre sur ma peau et tendais l'oreille en l'entendant prendre une inspiration tremblante.

- Aujourd'hui... C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents, murmura t-il. Je vais aller sur leurs tombes...

Ma poitrine fut comme prise dans un étau. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi il était si triste et loin de m'apaiser, cette explication me rendit aussi triste que lui, et plus inquiet que jamais.

J'hésitais sur ce que je devais dire. D'un coté, j'avais envie de le réconforter, mais je savais que Naruto se mettrait à sourire pour ne pas m'inquiéter, et je ne voulais pas qu'il cache sa peine derrière ce genre de sourire. De l'autre... j'avais envie de le soutenir, d'être là pour lui. J'enfouissais ma main dans ses cheveux, approfondissant ma caresse.

- Est-ce que je peux venir ? demandais-je.

Naruto eut une petite inspiration surprise. Ma main se stoppa dans ses cheveux et je retenais mon souffle dans l'attente de sa réponse. Sa main était chaude contre la peau de mon ventre... Elle trembla un peu.

- Si tu veux, marmonna t-il.

Je relâchais mon souffle que je n'avais pas eut conscience de retenir et reprenais mes caresses dans ses cheveux. Naruto était inhabituellement calme et je respectais son silence, en profitant pour prendre soin de lui. Je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi, que si je ne faisais pas attention à lui, il pourrait se briser aujourd'hui.

Nous restions un moment sans bouger. La respiration de Naruto s'approfondit et j'aurais pu croire qu'il s'était rendormit. Mais son pouce passait tranquillement sur mon ventre, en un geste régulier et apaisant.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous levions. Je donnais à manger à Kyu pendant que Naruto préparait le déjeuner. Si il remarqua mes gestes de réconfort à son égard, il ne dit rien, les acceptant avec complaisance. Naruto n'essaya pas de sourire, et je me sentis soulagé qu'il me laisse faire attention à lui. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser consoler, il était celui qui consolait d'habitude. J'étais content de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit jamais triste...

A dix heures du matin, nous faisions une dernière caresse à Kyu, puis partions en direction du cimetière. Le temps était lourd, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et on pouvait sentir que l'orage n'était pas loin. Les nuages étaient gris et bas dans le ciel. Nous mettions à peine un pas dehors qu'une fine couche de transpiration se déposa sur notre peau.

Je plissais les yeux en suivant le pas tranquille de Naruto. Je me souvenais bien du chemin à emprunter pour aller au cimetière, ma famille et moi avions dû nous y rendre pour les funérailles d'une vieille tante. Je ne l'avais pas bien connu, mais à chaque fois que nous allions lui rendre visite, elle était gentille avec Itachi et moi. Elle nous préparait des cookies et nous allions les manger dans le jardin avec mon frère. C'était un des souvenirs heureux que je chérissais et comme ils étaient peu nombreux, j'avais souvent rendu visite à la vieille tante Uchiwa quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin pour déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe.

Naruto s'arrêta chez le fleuriste du village où nous croisions Ino. Elle était derrière le comptoir avec son père, sa famille tenait le magasin. Naruto acheta une douzaine de rose rouge. Je m'étonnais de ce choix, ce n'était pas des fleurs résistantes, elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps dans un cimetière... Il croisa mon regard surpris et ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblant hésiter à répondre.

- Ma mère adorait les roses... Et mon père lui en offrait tout le temps, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules nerveusement.

Je hochais la tête en lui lançant un sourire puis jetais un regard aux fleurs que j'avais achetés pour la tante Uchiwa et pour les parents de Naruto. Ce n'était que de simples marguerites, il y en avait toujours dans le jardin de ma tante, elle adorait ce genre de fleurs. Pour moi, ces fleurs représentaient... le bonheur.

Nous marchions cotes à cotes dans les allées, nos épaules se frôlaient de temps en temps au rythme de nos pas. Je regardais autour de moi et tendais la main pour effleurer celle de Naruto. Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, il ne dit rien, mais il tendit la main et prit la mienne, entremêlant nos doigts.

Nous arrivions enfin devant le cimetière après une demi-heure de marche. La main de Naruto se resserra sur la mienne alors qu'il passait la grille du lieu où était enterré ses parents. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, nous étions en semaine et nous avions séchés un jour de cours pour venir. Il n'y avait qu'une vieille dame au bout de l'allée, elle souriait, une main sur la tombe se dressant devant elle. Je reportais mon attention sur Naruto. Ses mâchoires étaient serrés et bien que vu de l'extérieur il sembla calme, je sentais sa peine et combien c'était difficile pour lui. Il lâcha doucement ma main et traversa les allées de gravier pour s'arrêter devant une tombe.

Je m'avançais un peu, mais restais en retrait, le laissant se recueillir devant les tombes qui devaient appartenir à ses parents. Je le regardais enlever les feuilles mortes et déposer les roses avec tristesse. Je compatissais, j'avais mal pour lui. Naruto leva la main et caressa le milieu des deux pierres tombales, un sourire étira ses lèvres, le premier de la journée, puis il se redressa. Je m'approchais de lui avec hésitation mais voyant qu'il n'esquissait aucun geste de rejet, je posais mon front sur sa nuque et enroulais mes bras autour de lui.

Naruto renifla discrètement, tout son corps était parcouru d'un léger tremblement et je sus sans le regarder qu'il pleurait. Ce n'était pas des sanglots lourds et déchirants. Ses larmes étaient silencieuses, son corps droit et si ce n'était le faible tressaillement de ses épaules personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il pleurait.

Je déposais un baiser sur la peau moite de son cou. Je levais lentement la tête et regardais les deux tombes qui se dressaient devant nous. Celle de droite indiquait:

_Kushina Uzumaki _

_1968 - 2001_

_Une mère dévouée_

et celle de gauche indiquait:

_Minato Namikaze_

_1966 - 2001_

_Un mari aimant_

Une photo était présente sur chacune des pierres tombales, elle était la même pour les deux, on pouvait voir une jeune femme aux long cheveux roux dans les bras d'un homme grand avec une carrure robuste. La ressemblance entre lui et Naruto était frappante et on aurait pu croire qu'il avait uniquement prit les traits de son père. Mais on reconnaissait en Naruto la douceur des traits de sa mère... Je me raclais doucement la gorge et fermais les yeux.

_Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur Naruto jusqu'ici. Vous pouvez reposer en paix maintenant, je prendrais soin de lui et je vous promets que je le rendrais heureux._

Je rouvrais les yeux et inclinais la tête vers les deux tombes en guise de salutation. Naruto s'essuya les joues et je me détachais doucement de lui en l'entendant soupirer. Je déposais les marguerites au pied des deux tombes avec respect.

- Je n'aime pas ces descriptifs, comme si ils n'avaient été que ça tout au long de leurs vies. J'aurais préféré qu'ils ne mettent rien, expliqua Naruto d'une voix rendue rauque par ses larmes.

- L'important, c'est que toi tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas été que ça. Ce n'est qu'une tombe, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont étés de leurs vivants...

Naruto hocha la tête, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, remplaçant les anciennes... Il regarda les tombes une dernière fois, puis se détourna d'elle.

- Je veux rentrer, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et passais une main réconfortante dans son dos. Je me détachais de lui alors que nous changions d'allée. Je me dirigeais vers la tombe de ma tante et déposais le bouquet de marguerite. Il n'y avait pas de photo mais je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin pour me souvenir d'elle. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, des yeux en amande et couleur noisette... Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la voir, avec son plateau de cookie à la main.

- Tu l'as connaissais ? demanda Naruto en plissant les yeux, déchiffrant les inscriptions. Uchiwa Yukiko... C'est de ta famille ?

- Ma tante, répondis-je simplement.

Je me redressais, caressant une dernière fois la tombe puis me retournais et lançais un petit sourire à Naruto. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres en me regardant.

- J'aimerais bien être aussi calme que toi en rendant visite à mes parents, avoua t-il.

- Elle est morte quand j'avais six ans, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir d'elle. Je me souviens juste qu'elle préparait des cookies pour nous quand on venait lui rendre visite. Elle était gentille, expliquais-je.

Naruto hocha la tête. Nous faisions le chemin inverse. Il nous restait encore vingt minutes de marche quand la pluie se mit à tomber et que le ciel gronda. Un éclair jaillit dans le ciel et je grimaçais alors que l'eau mouillait nos vêtements. Quand nous rentrions, nous étions complétement percés. Kyu nous sauta dessus alors que nous n'étions partis que trois heures. Je frissonnais violemment en grimaçant, mes vêtements collaient à ma peau, c'était désagréable.

Naruto enleva sa veste trempée en grognant et se laissa tomber en position assise pour enlever ses chaussures. Je faisais de même et tournais la tête vers lui. Mon but premier avait été de m'assurer qu'il allait mieux, mais quand mon regard tomba sur ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements trempés, je fus incapable d'en détourner les yeux. Sa chemise blanche était devenu transparente à cause de la pluie, elle collait à son torse, dessinant les courbes brutes de son torse et j'arrivais à deviner sa peau halée derrière le tissus imbibé d'eau. Une vague de chaleur s'installa dans mon bas ventre alors que j'admirais le tableau qui m'était offert.

Je me penchais sur Naruto et posais ma main sur sa joue pour attirer son visage vers moi. Je prenais ses lèvres avec avidité. Je savais qu'il était triste, que ce n'était pas vraiment approprié de faire ça alors qu'on revenait du cimetière, mais j'avais tellement envie de lui... J'entrouvrais les lèvres et attendais qu'il réagisse pour approfondir le baiser. Naruto poussa un grognement rauque et mon ventre se contracta agréablement à se son alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ma langue s'enroula autour de la sienne, je la mordillais avec envie, l'attirant plus loin dans ma bouche pour savourer ce baiser dans son entièreté.

Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes à contre cœur quand l'air vint à nous manquer, je tressaillis. L'air était chaud autour de nous, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le temps lourd au dehors... J'hésitais un moment, mon regard tombant sans cesse sur les lèvres rougies de Naruto. Je me levais finalement et tendais la main vers lui en me mordant les lèvres. J'espérais qu'il ne dirait pas non. C'était peut-être égoïste mais je ne voulais pas qu'il refuse de faire l'amour avec moi.

Je retenais un soupir de soulagement quand Naruto se leva et prit ma main, m'entraînant de lui même dans notre chambre. Je le laissais faire quand il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi sans vraiment me toucher et je souriais en voyant son pantalon tendu par son érection. Naruto se pencha à mon oreille et je frissonnais quand son souffle chaud se perdit dans mon cou.

- Déshabilles-moi, murmura t-il.

Je soufflais avec lenteur pour calmer mon excitation grandissante et levais la main pour la poser dans le creux de son cou. La peau de Naruto semblait m'appeler, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, partout. Je défis un à un les boutons de sa chemise, je penchais lentement la tête et embrassais la peau juste en dessous de son oreille avec envie.

- Doucement, chuchota t-il alors que j'enlevais ses boutons plus rapidement.

Naruto ne bougeait pas, il se laissait faire sans esquisser un geste vers moi, se laissant déshabiller avec lenteur. Il soupira au contact de mes lèvres et tourna la tête pour me laisser la place nette dans son cou. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur bouillonna dans mon ventre, je remontais mes mains sur ses épaules et faisais glisser le tissus de sa chemise le long de ses bras. Je me penchais sur la peau nouvellement révélée et embrassais sa clavicule avec déférence, lapant celle-ci de ma langue. J'inspirais calmement alors que la respiration de Naruto s'accélérait, j'aurais pu être gêné de ce changement de situation mais je me sentais fier. Fier que Naruto soit autant excité par ce que je lui faisais, fier de lui appartenir et de partager ce genre de moment avec lui.

Je profitais de son immobilité pour glisser mes mains dans son dos, j'enfouissais mon nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur. J'hésitais un instant, j'avais envie de quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas si Naruto voudrait. J'ouvrais la bouche et la refermais sur son cou, mordant légèrement la peau douce. Naruto haleta et se crispa entre mes bras, je souriais en voyant ses poings serrés preuve qu'il s'obligeait à ne pas me toucher. Je collais nos bassins, impatient de répondre à ses désirs et frottais mon érection contre la sienne en grognant. C'était chaud et je me sentais tellement excité alors que nous ne faisions rien encore... La tête de Naruto eut un mouvement nerveux alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche et fermait les yeux. Je l'admirais un instant... Il était magnifique.

Je glissais mes mains à la cambrure de ses reins et appuyais la caresse. Qu'il me laisse le contrôle était tellement grisant, j'avais envie de plus, mais je ne voulais pas accélérer les choses, je voulais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Je posais mes mains à la frontière de son jean et les glissais en dessous. Ses fesses étaient fermes, douces. Mon sexe tressauta alors que j'imaginais combien ce serait bon de plonger en Naruto. De m'enfouir dans son intimité. Je serrais les dents et soufflais profondément. Tout son corps était tendu par l'excitation et Naruto poussait des cris rauques en se frottant contre ma cuisse. Il avait l'air sauvage et perdu dans son plaisir...

Je passais mes mains à l'avant de son pantalon et dégrafais son bouton, le forçant à se décaler. Il grogna de frustration au manque de contact contre son sexe et je souriais, amusé. J'embrassais sa bouche boudeuse et passais ma langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes brièvement. Je léchais sa langue puis me retirais. J'avais complétement oublié la légère gêne qui accompagnait généralement nos rapports. Je me sentais différent et oublieux de mon comportement soumis habituel. C'était tellement bon de se laisser porter par l'instant. Naruto tendit les mains et essaya de m'attirer à lui mais je grondais et prenais ses poignets pour placer ses bras le long de son corps.

- Ne bouge pas, ordonnais-je presque.

- Sasuke-chan..., gémit-il.

Le surnom me fit sourire, je passais tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son visage. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, admirant les différentes teintes de ses iris avec fascination. Naruto se pencha sur moi avec frénésie et je lui accordais le baiser qu'il me réclamait. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire, son souffle chaud était incertain contre mes lèvres et sa soudaine hésitation me résolut d'avantage à prendre le contrôle de l'étreinte que nous étions en train de partager. Je me penchais sur son corps et embrassais son cou, descendant lentement sur son torse. Il hoqueta de surprise quand je me laissais tomber à genoux, et enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux alors que je léchais la peau autour de son nombril avec sensualité. Je me repaissais de ses soupires alanguis et me détachais de lui en grimaçant. Le tissus de mon jean frottait douloureusement contre mon sexe, j'avais envie de me caresser mais j'avais autre chose en tête.

Je relevais les yeux sur Naruto. Il me regardait, ses cheveux s'éparpillaient joyeusement autour de son visage, sa bouche était rougie des baisers que nous avions échangés et ses joues avaient prit une légère teinte rouge alors que sa respiration passait difficilement ses lèvres. Je n'hésitais pas longtemps avant de descendre la fermeture de son pantalon et de le faire glisser sur ses jambes en même temps que son boxer. Naruto gémit.

- Oh putain, Sasuke, murmura t-il avec envie.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes cheveux alors que je l'aidais à faire passer ses jambes hors de son pantalon. Je prenais un instant pour contempler son corps nu. Il était tellement beau ainsi... Je le préférais nu, quand je voyais comme ça, je perdais tout mes moyens tant il était excitant.

Je me baissais et embrassais l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Je remontais et contournais son sexe avec un semblant de sadisme, écoutant ses gémissements frustré avec un sourire amusé. Naruto grogna en poussant sur ma tête pour me mener vers son bas ventre mais je faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre et embrassais sa cuisse à nouveau sous son cri frustré.

- ...suke ! gronda t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandais-je innocemment.

Naruto darda ses yeux mécontent sur moi et grogna à nouveau en voyant mon petit sourire. Il ferma les yeux et appuya à nouveau sur ma tête, tiraillant mes cheveux.

- Suce-moi ! indiqua t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Et le mot magique ? plaisantais-je.

Je riais à son grognement et grimaçais quand il tira plus fort sur mes cheveux, comme pour me punir. Mais je ne cédais pas et le regardais, attendant ce que j'avais demandé avec patience malgré mon érection qui pulsait, prisonnière de mon jean. Naruto plissa les yeux et poussa un gémissement désespéré.

- S'il te plaît, gémit-il. Suce-moi, s'il te plaît.

Je souriais et me penchais sur son bas ventre. Le tressautement de son érection me fit frissonner et je sentis mon excitation répondre à la sienne. Je soufflais dessus.

- Bon garçon, murmurais-je.

Je lapais le bout de son sexe et fermais les yeux en l'entendant gémir. Curieusement, prendre le rôle que jouait Naruto d'habitude ne me demandait pas beaucoup d'effort. J'étais un garçon moi aussi, je n'étais pas prude malgré les apparences et je savais ce qui faisait du bien. Et ça, ça faisait vraiment du bien.

Je passais ma langue le long de son érection, tenant sa base dans ma main. Je me laissais guider par les sons rauques qui sortaient de la bouche de Naruto et suçotais son gland rougi. Je tressaillis au cri qu'il poussa et suçais sa verge fébrilement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, trop échauffé par son comportement. Le poids de son sexe était lourd contre ma langue mais c'était loin d'être désagréable. Je refermais mes lèvres plus fortement autour de son membre pour lui donner plus de plaisir et gémissais en le sentant se déhancher contre ma bouche. Il était imposant entre mes lèvres et qu'il se déhanche aussi brutalement comme ma bouche me donnait envie de me caresser... Je posais une main sur ses fesses pour accentuer les vas-et-viens, l'avalant de plus en plus loin dans ma bouche.

- Sa-Sasuke, geignit-il en crispant ses mains sur mes cheveux.

Je fermais mes yeux plus fortement, passais une dernière fois ma langue contre son sexe en une excuse et faisais glisser son membre hors de ma bouche. Le gémissement torturé de Naruto me fit trembler un moment. Je me relevais et faisais passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête. Je grognais quand il me tira vers lui, prenant ma bouche avec violence. Je détachais mon jean et l'enlevais d'un coup de pied rageur, l'embrassant passionnément. Je haletais quand il appuya lourdement son bassin contre le mien, faisant se rencontrer nos érection turgescentes. Naruto soupira.

- Tu es doué... Bon sang... ta bouche... On dirait que ta bouche est faite pour me sucer, marmonna t-il, essoufflé.

Je lui répondais d'un baiser et le poussais peu à peu vers le lit où il se laissa tomber. Je m'allongeais sur son corps et l'embrassais à nouveau en tendant la main vers la table de nuit. Je saisissais la bouteille de lubrifiant posée dessus et gémissais désespérément à l'idée que Naruto allait sûrement refuser. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt à me laisser la place... Mais j'en avais tellement envie !

Je haletais et le regardais dans les yeux avec sérieux. Pitié, faites qu'il ne dise pas non. C'était la seule chose que j'arrivais à penser. Je me redressais et poussais légèrement sur son épaule, lui demandant silencieusement de se tourner sur le ventre. Naruto résista légèrement, il plissa les yeux en me regardant, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il m'observait. Ses traits étaient clairement hésitant et surpris. Je me mordais les lèvres avec envie et me penchais pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Je devais avoir l'air d'un gamin mendiant un bonbon, mais j'en avais rien à cirer, là, tout de suite. Je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement, tout ce qui tournait dans ma tête c'était:_ j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de lui, j'ai envie de lui._

Je me redressais et poussais une fois de plus sur son épaule. Naruto pencha la tête sur le coté, il attira ma tête en passant une main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa lentement. Je répondais à son baiser en soupirant de plaisir. Il se détacha de mes lèvres, me lança un dernier regard incertain puis se laissa tourner sur le ventre sans résister. Je le regardais sans bouger, surpris et ému qu'il soit d'accord pour me laisser lui faire l'amour.

Je tremblais, à moitié d'émotion et à moitié d'excitation, je posais mon front contre sa nuque et caressais tendrement sa hanche nue. Je déposais un baiser sur son épaule. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me laisse faire. Je sentais son inquiétude et malgré cela, il me laissait le posséder. Je passais une main sur ses fesses, sentant mon sexe se gorger de sang rien qu'à l'idée de me perdre en lui.

- Ça... Ça fait longtemps..., intervint-il d'une voix hésitante et gênée.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau sur l'épaule pour le rassurer et ouvrais nerveusement la bouteille que je tenais dans les mains. Je me penchais et embrassais le creux des reins de Naruto, léchant la peau douce avec envie, le sentant se crisper et haleter à ce contact. J'enduisais mes doigts de lubrifiant, imitant les gestes qu'il faisait d'habitude pour moi. Je prenais une inspiration pour me calmer et écartais les fesses de Naruto d'une main, pressant un doigt contre son intimité.

Naruto se crispa un peu à ce contact et je lapais la sueur présente sur son dos. J'effleurais sa peau de mes dents un moment, et souriais en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. J'embrassais son dos en enfouissant un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, je prenais son sexe dans ma main, faisant glisser son gland contre ma paume pour le distraire de la douleur. Je me sentais trop excité, je n'attendais plus que l'instant où j'allais pouvoir le pénétrer. Je secouais la tête pour faire taire mes envies et me concentrais sur Naruto qui gémissait d'inconfort alors que j'ajoutais un second doigt dans son intimité. J'entamais un mouvement de pompe sur sa verge et resserrais la poigne de ma main pour lui faire perdre la tête. J'enfonçais plus profondément mes doigts, me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas jouir. Ses gémissements étaient le plus pur des aphrodisiaques. Je m'évertuais à détourner son attention des doigts profondément ancrés en lui, l'embrassant, le léchant et pressant son sexe contre ma main avec langueur.

- Ah... Sasuke ! Sasuke... plus, gémit-il.

Naruto écarta les jambes en se déhanchant contre ma main et je haletais à ce geste si évocateur. Je me penchais sur lui et léchais son cou, le faisant tressaillir.

_- Plus_ quoi ? demandais-je.

- Je... Plus fort ! grogna t-il.

Je fermais les yeux en me collant à son dos. J'enfonçais mes doigts avec plus de force et les écartais pour faciliter l'intrusion. Naruto poussa un cri et trembla. Mon sexe me faisait mal, j'avais vraiment besoin de me caresser. J'arrêtais mes mouvements sur son sexe et soupirais pour faire redescendre mon excitation. Si je poussais maintenant en Naruto, je savais que je jouirais sur l'instant. Je bougeais encore mes doigts dans son intimité un moment, m'étonnant que son anus soit déjà si détendu et souriais en l'entendant grogner.

- Putain, Sasuke..., soupira t-il. T'attends le dégel ? Aller, maintenant, ordonna t-il.

Je mordais légèrement sa nuque en punition et glissais mes doigts hors de lui. J'enduisais une fois de plus ma main de lubrifiant et fermais les yeux, gémissais de bien-être en lubrifiant mon érection, retirant ma main à contre cœur une fois cela fait. Un frisson glissa le long du dos de Naruto à l'entente de mon gémissement, il avait tourné la tête vers moi, me regardant faire avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

Je me penchais sur lui, me collant à son dos.

- Tu es sûr ? demandais-je pour plaisanter.

Je souriais en l'entendant grogner et pressais mon sexe contre son anus. C'était déjà si chaud rien qu'en étant appuyé ainsi...

- Ta gueule, enfoi..., commença t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils et l'interrompais en poussant contre l'étau de chair. J'entrouvrais la bouche en m'enfouissant le plus profondément possible à l'intérieur de lui. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. C'était tellement chaud, brûlant et serré bon dieu, tellement serré ! C'était bon... Je tremblais en crispant mes mains sur les hanches de Naruto.

- ...ré, termina t-il faiblement.

- Naruto..., gémis-je d'une voix émerveillée.

C'était trop fort, j'avais envie de bouger mais je sentais la douleur de Naruto à ses épaules crispées et à son souffle haché. Je passais une main douce sur son dos, essayant de ne pas penser à la torture de ne pas bouger dans un corps aussi étroit. Si je n'avais pas eut de considération pour lui, je me serais déhancher aussi fort et aussi vite que mon corps le réclamait. Mais c'était Naruto. Je me penchais sur lui et embrassais son épaule.

- Ça va ? murmurais-je.

- Ça fait mal, grogna t-il. Et toi... comment c'est ? demanda t-il en crispant ses mains sur les draps.

Je me mordais les lèvres et entremêlais nos doigts. Mon sexe pulsait violemment à l'intérieur de lui. Je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps sans bouger. J'avais trop envie de me mouvoir à l'intérieur de lui.

- Chaud... Serré bon dieu... si serré, répondis-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Je donnais involontairement un petit coup de rein vers l'avant et geignais en sentant le corps de Naruto se resserrer autour de mon sexe. Il poussa une exclamation surprise.

- J'ai besoin de bouger, Naruto, suppliais-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? répliqua t-il.

Naruto tendit les reins en un geste provocateur et je gémissais. _Ce foutu dominateur_, pensais-je. Je crispais mes mains sur ses hanches en me reculant, me retirant presque de lui, avant de revenir avec plus de force. Il poussa un petit gémissement d'inconfort. Savoir qu'il avait encore mal me dérangea, je prenais son sexe dans ma main pour détourner ses pensées de la douleur et fus satisfait en l'entendant gémir de plaisir lorsque je poussais à nouveau contre lui. Peu à peu la douleur sembla le déserter et il grogna de plaisir.

- C'est bon... Ngh... Sasuke..., gémit-il.

Je me mordais furieusement les lèvres en l'entendant gémir de cette façon et surélevais ses hanches, le prenant plus durement. Une vague de plaisir secoua mon ventre alors que le bassin de Naruto venait à la rencontre de mon sexe, s'empalant plus violemment contre moi. Qu'il soit au dessus ou en dessous, il avait le même comportement. Je haletais en le sentant se reculer un peu trop violemment contre moi.

- Oh... Naruto, grognais-je.

Je plissais les yeux, la chaleur augmenta dans mon ventre et je me crispais, je sentais que j'allais jouir. Je renforçais mes vas-et-viens sur le sexe de Naruto et me cambrais au plus profond de lui en venant. Je tremblais en me collant à son dos et poussais encore dans son intimité, prolongeant mon orgasme.

- Sasuke...

Je rouvrais les yeux à cet appel et caressais la hanche de Naruto.

- Sasuke, à mon tour, dit-il d'une voix frustrée et envieuse.

J'embrassais paresseusement son épaule en guise d'excuse et reprenais mes mouvements vifs sur son sexe. Naruto se tendit, puis rejeta sa tête contre mon épaule en jouissant. Je me retirais de lui en frissonnant et passais mes bras autour de la taille alors qu'il tremblait de sa jouissance récente. Je haletais quand il prit ma main et la porta à sa bouche, suçant lascivement mes doigts pour les nettoyer de sa propre semence. Il soupira lourdement et je me décalais quand il se retourna sur le dos en grimaçant.

- Ça te fais mal ? demandais-je, inquiet.

- C'est supportable, répondit-il.

Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais, essayant de lui transmettre la tendresse qu'il m'inspirait. Je me décalais et posais ma tête contre son épaule en fermant les yeux. Sa main fourragea dans mes cheveux alors que nos respirations se calmaient.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit-il.

Je souriais en le sentant m'embrasser sur le front et me laissais basculer peu à peu dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>- Au fait... Tu veux bien me le dire maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'est engueulé en premier lieu ? Me demanda Naruto alors que nous mangions au réfectoire de la cantine.<p>

Je me mordais les lèvres, j'hésitais. Parce que d'un coté, cette dispute était vraiment partie loin et de rien et que je m'en voulais presque en voyant l'ampleur qu'elle avait prise. J'expliquais donc à Naruto, en faisant bien attention que personne ne nous écoute, l'histoire du chien ayant pris ma place et du "_vas te faire foutre, Sasuke_" qui avait suivit. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et Hinata à ses cotés fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- N-Naruto-kun... Est-ce que ça v-va ? demanda t-elle.

- Laisse ! Il est momentanément hors service ! Railla Kiba.

Hinata se mit à rougir tandis que Kiba lui prenait la main sous la table et qu'ils se désintéressaient de nous pour parler entre eux. Je me détournais d'eux pour regarder Naruto.  
>Ce dernier sembla se défiger soudainement.<p>

- Quoi ? s'exclama t-il. Tu veux dire... J'ai vraiment fait ça ? Mais je m'en souviens même plus ! Je devais être en train de rêver d'un truc pas net encore ..., réfléchit Naruto en se frottant le menton d'une main. Et puis je veux dire... Seulement à cause de ça ? ! s'exclama t-il.

- Oh, grognais-je. Vas te faire foutre, dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et je fronçais les sourcils quand il se pencha à mon oreille.

- Bah... Pas maintenant Sasuke, j'ai encore trop mal mais... qui sait, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'écarquillais les yeux, ma bouche s'entrouvrant sous le choc. Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de déterminer si il disait la vérité ou si c'était juste pour se foutre de moi... Mais il semblait sérieux.

Je soupirais d'envie en me mordant les lèvres.

Vivement ce soir.

**- Fin -**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Lien pour exemple du chien ^^: static . wamiz . fr  images / animaux / chiens / large / spitz-finlandais . jpg (enlevez espace)**

* * *

><p><strong>Swato: <strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh AH AH ! GOMEN NASAAAIIII ! GOMEN NASAI ! GOMEN NASAIIIIII ! _*se met à genoux, pleure, pleure*_**  
><strong>

**Naruto: **Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? _*yeux ronds*_**  
><strong>

**Sasuke: **Y lui prends qu'elle a** encore** pas respecté ses délais. Alors qu'elle avait dit dimanche en plus ! Regarde, on est lundi, il est... 00:55, donc techniquement on est mardi... Elle a échoué, mais c'est pas étonnant pour une telle ratée.**  
><strong>

**Naruto: **Sasukeee ! Dis pas ça, tu vas encore plus la déprimer ! Déjà qu'elle vient de passer ses examens et qu'elle a aucune idée de comment ça s'est passé !**  
><strong>

**Swato: **Bouhou... ratée... je suis une ratée... ratée... Bouhouuu.**  
><strong>

**Naruto:** Et après elle écrira plus de fic si elle est désespérée !**  
><strong>

**Sasuke: **Plus de fic ? Aucune ? Oh... T'ES UNE RATÉE ! RATÉE ! T'ES NULLE ! _*crie à tu-tête*_**  
><strong>

**Naruto:** _*se passe une main lasse sur le visage*_ Sasuke..._ *soupire, exaspéré*  
><em>

**Swato:** Ratée... bouhouuu ! Je suis une ratée..._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Voila mes amis !<p>

Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin !

Désolé pour ce retard ignoble ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu ! La scène de sexe entre Sasuke et Naruto m'a vraiment demandé beaucoup de boulot !

J'arrive pas à considérer ça comme un épilogue, ça ressemble plus à un bonus... Enfin bon ! Appelez le comme bon vous semble ^^

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ! Moi je suis très triste de la terminer, c'était ma première fic sur ce fandom et je suis triste de la quitter... _  
><em>

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire !

Et qui sait... peut-être à la prochaine ^^_  
><em>


End file.
